Redemption
by CMForrester
Summary: Genji Shimada never thought his brother would be the one to kill him ... or that he would get rescued by his enemies. Just like he never expected to fall in love with one of them. Hanzo Shimada never thought he would find redemption from his crimes ... or his brother alive. Although he never counted on meeting his match in a stubborn viking woman either. Hanzo x OC; Genji x OC
1. Prologue: Dragon Storm (Hanzo)

This is an Overwatch-Fanfiction as close to the original story by Blizzard as possible using our own interpretations and every plot hole we were able to find. The Overwatch characters as well as the setting and »background-plot« belong to Blizzard Entertainment, Inc.  
Cover from anoncraft . com - unknown artist.

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

We hope you will like the story. R&R

* * *

 **Prologue: Dragon Storm (Hanzo PoV)**

He sat on the cold floor of his mother's long empty tea house legs crossed. The young leader of the Shimada gazed upon the gardens, desperate to find inner peace through meditation but couldn't stop getting lost in memories of his parents instead. His father was found stabbed in the back this morning. His mother died from an assassination attempt along with all the people of her order a few years ago – she was the only person, who showed him love and kindness. Feelings he barely remembers now.  
The sudden upcoming storm changed the bright colors of the sky into a dark grey. Even the cherry blossoms in the courtyard seemed to lose their pale pink shades as a strong breeze caught them.  
There were too many things flooding his mind. So many things to take care of just to secure their family's empire. Nevertheless, he thought himself ready. Prepared and trained his whole life for this one responsibility. But sometimes he asked himself, if this really was, what he wanted to do. Just for a brief second.  
 _There are all doors open for you!_ , he heard his father's voice. _You are gifted with abilities and possibilities others would commit a murder for!  
I just see one door, father! The one you push me through!  
_Just one door. He always envied his younger brother Genji for being the one with the alternatives, free to do whatever he pleases – but these character traits made Genji not fitting for taking up the lead.  
»Master?« Hanzo barely noticed the white-haired servant girl appearing and now kneeling next to the door.  
»What is it?« He did not bother to look up. He even forgot her name again.  
»The elders are asking for your presence. A Talon representative arrived, wanting to discuss the terms of the next delivery with you, but your brother threw him out again.«  
»Again?« He sighed. »What was the delivery about?«  
The white-haired girl shrugged her slim shoulders. »Weapons, especially rifles, drugs and poison supplements.«  
»My brother just never learns. Tell them, I am coming.«  
Hanzo grabbed his father's sword like he was searching for power. He wasn't exactly fond of Talon but they were one of his clan's most valued customers. One more time he cursed his brother's actions and his ever-lasting absence.

He found himself in the temple-like entrance of the castle, exhausted and with a terrible headache, a few hours later. The elders insisted, he would make his brother finally see sense or … Hanzo did not dare to end the thought, looking up at the footsteps instead.  
»Genji, where were you the whole time?!«  
»Mourning our father«, the younger replied.  
»With sake and whores?« Hanzo asked, already on the edge of getting furious.  
»Possibly«, Genji said, shrugging.  
»You should stop acting up like a playboy!«, Hanzo shouted.  
»You should stop lecturing others like a 100-year old and finally start living!«, Genji snarled back at him.  
»That does not matter now, the elders demand-«  
»The elders did it!«, his younger brother interrupted him. »Mark my words, brother! They wanted father out of the way as soon as he started listening to me!«  
»As soon as he started growing weak, you mean.«  
His little brother glared back at him in disbelief. »Oh, yes. You will make the perfect leader. So easy for the elders to control. But if you want to keep the clan's business running like that, you have to do it without me, Hanzo.«  
»I did not allow you to go away«, he replied.  
»And here I am leaving«, said Genji, turning around.  
»You better do not turn your back on me, brother. It is time you raise to our family name and reputation and take up on your responsibilities.«  
»Fuck. The. Clan«, Genji snarled. »Fuck these corrupted elders! Fuck the Shimada with their criminal business!«  
Hanzo felt his hand inching to the sword. »Careful now, brother. The elders asked me to finally call you back to order, and so I will. You need to stop this foolish, teenage-boy-like behavior!«  
»You would not say that, if you try to enjoy yourself from time to time«, said Genji and Hanzo looked back at him confused.  
»What do you mean by that?«  
»Did you ever had the pleasure of having a woman for instance?«  
Hanzo could not prevent himself from blushing. »To distract myself from my goals? You are a fool, Genji!« Actually he was not interested in such »pleasures«. In fact, he feared them.  
»Your goals or the goals of the elders, I am asking, brother«, Genji continued.  
»And sending off that Talon agent?!«, Hanzo tried to switch topics. »What was that about?!«  
»The world around us is falling apart and the Shimada gain profit from that since centuries! That is not right, Hanzo!«  
He felt his dragons growing more and more angry with every second. »I did not recall that you ever had a problem spending the money we gained from your so called profit with Panchiko and women!«  
»Yeah, yeah. Shouting makes you looking even more friendly«, Genji waved at him.  
»You. Are. A. Disgrace.« Hanzo drew the snake-like sword of their ancestors.  
»A disgrace?« Finally Genji looked back at him, shocked. »Are you shooting for new high scores in our daily fights?«  
»No«, Hanzo growled. »I mean to end it once and for all. You will stay right here and obey my orders.«  
»And if I don't?«. Genji replied, looking grim.  
»Then you are leaving me no other choice.«  
»I won't fight you, brother«, Genji said, turning around again.  
»Don't you dare!«, Hanzo shouted, feeling the katana slicing through his brother's back before Hanzo grabbed his shoulder and smashed him against the shrine's wall. »I warned you, not to turn your back on me«, he snarled striking again and watching a bloody cut splitting Genji's usually cheeky face.  
A sudden pain shot right through him, forcing him to drop the sword. Hanzo cried out and felt to his knies. He killed his brother with their father's sword out from pure rage! He pushed the weapon away from him and stared down on his shaking and blood stained hands. Their father killed so many – even family members – to maintain order. And he, Hanzo Shimada, killed his younger brother to do the same. For the sake of the Shimada Clan. But how shall he rule with his brother's blood on his hands? No-one betrays the Shimada. No-one leaves the clan alive. He learnt that from the very beginning, but Genji always took it too easy.  
»Fuck the Shimada«, he heard his brother's words formed by his own tongue. »I … I am so sorry, Genji.« He took his brother's dead body into his arms unable to prevent his tears. Unable to prevent to cry out from agony. How can he possibly be a suitable leader, if this action – his own action – is shaking him up so badly? He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to lead at all. [C]


	2. Chapter 1: Light (Genji x Shizuka)

Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed us! You guys are awesome!

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

Next up: chapter 1. Please enjoy!

[This chapter has been edited in September 2018]

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Light (Shizuka)**

The cherry gardens in Hanamura castle truly were a masterpiece. Hundreds of trees in full bloom under the light of the crescent moon. Thousands of petals softly floating in the breeze and creating a soft pink carpet on the ground. It was a sight worthy of the finest poetry.

But Shizuka Akagi couldn't care less at the moment as she snuck her way between the trunks, her goal clear.

 _Almost there!_ , she thought. _This is my only chance to investigate the main temple._

Another patrol passed by, forcing her to duck behind one of said trees and not breathe until their steps faded away again. It made the young priestess wish not for the first time that she was back in her small but comfortable quarters in Zurich.

 _Hopefully I will be home again soon._ She missed all of them so much. Lena, Angela, Jesse, Reinhardt and of course her brother. If all went according to plan and she could finally find something worthwhile, this place would burn to the ground soon enough.

Shizuka made it to the edge of the gardens with the temple entrance only a few feet away. Since it was the main one, in which only the Shimada family and their most trusted nobles were allowed to enter, it was usually heavily guarded. For some reason that wasn't the case tonight. The mysterious death of the former clan leader and the resumption of the clan's business by his eldest son had put the criminal empire in a temporal state of chaos.

 _All the more reason to strike now_ , she thought. And what better way to do it then to break into the very heart of Shimada Castle?

 _Looks like this will enquire my best stealth skills nonetheless._ A breeze rushed past, ruffling her long white hair. Irritated she brushed it back again, hoping that the guards hadn't spotted it in between all the pinkish petals.

It was now or never. She couldn't wait for another chance. With a deep breath she steeled herself and leapt.

One second. Two seconds.

And she was past. Shizuka took refuge behind a pillar, allowing her spirit and body to merge again. Carefully she peaked out, but it looked like the guards didn't notice a thing.

With a relieved sigh, she sacked against the pillar and waited for her heart to stop trying to jump out of her chest. Being raised as a priestess for almost all her life, undercover spy work was still quite new to her.

 _I really have to thank Gabe for the training. It paid off after all._

Shaking her head Shizuka willed her mind to get back on track. She had secret information and possible weak spots of a centuries old criminal organization to uncover!

So she snuck further into the temple, hoping that the two Shimada brothers would be too busy with reorganizing themselves to visit the temple.

* * *

The young priestess couldn't say how long exactly she had been searching now, but it had to be hours.

 _And I found. Absolutely. Nothing._

With a frustrated growl she threw the book – why would they even use something so antique in the first place – back onto the desk with the others. She had searched everywhere, even below the floorboards, but the most delicate information she had found had been of an adultery case from over two hundred years ago. As if it wasn't already common knowledge that Shimadas cheated on their poor Hikari wives every chance they got.

Her hands balled to fists as once again righteous anger seared through her. The misery in the eyes of the late Shimada lady, a woman who had been the closest thing to a mother Shizuka had ever known, still haunted her dreams.

Struggling to put the memories of blood stained snow and screams under lock and key again, she almost missed the noise coming from the entrance. Shizuka immediately halted.

 _Just my rotten bad luck!,_ she mentally cursed and frantically tried to find an escape route that wouldn't end in her dead body pierced with a Shimada blade. There was none. Left with no other choice, she hid behind a pillar in the entry hall, praying they wouldn't come that far in.

A dark voice thundered through the temple, freezing the blood within her veins. She would know that voice from anywhere. The Shimada heir, Hanzo. He was shouting at someone accompanying him, that much she was certain.

A thought struck her: _Maybe I can get information that way._ It was a reckless plan, but hopefully one that would work.

From her hiding spot, she couldn't see what was going on, but fortunately she had more than just her five senses to rely on. So she extended her spirit and almost sank to ground under the enormous rage assaulting her senses.

Slapping a hand over her mouth she just barely stopped the gasp from slipping out. Immediately she drew back her spirit. No-one in his right mind could harbor that much hatred and still stay sane.

The shouts grew louder and louder, until one word echoed through the hall.

»Brother!«

 _Wait, does that mean the one with him is his younger brother?_ Shizuka had heard quite a bit about the infamous playboy Genji Shimada from the other servants.

Her eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to their argument. A Shimada who didn't agree with their ways? That had to be a thing of the impossible and yet here she heard the younger brother officially renounce everything his clan stood for. In the next moment a sword was being unsheathed.

Shizuka couldn't stop her trembling. _He wouldn't! Not his brother! He isn't even fighting back!_

Oh, but Hanzo Shimada dared. The only thing she could feel from him now was the thirst for blood. The roar of two dragons deafened her. The intent to kill. Her stomach flipped, and she had to close her eyes as the blade went down. Over and over again.

 _Just like that night!_

Shizuka fought against the flashbacks drowning her, but to no use. It all came back to her in an instant. Red snow in front of her. Screams all around. Screeching weapons. Then everything falling deathly silent. It was over.

The young priestess didn't know how long it lasted, but she only breathed in again when the monster had long left the temple. She was certain he wouldn't come back here again soon. Heart hammering in her chest, she fought to stand again on shaky legs. One hand on the pillar for support she extended her spirit once more to make sure no-one would spot her on her way out. But what she sensed was nothing short of a miracle.

 _N-No way! He is still alive!_

Faster than she thought possible, she was running towards the bloody figure laying on the ground. She knelt by his side, ignoring the sea of blood pooling around him and the gleaming blade, cracked, on the ground.

 _Determine the extent of the injuries, check the airway and breathing, search for a pulse …_

Angela's teachings shot through her brain a mile a minute. Without really thinking about it, she followed the instructions to the letter. He was breathing, although the wound on his throat could block his airways. His pulse was there but getting weaker, and there was just so much blood.

As she looked down again, she stopped in shock when dull eyes-so dark they were almost black-met hers. An instinct Shizuka never thought she would ever need for a Shimada caused her to raise her hand and gently stroke over his cheek.

»It will be alright. I am with you,« she whispered.

Those eyes, so full of pain, widened just a fraction. His mouth moved, formed one word that made her heart ache.

»Tenshi-sama … « … _Angel. He called me an angel?_

In the next moment, his eyes slipped close as he passed out. That brought her back to her senses. She needed to save him, no matter what.

As she applied pressure to his most severe wound, Shizuka calculated in her head. Left like this, he would only have minutes. Help would never get here in time.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She connected her spirit to his, gasping at the sheer pain he was in.

»No,« she whispered, »I won't give you up that easily.«

Shizuka let her spirit wrap around his in what could be called an embrace, feeling her healing energies starting to take effect. Stalling, that was what she needed to do. Before though she had to call help, or they both would be goners tonight.

»What is it, Shizuka?,« the gruff voice answered the call after the second ring and the young priestess was never so glad to hear it.

»Gabriel, please! He is dying!,« her voice shook as she called out to him.

»What?! Who is dying?! Where are you?,« he demanded to know immediately. The soldier in him had already taken over, but she could clearly hear the worry for her hiding in his voice.

»Just come to my location. Bring Mercy and back up. I can't keep him alive for much longer,« she said before cutting the line. Shizuka had to focus on her patient now, he was all that mattered.

»Help is on the way, just hold on for a little longer,« she whispered.

Carefully Shizuka moved his head onto her lap, stroking away a few dark green strands of his hair and laid her fingertips on his temples. Her spirit flared up with healing energy once again, anchoring his life to her will. Spirits were nothing more than the life force of living creatures. As for the ones having the power to manipulate those energies, even death would yield to them.

So she closed her eyes and solely concentrated on the weakly pulsating spirit between her hands.

»Shizuka, wake up dammit!« A hand shaking her shoulder woke her up from the trance she got herself into.

She blinked and focused her gaze on the stoic face of one Gabriel Reyes.

»You're here,« she breathed, relieved beyond measure.

»Why wouldn't I, after such a call?,« he replied. _I can always count on my brother to save the day._

She smiled weakly at him, when her eyes finally landed on the ones with him. There was Dr. Angela Ziegler, or Mercy as she was called on missions. She was already by her side and examining her charge, ordering a clueless Jesse McCree around while she was at it. A little farther away she spotted Sígurd Ragnarfír, leader of the Overwatch operation base in Oslo and rarely seen on foreign missions, where he stood guard.

»I've got him, get ready for transport,« Angela's sharp voice cut Shizuka out of her musings.

»You got it, doc«, Jesse said and bent down. As her patients head gently slipped from under her fingers she finally noticed how much they shook.

A heavy coat landed on her shoulders. »Let's get you out of here, you're trembling like a leaf.« With his arms on her shoulders, he gently helped her onto her feet.

»Can you walk?,« he asked to which she gave a short nod. Shizuka was exhausted, but she wouldn't allow herself to be so weak as to break down in front of the strongest man she knew.

»Good. You still need to explain what exactly is going on here,« Gabriel said, throwing her a stern look. She chuckled. _Spirits, how I missed this … how I missed him._

»Understood,« she softly replied.

He guided her out of the cursed temple and towards the shuttle, which had docked on the other side of the wall surrounding the castle premises. Shizuka kept a close eye on her charge as much as was possible. She kept up the spiritual connection, knowing just because he had survived this long didn't mean he was out of danger just yet.

 _No one could receive wounds like that without severe consequences …_

When they passed the shuttle door, Shizuka allowed herself a relieved sigh. She looked at her honorary older brother.

»Thank you, Gabriel,« she said.

He smiled one of his rare smiles at her, the one solidly reserved for her. »Yeah, yeah. Just don't fall asleep on me, little Hikari.«

She wondered when he would ever stop using her clans name as a pet name for her, but deep down she didn't even want him to. At the last survivor of her clan, she could get so lonely at times. So, it was good to have someone to rely on, who acknowledged her for who and what she was.

»No promises,« she said, causing him to shake his head at her good naturedly.

Gabriel sat her down on one of the shuttles special made chairs, securing her seatbelt before sitting down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out the window as the shuttle began to rise. They were well and truly leaving, back to Overwatch HQ in Zurich. And Shizuka knew, when she would return the next time, it would be to put an end to the Shimada's criminal empire.

 _But for now, I am finally going home._

* * *

Mercy didn't allow her to assist her with stabilizing their newest patient. Instead she had asked Moira, her first assistant besides Shizuka herself, who had stayed behind in the shuttle for help.

Shizuka would never admit it out loud, but it hurt that her mentor, the woman she looked up to, preferred the support of someone else. Of course, Moira had way more experience than she did, but Shizuka wasn't dumb either. She kept him alive for this long, didn't she? Besides, he was her patient in the first place and she felt responsible for him. That's why Gabriel found her looking out the shuttle windows moping a short while later.

»I told you to go to bed not even half an hour ago. What are you still doing up?,« he asked, making her turn around to look at him. He had shed his thick army jacket and his two guns weren't in their holsters, something that rarely happened.

»Too much on my mind,« she said, to which he snorted.

»Of course, you can never stop thinking. Here,« he held out one of the two cups he had in his hands. »That should help.« She smiled when the smell of her favorite tea, sencha, reached her. _Gabe just always knows exactly what I need._

She took the cup and after drinking a large part of it in one go sighed in relief.

»Thank you.«

Sitting down next to her, Gabriel took a sip from his own darker-than-black coffee. They spent their time in comfortable silence for a while. That was, until her brother asked the question that almost made her drop her cup.

»So, what possessed you to save the life of a Shimada?«

She stayed silent, but the slight trembling of her hands betrayed her.

»Haven't you forgotten what his kind did to your clan, to your family?,« he pressed on.

»I haven't!,« she snapped back. Shizuka could never forget the horrors. »It's just … «

»Just what?,« he insisted.

»You haven't felt what I did. He didn't want to take part in his clan's deeds. He all but refused his name and his brother killed him for it. Gabriel, he didn't even fight back,« she stared in her empty cup as if it would contain all the answers of the universe.

He sighed. »Too close to home, I get it. But what you did was still dangerous. You could have been caught.«

»I was careful,« she defended herself. A hand ruffled through her already messy hair.

»If he survives this, he could prove useful to us. I am sure he has all the delicate information on the castle that we need to bring this place down. So you haven't failed your mission quite yet.«

Shizuka didn't know if this was meant as a compliment or not, so she just nodded.

Suddenly his voice took on a dark edge. »If he wakes up, I want you to stay as far away from him as possible.«

Her head snapped up to meet his serious stare. »What? But why?«

»You are the last Hikari and he is a Shimada. That alone should be reason enough, don't you think?«

Her eyes lowered again. She knew the truth of his words, but something inside her revolted the very idea to stay away from him. But she also knew that he wouldn't accept that as a good enough reason.

»You are right. But right now he can't do anything to hurt me. Besides, we need the information he has. And maybe I can get his guard down long enough to give them to me. You know how much this mission means to me.«

It was a gamble, but from the emotions playing across his face she knew it would only need one more push to convince him.

»And wouldn't it be the perfect revenge?,« she continued and knew she had him before even finishing her sentence.

 _There is nothing he burns for more than revenge. I guess that makes two of us._

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at her nevertheless. »Are you sure you are up for the task? It won't be easy.«

For a moment she struggled with the believes of wholeheartedness and kindness she had been taught since birth. But those virtues hadn't saved her people from the slaughter that took place over two years ago. Instead of defending themselves like they should have, they stayed true to their believes and allowed themselves to be killed off one by one. But Shizuka wasn't like that, her white hair being proof of it.

»I can do it,« she said with conviction. After all, revenge was all she lived for now. She was already condemned, a few more offences on her list of sins wouldn't make a difference.

Gabriel smiled one of his razor-edged smiles.

»That's my little Hikari.«

* * *

When the shuttle finally touched down at Overwatch headquarters in Zurich, everything went by in a blur. Gabriel roughly awoke her by carrying her out of the shuttle under loud protests on her part. Immediately they were swarmed by the other members, making it impossible for Shizuka to keep track on Mercy, Moira and her charge.

Somehow, she ended up in her old room, which she had occupied before her undercover mission in Hanamura had begun. Even Gabriel had to leave a short time later, because Commander Jack Morrison came to yell at him.

Left with nothing else to do, Shizuka changed out of those blasted servant clothes and took back her priestess staff from where it hang suspended from the wall. The familiar weight of the metal felt so good, she swung it around a few times, before she retracted it and put it back into the holster on her lower back.

Since Shizuka was already rested from her sleep in the shuttle, she decided to take a stroll around the HQ to see what had changed during her absence. Which she realized after a short while, wasn't much.

»SHIZUKAAA~« A shrill voice shouted from across the yard and the young priestess knew she only had a moment before a lanky body would crash against her. The force of the impact still made her stumble though.

»Lena! It's good to see you, but please get off,« she pleaded her friend. Thankfully said friend listened this time and instead pulled her into one of her famous hugs that Shizuka was sure she had learned from Reinhardt.

»I can't believe you're finally back! I missed you so much!« Shizuka smiled at her enthusiastic chatter.

»I know and I missed you too,« she responded with a genuine smile.

»I couldn't believe it when Mercy told me you were back!,« Lena babbled on, but she froze.

»You saw Mercy?« If she did, that only meant one thing: They were finished treating the Shimada. And that meant she could finally return to his side to assure herself of his stability.

»Yep. She just came out of the emergency wing of the med bay. She even told me to search for you and send you to her.« Lena continued. »Which is mean, I barely got to spend time with you and already you have to work again.«

Shizukas heart beat faster. _Finally._ »Sorry Lena. We will have to postpone the welcome-back party to tomorrow. I need to get back to Mercy, it's very important!«

Her friend pouted. »Fine, fine, you workaholic. But tomorrow we party hard and no excuses!« She wacked her finger at Shizuka making her almost go cross eyed.

»Got it. Thanks Lena,« she said and was off. There was no time to lose. When she finally made it to the med bay, her brother's voice stopped her. Only he wasn't talking to her.

»So you're doing it?« The commander of Blackwatch asked.

A voice that send shivers down her spine whenever she heard it, answered: »Yes. I already convinced Dr. Ziegler and began the process«, Moira said. »And considering the changes being made, he won't pose a danger to us for a while and only if he agrees to work with us«, she continued.

»That's what I wanted to hear. Good work.« Gabriel told her. Shizuka could practically hear the satisfied smile in his voice.

»Make sure nothing goes wrong. Understood?«

»Of course,« came the curt answer before the clicking of heels indicated Moira was leaving.

Shizuka didn't know what to do. What were they even talking about? She was sure it had do something with Genji. _Is he in a worse state than I thought? Did I do something wrong? Am I not a good enough healer after all?_

»You can come out now, Shizuka.« Gabriels voice ripped her from her musings, almost making her jump in fright. Caught, she came from around the corner, facing him.

»Y-yes?«, she asked meekly.

He only crossed his arms and leveled her with one of his looks. »I know you have been listening in. You shouldn't develop such bad habits, they could come back to bite you.«

»Hai«, she nodded. But in the end, she couldn't suppress her curiosity. »You were talking about Genji, right? How is he?«

»You shouldn't speak his name so familiar. It will only make your task harder. Just think of him as the Shimada from now on. But if you want to know, Moira just reported to me,« he said.

»And what did she say?,« she pressed on.

He sighed, hesitating as if it would pain him to say it. »They were able to save his life, thanks to your intervention, but most of his injuries were so severe, they just couldn't be saved anymore.«

Shock settled over her chest, making it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

»W-what do you mean?,« she asked. The young priestess just had to know. Somehow against all logic she was worried about Ge- the Shimada.

»To ensure his survival, they will replace most parts of his body with cybernetics. He will live on … «


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

[This chapter has been edited in September 2018]

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Awakening (Genji & Shizuka)**

Black.

That was all he saw. He floated amidst a sea of darkness, not knowing where he was or how he got here.

Was he dead? Was he alive? He did not know. What was his name? He did not remember.

The only thing he was certain of was that he was alone. This place was completely empty even though it felt like the darkness was trying to drown him with all its might.

And it almost succeeded several times.

He did not know why, but he struggled each time. Somehow, he didn't want to go where it tried to take him.

Yet he didn't want to be alone any longer either. It was a foreign and painful feeling.

So, he tried calling out into the black. Maybe someone was out there who could hear him, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

And yet he was heard.

A warm light visited him in his vast and lonely prison. Its appearance so sudden, but its presence was so familiar as if he had found a part of him he didn't even know was missing. He did not care where it came from, only that its gentle glow chased away the loneliness inside him.

At least for as long as it was there. It would stay with him for a little while and then just as suddenly it appeared it would vanish again, leaving him alone once more.

He didn't like that at all, so he tried chasing the light, tried to follow it, but every time he had no luck. He wanted to shout in frustration, but his voice was lost amongst the darkness.

Since he had no other choice, he waited. For the gentle presence to return, for the blackness to end, for his memories to return.

He waited for a lot of things it seemed.

And then the light was back. Whenever it returned he could feel it a little more strongly, just a little more alive and he desperately wished to get closer.

As it danced around him it whispered things on the edge of his hearing he never quite understood, but which made him feel comforted all the same.

So, he fought, to get out of this godforsaken place and return to where the light was urging him to be.

And he was a damn good fighter, if he said so himself.

 _Wait, why do I know that I am a good fighter?_

The light pulsed, as if to encourage him. So, he tried even harder.

And suddenly the blackness began to fade while his mind awoke for the first time in who knows how long.

For a moment he had to stop to orient himself, to realize he truly was awake.

He opened his eyes. First one, then the other and blinked. A blinding white light assaulted him. It was such a stark contrast to the darkness he just escaped from that he had to close his eyes once more. His head pounded like someone had assaulted it with a sledgehammer. But one after another, memories came pouring back.

His name was Genji Shimada, he was twenty-four years old. Little brother to Hanzo Shimada, heir to the great Shimada Empire, … and the one who had tried to kill him.

At this realization panic began to set in. He tried to jump off the bed, but for some reason his body wouldn't obey his command. All he managed was an awkward wiggle.

»Woah, careful!«, a voice rang sharply in his ears, making his head snap towards the source.

There was a woman, small, strangely white hair and deep blue eyes, standing by his bedside. She reached for him and instinctively he tried to dodge her, but that ended up much as his first attempt. So he could do nothing as she brought him back under control and put his body into its former position on the what he now realized was a medical bed.

He stared at her, hoping to convey his annoyance through his eyes. But then he stopped. Yes, he felt annoyance towards her, but no threat. Confused he tried to figure out why.

»Hey, are you ok? Can you hear me? Are you in any pain?«

The young woman continued trying to speak to him, but he drowned out her words and instead concentrated on her voice. _Where have I heard it before?_ It took several moments, but then it was as clear as day. She was the warm presence he had felt in the black void he had been trapped in.

»Genji please, talk to me«, she finally begged. At the sound of his name he finally looked up to her again.

»W-where … ?«, he rasped and immediately broke off in shock. Instead of the pleasant baritone voice he expected, only a robotic screech reached his ears.

She looked at him in pity, an emotion he had too often seen on that bastard brother of his. Oh, how he loathed it.

»You are in the medical bay in the Zurich headquarters of Overwatch«, she told him softly.

Ripped from the brief fantasy of driving his blade through Hanzos gut like he had done to him, he paused.

 _Wait, did she just say Overwatch?_

Great, did that mean he survived only to land in the clutches of that goody-two-shoes organization? Genji wanted to groan. Just his rotten bad luck at work here.

»Why?«, he whispered, still hoping the metallic sound had nothing to do with him. Too bad there were no mirrors for him to take a look at his throat. Or at his body for that matter, since he couldn't seem to move it at all. Although that he passed of as exhaustion after what seemed like a long period of unconsciousness.

»Why did I save you? Or why are you here?«, she asked in return.

»Both«, he pressed out and filed away the information that it was her who had saved him.

Suddenly the memory came back in a flash. Her white hair and soft features when she had leaned over him. Her beautiful voice as she whispered what he believed to be comforting words. There had been some sort of glow around her, so that in his delirium he confused her with a tenshi – an angel.

Genji tried not to blush. Such sweettalk was not his thing at all, even though he admitted that she had something ethereal surrounding her. It felt comforting and he was drawn to it, but immediately denied the notion and dismissed it from his brain. He had more important things to worry about.

She obviously belonged to Overwatch, if the logo on her chest was anything to go by. That made her the enemy.

»You are here in Zurich to heal and as for the other … that is my reason alone«, she said. He rolled his eyes, condescending little girl. Did she really believe that he would be okay with half-assed answers?

But more pressing matters needed answering. So, he fixed her with his best obey-me-stare. The one he had learned from his brother. Damn bastard had it down perfectly.

»Why can't I move my body?«, he demanded to know.

Now she looked away, her whole body displaying shyness. It looked strangely cute- _stop that right now!_

»To keep you alive … we, well … argh, we had to remove most of your limbs!«

»W-WHAT?!« he screamed hysterically. Immediately she forced him to back down when he tried to take a look at his body.

Genji tried to fight her off, but his arms wouldn't move!

»Calm down!« she shouted, which he completely ignored. Finally, she managed to trap his face between her hands and made him look at her.

»Calm down.« she repeated with a sharp tone that had him obey her against his will. Her eyes were very blue he noted absentmindedly. And her hands were so soft and small compared to his.

 _Goddammit, there are more important things to worry about right now!_

Yet he didn't move … not like he could anyway.

»Shhh … there is no need to freak out. I can push you up so that you can look at yourself, but only if you let me. Is that ok?« she asked, still in that soothing tone.

He nodded, slowly as not to make the headache still pounding behind his temples worse.

Almost carefully she reached out and heaved him up. Genji felt more like a lump of dead meat than an actual person, when she struggled to put him into a sitting position. It did not help either, that she looked to be on the small and delicate side. He briefly wondered how she had even gotten him moved here in the first place.

Although that thought evaporated as he laid eyes upon his body for the first time – or more exactly what was left of it.

Instead of clothed flesh, he only saw white sheets. Both his legs were gone. Just gone. Stumps wrapped up tightly in bandages, that's was all that was left of them.

His breathing erratic, his gaze slowly traveled upwards. And for once the sick feeling in his gut was visible. At least the tubes and cables sticking out of his abdomen were. Genji was sure if he had anything in his stomach right now he would vomit it back up. He couldn't take the sight any longer and leaned his head away.

Unfortunately, it made him look directly at his right arm … or the space where it used to be. His eyes grew impossible wide and the scream got stuck in his throat as he saw the mess. His entire arm was gone! And part of his shoulder too!

Genji started hyperventilating.

 _No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This is just a bad dream! It has to be!_

At this point he didn't care that he was crying. He just wanted it to be over.

He fought against her hold in a mad daze, not caring that it tore the bandages apart. He didn't even feel the fresh blood that welled forth to taint the cloth deep red.

All he wanted was to make the pain stop, to forget what has been done to him.

He screamed out in pure anguish, his voice drowning out the frantic words of the woman by his side.

His heart beat so fast, he was sure it would hammer out of his ribcage and he even encouraged it. Maybe then this nightmare would finally end!

And then in the next second the world came to a standstill.

Genji looked down on his arm numbly. A syringe was sticking out of it. As he looked up again, the last thing he saw was a tall blond woman with a grim expression next to the horrified other one, before his eyes rolled back into his head.

And this time he welcomed the darkness that consumed him again.

* * *

Master was asleep again.

He was that so often lately that he and his brother began to get quite bored. Normally they would entertain themselves by witnessing the things their master did and reacting to them. But now that there was no input from outside, there was no action at all.

And a bored dragon was a dangerous dragon.

So he and his brother detached themselves from their masters back to explore the outside on their own.

The room was simple. Not decorations and no trinkets that made it look like a home. They both knew that kind of room very well over the years spend with their master. It was a room primary used for healing oneself.

And their master needed healing badly. It was a wonder he- they – had survived at all.

Aimlessly drifting around the empty room, he tried to find something worthy of the attention of a dragon. And found none.

That left him with the only one option. Annoying his brother.

The other dragon was twitchy for some reason and kept shooting glances at the door. He flew in erratic circles through the room and quite frankly was getting on his nerves. So he snarled at him to settle down. To which he snapped back meaning that he couldn't.

He wondered for a moment what took his brothers attention to the point of it almost taking an obsessive nature. Then he remembered that he didn't care in what kind of trouble his brother got. He himself was quite content with staying by his masters' side and guarding his currently vulnerable body.

He sniffed at the bandages that were a disturbing mix of white and red. He was no expert, but even he noticed the obviously missing things. A soft growl tore from him.

The one responsible would pay tenfold for this, that he knew. And he couldn't wait for it.

Suddenly the door opened. Both dragons' heads snapped in the direction, shrinking to the size of common house cats and crouching low to get out of the intruder's immediate line of sight.

It was the woman. The one who had been with their master when he had first woken up. And the one who had saved their lives. The dragon grumbled. That was still no reason to play nice with her. His master had made it clear, in the short moments he had been awake, to treat her with caution since she was an enemy.

A loud purr startled him. Did his brother seriously start purring when he spotted her? Thankfully the young woman didn't hear it or saw them. She just stepped to his master's side and began changing his bandages. At first he had tensed, but even he knew that his master needed the treatment and so he let her.

Instead he occupied himself by examining the woman.

And then he realized what it was his brother had sensed all along. Her spirit. It felt like a warm and comforting light reaching out to soothe their draconic temper. She felt like completion.

He joined his brother in purring in contentment.

Whoever that woman was, they certainly wouldn't let her leave again that easily.

By now she had finished with changing the bandages and was currently placing a cool cloth on his master's forehead. She seemed to care for their master's wellbeing more than was expected from an enemy. He purred louder. That was a good sign.

»Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but the wounds you have ripped open again are healing nicely. So Dr. Ziegler said we can stop keeping you under soon.«, she spoke softly, even though he couldn't hear her in his state.

Still she took a seat next to his medical bed. And kept talking about her day, about recent news in the world and many nonimportant things. It was strange, but she truly seemed to care about his master.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his brother moving. He seemed far more influenced by her presence than he himself was. He gave a warning growl, but it was too late.

His brother was already making a beeline for her. But his intention to curl around her shoulders was met with a well-timed staff to the face. He blinked as he tried to process what just happened.

Somehow the small woman had seen the dragon coming and whacked him over the head with the staff she had drawn from her lower back. And judging from his brother's whine, she had quite the swing as well.

A deep crackling chuckle arose from him. Served the idiot right for being so careless.

»W-What the-?! A dragon?«, she called out, obviously shocked from the way she was switching her gaze between the still whining dragon and his still sleeping master.

»But I thought you couldn't move around without your master being awake to control you.«, she added with a somewhat shaky voice.

He tilted his head. Was she afraid of them? Surely dragons, especially Shimada dragons, were fearsome creatures, but what his brother had intended was not an attack. No, what he had wanted to do was cuddle up to her, much to his chagrin. Just because he approved of her didn't mean they should stop being cautious. They still had to protect their master after all.

His brother rubbed his snout and then looked up to her with a pitiful squeak. He would have been horrified for witnessing such an embarrassing display, but the annoyed growl got stuck in his throat when the woman started to coo at his brother.

»Awww … I am sorry little guy. I thought you were trying to attack me.«, she spoke and leaned down to take a better look at his brother. Carefully she reached out her hand towards him. And he had to watch as his brother, a proud dragon, rubbed his head against her hand with a loud rumbling purr, demanding to be petted.

Oh the indignity!

By now the woman was all but fussing over him. She even took him up into her arms to cuddle with him. And from his brother's smug face, the bastard had planed all of it.

Sometimes he really thought it would have been better, if he was the only dragon serving his master. Two dragons were definitely too much. But somehow he couldn't stay mad at the infuriating other half. Since he had to admit, being petted by the woman with such a wonderful feeling spirit looked kind of nice.

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had to uphold his duty to protect his master and not indulge in such whims.

So he moved closer to his masters body, never letting the woman and his brother out of sight.

But just as he curled around his master's head, the woman's head snapped towards him.

»Another one?«, she exclaimed and stepped closer. He forced himself to threateningly growl at her. Just because he liked her didn't mean he would forget his pride as a dragon and his mission.

She froze and actually took a step back, her face taking on a fearful expression. His brother found himself tightly clutched against her chest, as if he could protect her like that.

Surprised by that stronger than expected reaction he stopped his growl. He had just wanted to warn her, not terrify her.

His brother just shot him a dirty look before he began purring again, hoping to calm the woman down again. He didn't have much luck judging form her still tense form.

At his brothers stare that screamed fix it now, he huffed and settled down. Feigning not being interested anymore seemed to do the trick and the woman slowly relaxed. She even began stroking the still purring idiot in her arms again.

With a quiet grumble he turned to look at his master and froze when two almost black eyes stared back at him.

In all that commotion none of them had noticed the changes in his master's body, but now it was obvious.

Genji Shimada was awake again.


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhere (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Somewhere else (Genji x Shizuka)**

Genji had been awake for a while. The connection to his dragons had woken him, the moment one of them felt attacked. But all he saw was the same blue-eyed woman, playing with his other dragon like it was a freaking pet.  
 _Why the hell is he doing that? She is our enemy!  
_ »Oh.« She noticed him awake.  
He didn't say a thing and just watched his dragon curl around her and finally settle on top of her head all the while purring loudly. Never had he seen a Shimada's dragon doing something like that.  
»Are you feeling better?«, she asked.  
It was clear that she felt awkward. Before he could react in any way, his dragon started to make a ruckus. Obviously, he wanted her attention back.  
 _Unbelievable! At least his brother isn't acting that foolish._ After giving his treacherous lizard a short glare, he turned away, trying to appear indifferent.  
»Eh … would it be too much to ask you to recall your dragon?« It appeared his dragon was beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
 _Good.  
_ Nevertheless, he did as demanded. His dragons weren't supposed to cuddle up to the enemy after all! And his first dragon came willingly, but the one on the girl's head refused him to his great shock.  
She kept staring at him, her voice dry. »He is still on my head, isn't he?«  
Genji tried harder to call back his wayward spirit, but the damn thing just wouldn't obey. »I can't … he refuses me.«  
Now she sounded a little panicked. »What do you mean he refuses you?«  
The young Shimada was stumped. His dragons never disobeyed him. Sure, they weren't exactly thrilled with some of his choices (mostly with his countless his one-night-stands) but they never openly opposed him like that!  
»He does not want to come back«, he finally answered.  
 _Betrayed by my own dragon, as if I hadn't had enough of that already …  
_ Genji turned away, not wanting to deal with this any longer. Although he still heard how the girl finally managed to get his spirit off herself with a sad whine as response. He tried very hard not to snarl at the whole thing.  
The little dragon, disappointed, reluctantly returned to him with a last sad look towards her.  
His master felt him sinking back into his skin, but couldn't explain the rush of disappointment and longing.  
The girl spoke up again. »Thank you. Are you willing to talk with me now?«  
»No need to … «, he replied tonelessly.  
»Why is that?«  
 _Goddammit, why couldn't this woman just leave it be?!_ »Why should I talk to you? I know the reason you kept me alive, but I won't talk. So go and find yourself another information source.«  
For some reason, she sounded offended. »Believe it or not, but I didn't bring you here to get us the information. Do you really want to throw away your second chance at life?«  
Genji couldn't help but scoff. »A second chance?«  
»If I hadn't found you, you would have died there. So why are you trying to die again first thing after waking up?«, she retorted snippily.  
He snarled. »I piss on your second chance! The only thing worth this would be revenge!«  
The white-haired girl crossed her arms, a serious look on her face. »I understand. And if you work with us, you can get just that.«  
A chuckle full of bitterness escaped him. »I cannot even move. So are you graciously allowing me to watch it via holovid?«  
She shook her head. »No, but we can teach you how to use the cybernetics to revenge yourself.«  
»I refuse to be your fucking tool! Didn't I make myself clear?!«, he hissed out.  
»And your revenge? That way you wouldn't get the satisfaction of destroying the Shimada Empire yourself.«  
Even though he wanted to deny it, she had a point there. »What would I get, if I decide to help you? Aside from revenge?«  
She shrugged. »What is it you want, Genji Shimada?«  
The way she said his name made his skin itch. It wasn't outright reproachful, but there was a certain undertone in it …  
His eyes never left hers when he answered. »I will be the one to kill my brother. And I want to leave this place as soon as it's done.«  
The woman stared right back. »Deal. As long as you refrain from taking over what remains of the Shimada Clan or cause problems for Overwatch.«  
He finally looked away, honestly considering it, but that was when he noticed the ties still holding him down.  
His chilling laugh echoed through the room. »Of course. You never even thought of letting me go.«  
His accusation was met with stony silence, until the sound of her approaching footsteps broke it. Genji watched her warily, muscles already tensing. He definitely wouldn't let himself become one of their tools!  
The small girl was now standing directly next to him, her slender hands carefully untying his bonds. In the blink of an eye, he shot up and pressed her against the wall. His dragons roared out, protesting. Next thing he knew, he was sent flying, crashing against the opposite wall by an unseen force.  
»Ouch!« Dizzy, he held his aching head. _What happened?  
_ Genji carefully looked up to see the woman standing there and glaring at him. Somehow, she had managed to throw him across the room.  
He chuckled. »Not that bad.«  
A deadpan look was all he earned. »You are lucky, the last guy who tried that winded up dead.«  
The trained assassin couldn't suppress the raise of his eyebrow. »Will you be mad at me, if I doubt that?«  
She played with a strand of her oddly colored hair, not looking at him. »Doubt it as much as you want, it still happened.«  
Genji chose to let it slide for now and get back on his feet, »Kuso!«, and failed. Powerless he sank back down against the wall.  
The woman groaned. »Great. It looks like I have to stitch you up again.«  
Another chuckle left his throat. _She doesn't seem too bad._ _For an enemy of course_. »Seems so.«  
She approached him again with medical supplies in her hands, but before she could start treating him, the door was thrown open.  
Of all things, a cowboy stormed in. »Heard some noises. Everything alright?«  
His doctor looked up and a smile lit up her face. »Hey Jesse. Yes everything is fine.«  
Then the silly looking man with the even sillier hat noticed him and came closer. »Is that the new kid?«  
»Is this a wild-west setting?«, he quipped.  
The other just laughed. »And a big mouth he has too.«  
The small woman kneeling next to Genji chuckled too. »True.«  
At his offended look, she just replied: »You dress like a ninja all the time.«  
»At least that was stylish.« No, he wasn't pouting.  
She giggled. »I was there the time you dyed your hair bright green. Together with that orange scarf you looked like a giant carrot.«  
Genji gaped at her, too distracted to protest to the cowboy helping him up. »You what? How did you-?«  
That small vixen just smirked at him, giving him another weird feeling.  
The cowboy piped in: »You're one to talk, little one. I still remember you on your first day here. Would have dragged you to the changing rooms immediately if Reyes didn't say no.«  
Now the smirk was directed at the cowboy and somehow it looked warmer. »Excuse me. I wouldn't even have let you near me.«  
He laughed, pointing to the Shimada between them. »Then this little ray of sunshine is much more approachable than you.«  
Genji couldn't believe this. _Where did I end up in?  
_ He snarled. »I am unable to move you genius!«  
But once again he was ignored by the two of them. The girl laughed, a pleasant sound, but he refused to admit it though. »You're probably right with that.«  
The cowboy smiled charmingly at the woman after laying the more than grumpy Shimada back on the bed. »Oh, that I am, sweety.«  
 _Is he seriously hitting on her?  
_ At that thought his treacherous dragon made his disdain clear. Even though Genji had no idea, why he would need to do so. Thankfully, the woman did not flirt back and started to work on his reopened wounds with steady hands.  
The ridiculous looking man chuckled to himself. »Don't worry. When our Norwegian friends arrive next week, I'll be busy enough again.«  
From his viewpoint, Genji could see the woman rolling her eyes, but the smile on her lips betrayed her thoughts. »Just don't try anything in front of Sigúrd, if you want to live.«  
»Sigúrd has his check-up coming up, right?« The other pointed out.  
At her nod a silly grin spread across his face. »Finally.«  
That cowboy was really creeping him out. Fortunately, the woman was done with his wounds by this point and turned back to him. »Please refrain from attacking me again. Your wounds will take forever to heal that way.«  
The young Shimada was stunned. _Yes, he had wanted to scare her enough to allow him to escape, but …_ »You don't really think I would have hurt you, do you?«  
She looked away, silent. Somehow that reaction made him feel guilty. While he still tried to figure out that unexpected feeling, he saw the cowboy moving to tie him up again. He let out a loud growl, warning him off.  
The woman laid a hand on the others arm, stopping him. »It's okay. He can't go anywhere right now.«  
Genji was angry again, although he couldn't say at what exactly.  
»You better be a good boy then«, the cowboy reminded him.  
»Get on your horse and get away«, Genji snarled.  
The young doctor noticed his sudden tension and reacted promptly. »Jesse, don't you have your own check-up you're hiding from?«  
The idiot chuckled nervously, hand rubbing his neck. »You figured that out, huh?«  
And then Genji Shimada became witness to how a small woman managed to make a man two heads larger leaving the room with his figurative tail between his legs with just one glare. He was even more wary of her now.  
She turned back to him. »Will you behave yourself now?«  
He thought it best to remain silent.  
After seeing them bantering so friendly with each other, he felt even more lonely than before. They reminded him of what he never really had himself. He looked up into her clear blue eyes, watching him concerned.  
»Is something wrong?«, she wanted to know.  
»Nothing. Just as lonely as Hanamura, but there I had a Panchiko hall and women at least. To forget about it for a few hours … «  
She gave him a serious look. »Maybe it's time for a change now.«  
He glared at her. »You can't possibly understand my situation.«  
»I know more than you think. I spent a year undercover in your clan.«, she answered calmly.  
He just hissed back angrily. »And just because of that you think you know it all?«, his blood began boiling. »You have no idea how it is to be raised there! What they turned my brother into!«  
Her bitter chuckle made him pause. »You are right. I don't. But I saw the results. A perfect example of a Shimada.«  
The younger Shimada looked down on his damned metal hands. »We once were so close.« A sad smile crossed his lips. »They destroyed him … they destroyed me … «  
A hand gently touched his shoulder, making him look up, surprised. Those impossibly kind blue eyes met his. »You are not there anymore. You don't have to be one of them anymore.«  
Genji was stunned. He never thought of it this way. But before he could answer her, the door was thrown open and complete chaos broke out.


	5. Chapter 4: Chaos (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chaos (Genji x Shizuka)**

»I told you to inform me the second he wakes up!« A tall blond guy stormed in, yelling even louder than Genji's father used to. He was followed by a bulky dark skinned man with a scowl on his face.  
Genjis instincts urged him to get away immediately, but he only ended up falling to the ground again. _Damn it!  
_ The girl was obviously surprised too, but she seemed more exasperated after a moment. »Captain, he just woke up. Nothing happened.«  
The blond man stared intensely at Genji, who glared right back, a warning snarl on his lips.  
»So, this is the Shimada you brought in … «, his words were laced with thinly veiled condemnation.  
The Shimada in question stayed silent, but he never stopped watching them, waiting for them to strike first.  
»Who cares? That stray dog is just good for one thing.«, the dark skinned man spoke up for the first time. His tone was even more filled with hatred and something about him made his dragons roar in wrath. Genji knew he would cross blades with this one at some point.  
»Overwatch saved you, even though it would have been easier to let you die. How are you planning to pay back your debt to us?«, the first one demanded to know.  
A dark growl was Genjis response. »I owe you nothing! I'd rather you killed me than what you did!«  
A gleeful expression appeared on the dark skinned man's face. »Just say the word, Jack. I'll gladly do it.«  
Suddenly the woman, Genji had almost forgotten about her, shouted out. »Gabriel! Don't you dare!«  
The creepy smile turned incredulous. »What? This dog is just a waste of time!«  
»No he is not!«, she yelled back.  
»Reyes. You are stepping out of line.«, the other man, Jack, stated sternly, infuriating the bastard even more.  
»I'm out of line? Me? Are you even listening to yourself?!«  
By now Genji was certain the beanie-wearing bastard would explode any minute now. He tensed, ready to escape the moment he would get the chance. Any second now …  
Suddenly the guy was in his face, grabbing him by the collar. »I'm done with you little piece of cherry-filth!«  
But Genji was prepared. With a loud roar both his dragons emerged, throwing off his assailant, helping their master escape. Not deterred for long, the lunatic whipped out to large guns, aiming them at his fleeing form.  
»No!« He heard the woman shout out, followed by a shot going off. It missed. Genji ignored the commotion going on and kept stumbling out of his prison. But no matter where he went, he just couldn't find an exit out of this giant base. Only when he almost collided with someone he was forced to stop.  
»Woah, there. Shouldn't race like that with no feeling in your limbs«, the familiar voice spoke up.  
But the panicked Shimada ignored the cowboy and ran further.  
 _Kuso! I'm not fast enough!_ He could now hear the voice of the blue-eyed girl closely behind him, what made him cursing even more. With this goddam metal body he was just too slow! On top of that he felt his wounds ripping open again. Yet he did not stop his mad escape attempt.  
»Genji, stop! You are only making it worse!«, the woman shouted, still on his tail. He tried to look over his shoulder to see how close she was getting. Big mistake. With an outcry, he went down. »Just. Stay. Away.«, he pressed out through his teeth.  
She stopped a few steps away from him, watching him kneeling on the ground, heavily breathing. Then she crouched next to him, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones.  
»And then what?« Her voice was quiet, soft. It calmed down his panicked dragons in a way he never experienced before.  
But that didn't mean he was trusting her at all. »I don't want to hurt you. Just show me the way out.«  
»You won't hurt me. What would you even do out there in your condition?«, she responded.  
Indeed, she was probably the only one in this base, he would be sorry to kill. But if it means he would get away, he would do it nevertheless. Genji couldn't look into her eyes any longer. »Just getting away. Leaving everything behind … «  
»You know you cannot run forever.«  
In his pain, he lashed out. He grabbed her and almost threw her against a wall. »Just leave me alone!«, he yelled.  
But instead of struggling or screaming for help she just looked up at him. There was no accusation in her clear blue eyes nor was there any fear, disgust or hatred. A strange shiver ran up his spine and after a moment, Genji let her go. _I am unable to hurt her_ , he had to admit to his own surprise.  
Almost silently, she spoke. »You have nowhere to go and your wounds are bleeding through the bandages. If you really want to leave, I will not stand in your way. But please let your wounds heal properly, before you go.«  
»And stay until one of these madmen kills me or worse? No way!« In his anger mixed with panic, he moved too fast. His wounds protested the harsh treatment, causing him to fall to his knees with a pained cry.  
The girl was by his side immediately. »They won't hurt you. I promise.«  
Her words did little to soothe him. Then a new, older sounding voice spoke up. »Shizuka? Everything alright?«  
Genji jerked back, as he saw an older woman, followed by what looked like a living suit of armor.  
»Jesse seemed worried and called for back-up«, the suit rumbled.  
This was all too much. He tried to get away from all these people, slowly dragging himself away from them inch by inch.  
Shizuka he believed her name was, answered. »I can handle it. Could you two please go and check on Reyes and Morrison? When I left, they started another one of their arguments.«  
The suit of armor made a step into his direction, causing him to hiss defensively. The woman by his side extended her arm, keeping her companion from taking more. »Reinhardt, don't.« The older woman gave him a pitying look. »I already told them the boy needs some space first, but were they listening? No. He lost his home, was nearly killed by his own brother, lost his body, dragged into a new environment, … « She continued ranting, took the other stranger's hand and walked away, much to the others protest.  
Genji was still speechless. That woman had been spot on with her description. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he heard a soft melody. Surprised he looked up. She was humming a tune. It sounded extremely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Against his will, Genji started to calm down as he closed his eyes and listened. By the time she finished he was so far gone, he didn't even notice her slowly inching closer to him until she could reach out and touch him.  
»How are you feeling now?«, she asked.  
»Empty«, he answered quietly.  
»It will pass. I know it doesn't feel that way now, but it will.«  
He looked up at her. »How long?«  
She stayed silent for a moment. »That depends on you.«  
Despair overtook him. »What if it never passes?«  
Her smile was grim when she answered. »It will. I speak from experience.«  
Genji was surprised. She was a few years younger than him after all. »What happened?«  
Her eyes looked back at him, filled with sadness. »I lost my family … and everyone else I cared about in an assassination.«  
The young Shimada couldn't help but think of his mother. They had lost her, as her whole clan got wiped out in a gruesome massacre.  
»I am sorry.« His words sounded hollow, but he could understand her pain very well.  
She gave him a weak nod. »Thank you.«  
They sat together in silence. Everyone lost in their memories of lost loved ones.  
Until she noticed blood dripping from his bandages. Her eye grew wide and she came closer to examine then. »We have to get you back into the medbay!«  
As she tried to help him stand up, he pushed her away. »No! I'm not going back in there!«, he hissed.  
She huffed, »Fine. Then I'm treating you right here.« and went right to work.  
Genji didn't have the heart to push her away again. To be honest, he didn't even care anymore. He still wanted to die, but he knew that they would never let him until he cooperated with them. No matter how often he would try to escape this place full of enemies, his body would give out before he even made it out of this base. So, he watched her silently as she took care of his injuries once again. And the moment he was able to, he would flee. He would disappear into the night without a trace. Just in the way ninjas were famous for. And he would definitely ignore the one dragon that wasn't happy with this choice.  
»There. All done.« Interrupted in his scheming, he turned back to his stubborn doctor. »As if it matters. You are just wasting your time, little one.«  
»I'm not called 'little one'.«, she pouted.  
A small smile made it past his defenses. »But you are.« Impulsively he reached out to touch a strand of her long white hair. »How come it is colored like that?«  
She averted her eyes, tensing. »Unfortunate accident.«, she muttered.  
Genji was sure nothing good would come of it, if he asked further. So, he stayed silent and pulled the strand of hair back behind her ear. Or tried to, but due to the metal hand he missed completely. Hastily he pulled his hand back. »Sorry.«  
She just gave him a small smile. »Don't worry about it. You will get the hang of the cybernetics eventually.«  
He scowled. »How? If I don't feel a thing?«  
»We are working on a solution to that. It will take a while, but I'm sure we can do it.«, she replied with a determined expression.  
He chuckled bitterly. »Don't bother.«  
Now she looked at him somehow offended. »You are my patient. Of course it bothers me.«  
Genji just shook his head. »It shouldn't.«  
She tilted her head, honest curiosity written all over her face. »Why shouldn't it?«  
At last he exploded. »Because no one bothers about a damn Shimada!«  
With a serious voice she answered: »Well, now someone does.«  
Her words threw him for a loop. »Why?«  
She shrugged. »Does there have to be a reason?«  
Genji was not buying it. At his unconvinced look, she added: »You remind me of someone … «  
»And who could that be?«, he snarled.  
She didn't answer for an eternity, but just as he wanted to turn away, she spoke one single word that made him pause: »Me.«  
Genji didn't know how to respond appropriately. _In which way am I reminding her of herself? We're are enemies. We have nothing in common but being from Japanese decent.  
_ Finally she looked up, the intense look gone from her eyes. She stood up and against his protest helped him onto his feet. And even though he tried to escape her hold, it was useless. For such a small woman, she had a strong grip.  
»Since you obviously don't want to go back into the med-bay and the others will kill me, if I give you a room for yourself, would you be okay with sharing a quarter?«  
»What choice do I have?«, he deadpanned.  
»Then I will put you in Jesse's room. He is the most laid back of our group«, she said while already dragging him along.  
»Jesse? Who is that?«  
She smirked. »The cowboy you made fun of not too long ago. Jesse McCree.«  
He couldn't help it. »Oh, will I be tied up on the bed again?« At her beet red face he couldn't suppress his own smirk, »In other circumstances I would even find it tempting. But alone with that cowboy … I don't think he is my type.«  
Her face was just so priceless. That alone had been worth it. »What are you thinking? Of course not! Jesse has a reputation almost as large as yours!«  
Now it was his turn to look at her incredulously. »Oi! How is that even possible?!«  
»Don't get jealous about something like that!«, she scolded him.  
»I wasn't!«, he threw back, somehow offended about what she thought of him.  
The girl just rolled her eyes at him. »Never mind. And as for Jesse: You don't have to worry about him stealing your none-existing innocence.«  
»Well that is something.«  
They finally arrived at a door. His escort didn't waste any time and knocked.  
»Goddammit, who is it now?!«, sounded from the other side.  
»It's me. I wanted to ask a favor of you. Can we come in?«, she yelled back.  
Genji was once again baffled by those casual interactions.  
»I am trying to get a proper shave here, sweety! … Just come in.«  
»Thank you.« And really, after she opened the door and stepped in, the other emerged from the bathroom, razor still in hand. »What is it, sweety? I have business to take care of.«  
Genji really didn't want to know what business he was talking about.  
His doctor wasn't deterred. »Could you take in our newest patient, please? He doesn't want to go to the med-bay and I can't take him back to my place for obvious reasons.«  
Jesse chuckled. »Yeah, Reyes would blow a casket. … Sure why not.«  
A bright smile lit up her face. »Thank you.« She gave him a grateful bow. »I owe you one.«  
Genji for his part just watched the other man suspiciously. He wasn't thrilled to be put under surveillance, but everything was better than the med-bay or that trigger-happy lunatic from the morning. His small doctor gave him one last smile and a heads-up that she would be back tomorrow to check his bandages before she went on her way, which left him and the cowboy staring at each in awkward silence.  
Genjis day was not getting better.


	6. Chapter 5: Carrot (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

We want to say thank you to all, who continue reading this story and hope you will continue to enjoy it.

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Carrot (Genji x Shizuka)**

»You can stop glaring at me now«, the cowboy demanded after a while.  
Genji only shrugged. »Nothing else to do here.«  
»Then find something to occupy your time.« And just like that he went back into the bathroom to finish shaving.  
Genji was miffed. It wasn't his choice to be here. The least the other could do, was to provide some entertainment. »I can barely move. So you have to entertain me, cowboy.«  
A snort from the bathroom was his answer. »The hell I will.«  
»Oh come on. Even if you shave, I doubt any girls will be impressed by your cowboy costume«, he threw back. The whole thing was just too ridiculous in his eyes. His comment brought the other back with a glare. Genji couldn't keep the smirk off his face at the outraged look on his face.  
»Pah! What do you know anyway?«  
The Shimada's smirk grew wider. »Enough«, he answered, smugness dripping from his voice.  
Now the cowboy was smirking too. »Sure.«  
The sarcastic tone was something he couldn't let slide so easily. »I'm sure, I had more women than you«, he preened.  
A challenging glint entered the other's eyes at his statement. »Are you challenging me? Cause you're gonna lose. Big time.«  
Genji chuckled, leaning against the wall. »Oh really? Even with whoever you will have a fling next, you won't be able to beat my high score.«  
The cowboy wasn't impressed at all. »High score? And for your information: I am a gentleman!«  
He barely suppressed the snort at that. »Gentleman? Don't make me laugh.«  
»Hey, you have never even seen me charming a lady!« He puffed up his still bare chest.  
»Charm? If you tell me now that you fall in love with the women too, I am going to lose it.«  
»Oh no. I'm too young to settle down just yet, but in the future and with the right one … doesn't sound so bad«, the cowboy said with a small smile.  
A dry snort escaped Genji. »You don't really believe that, do you?«  
The scowl on his face said it all. »You're just jealous that you haven't found such a person yet.«  
Genji replied with the words his father used to say to him and his brother. »Love is something for fools. Such a thing doesn't exist.« _It would only leave you open to get hurt. And an assassin can't have that weakness …  
_ The other was silent for a short moment. »Says you, but I guess you Shimadas weren't taught to love … only to destroy … «  
Genji tried hard not to react physically in any way. The cowboy had no idea how accurate his guess was. »Indeed«, he finally pressed out. »They didn't let us … They separated us from our mother, saying she would only turn us into weaklings. They did many things … especially to my brother – the heir.«  
The cowboy's expression was grim. »I heard about some of those things. The yakuza really are a bunch of sick bastards.«  
Genji nodded curtly. »I tried to forget those things whenever I had the chance. Then it was just Sake, Panchiko and … well … women … Through all that I never realized what had become of my brother until it was too late.«  
»Because forgetting doesn't make the situation disappear«, the other replied with a grave expression, »but now you are free of them. You can oppose them now.«  
At that, Genjis eyes snapped to him. _He isn't wrong._ »I want to bring them down. For my mother … for the boy my brother once was.«  
A dry grin lifted the cowboy's expression. »Great. We want to get rid of them too. So why don't you help us?«  
Genji glared at him. »And how do I know, you won't do the same with me, afterwards?«  
The cowboy shrugged. »Simple: We're the good guys here. Besides, there are a lot of ex-criminals here, too. So relax«, he stated.  
Genji was not convinced and let out a dry laugh. »Everyone either hates or fears the Shimada. And I'm someone related to them by blood. Trusting you would be a bad idea on my part.«  
The other replied nonchalant: »We're only going to kill you, if you give us a reason to. There's nothing more to it.«  
A wry smirk made it onto the Shimadas lips. »Actually wouldn't mind it right now. Better than … that … «, he pointed down to the new metal limbs, consuming almost all of his body.  
»Beats being dead, I guess«, the cowboy replied. Then he suddenly smirked suggestively, »and our head healer being nice to look at is a bonus.«  
Genji couldn't help it, he laughed out at the absurdity of the statement. »That blond devil?!« No amount of boobs could atone for that attitude!  
The cowboy only stared at him. »She walks around with giant angel wings all the time!«  
Genji waved him off. »Wings don't make an angel.«  
»Her nickname is Mercy for heaven's sake! What more do you want?«, the other threw back.  
He would have answered, but something in the cupboard caught his eye. »What is that?«  
He couldn't take his eyes of the many familiar looking bottles. The Shimada was one hundred percent sure they contained alcohol. He tried to get a closer look, but the cowboy suddenly stood in front of them, obstructing his view.  
»My private stash. So paws off, pal!«  
His hopes of finally getting some distraction smashed, Genji fell silent, glaring at the wall.  
The cowboy sighed. »Fine. I can smuggle you something back the next time I'm out.«  
Hopes rising again, he looked up, eager. »Even Sake?«  
That just earned him a puzzled look. »What the heck is that?«  
»Only the most delicious thing in Japan«, he answered back, shocked that the other man had never heard of it.  
He only shook his head. »God, you Japanese people are crazy. But alright, I will see what I can do.«  
With the prospect of Sake, Genji was much more open, but he still knew that nothing in this world was for free. »What do you expect from me in return?«, he asked with suspicion.  
»Just stay away from my precious babies, got it?«, he replied with another glare.  
Reluctantly, he nodded. The Sake was worth the wait, even if it would be quite the challenge. »Deal.«  
For a while there was silence. Genji still wasn't so thrilled to make small talk with an enemy and he guessed the other was in the same boat.  
The cowboy grabbed a shirt from a nearby chair, lightening up his left arm for the first time. It made Genji do a double take. Where his left arm should have been, there was a metal prosthetic. He couldn't help but ask: »Where did you get them?«  
It took a while for the cowboy to follow his stare down to his arm. »On a mission. Didn't go as planned. Something blew up and took my arm with it. Wouldn't have made it, if it weren't for my team. I was a lucky bastard.« With that he continued dressing, as if weren't a big deal.  
»I see«, he replied flatly. Genji couldn't relate at all.  
»Yeah, it was strange getting used to at first, but everyone around here helped.« A grin lightened up his face. »I don't even notice it anymore.«  
The Shimada was skeptical. He highly doubted it would be the same with him. _After all, almost my whole body is gone …  
_ Something like a single arm he could've handled, but …  
»Something wrong?« The cowboys question ripped him out of his depressive thoughts. »No … yes … I don't know«, he finally answered.  
The other stared at him, as if waiting for something, before he moved again. »You have plenty of time to figure it out«, the cowboy said, while putting on his still ridiculous hat. »I have to go now. Don't touch my stuff or else … «  
A dark glare was shot Genjis way. He longingly looked at the bottles in plain view. »Not even one gulp?«, he asked with a pleading voice.  
»No, and trust me: I will know.«  
Disappointed he leaned back.  
The cowboy gave him a last stern look, before he nodded. »Good. See you later then … How should I call you? Shimada? Or Genji?«  
He didn't look at him, staring at the wall. »Genji Shimada is dead … and it's better, if it stays that way.«  
»As you wish. But I can hardly keep calling you 'pal'«, the other responded.  
Genji only shrugged. »I wouldn't mind. As long as it's not something ridiculous.«  
»Have it your way.« Suddenly he chuckled. »Maybe I should start calling you 'carrot'.«  
Genji snapped up, his worst glare in place. »Hell no?!«  
The cowboys smirk was positively evil. »But you really looked like one on the photos.«  
»Eh?!« Genji outright gaped at him. _Photos, what photos?!_ His expression seemed so hilarious it made the cowboy almost double over from laughing. »Overwatch has been spying on your little cherry-castle for over a year now.«, he stated, »Of course that includes pictures of the higher ups – you and your family.«  
»But what has that to do with me supposedly looking like a carrot?!«, he demanded.  
Still slightly chuckling the cowboy answered. »You may know how to wield a sword, but you are completely colorblind, mate. Plus that hairstyle was not helping at all.«  
Genji glared at him. »That is not true! All the girls thought I looked hot!«  
»Believe what you will«, the evil smirk was back, »Actually not a bad idea, calling you carrot. Would solve the name problem«, the cowboy said, already on his way out.  
»Don't you dare!«, Genji yelled after him. But all he got as response was an even louder laugh.  
Grumbling, he leaned back. Although for some reason he wasn't angry or annoyed.  
 _Maybe the cowboy isn't such a bad person after all …_

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, waking Genji from his fitful slumber. Immediately a terrible headache assaulted him, reminding the Shimada that he went a little overboard last night. With a groan, he buried himself back into the blankets, trying to slip back into the blessed grip of sleep. Too bad for him the knocking was persistent.  
»Jesse? Genji? Are you awake?«, he heard the voice of the young healer drone in his ears, followed by more knocking. »Can I come in?« Every knock she made was pounding away on his poor head. »Argh … that sound could wake every sleeping dragon …«, he muttered into the pillow, hands over his head.  
Next to him he could hear his drinking buddy hastily trying to get rid of the evidence. »Fine«, he said after getting rid of the worst of the mess.  
Although in their hungover states they had forgotten one simple thing: It was already midday outside. »No! Not the door! No light!«, he tried to warn her. Too late. In unison both men slapped their hands in front of their eyes, releasing agonized sighs. That light spilling in from the opened door was pure evil!  
The young woman standing in the doorframe could only stare confused at the two. »Gods, what did you do?«, she exclaimed. Shizuka hurriedly sat aside the food she had brought with her. These two looked like they had been through hell.  
»Well … it was ... «, McCree started. »A long night … «, Genji finished.  
A weak chuckle could be hear from the cowboys bed. »You can say that again, pal.«  
An exhausted sigh followed those words, showing the two suffering men, that the woman in the room was very aware of what they had been doing. »I guess I should have seen this coming when I left him with you, Jesse«, she said with a reprimanding tone.  
»I thought the lad could use some … distraction«, the cowboy defended himself.  
Genji piped in. »Indeed. Gods, this is the worst headache I ever had! What was that stuff?«, he wanted to know.  
McCree smirked drily. »Whiskey, mate. And we had it pure.«  
Another groan slipped past Genjis defenses. »Why didn't you put it on the rocks then?«  
A glimpse to his partner in crime revealed him to be half sitting and half leaning against the frame of his bed. »Had none here«, McCree answered. A rustling of long cloth told Genji that the other occupant of the room had stood up again and was moving towards the door. »I will go and get the hangover remedy from Mercy while the two of you eat something.« Even though she spoke normally, it still sounded like she was shouting right into his poor ears. Genji slowly turned his head to McCree. »They actually have something like that?«  
»Didn't I tell you?«, came the weak reply.  
»Really? I thought it was just your way of keeping me drinking … «  
They looked at each other before they simultaneously burst out laughing.  
»Well … that went better than expected«, the cowboy said, still chuckling. The Shimada stared at his new drinking buddy. »You seem to be okay, cowboy.«  
The man gave him a grin. »You're not so bad yourself, ninja.«  
He looked down on his metal hands once more. »More like some kind of cyborg … «, he said after a while.  
McCree followed his look. »A cyborg-ninja. That sounds kinda cool.«  
Genji only raised an eyebrow. The man before him really was a strange fellow. He wanted to answer but in this moment the door opened again. The small woman entered again, two bottles in her hand. Genji really hoped for his poor heads sake that those would work like promised. Gratefully he took the offered medicine and downed it in one go.  
As she also gave the cowboy some, she added: »Jesse, have you done something to annoy Gabriel again? Because he is looking for you.«  
»Oh no! Don't tell him where I am!«, he groaned.  
Genji was puzzled. »Who is Gabriel?«, he asked, feeling the remedy taking effect already.  
The slender woman turned back to him, a strange look on her face. »Gabriel Reyes is the commander of Blackwatch. You have met him briefly together with our captain.«  
As he tried to remember McCree spoke up too. »He's that really bad tempered guy with the beanie.«  
Now Genji remembered. A dark growl vibrated in his the other two didn't notice his bad reaction.  
»Oh come on, Jesse. He isn't so bad«, the girl said.  
»Just because he has a soft spot for you«, the cowboy grumbled. »Nevertheless, you better keep your head down and out of his way«, he continued with a serious look to the Shimada.  
A dark smirk tainted Genjis lips. »Or he should with me.« A Shimada feared no-one. Especially not someone like that.  
»You will not fight each other, you hear me?«, his healer spoke up.  
Genji scoffed. »Can't promise you that. This guy wants me dead more than anything in the world. And I won't wait for him to try just that.«  
A sigh was heard from the woman. »He is just wary of you. Given enough time he will come around.«  
»No offense, sweety. But I highly doubt that would ever happen. Not with Gabriel's attitude«, McCree said. »He will never accept him and you know that.«  
But at the glare thrown at him he shrank back a little. And even though the situation was serious, Genji had to hide a smile at the scene.  
She crossed her arms a stubborn look on her face. »Too bad for him he has no choice about it. He can get mad all he wants, but I won't let him.«  
And somehow Genji believed her. She may not look like it, but this little woman could be a force to be reckoned with if she wanted to be.  
»Nevertheless be careful«, the cowboy urged her. »with the both of them«, he added after another look to Genji.  
The Shimada had a hard time not to be offended at that. He thought he had already proven that he would not hurt the woman standing in front of him.  
For a while she was silent. »I know«, she finally said.  
Genji had the feeling that something more was going on between them. Something he had no idea about, but whatever it was seemed important.  
Their tense silence was finally broken by McCree, standing up. »I'll better find somewhere else to hide from that cunt. See you two later.«  
With that he walked out, followed by a disapproving stare from the young woman.


	7. Chapter 6: Hikari (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

Please R&R

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hikari (Genji x Shizuka)**

»How are feeling today?«  
Genji looked up at the familiar small figure of his young healer. »Okay, I guess«, he answered after a while.  
It had been more than a month since he woke up. He still wasn't thrilled to be here, but he had slowly come to accept the inevitable. Genji would help them bring down his former clan, but afterwards he will do everything in his power to escape this forsaken place.  
He silently observed his caretaker examining his wounds for the like thousandth time. Every day she visited him. Shizuka Akagi has been a constant in his stay here, no matter how harsh he acted towards her. Genji reluctantly marveled over that girl's stubbornness.  
»All your injuries have healed well, despite your best efforts. So, if you want to, we can start the rehabilitation process to get you back on your feet properly«, her soft voice brought him out of his musings.  
»You can't wait for your weapon to finally be of use, I see«, he growled. Today was one of the days he would rather be alone. »Don't worry, I, the Ex-Shimada, will play my part«, he continued.  
They had this conversation almost daily and every time Shizuka gave him the same answer to his accusations: »I've told you, that this is not why I helped you.«  
»My only goal in the night I saw you with your brother was to save your life. Your heritage was not important.«  
He scowled. No matter how many times she said it, he just could not believe her. _Shimadas have a much too bad reputation for that._ He looked up and met her clear blue eyes.  
»What can I say for you to believe me?«, she asked softly.  
Genji had to look away. Something about her reminded him far too much of his mother and disabled him to stand her gaze for too long. »I don't know«, he answered quietly.  
The stubbornness was back. »Then I will have to prove it to you somehow.«  
 _Why is she so determined? It's not worth it …_ »I don't get, why you are putting so much effort in this«, he said.  
She shrugged. »Shimadas deserve a second chance too.«  
»You're funny«, he scoffed. »I already promised to cooperate with you, there is no need for you to bother past that.«  
»And here I'm trying to be nice.« Shizuka pouted at him and somehow – much to his great shock – Genji thought it kind of cute. _Clearly the long break from Panchiko and women has made me delusional!  
_ »Nice people do not tend to live long«, he stated with an eyeroll. He had seen it himself often enough.  
A wince pulled down the corners of her mouth, but she turned her head away the next second, so Genji wasn't sure if he hadn't just imagine it.  
»I know«, she whispered.  
The Shimada wasn't comfortable with the sudden tense atmosphere. So, he tried to dissipate it by being his usual rude self. »Good. I don't need your pity.«  
She whipped around again, glaring. »It is not pity!«  
»What then?«, he asked haughtily.  
Her stare didn't waver. »Have you ever heard about empathy?«, she asked instead.  
Genji only shook his head. _With what mumbo-jumbo does she come up now?  
_ »Pity is when you just feel sorry for the person. Empathy means you can understand and relate to what they are going through.«  
He had been right, it was mumbo-jumbo. He chuckled without amusement. »No-one understands what I am going through! So don't even try to make me believe you knowing what I feel!«  
In that moment, he knew he hurt her deeply. Her whole demeanor was too expressive for him not to notice.  
»You don't want me here, I get it«, Shizula pressed out, standing up. As she turned to leave, Genji tried hard not to feel guilty. _Didn't I want just that? For her to finally leave me alone?  
_ He didn't feel any relief though, only emptiness. Against his better judgement, he called out to her. »You don't bother me.«  
With a surprised expression she turned back to him. »Really?«  
 _Why is she looking so shocked? I wasn't really that awful to her … was I?  
_ »I am just not used to it«, he tried to excuse his behavior.  
Somehow his words had the desired effect. A small smile lit up her face, as she walked back to him and sat down next to him again. »We can change that if you want.«  
Genji was stunned and irritated at the fact that she honestly cared that much about him. He just couldn't figure out why she would go so far.  
Some movement in the corner of his vision drove his attention to her hand that now hovered only an inch above his metallic one. As she placed it down on his, disappointment overwhelmed him. Even though he knew, he wouldn't feel her touch, he still had hoped otherwise. Shizuka noticed it as well, so she moved her hand up to his shoulder.  
Genji just sighed. »This is pointless«, he said.  
»I'm sorry«, she whispered and removed her hand completely.  
Nevertheless, Genji kind of longed for her touch. »Not your fault.«  
»I still want to help you«, she said with conviction coloring her voice. The beginnings of a small smile began to form at the corners of his lips. »You've done enough, really«, he said and actually meant it.  
Before she could respond the door was thrown open and the one man, he least wanted to see, stormed in. He was wearing a murderous expression when he noticed the two of them sitting side by side.  
»What is going on here?!«, he shouted at them – or more at him.  
»You!« Genji snarled, not about to cower in front of that manic like a weakling.  
»Gabriel! What are you doing here?«, his healer wanted to know, obviously surprised by his sudden entrance.  
In the blink of an eye Reyes grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him. »What do you think you're doing, Shizuka? Have you gone mad?!«, he screamed at her.  
The dragon roared inside Genjis head. He jumped to his feet. »Let her go!«, he growled.  
It only made the other madder. »Stay away from her, Shimada! If you come one step closer, I will kill you!«  
Genji was not fazed. He just wanted to get her away from that dangerous bastard. »You. Let. Her. Go. At. Once«, his voice was laced with a deathly calm.  
He made a move to get her small form out of the line of fire, but the lunatic took this as a personal offense. »You won't get near her ever again, you hear me?!« He lashed out at the Shimada, who due to his cursed metal body couldn't avoid the blow. Breath knocked out of his lungs, he sank down.  
»Reyes, stop it!«, he heard Shizuka crying out.  
 _As if someone like that could ever be stopped by mere words._ Genji thought with bitterness.  
As he had predicted, Reyes wasn't done yet. Ominously he advanced on his crumbled form. »I won't stand by and let you take her!«, he screamed at the Shimada. »Shizuka will never be your little fuck-toy like your mother was for your father!«  
White, hot fury consumed Genji as he heard those words. »You dare?!«, he roared.  
»I dare?! You dare! After all you Shimadas did to her clan! You have the audacity to call me out?!«, the bastard threw back, now completely out of control.  
Genji was outraged. »Did to her- I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!«, he screamed at him as loud as he could.  
A flash of white told him the little healer was trying with all her might to separate them. »Wait, don't-!« With not much success.  
Reyes had grabbed Genjis collar, dragging him upwards, so they were face to face. »I will kill you right now! So you'll never even get the chance to hurt my little Hikari!«  
Genjis world stopped for a moment. _Hikari? Impossible! They all died!  
_ His eyes met the shocked and scared blue ones for a second. And in this one moment, he made his decision. »I don't care what she is, but you're the one she should be fearing!« With that, Genji shove him away with all his might, which turned out to be quite too much since the other flew against the wall. Seizing his chance, Genji jumped up again and bolted out of the door.  
He knew, he wouldn't come far, but stopping was not an option. So he just ran without a direction in mind. Finally he came to a large river, which flowed through the edge of the base. With that much metal on him, continuing was impossible.  
»Please wait!«, he heard Shizuka shout not too far behind him.  
Genji tensed. »It will be better, if no one knows you are alive«, he whispered as she came to a stop next to him.  
»Pardon?«  
Genji could only think of his mother and what she had to endure with the Shimada-Clan. »Make sure you stay hidden. They must never find you.«  
A huff made him look to her, surprised. »I'm not like the rest of my clan was. I'm not afraid to defend myself«, she stated in a confident tone.  
»Nevertheless, stay alert«, he urged her. _I don't want you to get hurt like mother did …  
_ For a while none of them spoke or moved.  
»Does knowing what I am … change how you see me?«, Shizuka finally asked him with a solemn voice.  
Genji could not look at her, instead he watched the water of the river flow by and wondered if it was deep enough to swallow him. »Why should I care about that?«  
»You don't? Everyone else of your clan would have«, she said.  
He only shrugged. »Fuck my clan.« Genji had never liked how the Hikari had been treated by his family anyway. But there was something, something that just did not make sense to Genji. »Why would you even consider taking care of me? Why aren't you scared?«, he asked and forcing his voice to stay steady as he continued. »The Shimada were the bane of the priests of the Hikari Order. You should hate everyone that has anything to do with the Shimada with all your heart.«  
Shizuka didn't answer for a while.  
»I have reason enough to do so, yes. But I do not fear you nor do I hate you«, she said calmly. » _Shimada_ is just a name after all. For me the actions of one person are what determine their worth in my eyes. And until now, you have done nothing to prove me wrong.«  
Genji remained speechless. _She doesn't think I am the absolute worst? … Wait, proved what?  
_ He wanted to ask her what she meant with that, but before he could even open his mouth another voice reached them.»There you are! Now you will pay!«  
Genji cursed as he recognized the voice as the bastard's, who had attacked him not even half an hour earlier.  
Both, he and Shizuka only had time to turn around before he was upon them. He would have gone straight for Genji, if it wasn't for the small priestess stepping in front of him. »You will not harm him, Reyes«, she said firmly.  
»Out of my way!«, he shouted at her.  
»No.«  
Both men looked down at her, shocked.  
 _Why would she even defend me?  
_ A dark growl originated from the dark skinned bastard. »Shizuka. Step. Aside«, he ordered her with a deathly tone.  
Genji couldn't believe that he could be willing to hurt another teammember, just to get to him.  
»Do it«, he told the little healer. »I don't want you to get hurt.« This wasn't her fight after all.  
As she turned around to him with a surprised look, he just gave her a small smile.  
Suddenly she was pushed away from him by a fuming Reyes. As Genji saw her hit the ground hard, he had enough. _That bastard has to go!_ Making a split decision, he grabbed his opponent, dragging him along with himself into the river.  
»NO!« Her horrified scream was the last thing he heard before the floods of the river took him under.  
As he sank to the ground, pulled down by the metal. _At least it wasn't a complete meaningless death_ , he thought with grim would even have smiled, if the water weren't filling his lungs. _I am the first Shimada ever to save a Hikari.  
_ Then everything went black.  
Genji awoke coughing and sputtering, spitting out what felt like the whole river. For a moment, he was confused, not knowing what had happened. Then everything rushed back to him. _But … I should have died in that river… So why didn't I?  
_ Muffled voices reached his ears. Genji blinked, trying to get the water out. When he finally could see clear again, the first thing he noticed, was the pair of worried blue eyes.  
 _Shizuka.  
_ Somehow, she had saved him again. Genji didn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved.  
»Baka desu! (You are an idiot!)«, she suddenly shouted in his face.  
Genji stared at her, completely bewildered. »E-eto…? (eh)«  
»You scared me half to death! What were you thinking?!«, she continued in the same volume.  
 _Why is she so worried about me?_ »I just wanted to get that maniac away from you!«, he yelled back, but then broke off to cough out more river water.  
She looked at him startled. »What?«  
»What what? That guy clearly is dangerous!« Genji told her, hoping she would see sense. But hopefully he solved the problem with his little stunt right now.  
The little priestess shook her head frantically. »He doesn't want to hurt me. It's you he's after«, she said.  
Obviously she hadn't gotten his hint. »And he was trying to use you as a tool!«, he growled. _Despicable bastard!  
_ A strange expression showed on her face. »Gabriel was just worried about me. He's my older brother.«  
Genji couldn't help it, he outright gaped at her. »Eh?! Excuse me, but you two look nothing alike! First of: You are Japanese and he is clearly not!«  
Shizuka shook her head again, a small smile playing across her lips. »We're not related by blood«, she answered, »But it was him, who took me in and cared for me like an older brother would.«  
Genji was disgusted by the mere thought of her being constantly near that guy. _But why though? It shouldn't bother me at all …  
_ »Did I say something wrong?«, she asked him suddenly. At his clueless look, she added. »Because you keep staring at me with that weird look on your face.«  
Against his will, he blushed slightly. »Nothing. … You just seem wet«, he stated, not minding his words until he saw her scarlet face. »Eh?!«  
»From water?«, he added, now completely confused.  
This made her look down on herself and notice her dripping clothes and hair. »Right … from when I jumped after you«, she said looking back to him.  
»Why the hell would you do that?!«, he yelled. _Why would she risk herself just to save me?! Not to mention the weight from the cybernetics could have easily dragged her down as well!  
_ »To get you out it, of course!«, she threw back as if her actions were the most natural in the world.  
»Thank you«, he whispered and threw her for a loop.  
»You're welcome«, she whispered back and a soft smile lit up her features.  
Before Genji could mull over his reaction some more, a new face was right in front of his. Instinctive he tried to lean away to get some space between himself and the freckled face belonging to a young woman with extremely spiky brown hair.  
»So you are the Shimada, huh? Shizu told me much about you«, she spoke with a British accent all the while still being much too close for comfort.  
»Lena, at least give him some room to breathe«, he heard Shizuka chastise the other woman. And thankfully she headed the request and backed off with a pout.  
»Who. Is. That«, he hissed out, not ready to relax just yet.  
The strange woman waved with a bright grin on her face. »Hi! I am Lena Oxton, but everyone just calls me Tracer. Nice to finally meet you!«, she shouted.  
A little overwhelmed, he replied. »uhm … hai.«  
Suddenly she got pushed back by the young healer. »Sorry, she can be a little much to handle at first«, Shizuka said to him apologetic.  
Genji just nodded numbly. The other woman wasn't too happy with being called a handful it seemed. »Hey, that was mean!«, she pouted, »I am a lovely person!«  
That elicited a laugh from the white-haired Hikari. »Of course you are«, she replied before coming closer to where Genji was still half sitting and half laying. »Now, why don't you help me to get him back up?«, she asked still smiling, earning an enthusiastic nod from her companion.  
Genji was less excited. »Two girls carrying me back? No way!«, he shouted.  
His pride as a man was at stake here. So he tried to get onto his feet on his own. Letting himself be helped by two women would be too much of an embarrassment to live down, but sadly, his pride was completely ignored.  
»This is ridiculous«, Shizuka said. She had already slung his arm around her shoulders and helped him up before he could object further. And to his great dismay the other woman followed her example.  
»Come on, this is not necessary!«, he protested and tried to get out of their grip. But of course the cybernetics prevented him from doing so.  
»Oh please, I have seen you in much worse situations«, the little Hikari told him with a stern voice.  
Genji froze before he suddenly went beet red as he imagined what those situations could possibly be. »W-what?!« _Please don't let it be anything too lewd!  
_ She chuckled at his horrified face. »I worked at the countless dinners your family held and you were really hard to miss. With all that Sake and a different woman on each arm, you made quite a scene«, she said and to make matters worse she continued, »Besides you and especially your skills in bed were the talk of the female castle staff«, she added with an eyeroll followed by a giggle of her friend.  
He was horrified when he heard it, but immediately tried to disguise it with his usual self-confident nature. »Really? I mean, I already know how good I am. But to be admired this much?«, he preened, »Great to hear I rocked the world of so many women.«  
»I would call it embarrassing more than anything else.«, Shizuka told him.  
By now Genji was so caught up in his bragging that he had completely ignored his current predicament and the dead pan looks thrown at him from either side.  
Although he did notice the young priestess suddenly blush and caught her mumbled words: »Well, not as much as I was after your surgery …«  
 _I never thought about that..._ He thought with a touch of arrogance. Genji turned his head towards her and gave her an melodramatic wink. »And? Impressed?«  
The following mortified shriek had totally been worth it.


	8. Chapter 7: Mask (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

Please R&R

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until after the fall of Overwatch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mask (Genji x Shizuka)**

Genji scowled at the mirror. Or more precisely at the large scar running across his once handsome face. It reminded him of that one night every time he saw his reflection. The night his brother betrayed him and ruined his life. He hated his face now, more than anything else. _I don't want to see it ever again!_ The sound of shattering glass brought him out of his rage. The mirror had been broken. By his own cybernetic hand. _And yet I haven't felt a thing._ There had been no rush of wind as he moved the arm, no sharp bite of pain as the shards would have cut his skin. _There is just nothing._ The only good thing was that he could no longer see himself clearly enough in the fragments.  
It had been weeks since his stunt with the river and just like everything in his fucked up life, he failed that as well. He hadn't managed to rid the world of that dangerous bastard Reyes and neither had he managed to end himself. Instead his suffering continued. Especially since the Hikari just wouldn't leave him alone. That annoying little woman was far too stubborn to be healthy. He wanted her gone, but at the same time he did not want her to stop caring. If she would be gone, he truly would have no one left.  
A glance at the clock in the living room revealed that she would show up any minute now to drag him to the training grounds, where she was trying to get him used to the new body. Genji had been skeptical at first for a number of reasons. Shizuka was a Hikari, a priestess of a clan, who, according to their believes and traditions, refused any form of violence. But he didn't want to bring up that particular topic, so he complained about the next reason, which was her being a small girl and he being a trained assassin. Although he remembered that conversation having the opposite effect:

* * *

Genji stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and his face showing his reluctance to be there. »Excuse me, but you being my "sensei" (teacher) for this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard«, he snapped at her.  
Shizuka glared back at him. »And just because I'm a girl you believe I can't kick your ass?«, she threw back. A challenge was clearly readable in her body language.  
He snorted. »A girl of your height wearing a Yukata against me, who has been trained in fighting since birth? I don't think so.«  
A fierce stare was his answer. »I may be short, but I still can kick you wherever it hurts most!«, she promised him in a dark voice.  
That got Genji to take a careful step back. »One of the only parts left intact, so back off!«, he shrieked at her, honestly worried about the fate of his most manly asset. He also thought it the wiser choice not to aggravate her further on that topic. Who knows, she could do something to him, while he slept.  
Thankfully, Shizuka only gave him a smug look, knowing that she won this round. »Besides, I train with Gabriel on a regular basis, so I know how to handle myself«, she added confidently.  
Genji hid the frown at the hated name and responded: »Pah. He just made it easy for you then.«  
The little Hikari was not amused. »Oh really?«, she asked, then lifted her long sleeve and revealed a large bruise on her upper arm.  
Genji's jaw dropped. _How could someone she sees as her older brother be allowed to hurt her that bad? And she did not even seem to mind it!_ The Shimada immediately voiced his concern. »Was he trying to kill you?!«  
She only shook her head, with the now familiar roll of eyes. »No. He is just teaching me martial arts.«  
Genji wasn't really convinced. But since this was not as worse as what he had to go through as a child in his ninja training, he resolved to only keep an eye on things for now. In the end he couldn't do anything else, but give in to her idea and now she was spending almost every day working with him. Genji supposed he could have gotten off worse, so he grudgingly accepted it.

* * *

A knock made him look up and realize that the mess from the broken mirror was still there in all its sharp glory. He knew Shizuka would immediately want to drag him into the med-bay to check for cuts. So, in a panic, Genji hastily closed the bathroom door and rushed for the door, giving the little healer no time to come into the room. He hoped McCree wouldn't be too miffed with him later that night. The cowboy really loved watching his reflection.  
»Are you alright?«, Shizuka asked him, puzzled by his behavior.  
»Just peachy«, he said while already on his way to the training grounds and leaving her no choice but to follow.  
Yet no matter what they tried in training today, the cybernetics on his right arm and shoulder wouldn't work properly. It was so bad that Shizuka even stopped the training to ask him about it. »You barely use your right arm. Is something wrong with it?«  
He wished she would have ignored it, but that of course was not the case. »To be honest, I can barely move it«, he reluctantly told her.  
Instantly, she stepped closer to take a look at it and making the Shimada a little uncomfortable. »Hm … I can't tell either what the problem is. Best we let Torbjörn check it out.«  
Genji looked at her clueless, never having heard such a strange name. »Who?«  
»Torbjörn. He's one of the original Overwatch gang and the go-to man for everything concerning metal«, she explained. »He was the one responsible for designing and building your cybernetics.«  
Genji wasn't looking forward to meet another one of these people, but he knew his shoulder couldn't stay this way. So, he just nodded and followed her yet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he noticed with a small frown. _Not used to running after a woman … that's not the kind of guy I am … or was. Even though, looking at the back of a woman is having its advantages too …_ Genji shook his head. _Now is not the time thinking about women.  
_ After walking through what felt like the whole base, they finally stopped at a place that was filled to the brim with all kinds of metal. It looked like a scrapyard and a smithy mixed together. Genji was wary when they entered the place. He imagined a bulky giant dressed like a mechanic to come and greet them with a rough attitude. What he got instead, was as far from his imagination as it could get.  
»Ah, lass. Good to see you. What can I do for you today?«, a croaky voice echoed from a big pile of metal, startling Genji even though he would never admit it. But what shocked him the most was the dwarf, who emerged from the scrap metal. He was not even half of Genjis size! And he looked like he came directly from a certain fairytale, only with much more beard and metal involved.  
Shizuka didn't seem to mind the strange midget and greeted him warmly. »Hello, Torbjörn. We could really use your help.«  
»We?«, he asked, narrowing his eyes. Then he spotted the by now very uncomfortable Genji next to her. »Who's the lad?«  
The Shimada didn't like being called a lad, but offending the person responsible for his ability to move would not be a smart idea.  
»This is Genji. I told you about him, remember?«, Shizuka answered before he could even open his mouth. »He has problems with moving his right shoulder and arm and I hope you could fix that for us, please?«  
Torbjörn mustered him intensely as if he could determine the problem with his stare alone. Genji stared right back. After a while of staring at each other without blinking the dwarf suddenly grabbed a hammer from out of nowhere and nodded. »Sure, lass. I'll gladly help you.«  
Genji didn't miss that he spoke solely to Shizuka, even though he was the one having the problem. His mood even more down than it was in the morning, he couldn't keep the snide comment to himself. »Probably the fault of sluggish work anyway … «, he muttered.  
Too bad for him, the dwarf seemed to have very good hearing. »What are you talking about, boy?! You dare doubt my work?!«, he ranted. »My works are all flawless masterpieces! What could you possibly find wrong with them?!«  
Genji instinctively leaned back, if only to reduce the volume of the shouts a little. Note to self: _Never make the midget angry, his lungs are in no comparison to his body size.  
_ »Nevertheless, my shoulder is not working«, he said wryly.  
»What?! Let me see at once!«, Torbjörn shouted in the same volume.  
The next second, Genji got grabbed much too low for his liking and dragged down on a chair. Of course he couldn't just let that happen without protest. »Woah! Slow down dwarf!«, he told him firmly.  
It didn't have the desired effect, because the other took his words as a personal insult. »Dwarf?! Who're you calling dwarf?!«, he yelled, now even closer to the Shimadas already abused ears.  
He tried to get some safe distance between them again, but to no avail. Torbjörn held onto him to keep him on the chair at any costs and judging by the slapping sound coming from Shizukas direction they looked ridiculous enough to warrant a facepalm. In the end, Genji just let him, hoping it would speed the whole thing up. Thankfully, as soon as he saw that the Shimada would stay put, the Scandinavian looking man went right to work.  
Unfortunately, he didn't do it quietly. »What the heck have you done?! There are pieces of glass stuck between the joints!«, he shouted.  
Genji froze. _Guess the mirror incident backfired as well.  
_ »And there are signs of rust all over the place! Oh my beautiful work, besmirched!«, Torbjörn ranted on.  
A stern glare from his female companion told him that she was on to him. The Shimada only shrank further into himself. After all, he hadn't been careful with the cybernetics at all. First the river dive and then the mirror, but he really didn't need being yelled at by the pint-sized Viking because of it.  
To escape this situation as soon as possible, he turned back to the other man. »Never mind how it got like that. Can you fix it or not?«  
»Who do you think I am? Of course I can!«, Torbjörn almost yelled, »There is nothing in this world I can't fix!«  
»Good to know … «, he muttered listlessly.  
»What? Something else wrong?«, he asked, but Genji only shook his head.  
Suddenly an encouraging smile was thrown his way by the shorter guy. »If there's anything wrong with your new limbs just stop by and I'll fix you right up.«  
He answered with a nod for the small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
They left the smithy-scrapyard not long after. Although Genji had to promise Torbjörn to come back later that day, so he could exchange the parts beyond saving. Since he still needed time to build the required ones first, Genji had nothing else to do then hang out with the Hikari. _Oh joy …  
_ They walked around aimlessly and ended up in some kind of forest close to the base. It was so quiet and peaceful here, he kind of liked it.  
»At least your shoulder is going to be fine now.« It was painfully obvious that Shizuka just spoke up to escape the awkwardness, which lately developed so easily between. Genji just didn't know how to act around her ever since her origins had been revealed and it was obvious she was in a similar boat.  
»We will see«, he answered softly.  
They decided to sit down on an empty bench, since Genji still had trouble coordinating his new limbs to walk around for long.  
»Are you always so pessimistic?«, she wanted to know as they sat down.  
He shrugged. »Maybe. Have nothing else to look forward to besides revenge.« The cybernetics clanked as he sat down. Genji tried to ignore it.  
»That can change. At one point I also thought there was nothing else for me despite revenge«, she told him in that lecturing tone.  
He was less than impressed. »But I am a Shimada. Things like redemption or second chances don't happen to us«, he told her harshly.  
Nevertheless, she wasn't deterred. »Shimada is just a name. It's your actions, which decide what kind of person you are.«  
»Spare me the lecture! Even if I decide to become one of the "good guys" it will never change what I am! I will always be a traitor to my clan and an enemy to yours. There is nothing waiting for me besides revenge and death«, he ranted.  
»What about a home?«  
Genji stared at her as if she had lost her mind. »A home? Don't be ridiculous!«  
»I am not ridiculous. No matter who you are or have been, you can still find a home with people who care about you … and a family.«  
He snorted. »A family. Keep on dreaming, little Hikari. Both our families are gone and they won't come back.« He knew, he was lashing out needlessly, but she was the only one close enough to direct his anger to.  
»You are right. They won't, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone for the rest of your life. There are still people, who care«, Shizuka said calmly.  
Genji jumped up from the bench, glaring at her with all his might. »Who would bother loving a machine?! Just stop it already!«, he shouted at her, »I never asked for your opinion! I never asked for you to save me! All I want is for you to stop pestering me!« Deep down, he knew he was going too far, but he couldn't keep the anger bottled up any longer. »I will do my job in Hanamura and that's all you will care about! And if I decide to throw myself in the river afterwards, you will accept it! Because it is not your fucking decision! Do you understand me?!«  
He panted heavily, his glare still in place, until he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. She refused to let them fall though and instead jumped up as well. »Fine! Do whatever you want! Throw yourself into a river!«, she yelled, »But don't you dare tell me that isn't the coward's way out!«  
By now, Genji was looming over her, fueled by his own raging emotions. »I don't have to take this from you! So do us both a favor and stop talking!«  
Shizuka didn't back off. »Maybe I should, because you won't listen to a word I say anyway!«, she shouted back at him.  
»No, because you are my enemy!«, he screamed. Genji had enough of this. Without another word, he turned on his heels and stormed away.  
Still he wasn't far enough away yet to miss her last words. »But you aren't mine … not anymore.«  
Guilt immediately started to set in, but Genji suppressed it and continued walking. He needed to be alone for now.

* * *

Sadly, his alone-time was interrupted sooner than he had hoped. _Why can't that girl just leave me be?!  
_ He watched her approaching with a mix of annoyance and guilt, but he knew, his pride would never allow him to apologize. So as she sat down next to him he only said: »Not you again.«  
»Yes, me again«, she said and extended her hand with a cup. »Here.«  
Genji stared at it confused. »What is that?«, he wanted to know.  
»It's Gyokuro. (kind of Japanese green tea) I thought you could use some after … well … «, she told him softly.  
Hesitantly he took the offered tea. »Thank you.« After taking a sip he looked incredulously down into his cup. »It really is Gyokuro. Unbelievable. I haven't had it in forever.«  
A small smile lit up her face and she took a sip from her own cup. »I'm glad you like it«, she paused for a moment, then turned back to him with a serious expression, »I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.«  
Genji was startled. It was him, who started the whole thing after all. She had every reason to be mad at him and yet here she was, apologizing and even going so far as to bring him tea. But he still couldn't bring himself to apologize as well. He tried to open his mouth, to tell her he was sorry, but all that left his lips was: »Never mind, it's not important … « Cursing himself, he took another gulp of the delicious tea.  
Shizuka shook her head. »If it affects you so much, it is very important. Of course, you have a hard time adjusting to all this and I shouldn't have been so insensitive about it.«  
Genji wanted to say something, wanted to tell her that he was falling apart inside, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. _How can she throw me off balance with just a few words?  
_ »Are you alright?«, Shizuka asked with a concerned look.  
Genji didn't know what to do. How should he act towards someone, who cared about him so honestly? »I don't know … «, he finally choked out.  
Suddenly two slender arms wound around him and pulled him into a hug. Shocked, he stared at her small form so close to his and although he could see her touching him, he was not able to feel a single thing. There was only nothing, as if she was never there in the first place. Depressed at the blunt reminder of the mess his life had become, he pulled out of it.  
Shizuka let him, but she couldn't hide the sad expression on her face. »Sorry, I crossed a line«, she whispered.  
Genji wanted to make her feel better for some reason. _It's not her fault I can't feel anything anymore._ »No, it is just … unfamiliar«, he told her.  
Confusion was written all over the little Hikari's face. »Unfamiliar?«, she asked.  
The Shimada tried to explain as best as he could. »Being hugged like that … never mind, it doesn't matter now.«  
But of course she couldn't leave it. »Why doesn't it matter?«  
Genji shrugged half-heartedly. »I can't feel it anymore, so there is no point in doing it.«  
»Not all of you is metal«, she stated and then, much to his surprise, reached out and touched his cheek. »You can still feel this, right?«  
His whole body trembled. »Y-yes.« Her hand was warm and soft and he hadn't felt the touch of another being in months. Genji didn't want it to end.  
Shizuka smiled at him, not realizing the effect her simple gesture had on him. »See, so it does matter.«  
Genji wasn't really listening. Instead he was focusing on being able to finally feel something again.  
He didn't know how long they sat like this, but when Shizuka asked with a blushing face, if she should remove her hand, he shook his head. Something his loudly purring dragons were more than happy with.

* * *

Later that evening Genji stopped by Torbjörns place as he had been told to. He was still mulling over the strange happenings from the afternoon and barely paid attention to the dwarf fixing his cybernetics. _Had I really been so vulnerable from just a simple touch?_ Genji knew he couldn't risk showing even a single weakness. _It was best, if something like that wouldn't happen again.  
_ In that moment, he spotted his reflection in one of the larger metal pieces laying around. The scar caught his eye immediately. Just like it had that morning in the mirror. He scowled. _Why can't it just disappear?_ Genji didn't want to have to see this reminder of his past anymore.  
»Hey Torbjörn? You in? I need my helmet fixed!«, a loud voice suddenly shouted from the entrance. Genji remembered him to be Reinhardt, the tall armored giant.  
»Just leave it at the entrance! I will take care of it later!«, Torbjörn shouted back.  
»Wunderbar, danke! (Wonderful, thanks!)« Some clanking and metal hitting the ground echoed around the room before footsteps indicated the other leaving again.  
Genji was struck with a sudden thought. Maybe there was a way for him to get that scar out of his line of sight and it would also solve the problem of his vulnerability. Eager he turned to the short smith. »Hey Torbjörn, you can build masks too, right?«


	9. Chapter 8: 1st Mission (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch.**

R&R please.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: First Mission (Genji x Shizuka)**

Not even a week later, Genji found himself inside an Overwatch shuttle on the way to his very first mission as part of the crew. With his rehabilitation successful, they now wanted to see if he had the skills to invade Hanamura castle. Genji of course was more than reluctant at first, but somehow Shizuka had convinced him to take part.  
He shot a glare in the direction, where she was talking to a certain black-skinned bastard. _Why does Reyes have to be here?!_ Genji still didn't like him. He especially despised seeing him and Shizuka together. His dragons growled at the sight of seeing those two standing so close. But before he could go and intercept them, a giant armored hand landed on his shoulder.  
»Already nervous, lad?«, he looked up to see Reinhardt staring down on him with a friendly face. It didn't really help though, since the weight from the armor was crushing him.  
»Well … «, he answered awkwardly, still trying to keep an eye on the white-haired Hikari and her so-called elder brother.  
»Don't be. You see, everything will work out in the end. Ah, I remember my first mission … «, and with that he started the long-winded storytelling the way just »older people« do.  
Genji wasn't listening, though he was still occupied with watching the other two. Reyes seemed angry about something – quite a normal sight – but Shizuka seemed rather annoyed. She was saying something to the bastard with a frown on her face. He really wanted to know what they were talking about, but Reinhardt was still keeping him trapped beneath his metal arm.  
»Reinhardt … well … I do not want to offend but … you are heavy. Especially in that armor«, he told the old soldier while trying to escape.  
Thankfully the elderly giant noticed his predicament. »Oh yes, my apologies«, he said and removed the arm. »Show us what you're made of kid!«  
Genji stared at him. »Kid?! Well now you are making fun of me.«  
Reinhardt tilted his head, his voice portraying his confusion. »Why should I? You are younger than me, so it is only fitting.« A chuckle was heard from underneath the helmet. »If you don't like kid, I could always call you sonny.«  
A horrified look crossed Genjis face. »Oh no, please not! Kid is just fine.«  
The armored giant only laughed. »Just teasing you«, he patted Genji's shoulder again before turning to the rest of the team occupying the shuttle. »Let's go! I can't wait to kick some ass!«  
Genji couldn't help but smirk. »Oi, grandpa, take it easy, will you?« To this the man in question turned to Ana and demanded to know if he really looked that old to her as well.  
The Shimada's amused chuckle was interrupted by a slender hand being placed on his shoulder and a soft voice sounding in his ears. »I'm sure you will do just fine. And for emergency cases, Ana and I will have your back«, Shizuka told him.  
He nodded, remembering that she wouldn't be able to see his confident expression through his new mask. »Nothing will happen. I know how to handle myself.«  
The little Hikari only rolled her eyes. »As a healer I have seen what could happen on such a mission often enough. So don't be ashamed to call out for either me or Ana if you need help«, she reminded him, worry written all over her face.  
Genji reached out and patted her head a little mockingly. »I always operated on my own, so I know what to do.«  
She slipped off his touch, pouting. »That's why I worry. We have to operate as team!«  
»Oh, come on. I will be fine, just concentrate on the others«, he said confidently.  
»Fine«, she answered reluctantly.  
Genji laid a friendly arm around her shoulder and felt almost immediately Reyes' glare. The Shimada didn't care and moved his other hand to her cheek. »Don't look so worried. It will be fine.« His gesture made her look up with an adorable blush. _W-wait, adorable? Am I starting to go crazy? Yes, she is cute, but she is a Hikari on top of being an Overwatch agent - off limits!  
_ »I just don't want to see you hurt, just because you don't trust us«, she said.  
»I trust you, isn't that enough?«, he answered. He honestly trusted her to have his back and not to betray him like his brother did.  
She smiled at him. »I will try my best to meet your expectations then.«  
Genji found himself returning it. »I have no doubt you will.«  
In this moment, the shuttle landed. Tensed, Genji clicked out the Shurikens hidden inside his arm and watched as Shizuka snapped out her staff along with everyone gathering in front of the doors.  
»And don't slip with your guns, okay, Gabe?«, he caught McCree whispering to the dark-skinned man, who replied with: »No promises.« The Shimada didn't want to know what they had been talking about.  
»Let's go«, he heard the cowboy shout as the shuttle's gates opened. Gunshots echoed through the air already. Finally something Genji was familiar with. Finally a situation he could control on his own – Facing opponents, avoiding their strikes while striking out in return, no time to think and only to rely on his own instincts.  
Another Shuriken met its mark. Confident, Genji turned to the commander of Blackwatch. »Hey Reyes, already got four! How about you?«, he boosted, making sure a certain little healer could hear him as well. _Ladies love a skilled warrior after all.  
_ Reyes killed off another enemy, before he faced Genji with a smug smirk. »Seven.« Then he went back to ignoring him.  
A dragon-like growl ripped from his throat. »Just you wait!« There was no way he would let him be outdone by the beanie wearing bastard!  
A dark chuckle let him knew that he had been heard. »You will never measure up to me, machine.«  
Genji had enough of the other's superior attitude. With a smirk, he grabbed the handle of the katana Torbjörn had made for him after finishing the mask. »Watch and learn.«,  
He rushed past the enemy frontlines and in the next moment, he came at them from behind, unsheathing the green glowing blade. »Ryūjin no ken o kurae!« His dragons emerged with a corresponding roar and together they cut through enemies like silk.  
Judging from the shocked outcries on both sides neither the enemies nor his own team were prepared for something like that. A victorious smirk adorned his face under the mask. _Score!  
_ A laugh escaped him as he turned back to Reyes, who was staring at him in angered shock. »So what now, Reyes?«, he wanted to know, while letting his eyes wander over the mess he had created. That was when he noticed it. »Wait … one is missing.«  
Too late.  
A maniac laugh. A gleeful declaration. »Bye, bye, fool!«  
A desperate shout, drowned out by a mighty boom. »ANA!«  
Then it was over.  
Genji could do nothing but watch horrified, as Shizuka used her shockwave ability to catapult Ana away from the plummeting debris - with no time to escape them herself.  
»No … No! SHIZUKA!«  
He stormed forward without thinking, but deep down knowing it would be too late. No-one could have survived a building falling onto them.  
Genji rushed past Ana, who laid on the ground, dizzy but unharmed. He ignored the other's shouting as well. His only concern was for the one buried underneath a mountain of ruins. Frantically he shoved away stone after stone. He didn't even care about Reyes joining his mad attempt to find her.  
Suddenly, something broke out of the pile with a mighty roar and sending the rubble flying, forcing them to jump back. Surprise and hope grew inside of him, when he spotted one of his dragons being the cause for this uproar. »Yosh!«, he shouted out to him. The dragon in question pushed away more debris and revealed the roughed up, but breathing form of Shizuka. As soon as she was completely freed, the large green snake tightly curled around her. Never before had Genji been so relieved.  
With a call of her name, Reyes also rushed towards her, only to be blocked by the dragon. Genji felt the protective anger coming from his beast, as it defended the dazed healer with an angry snarl.  
»Let me through, beast!«, Reyes yelled while attempting to shove past him, but the dragon was having none of it. He growled at the other man, his body blocking the view of the white-haired woman. Genji climbed down too and spoke with a cool voice. »Calm down, brother. We need to get her out.« But the dragon wasn't listening. It only gave his master a reproachful look and curled tighter around the girl.  
»Uhhh … what just hit me?«, a weak female voice reached his ears. _Thank goodness_. Over the green glow of his spirit, he could see her slowly sitting up with a hand on her head.  
»Careful. Do not move unnecessarily«, he worriedly called out.  
»W-what?«, she asked, still dazed from the incident. But then she noticed his dragon. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, the fear clearly readable, reminding of what the dragons of the Shimada once did to her clan.  
»He would never hurt you.« Especially that one lizard had been infatuated with her the moment they met. »Don't be afraid«, he said with a gentle tone.  
»Genji?«, she called out his name, but her eyes never left the dragon, who had turned his full attention to her. Right now the dragon was sniffing her, his head tilted and body language suggesting he was trying to appear nonthreatening.  
»Don't worry, I am here«, the Shimada as he slowly approached them.  
»That dragon … «, she whispered now more captivated than afraid.  
»Yes, it is the one you met already«, he told her. »Just bigger.« The tension was slowly melting from his body, since she seemed to be alright.  
Now a small smile showed up on her face and she reached out to pet the spirit dragon, who had been eagerly waiting for just that, Genji realized. A longing he felt from his dragon since he came to know her, but which he was only now able to identify. The realization left him stunned. He stared at the pair, who in just a few seconds grew so content as if they had known each other for a long time.  
Did this mean that a part of him had always longed for her? _I already know I cannot call her my enemy any longer …_ What did the last Hikari mean to him – a Shimada?  
»Shizuka, don't touch that beast!« Reyes angry shout ripped him out of his thoughts. »We can't trust either of them!«, he yelled and went past Genji to drag her away from the dragon. Something the spirit did not approve at all. It snapped at the man.  
»My bad, Reyes. But your bad attitude is exactly the reason why he doesn't let you near«, he said, a little smug. The farther apart those two were, the better Genji would feel. His dragon seemed to think so as well. In fact, the only thing keeping the spirit from pouncing on the dark skinned bastard was Shizuka's hand on his head. But as soon as she tried to stand up, the dragon's attention was back on her. He shifted his snake-like body so, that he could easily support her still shaking form, releasing a concerned purr all the while.  
»Ok, enough is enough. Let me through«, another voice commanded suddenly. Genji turned around, to find Ana standing right beside him. »I need to see, if the girl needs to be brought into the med-bay«, she continued, not caring that Genji, his dragon and Reyes were currently blocking her way. Reluctantly the Shimada stepped aside.  
»Thank you, but I am fine, Ana. Just a little worse for wear«, Shizuka told the senior healer, trying to sound convincing.  
Ana had noticed it and instantly she rounded on him and Reyes. »You! This is your fault!«  
»How is that my fault?! That damn Shimada is to blame!«, the moron was quick to retaliate.  
Genji scowled at him. Shizuka was only alive thanks to his dragon's fast actions.  
Ana was having none of it either. »You are the older one here and the commander of Blackwatch to boot. So do not try to get all the dirt on the new one.«  
Genji mentally nodded along. _Finally, someone who understands.  
_ Reyes only glared at both of them. »You can't order me around!«, he growled out before he turned back to Shizuka and the dragon. Without hesitating he marched towards her again. »I will get the little Hikari back to the shuttle now.« His reaching hands were shoved away by Genjis snarling spirit.  
A chuckle escaped past his mask. »Heh, better I take her back«, he stated and approached as well.  
»Don't you dare!«, Reyes hissed back and blocked his way.  
»Honestly guys, I am fine«, Shizukas voice spoke up. »I am perfectly able to walk by myself«, she said, while accepting McCree's hand to get her out of the crater.  
That put an effective end to the argument. Guilty that he had ignored her to quarrel with her »brother«, Genji called out to his dragon to return to him. But to his great shock, he got hissed at just like Reyes had. His own dragon refused to obey him! Instead floated calmly after Shizuka!  
Reyes glared at Genji, then at the dragon and back at Genji again. »Get that thing away from her!«, he demanded.  
»I am trying!«, he retorted, honestly doing everything he could to get his wayward dragon back under control. »He doesn't want to!«, he finally realized.  
It was just like the night in the med-bay again. Only that now, Shizuka didn't shy away from the green glowing spirit. He watched as she turned around to address her follower. »Is something wrong, little guy?«, she asked with a tone that women normally used for cute animals. Something his dragon was definitely not, but nevertheless acted like in her presence.  
»You can't even control your own beast?!«, Reyes angry accusation turned his attention away from the now purring dragon.  
»I have no idea why he is doing this! His brother never acted that weird!«, Genji tried to defend himself.  
Shizukas older brother was less than impressed. »I don't care! Just get him under control and far away from her«, he ordered.  
A few feet away, his dragon was loudly purring under Shizuka's gentle pettings. The way he leaned into her touch left no doubt that his spirit was having the time of his existence.  
 _Well I don't mind a beautiful woman's caresses either …_ Guess he was not acting so out of character from his master after all.  
Genji crossed his arms and threw the older man a challenging glare. »You know what? I do not even care what he is doing. And Shizuka doesn't seem to mind him either.«  
It was true. By now his dragon was tightly curled around her and practically demanding her to pet him. Together they made a really adorable picture. Genji had trouble to look away.  
 _No, I am definitely NOT envying my own dragon!  
_ In his lapse of attention, he wasn't prepared for Reyes shoving against him on his way past and almost making him loose his footing. »You better not mess with me, or you will regret it«, he told the Shimada in a deathly calm tone.  
Genji though was used to threats like that being made to him and replied in the same voice. »I can live with that pretty fine.«  
Reyes growled at him. »Just leave her alone.«  
»Why don't you leave her alone instead? Because I do not intend to«, he told him and he meant it. What was it about her, that fascinated the dragon and to be honest, the man as well?  
A gun was pressed to his head in the next second. Reyes seemed to especially trigger-happy today. »Stay away from my little Hikari, machine. That is my only warning.«  
Due to his mask his opponent wasn't able to see the confident smirk adorning his face. »You think a bullet will scare me away? Then you have no idea, who it is you're dealing with.«  
The gun pressed against his head even harder. »I don't care, who you're think you are. I am just dying to shoot you«, Reyes hissed out.  
»What are you waiting for then?«, Genji goaded him.  
Before anyone of them could react though, McCree shoved himself in between them. »Maybe you two could refrain from killing each other for now? I would really like to get home soon and have a good drink«, he said while using his outstretched arms to keep them from throwing any punches. Something Genji ached to do.  
»I don't care what that bastard over there decides to do. I already learned to die«, he stated.  
Reyes snapped back immediately, McCree's presence already forgotten. »Too bad you didn't stay down.« Suddenly he smirked dangerously. »But so I get the chance to kill you off personally. And since you're asking so desperately for it … «  
One thing was for sure. Genji would never get himself killed by that scum. Oh no, he wouldn't give the bastard that satisfaction. »Oh I don't think so. You are too much a coward.«  
Again the guns were pointed at him. He tensed, ready to dodge the bullets and then retaliate, but before anything could happen a small body positioned herself right in front of him. »Gabriel Reyes! Put those guns away right now!« Shizuka's reprimanding voice would've made any mother jealous. Especially since she could pull it off, while wearing his dragon like some kind of oversized accessory. His spirit was slung around her like a giant scarf, with his head resting on hers and still purring. The whole thing looked completely ridiculous.  
Sadly, Reyes was far from ready to listen to her. »Why? He is obviously asking for it. So why don't we just listen to him and end his suffering?«, he asked her with a snide smirk.  
Shizuka was not willed to listen to him. »You will not shoot him, you hear me?«, she told him firmly.  
Reyes shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes never left the dragon's, still curled around Shizuka. It was as if he did not even notice her, his only goal being to eliminate the threat – namely Genji.  
»We only saved him, so we have a trump card in the fight against the Shimada Empire. You know that, little Hikari«, Reyes was advancing on her, causing both Genji and the dragon to tense.  
Shizuka stayed calm and laid a hand on the growling dragon, to sooth him as well. »That may have been true at the start, but things change, Gabriel«, she said. »With time. Enemies can become friends.«  
Reyes did not like this exchange. In the next second he had separated the dragon from Shizuka and was holding her wrists in a death grip. »Have you lost your mind?! He is a Shimada! You are a Hikari!«, he yelled at her. »He is the reason your clan had to suffer! He is the reason your women were forced into an arranged marriage! He is the reason they are all dead now!«  
Genji felt the words like physical hits. _Because every last one of them was true. Even the last one._ They may not have slaughtered the Hikari themselves, but they had done nothing at all to protect them. Shizuka was the only person, whose hate he would find justified, sensible even. He would perfectly understand, if she resented him. Her hate alone, he would take in straight and with a guilty face.  
»Don't you dare!« Shizukas shout made all of them look to her in utter shock. She was glaring at her older brother like Genji's mother had glared at his father, when he was about to punish him or his brother for some minor failures again. »Genji did none of this! And you know that! Only because he bears the name Shimada doesn't make him a bad guy! The people who murdered every one of my family in cold blood are way worse than anything anyone from the Shimada clan ever did! So don't you dare to blame any of that on Genji!«, she screamed, before pushing Gabriel away from her. Then she stormed away from the scene, disappearing between the broken buildings of the battlefield. Genji could only watch after her, stunned to the core.


	10. Chapter 9: Closer (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 **SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch.**

R&R please.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Closer (Genji x Shizuka)**

The scene after the battle was chaotic. Genji didn't care about that though his emotions were all over the place. All this had happened so fast.  
»Shizuka? Hey, Shizuka?«, he called out.  
Right now, he was searching for the little Hikari, who stormed away right after she had been rescued by his dragon. Her intense argument with her older brother had left him completely stunned, since it was his side she had taken.  
In the end, it was the green glow of his dragon, which enabled him to find her, where she was hiding behind a large block of upturned cement.  
Genji leaned against it and stared down at her. »Hey, what are you doing here?«  
Shizuka looked up to him surprised. »Genji? How did you find me so fast?«  
He chuckled. »I believe, I asked first.«  
The priestess shrugged. »I needed some time to cool off, I guess«, she answered. »Now back to my question.«  
Genji pointed to his dragon, who was curled up on a pile of junk near her. »I can never miss one of my own.«  
At first she looked confused, but then she spotted him as well. »You followed me all the way out here?« Immediately the dragon was by her side, purring loudly when she petted his head. Genji watched them, a little put off that his dragon acted like a common house pet whenever Shizuka was near, but as long as it would only be her, he would turn a blind eye.  
»He seems taken with you«, he finally said.  
Shizuka, being thoroughly occupied with his beast, was not even looking up. »I like him too. And not only because he saved my life today.«  
Genji only nodded and waited for them to finally finish their all-out cuddling session. Since that appeared not to be the case any time soon, he decided to speak up again. »Alright, that's enough. We cannot stay here forever, so back to your brother now.«  
His dragon hissed at him, shook his head for emphasis and turned his attention back to Shizuka. The priestess in question looked down at him bewildered. »What is wrong, little guy? Why don't you want to go back to your master?«, she asked him. His answer was to lay his head in her lap and demanded to be petted again.  
»Oi, oi. I did not come here to watch you begging for attention like that«, Genji reprimanded his spirit sternly, only to be ignored once again.  
Thankfully, Shizuka was on his side. »Your master is right, you know. We need to get back, the others are probably worried sick by now«, she said.  
His dragon looked up at her with big eyes and let out a pitiful whimper. Before Genji could pipe in again, Shizuka moved her hands along his dragon in a fluid motion and a smaller version of him ended up curled around her shoulders.  
He stared at her stunned. »How did you-?«  
The Hikari only shrugged, careful not to disturb her passenger. »It felt natural. Your spirits are partly Hikari after all.«  
»I guess so … «, Genji reluctantly agreed. He had never seen his mother – the only Hikari he knew before Shizuka – interacting that way with any dragon in the Shimada family. »Never mind. Let's head back«, he said after a while to which she nodded. While they were walking side by side, a comfortable silence developed between them.  
The shuttle was already in view when Shizuka suddenly stopped. Genji turned around to her. »What's wrong?«  
»I … I wanted to thank you. For sending your dragon to save my life.«  
The Shimada did not know what to say. His dragon had acted on his own, so he hardly deserved any credit for that. »Don't mention it«, he finally told her.  
She then turned her attention to the dragon dozing on her shoulders. »Thank you for protecting me, little guy, but I think you should go back to your master now. We're about to board the shuttle.«  
The dragon in question whined, obviously not willing to move, but then he suddenly perked up and before either of them could react, disappeared into her skin.  
Genji stared. Shizuka jolted and a visible shiver raced down her whole body. »What is he doing?«, she almost yelled.  
»Well … «, Genji began, still startled, »you could say he returned to his master.«  
The young priestess was not really satisfied with this explanation. »But I meant you. He is yours, isn't he?«  
The Shimada continued to stare at the spot his dragon had chosen as his new resting place. »Seems he decided otherwise«, he said. To be honest he did not mind it so much either. This way, Shizuka would have a more thorough protection. _Especially from Reyes.  
_ The little Hikari relaxed somewhat. »Seems so … What about his brother? I know all Shimadas are born with two dragons. Is he back with you?«  
Genji nodded. »He is. But if you really are that concerned you are free to check on it.« He said and would have winked too, if the mask would not prevent her from seeing it.  
She blushed a little. »No need to. I trust you know your dragons the best.«  
He chuckled, put an arm around her shoulders and started walking again. »True, but even I don't know everything about them.«  
»There you are! We were getting worried!«, Reinhardt joyfully shouted at them and promptly enveloped them both in a big hug.  
Genji tried to get out of it, but to no avail. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe anymore, he was released. The others came closer now as well, all of them expressing their relief to see them back safe and sound. The Shimada was perplexed that he was treated just as warmly as Shizuka was. McCree patted his shoulder and Ana threw him one of her rare smiles. The only one not happy was Reyes, as usual. But for some reason he glared at his little Hikari too.  
Soon after, they were on their way back to the base. And while he was leisurely chatting with the cowboy over his sword skills he couldn't help but letting his gaze wander back to a certain healer. She was sitting by herself, sunken in thought. Reyes was sitting on the other side of her, his stare never once wavering. It was creepy.  
When it was time to leave the shuttle, Genji turned around to wait for Shizuka, but saw Reyes grabbing her arm.  
»I told you to stay away from him«, he hissed at her, »Or you will regret it soon enough.«  
Shizuka glared at her brother and with a fierceness Genji wouldn't have expected from her, tore her arm free. »You told me this multiple times already«, she said. »And I tell you again: I don't care.«  
A proud smile crossed Genjis lips at her words, but it disappeared the moment he sensed Reyes murderous aura. »You will see. I will be the one right in the end«, he said and walked off without another word.  
Worried, Genji looked back to Shizuka, but she only threw him an apologetic smile. »Sorry about that. He's been nagging me about the same thing for ages now.«  
 _You call that threat nagging?_ Genji stared at her. »It's fine. Just be careful with him.« He was glad now more than ever that his dragon had chosen to remain with her.  
»Hai, hai«, she groaned, »I don't know about you, but I am ready to call it a day.«  
»Good idea.«

* * *

Genjis morning after was disturbed much sooner than he would have liked. Shizuka really knew how to knock just right, to throw someone out of bed.  
»Genji? Are you up?!«, she yelled from the other side.  
He sat up from his fluffy blanket nest. »No?«, was his grumpy response. Nevertheless, her tone was urgent enough to make him stumble up and open the door.  
The little priestess stood there, arms crossed and with a serious expression. »What in the world has your dragon done?!«  
With his mental capacity still numb from sleep, he just stared at her dumbfounded. »Eh?«  
Her slender hands rose and pulled away the collar of her robes. Thus exposing a patch of her flawless skin to his now wide open eyes.  
Genji stumbled backwards, trying to look at everything but her. »Woah, don't do that!« He simply wasn't ready to deal with something that tempting this early in the morning.  
»Is everything ok?«, Shizuka asked.  
Carefully he peeked at her again. Thankfully, he couldn't see much of her skin anymore, but now that he was able to actually look, he saw the reason for her behavior. There, colored in deep green was a dragon mark very much like his own.  
»Yes … just give me a minute«, he said and closed his door again.  
While he searched for his armor pieces, his head was occupied by the earlier sight. _I wonder if it tastes just as sweet as it looked like …_ Shocked by own train of thought, he wildly shook his head. He definitely hadn't had a woman in far too long, if he started to think about Shizuka like that. Nevertheless, it didn't stop his remaining dragon's low approving growl.  
Genji tried to distract himself by putting on his armor, but only ended up having trouble doing so.  
His curses reached even Shizuka on the other side of the door. »Are you sure, you're alright?«, she wanted to know.  
»Yes, I am fine!«, he shouted back together with even more curses.  
The Hikari wasn't convinced. »Sure? Doesn't sound like it.«  
Next thing he knew, she stood in his room. »Hey! I didn't allow you to just barge in here!«  
»Calm down. It sounded like you were having trouble with something.«  
He growled. »You could say that.«  
Shizuka only rolled her eyes and then started to help him putting on the metal pieces. Embarrassment took a hold of the Shimada. »Argh. You cannot help me with that every day.«  
She ignored him and continued until his whole armor was sitting perfectly. »Anyway, back to my earlier topic«, she said and pointed at the dragon tattoo around her shoulders. »What is that?«  
This time he was prepared. Genji stepped closer to study it. »Well, it seems like the image of a dragon«, he muttered, »and so similar to mine too.« He looked up at her with a provoking smirk. »Did you like me that much to get your own dragon tattoo?«  
Shizuka glared at him with an embarrassed blush. »What?! No! I have it ever since your wayward lizard decided to stay with me!«  
 _From my …_ The Shimada had no idea something like that could be possible. On impulse, he reached out to touch the deep green scales of her mark.  
Genji never expected her to jump a few feet backwards with a beet red face. »Oi! What are you doing?!«, she hissed at him.  
Exasperated, he rose his hands in the universal gesture for innocence. »Just trying to make sense of it«, he defended himself, but it had the opposite effect.  
She just stared at him in mortified shock. »How can you not know?! It is your dragon we are talking about!«  
Genji took a careful step back at her outburst. Annoyed, he replied: »I don't know everything about the dragon spirits either!«  
Shizuka visibly deflated. »Sorry, I shouldn't yell at you.«  
He nodded his thanks. »Although it is strange. I have never seen anybody with a dragon mark, who wasn't a Shimada.«  
The little priestess sighed, subconsciously rubbing her hand over the spot. »So I'm not any wiser than before I came to you. Great.«  
Genji could only shrug. »How about we just let it be for now? I know my dragon won't do you any harm like this.«  
Hesitantly she nodded. »Ok.« Suddenly she was back to shy and nervous. »I also wanted to ask you, how you feel after your fist mission with us yesterday?«  
He rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed. »To be honest I was more worried about you than anything else.«  
A pretty blush adorned her cheeks again. Genji had a feeling that he would make her do that more often in the future.  
»But thanks to you and your dragon I am perfectly fine«, she said with a smile.  
Genji puffed out his chest in pride. »You're welcome.«  
Shizuka giggled. »Then how about I treat you to some nice ramen? You know as a thanks.«  
His grumbling stomach decided now was the perfect moment to show his appreciation of the thought. »I wouldn't mind some ramen.«  
Her smile grew. »Great!« This time he managed to send a small smile back. Her enthusiasm was infectious.  
»Do you have a favorite I can make?«  
Genji thought about it for a second before replying. »Why don't you surprise me?«  
She nodded and a short while later Genji found himself being handed a bowl of delicious looking ramen. His mouth watered just looking at it.  
»There you go. I hope you'll like it«, Shizuka said and sat down next to him, her own bowl in hands.  
Genji removed his mask and took up the chopsticks. »You never cooked something I did not like before, so I have no doubts.« And he was proven right. The Shimada never thought he would miss the taste of ramen so much.  
Shizuka watched him devour his portion with a chuckle. »I am glad you like it. It's a special occasion after all.«  
Genji looked up at that, a questioning look on his face. »How come?«  
She looked away, her face red. »Never mind.«  
So with a shrug, he turned back to his meal. Soon, they were having a casual conversation. Genji had to admit that he never felt this content in his life before.


	11. Chapter 10: Courting (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 _SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch._

 **A big thank you to all who favored and/or followed us!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Courting (Genji x Shizuka)**

It had been a few weeks since Genji's first mission. He would like to say everything went smoothly, but reality was far from it. According to Commander Morrison, his behavior on the mission had been far too violent and Overwatch couldn't risk more bad publicity from out-of-control-members. With that his worst nightmare came to life: He was assigned to Blackwatch. What meant from now on, Gabriel Reyes was his superior. Genji had cursed so intensively not even Shizuka had been able to calm him down. And of course the bastard used every chance he got to torment him, but the Shimada was determined to oppose him in every possible way.  
On a brighter note though, his relationship with the little Hikari had never been better. Ever since his dragon had chosen to stay with her, the two of them spend almost their whole spare time together and his interactions with the other members of Overwatch steadily went up as well. There were a few disputes, but all in all, he did not hate them anymore. _Well, most of them.  
_ He even got to be on a photo of Winstons induction day, which Shizuka had taken of them at the party. Slowly, these people started to become more of a family to him than his old one had ever been. Although Genji continued to have trouble with the metal body he had been forced into.  
Right now, he was pacing in front of the medical wing of the Headquarter, planning his strategy. Because the Shimada had decided, against all odds, to pursue his interest in the young healer and due to him being a master in the romantic arts, he would win her over in no time. Especially since she seemed to be a rookie in that area of expertise.  
When he found Shizuka, she was brooding over screens full of data he could not even begin to understand. She did not look up at his approach, so Genji decided just to wing it. »Checking out my data again? Why not just check me out personally?«, he whispered in her ear.  
Shizuka turned around to him and spoke calmly. »Oh, hey Genji. No, that is just a bunch of data Mercy gave me to study. Besides, I went through your data three days ago. You are not scheduled for at least another month.«  
Genji was stumped. Never before had a woman not reacted to his blatant attempt at flirting. »Ow, that hurt darling.«  
But all that got him was another funny look. »Have you been drinking with Jesse again?«  
»What? No!«, he defended himself. »Okay yes, but just a little!«  
Shizuka rolled her eyes. »You really should find yourself another past-time, aside from getting drunk all the time.«  
Genji tried again and threw her a provocative smirk after taking off his mask. »Maybe some sportive activity for body, mind and soul?« Hopefully this time she would pick up on his suggestive tone.  
»Like tennis or soccer? Didn't know you were the type for those.«  
Of course he had no luck with that either. _Well, she is a priestess, they are not the kind for dirty thoughts._ But that didn't mean that Genji would give up just yet. He shook his head. »Iie (no), I like the ones you need a close partner for.«  
Finally a blush spread over her cheeks. »Like dancing?«  
He chuckled, already having a good horizontal tango in mind.  
»Yes, quite like that«, he purred.  
Her blush deepened. _Success._ »I always wanted to learn how to dance«, she said, flustered.  
His smirk grew wider. »Don't worry. I am very skilled in that matter«, he told her and moved closer so that their bodies were almost touching. »And I won't mind teaching you.«  
She looked up at him with a joyful expression. »Really? Great! Do you know the cha-cha too?«  
Genji swallowed the dark growl. _She prefers it the faster way then … works for me.  
_ Shizuka continued happily, regardless of the Shimada's less than innocent thoughts. »I mean, I have seen many professionals dancing it on the holovids. So I can't wait to have someone teach me.«  
It was in this moment that Genji realized, she meant it literal. He barely refrained himself from facepalming. _Oh kuso! That was not what I meant!_ »Oh come on!«  
She stared at him bewildered. »What? You just said that you would not mind being my teacher.«  
He should have known flirting with a Hikari would be useless.  
»But I … you know what … argh, never mind«, he said and backed off.  
»Genji, what has gotten into you all of a sudden?«, the young healer wanted to know.  
He turned towards the door. »Just forget about it.«

* * *

The afternoon sun was shining down on him, yet he wasn't able to enjoy it one bit. Frustrated, he sat down next to a patch of flowers and absentmindedly picked up one. Yet, the fragile thing got damaged under his rough metal grip. The Shimada growled.  
Just then Jesse and Reyes had to walk by. While Reyes continued towards the med bay with a sneer at him, the cowboy stopped, concerned. »Woah pal, what got you into such a foul mood?«  
Genji snarled at him. »Back off!«  
McCree raised his hands in the universal gesture for calm down. »Hey no need to bite my head off«, he said, »From the looks of it, you could really use a drink, mate.«  
He sighed. »Wouldn't mind one.«  
Jesse smirked triumphantly. »Great. My treat. I am only giving this to Shizuka real quick and then we can go.«  
He said, holding up a bunch of papers. »Hurry up then, I am waiting.« Genji called after him, earning himself a mocking wave.  
With nothing else to do for now, he tried once again to pick up a flower. Although no matter how hard he tried, the flower always ended up getting crushed.  
»Genji?« Shizukas voice made him jump and destroy another one in the process.  
»Argh!«, he yelled completely frustrated.  
»What happened?«, she wanted to know immediately.  
Genji put his head in his hands and hissed. »Kuso! I am not even able to pick up an ordinary flower! I hate these metal things!«  
A slender hand came to rest on his shoulder and made him look up. »I see … Maybe I can help you with that«, she said and held out her other hand.  
He stared at it confused, so Shizuka explained: »Take my hand and apply pressure. I will tell you when it's too much.«  
 _Actually not a bad idea._ He thought and did so.  
»A little less … now a little harder … and now try a firm handshake.«  
Genji followed her instructions highly concentrated. Finally the young healer gave him a thumbs-up. »There you go. Now you are holding it tight without hurting me at all.«  
He ignored her words in favor of picking up another flower. »It worked!«, he shouted joyfully and showed her the bloom in question. She smiled back at him before her eyes wandered to the bunch of ruined flowers. Genji felt guilty. »Sorry about that«, he said and put the one in his hands behind her ear.  
Her red face was reward enough. »I-it's alright«, she told him in with a shaky voice.  
Gently he let his fingers wander down from her ear, along her jaw line to her chin. But even though he saw it happen, he could not feel the warmth of her skin. Depressed he took his hand back.  
»Genji?« Shizuka asked, surprised by his sudden mood swing.  
He stared down at his metallic hands, clenching them to fists. »It is cold, isn't it?«, he whispered, »My … these hands … «  
Suddenly her hands were placed over his own. »Cooler than normal, but not cold. Your blood is still running through them, even if you cannot feel it.« Shizuka told him with a soft voice. »Mercy is working on a solution to that right now and soon you will be able to feel them again.«  
Genji chuckled darkly. »How soon? I do want to feel something now.« With that he took her hand in his and slowly guided it to his exposed face. Her confusion was overshadowed by his relieved sigh as he could finally feel her soft skin against his own. »Yours are a little cold too.«  
»That's because I am a woman. We have colder bodies by nature.« Shizuka said while her fingers started to stroke over his skin.  
It made Genji close his eyes and lean into her gentle touch. »I don't care … it just feels good.« After a while he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. »Thank you.«  
Shizuka whispered back. »There is no need to thank me.«  
Feeling the touch of a human being again after so long, almost made him dizzy. Caught up in the moment, he stared at her, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a short kiss. Then he leaned back to see Shizuka´s wide eyes and blushing face. _I could get used to that sight._ A small smile played on his lips as he pulled her close once again.  
»What is going on here?!« Reyes sudden shout completely ruined the moment.  
»Gabe! I … we … eh … « Shizuka immediately jumped away from him, her flustered appearance not helping their situation. Genji growled at being interrupted.  
»You! How dare you?!«, the bastard screamed right before punching him straight into the face.  
»What are you doing?!«, came Shizuka´s horrified cry.  
The Shimada stumbled backwards, but instead of retaliating he pulled her out of the crossfire. In the next second, Reyes had grabbed his neck and slammed him against a wall. Genji only chuckled sarcastically. »Good to know I can still feel pain.«  
»I will let you feel even more of it for daring to touch her!«, Reyes snarled.  
»Stop it! Let him go right now!« Shizuka shouted and tried to get Reyes off of him, but her small body was no match for the furious Blackwatch commander.  
Genji kicked him away just as Jesse ran up to them. »What the hell is going on here?!« Thankfully he immediately helped to restrain the still raging man. »Yes! Stay right there on the ground where you belong to!«  
A flash of white entered his vision, as Shizuka knelt next to him and began to check for injuries. »Are you hurt?«, she asked him with a soft voice, before she turned around and almost barked at Reyes. »What has gotten into you?!«  
Genji only managed a nod, while his opponent continued to throw every curse he knew at him and that were quite a few.  
The little Hikari helped him back on his feet, before she finally had enough and rounded on her brother figure. »Enough already! I don't care what you think! Genji is none of it!  
Reyes ripped his arms free of McCree´s hold, his cold stare never leaving the Shimada. »Right. I don't even know what he is!«, he sneered, turned on his heels walking off.  
But his words remained and they weighted more than Genji's metal body. »He is right. I do not even know what I am«, he whispered to himself.  
Shizuka turned back to him, having heard his mumbling. »Don't listen to him. He is just trying to get a rise out of you.«  
»It is fine. Do not bother with it«, Genji told her calmly.  
Nevertheless, she rushed back into the med bay, brought out first aid supplies and started treating him. He liked it, that she seemed to be more worried about him than Reyes.  
»Really, I am sorry for what happened. Reyes is normally not that aggressive«, she said, applying a cooling salve to his already bruised cheek.  
He scoffed. »Normally not? He has been like that to me ever since I got here.« His eyes never left hers. »But it was worth it.«  
Shizuka stared back, a doubtful look on her face. Jesse stepped up to them. »Looks like you got things covered here. But I guess our drink will have to wait.«  
Genji shook his head. »Nah, it's fine. I've had worse.«  
Reluctantly the Hikari stepped back. »There is no need to play the hero, you know. I don't mind taking care of you.«  
He sent a soft smile her way. »Don't worry, I am fine. In fact, I feel more alive than during the past months.«  
She returned his smile. »Alright. Then I will no longer keep you.«  
Jesse threw an arm around his shoulders. »Very kind of you, sweety. Now, let's go!« With that the cowboy started to drag him away, but Genji could still catch Shizukas mumbled words. »Guess I should look for Gabriel, before something worse happens.«  
He scowled, not liking this at all, nevertheless he was confident his dragon resting under her skin would be able to handle anything the bastard might try.

* * *

The bar was nothing special, but it served good drinks and that was all Genji cared about at this moment. His early high from making his move on Shizuka had vanished into thin air.  
»So, what did you do this time to get good old Gabe to freak out like that?« Jesse wanted to know, already on his third whiskey.  
He himself downed his fifth before answering with a heavy sigh. »I kissed her.«  
The cowboy whistled impressed, then chuckled loudly. »So you managed to do, what no man has before.« Genji looked at him, as if he had lost his mind. Still chuckling he elaborated. »Ever since Shizuka joined Overwatch, Reyes has been hovering around her like an overprotective shark. Every man, who tried to approach her, he drove off, even at gunpoint.«  
Genji shrugged. »Too bad he cannot scare me with that. But I do not know, how she thinks about this. She did not push me away, but maybe she was just too surprised.«  
Jesse shook his head amused. »You sound like someone just confessing to his first crush.« At Genji's murderous glare he continued more seriously. »Want my honest opinion?«  
He nodded to which Jesse smirked at him. »Your chances with her are one hundred and ten percent. I mean, she keeps defending you against the closest thing to family she has here.«  
He muttered quietly. »I will never understand the relationship she has with him.«  
McCree shrugged. »Well, he was the one who brought her here. And for a while he was the only one she would talk to or interact with«, he chuckled. »Believe it or not, she was extremely like, him when she first came here.«  
Genji raised his eyebrow. »Sorry, but I am not buying that one.«  
The cowboy took another long gulp of his drink, before swinging it around in emphasis. »It's true. They wanted to put her into Blackwatch too. But then Tracer hurt herself badly and Shizuka helped out so well that Mercy called dips. And no-one argues with Dr. Angela Ziegler.«  
The Shimada laughed and soon the other joined in. »So it was a good idea to send her after you«, the cowboy said after they calmed down again.  
Genji stared at him surprised. »You did? … Thank you.«  
McCree patted his shoulder. »My pleasure. Just return the favor someday. Deal?«  
He smirked. »Sure. Sounds like you already have someone in mind.«  
Jesse's expression turned thoughtful. »There is indeed a girl«, he mumbled and then spoke up. »The daughter of a fellow agent in fact. Her name's Ýri.«  
Genji could only stare back at him, clueless since he had never heard it before. »Who?«  
»Right, you haven't met Sígurd and his family yet. Ýri is his only daughter«, McCree explained.  
He almost gaped at him. »You mean Sígurd Ragnarfýr, the right hand man of the current favorite US president candidate? That Sígurd?«  
When he received a nod, he almost yelled at him. »Do you have a death wish?!«  
His drinking partner chuckled and took another sip of his whiskey. »Well, no risk no fun, don't you think?«  
Genji had to think back to the devil-may-care-attitude of his past. »True. It's a deal then.«  
»You will like them. Sígurd is a fine man and a great warrior. And that daughter of his is quite a looker with a temper to match«, he said.  
»We shall see«, the Shimada replied.  
McCree nodded and then gestured for the barkeeper to get them another round. _She sounds like the kind of woman I would have chosen for Hanzo. Someone to drag him out of his shell,_ Genji thought to himself as he sipped on his drink and listened to Jesse going on and on about her. »Sounds serious. And here I thought you wanted to beat my playboy record.«  
The cowboy shook his head, chuckling. »I like the thought of having one woman waiting for me every night better than a different one warming my bed each time.«  
Genji couldn't help but think about it. »Guess you're right. But with this damn suit my chances are not that great.«  
»Well, I know one girl, who doesn't seem to be bothered«, Jesse responded.  
Immediately his thoughts went to Shizuka and the kiss they shared today. Unconsciously a soft smile lightened up his features. »Indeed. And she seems like someone worth keeping too.«  
McCree laughed. »Good for you then«, but then he got serious again. »Just be careful.«  
Genji nodded, the smile replaced by a frown. »I know. Reyes is not to be taken lightly.«  
»True. You should watch your steps. Especially since he is your commander now.«  
He growled darkly and downed his drink. »Don't remind me. Things are getting interesting though.«  
The cowboy stared at him intently before he too finished his drink. »It's never boring here, that's for sure.«


	12. Chapter 11: Vikings I (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 ** _SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Vikings – Part I**

Genji awoke to the sound of his roommate practically jumping out of the bed and humming far too loud at this early in the morning. When he heard shaving sounds on top of that, the Shimada had to ask: »Twice a month? What happened?«  
McCree turned around, shaving cream still on his face. »You mean you haven't heard?«  
»Heard what?«, he asked before escaping back under his warm covers.  
»Remember the girl I talked about the other day? She and her father are arriving today from Washington.«  
The merry humming was back, much to Genji's chagrin. »Washington, huh? Seems to be a harsh time there, according to the news.«  
»Indeed«, Jesse turned to face him, spreading his arms. »Well, how do I look?«  
Genji peered from under his mount of blankets. »Turn off those blasted lights and then I will tell you.«  
Jesse shot him a dirty glare. »Gee, thanks.« He purposefully made for the door, leaving the lights on.  
Genji growled at him, finally crawling out of his blanket nest. »Oi!«  
Too bad he had forgotten that he only had half his armor on, which the cowboy had no qualms about pointing out. »Maybe you should get decent first, before you run around the base looking like that.«  
Genji protested. »I am always decent to look at!« His male pride was at stake here! Nevertheless, he went back to get fully dressed.  
McCree laughed. »That is debatable. Let's face it, you don't stand a chance against this«, he said and pointed to all off himself.  
Genji crossed his arms, staring him down. Then he said in total seriousness. »That hat is stupid.«  
Jesse almost exploded. »Don't you dare insult the hat!«  
The Shimada laughed at his friend's – what a strange thing to say for him – outraged expression. But the laugh got stuck in his throat as he saw the giant passing them. »Holy shit!«  
»What? You finally realized how awesome I am?«, McCree preened.  
Genji was still staring at the beefy guy with a beard longer than even Torbjörns. »Never ever saw such a huge man before.«  
»What are you talking about?«, Jesse wanted to know, but the giant was already towering behind him. His presence alone made Genji tense.  
»McCree«, the stranger growled with a deep, hoarse voice.  
Finally, Jesse seemed to realize just who was looming behind him. He turned around and awkwardly acknowledged him. »S-Sígurd, hey.«  
 _Wait! That is the guy Jesse was talking about the other night?! Bloody hell!  
_ Those unsettling eyes stared them down. »The yakuza and the bounty hunter … quite a couple … «  
Jesse bristled. »Oi, who's been telling you that nonsense?!«  
The man shrugged. »Jack.«  
While the cowboy next to him started ranting at the Overwatch commander, Sígurd turned to him. Genji really didn't feel comfortable right now. His fight or flight instincts were going haywire.  
»You really do not have to pick up every shit laying on the streets, Reyes.«  
Genji wanted to feel offended, but the sudden presence of his new 'superior' tripled his tension.  
Reyes shot Genji the usual disgusted look. »Believe me, it was not to my liking.« With a meaningful look to Sígurd he added. »Maybe you can get some sense into Jack.«  
»I can try at least«, the other replied in the same dark tone.  
Genji scowled at them. It wasn't like he had anything to say in the matter in the first place.  
»By Odin's beard! You should hear yourself talking!«, a new feminine voice made itself known. A beautiful blond woman was marching towards them. Genji took his time to appreciate her physique. She really had a killer body. And from the looks of it, she had to be Ýri, the daughter of the giant in front of him.  
 _No wonder Jesse's all over her. No man wouldn't look twice … not even my monk of a brother.  
_ »Don't meddle with men's business, kid«, Reyes told her off.  
You could see how furious he made her with just that one sentence. »Men's business? Still I got bigger balls than you have!« He growled at her, but Ýri was far from impressed. »Wow, that was almost scary.«  
Jesse was the first to burst out laughing. »Man, it's good to see you again, darling. You haven't changed a bit.«  
The blond girl just glared at him though. »Jesse. Still the same old hat. Did not find anything better?«  
Sígurd threw his daughter a reprimanding look. »Could you stop insulting everyone in range for a change?«  
»Can't we just get home?«, she whined.  
Her father threw her a glare, which send a cold shiver down Genji's spine. »Ýri!«  
While the Viking family was busy, McCree, who was standing next to him, let out a chuckle. »She's still feisty.«  
The Shimada was less impressed and just raised an eyebrow at his friend. _Yes, she is hot, but her personality could use some polishing.  
_ Strangely enough Reyes was of the same opinion. »You should teach that girl some manners, Sígurd.«  
»And you should get yourself a better attitude«, Ýri snapped back.  
Before the Blackwatch commander could react, the huge Viking snarled something at his daughter that Genji couldn't understand. _Probably their weird Nordic language …  
_ Whatever he said must have left an impression, because the feisty girl backed off with her head lowered.  
Light footsteps alerted him to another one joining their little group. »Sígurd, Ýri. It is good to see you again.« Shizukas soft voice spoke up as she came to stand next to him. »Did I miss something?«, she asked when she noticed the tense atmosphere.  
»Just the usual«, Ýri replied with forced calm.  
Reyes scoffed at her. »We should really send that brat off to military school.«  
»I think visiting one of those amusement parks for kids would do you some good«, she quipped.  
At this moment Genji became witness how Gabriel Reyes was made speechless by a girl half his age. Simultaneously he and McCree burst out laughing and not even Shizuka could hide her giggles.  
»Oh, the pictures that would produce! The blackmail!«, Jesse almost rolled around on the ground laughing.  
»Shut. Up«, even the deadly threat in Reyes' voice couldn't keep them from taking him seriously, which left him with nothing to do, besides retreating with a murderous look on his face.  
»He will never live that one down as long as he lives.« The cowboy heaved while wiping off the tears of mirth in his eyes.  
Sígurd just shook his head, but the tiny smile playing around his lips betrayed his thoughts. »Ýri … can't you behave for once?«, he said and patted her head as she threw him an innocent smirk.  
»He asked for it, stalking around like a miffed bull.«  
An eyeroll later, Sígurd turned to leave. »I will go see Jack now. Then we can finally head home«, a stern look was aimed at the cowboy, »and Jesse: I see _everything_.«  
Genji had to stifle another chuckle as Jesse was left quivering in his boots. »He's onto you, mate.«  
McCree glared at him, but hurriedly turned around to reassure Sígurd of his honorable intentions. It turned even funnier, when the moment they were alone: Ýri stormed past the two of them to enthusiastically greet Jesse's horse.  
»Sucks to be you«, Genji whispered at his roommate.  
McCree watched her miserably. »I feel cheated.«  
Genji couldn't suppress a laugh any longer. He too stared after her. »I have to admit, she is quite something. One of the hottest girls I've met and I have met a lot.«  
Jesse, still not taking his eyes of her, nodded with a smug smirk. »Told you. It's no wonder every guy is after her.«  
The Shimada hummed his agreement. He did not even notice Shizuka storming off, because in this moment Ýri turned around to snap at them. »What are you two looking at?«  
McCree nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. »Enjoying the view?«  
Her answer was to get on the cowboy's horse and leave them in the dust.  
»Quite a temper«, Genji mused, »You'll have your work cut out for you.«  
McCree answered gloomily. »I have to get past her father first. That will be the bigger challenge.«  
»From the looks of it, SHE is the bigger challenge«, he said. »So? What's the game plan?«  
A confident smirk lifted the others expression. »Keep Sígurd occupied. Getting to spend time with her, for example showing her a few tricks on the practice range and then finding a place to be alone with her.«  
Genji crossed his arms. »That is ridiculously risky. … So, what do you need me for?«  
The smirk grew. »Every hero needs a sidekick.«  
»Fine, but if we get caught by that overprotective father of hers, I am going to deny everything«, he told the cowboy.  
»Deal.«  
Genji looked back into the direction Ýri and the horse disappeared to. »Well, as long as she is off with your horse, there is nothing to do for me anyways«, he said and continued, »So I am going to pay Shizuka a visit.«  
Jesse rolled his eyes. »Sure. Just remember that I could call on you any minute.«  
Genji stuck out this his tongue. »Damn, no med bay sex for me today.«  
McCree choked on air, leaving Genji laughing as he made his way over to the med bay.

* * *

»Hey Shizu- … Is something wrong?«, Genji asked as he noticed her stiff posture and her totally ignoring his presence.  
»No, nothing at all.« You could have cut ice with it, so sharp was her tone.  
Nevertheless, Genji moved closer. »I know that tone. You sound pissed.« He knew it was serious, since she still had not turned around to face him.  
»Why should you care?«, she hissed.  
»Because I thought we … «, he said, remembering their kiss.  
She glared at him, though with a blush at the reminder. »Well, that doesn't mean anything, if you are openly ogling Ýri right afterwards!«  
Genji stared at her flabbergasted. »Eh?!«  
»Cannot really blame you though. She is a beautiful woman«, Shizuka said with forced calm.  
The Shimada crossed his arms. »Just to make this clear: You are tailing after that madman all day long, but I am not allowed to look at any other women?!«, he snapped at her. »I never had a serious relationship, but I am sure it's not supposed to work like that!«  
»And obviously you don't want one now either!«, she retaliated.  
»What?!«, Genji was taken aback. He thought he had made his intentions clear!  
»Oh please, I know she is much more the type of women you're after.«  
He advanced on the little Hikari. »She is hot yes, but far too stubborn and feisty for my taste.«  
Shizuka stared right back at him, not backing down at least. »So, you rather want someone easy to get. Or am I wrong?«  
At that he backed off. »Fine. I get it, you don't want to be with me because I am more machine than man.«  
Shizuka glared at him so fiercely, he had to take another step back. »Your cybernetics have nothing to do with this!«, she paused, »I just don't want to end up as another one-night-stand on your list.«  
»Whatever«, he said, »Stop pitying me and go back to your big black guy. I am sure he is just waiting for it.«  
She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. »You mean Gabe?«, she asked choking on air, »Spirits no! He is twenty years older than me! That would be … just no.«  
Genji shrugged. »Wherever love falls.«  
The Hikari glared at him. »I see him as my big brother figure! Nothing like THAT!«, she shouted while looking a little green. »That would be wrong on so many levels.«  
He raised his hands in defense. »I got it, I got it! Besides, the thought is making me sick as well.«  
She crossed her arms. »Good. Because I can assure you nothing like that will ever happen between me and Gabriel.«  
Genji nodded and added his own part. »And I am not interested in that blondie at all. Although the way she got back at Reyes was golden.«  
Now Shizuka tried to hide her smile. »True. I have never seen him losing an argument this badly before.«  
»And with this giant as her father, Jesse must be insane«, he said, chuckling.  
»The more dangerous the challenge the more interested he is«, Shizuka told him with a small smirk lifting her lips.  
Genji winked at her. »I see. Well, you are scary enough already, so I rather stick with what I have.« He watched as she broke down laughing and felt himself smiling too.  
»Really? I am scary? That's new.«  
»If you throw me that furious look, I prefer to take Reyes on three times over«, he responded.  
Shizuka stuck out her tongue at him. »Then you better don't make me mad.«  
»I am trying«, he told her and then hesitantly stepped closer, »So, we're good?«  
»Yes. Sorry about that. But as I heard you and Jesse talking, I couldn't help but to compare myself to her«, she told him.  
Genji was puzzled. »Why would you need to?«  
She shrugged. »Insecurity, jealousy? I don't really know myself.«  
He raised an eyebrow. »Really? That blondie is nothing compared to you.«  
He wanted to say more but got distracted as she moved closer. »Glad you think so … «, she said and enveloped him in a loose hug.  
Genji did not dare to move in case he would accidentally ruin it again, because she felt really nice against him.  
For a while everything was silent.  
»So … you really did mean that kiss?«, Shizuka whispered, so quietly he had almost missed it.  
»Yes… «, he admitted and put his own arms around her.  
Her hold around him tightened. »I liked it«, she told him softly.  
He chuckled, but was relieved nevertheless. _Shimada's don't get rejected after all._ »Good to know. Would have been ruined with you objecting. But I guess in that case you would have let me know earlier.«  
»True. I probably would have slapped you right then and there«, she said nonchalantly.  
»What you didn't. So I am counting that as a win«, he smirked at her.  
Shizuka rolled her eyes, but suddenly averted them. »Can we … I mean … «  
Genji had a pretty good idea what she wanted to ask, but chose to tease her a little. »Can we what?«  
Now she was blushing again. »You know … try it again?«  
He smirked at her. »Why not?«  
Her wide eyes were hilarious. Genji stared at her, a challenging glint in his eyes, daring her to make the first move.  
And she did. Although a little more uncoordinated than he had imagined. »Are you always that stormy?«, he asked her.  
»Sorry«, she glared up at him, pouting, »Not everyone gets it right on their first try.«  
He chuckled, amused by the whole thing. »I am not complaining.«  
Her eyebrow climbed up. »Then what was that just now?«  
»Just a honest question.« Genji raised a hand, so he could caress her cheek. »Just take your time, we aren't in a rush, are we?«  
She leaned into his touch. »No we aren't … «  
Ever so slowly he leaned down, so that their foreheads touched. »Now … let me show you how it's done«, he said and kissed her.  
Catching her surprised gasp, he pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss. Genji smiled against her lips when he felt her clumsily responding. _Nothing some more practice won't fix._ When he withdrew, both of them were breathing heavily. Genji threw her a smug smirk. »And that's how you kiss someone.  
Shizuka only rolled her eyes good naturedly but nevertheless snuggled closer to him. »Duly noted.«  
He patted her head. »Don't worry, you will get the hang of it sooner or later.«  
She glared up at him. »Oi, I wasn't that bad!«  
»My lips still hurt from your first attempt«, he said, but his chuckle got stuck in his throat at her fierce expression. As she tried to get out of his grip, he pulled her back in. »Don't be grumpy, darling. I am always ready to practice with you«, he whispered into her ear.  
»Then I guess I have to take you up on that offer«, she whispered back in the same seductive tone he used, which surprised him quite a bit. He liked it very much though and was just about to make use of his offer when she shifted.  
»By the way: Your com has been buzzing nonstop for a while now.«  
A growl vibrated in his chest. »Fuck you, Jesse.«  
Genji was seriously tempted to just throw it away and get back to his previous business, but Shizuka looked at him expectantly. »Don't you want to answer that?«  
He groaned, but reluctantly did so. Needless to say, it was not worth the yelling on the other end.  
»Goddammit! What the hell took you so long?! I told you to be on standby!«, McCree shouted right into his ear, forcing him to hold the com a few inches away from it.  
»Geez. I am on my way already, so stop nagging.«  
»You better!«, the cowboy shouted before he hung up on him.  
»What did he want?«, Shizuka wanted to know.  
»I promised him to win that Viking over«, he answered. She raised her eyebrow to which he only shrugged. »Beats me as to why. But a promise is a promise.«  
»Right. Guess it will be amusing to watch him trying to win Ýri over«, Shizuka said.  
Genji nodded. »I will make sure to give you the details later.« Impulsively grabbed her again to give her a short kiss, before he turned to leave.  
Her smile followed him out of the door and evoked another curse at the cowboy.  
 _You really have the worst timing ever, pal._


	13. Chapter 12: Vikings II (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 ** _SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch._**

Thanks to all of you, who enjoy reading this story!

To our latest reviewer: The arrows are because of the personal preference of the authors. Sorry if you don't like them, but for now it's going to stay this way. If more of our readers don't like them, we can change it of course.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Vikings II (Genji x Shizuka)**

»Finally! What took you so long?!« Jesse shouted as soon as he saw the Shimada approaching.  
»Relationship issues«, Genji answered dryly.  
The cowboy shot him a dirty look. »Seriously? You rather fool around with your new toy than help out your pal?«  
He did not dignify that with an answer. »So what is your plan now?«  
»Well, first I want to give her a few training lessons while her father is busy with the commander. When everything works out fine, I will take her for a drink, maybe in a club. You know the usual«, McCree explained, causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
»How do you know she even likes drinks? Or is old enough for them in the first place.«  
Jesse glared at him. »She is twenty, one year more or less won't hurt anyone. Besides, she is her father's daughter. Sígurd is the unbeaten champion of all our Overwatch drinking nights.«  
That let Genji perk up. »Really? Would like to challenge him for the title then … «, he mused eager for the match.  
»I don't think he would accept it. He is not fond of Shimadas«, Ýri spoke up from behind Genji and almost made him jump.  
The cowboy chuckled and automatically moved closer to the girl. »Believe me, mate, you won't stand a chance even if he accepts.« He then turned to Ýri. »Say, Genji here and I planned to get some practice done. Do you want to train with us?«  
Genji could clearly see her hesitating.  
»I do not think I would be of any use«, she told him reluctantly.  
The cowboy laid an arm around her shoulder. »I don't believe that for a second. Nevertheless, I can show you a few of my tricks first, if you want. Like how to shoot a gun.« An evil smirk was aimed at Genji. »My pal wanted to practice his deflect skill anyway.«  
The Shimada in question really did not have a good feeling about this. And not just because it included firing a series of bullets directly at him.  
Ýri did not seem that convinced either. »I am not really one for guns, but … it won't hurt to try, I guess?«  
Jesse was ecstatic. »Wonderful!«, he winked him, »C'mon Genji. The two of us need a target.«  
Right now, he was really questioning his decision to help the other out.

* * *

A short time later he found himself facing Ýri with McCrees gun in hand and the owner of said gun behind her, guiding her movements.  
»Just try it. I am sure you will be great«, the cowboy encouraged her.  
»Woah! Careful, Shimada!«, she shouted as Genji deflected her shots right back to her.  
Jesse snarled at him. »Oi, watch where you send those bullets!«  
Genji glared right back, before he beckoned Ýri to try again. The Viking girl rose to the challenge and started to fire at him again. He was able to deflect most of the bullets and dodge the rest.  
»Too slow, blondie«, he taunted.  
Ýri lowered the gun. »You're right. Maybe because I still do not feel comfortable with a range weapon.«  
The Shimada nodded and then surprised her and McCree alike with handing her his sword.  
While Genji helped Ýri with handling the sword, Jesse was fuming with jealous rage. He had become practically nonexistent to the two of them. In this moment, Reyes walked past him and stopped to take a look at the scene.  
»Looks like the Shimada is your problem now«, he mocked him with a pleased smirk on his lips.  
»Shut. Up.«, the cowboy hissed at him.  
The Blackwatch commander chuckled darkly. »I don't mind. As long as it gets that scum off of Shizuka, he can do with the brat what he wants.«  
»I swear, I will get you tickets for that amusement park!«, the cowboy snapped back.  
All it earned him was a slap upside the head though. »Watch it, punk.«  
McCree gently patted the dust of his hat, which had been knocked off by the blow. »Nobody touches the hat!«  
Reyes sneered and took another look at the two now animatedly sparring on the practice range. »Whatever. Just keep him busy.« With that Reyes turned on his heels and disappeared in the direction of the med bay.  
»Hey Jesse, the blondie is quite talented.«, Genji called out, still busy defending himself against her surprisingly good attacks with his katana. »I wonder what you could be capable of with some proper training.«  
Ýri huffed. »Do you ever shut up?«, then she went after him again.  
Genji grinned cheekily. »Nope.«  
He rushed forward disarming her and ready to bring her down in one final move. In the next second he got hit by something invisible, causing him to crash against a wall.  
»What the-«, he muttered, dizzy from the force of the blow. It had been similar to Shizuka's shockwave, only much stronger.  
Faintly he could hear Jesse's outburst of shock, before footsteps indicated that he ran to Ýri's side, checking on her.  
Having trouble getting back on his feet, Genji couldn't help but ask. »What sick trick was that?« It was then, that he noticed the rapidly vanishing clouds of dark green mist. It looked a little like his own spiritual energy. »Is this … her spirit?«, he asked no one in particular.  
Meanwhile, McCrees panicked shouts grew louder. »Ýri?! ÝRI?!«  
The cowboy decided to pick up her unconscious body and make straight for the med bay. Genji of course followed right along.  
»You had to go too far!«, Jesse snarled at him.  
»Why is that my fault now?!«, he defended himself.  
Although without real bite. He knew the other was just scared. Thankfully they made it to the med bay quickly.  
»You have to help her! Something went wrong!«, McCree shouted, making Shizuka look up from her conversation with Reyes.  
Immediately she was by the cowboy's side, examining Ýri. »What happened?«, she demanded.  
»I would call it a dangerous, uncontrollable outburst of spiritual energy«, Genji tried to explain, gentle but firmly pushing McCree aside so the little healer could do her work.  
In the chaos, none of them noticed the Blackwatch commander silently slipping out with an evil smirk across his face.  
»Fortunately, that I can handle easily. I just have to replace the energy she lost and she will be back up in no time«, Shizuka said and gathered a ball of energy in her palms, which she transferred over to Yri.  
Genji stared at the unconscious Viking thoughtfully. »Her spirit was completely shapeless … How is that even possible?«  
Shizuka froze. »Was it white?«, she asked hesitantly.  
He shook his head. »No, it was green. Although a darker shade than mine.«  
Somehow, she looked disappointed. »That means she isn't properly trained yet, for her spirit to hold its form.«  
Genji looked at her confused. »But how can this be? It was incredibly powerful.«  
»Powerful and out of control … the worst combination there is«, the Hikari agreed.  
Genji nodded, his eyes wandering back to Jesse, who looked completely clueless.  
Shizuka saw it too. »Don't worry. She should wake up any moment now«, her eyes went to Genji, »Anything else I need to take care of?«  
He shook his head. »I don't think so. … I am sorry Jesse. I would have never expected such a thing. People who can separate their spirit from their bodies are so rare … In fact, I thought the Shimada and Hikari were the only ones capable.«  
McCree looked down to Ýri. He was still in shock over the whole incident. »I didn't have the slightest idea … «, he mumbled.  
Genji laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. »It's not your fault. Her spirit is out of her control … you could call her a ticking time bomb.«  
Shizuka nodded. »Indeed. If she doesn't learn to control it, she is a danger to herself and the ones around her.«  
»Is it really that bad?«, Jesse asked, gulping.  
»It could be her death sentence«, Genji answered gravely.  
»What?! Is there nothing we can do?«, the cowboy desperately shouted.  
The Shimada could only shrug helplessly. »I never learnt how to control my dragons, it came naturally to me. My brother at the other hand struggled a lot, but I would rather go full omnic than to ask that traitor for help.«  
McCree turned to Shizuka, but she too shook her head no. »My spirit works differently to hers or Genjis. I wouldn't know how to teach her.«  
A miserable silence hung over the group. Finally, Jesse broke it, his tone heavy. »We should talk to Sígurd about this.«  
Genji thought about it. »I refuse to believe this is the first time something like that has happened. So I bet my good arm, that her father already knows.«  
Jesse sunk even more into himself at his words.  
»You lost your hat«, came a weak voice from between them. The young Viking had awoken.  
Immediately they were leaning over her. »Ýri! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?«  
A frown appeared on her face. »I am fine.«  
»What happened?«, Jesse finally wanted to know from her.  
»And don't even think about playing it down.« Genji added.  
»It was just an overreaction on my part«, her eyes turned towards all of them, pleading, »don't tell my father.«  
»But that was really dangerous!«, Jesse protested.  
»I know that!«, she shot back, »But if you tell him, he will never bring me here with him again!«  
That was all the persuasion the cowboy needed, he nodded. »Got it.«  
»Jesse!« Shizuka immediately protested to which he only shrugged.  
»It is her decision alone.«  
Ýri nodded along. »I rather spent whatever time I have left free and not locked up in Norway or Washington!«  
The young healer crossed her arms. »I am sure, we can find another solution that won't involve dying or locking someone up.«  
Genji silently agreed with her and just wanted to support her point when the doors slid open and Reyes stepped in.  
The wide smirk on his face didn't spell anything good for them. »Guess you are not the only one getting locked up today, brat.«  
»Gabriel?! What are you talking about?!«, Shizuka asked.  
»I thought it right to inform Jack and Sígurd about recent events.«  
They all glared at him when they understood what it meant.  
»You!«, Ýri hissed.  
»Why would you do that?!«, Jesse shouted.  
In this moment Sígurd stepped through the door. »Ýri! Go and fetch your belongings. I ordered your brother to pick you up«, he snapped at his daughter.  
»But-! Dad!«, she protested.  
»Wait, Sígurd-!«, McCree tried to help.  
 _Bad idea.  
_ The angry father had enough. »Not one word from you! You won't get closer than three meters to my daughter and if any part of your body crosses that line, I will chop it off!«  
Dead silence. Nobody dared to speak or even move.  
»Dad, it wasn't his fault, he just-«, the young Viking tried to defend his friend.  
»Go and fetch your things, I said! You will spend the next weeks at your uncle's!«  
Her horrified look said it all. »Couldn't you have find a more remote place?!«  
»I will find you a tower, if you do not obey!«, he shouted back.  
Reyes smug smirk grew with every word that was spoken. »Do not worry, Rapunzel. I will send you a postcard from my trip to the amusement park.«  
Genji wanted to punch him.  
Suddenly Sígurd turned to him. »Now to you, Shimada-scum. I had made myself clear over and over again. She is forbidden from learning to fight! So, what were you trying to accomplish?! To kill her?!«  
Genji thought it the wisest not to say anything to defend himself.  
But Jesse thought differently. »Genji has never met either of you before. He couldn't have known.«  
Immediately Sígurd rounded on him again. »But you did! And you let them proceed anyway! Defying my orders!«  
»Maybe because your orders are dumb«, Shizuka made her disapproval known.  
»She has no control over it! It can kill her!«, Sígurd yelled.  
»If she doesn't learn how to control it, for sure!«, Jesse shot back.  
It only made the Viking warrior more angry. »And who should possibly teach her?! That Shimada?! Or better yet: His brother?! Don't make me laugh!«  
Genji growled dangerously. »If I ever see him again, I will kill him. Afterwards I can ask him.«  
Ominous silence met his statement. Finally, Sígurd said, a little calmer. »There is no one to teach her, so all I can do is keep her from fighting.«  
McCree shook his head with a sad expression. »I am afraid, she won't have a choice sooner or later … «  
»That won't happen as long as I am protecting her«, the Viking said determinedly.  
»And afterwards?«, came the simple question. »You won't be there forever. Sooner or later she will have to fend for herself.«  
A good point, but Sígurd remained stubborn. »Then her brothers and cousin will take over«, he said and after a while, adding: »Maybe I should hire a guard for her as well.«  
They all knew arguing with him about this was pointless, so they reluctantly let it be.  
»We should head to the shuttles, dad«, Ýri said solemnly, to which her father nodded.  
»Right.«  
As they turned to leave Genji saw Ýri shooting Jesse a last apologetic look. Then they were gone.  
»Wonderful, this was better than any soap opera«, Reyes said gleefully. »Shall we get back to work now?«  
Uncomfortable silence met his declaration. Wordlessly Jesse trotted off and Shizuka returned to her work. Genji decided to follow the cowboy. He was not in the mood to lock heads with the Blackwatch commander right now.  
»Jesse, are you ok?«, Genji hesitantly asked.  
»What do you think?!«, he snapped back.  
»I am sorry«, was all he could say.  
The cowboy scoffed. »Whatever.«  
Before they could leave the med bay, Reyes called out to him again. »McCree, I want you to depart for London immediately. Someone has to investigate what is going on there«, he turned to the Shimada, »And you, scum, will report to Dr. Ziegler. The new recruit, Oxton, needs a target.«  
He growled at him. _Great, stuck with babysitting again.  
_ »This proofs it again. You lack even the most basic control and only create a mess wherever you go.«  
At that Shizuka turned to Genji. »Don't listen to him. It's not your fault.«  
Sadly, her kind words weren't able to cheer him up this time. »Thank you. Nevertheless everyone else keeps blaming me.«  
Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get out of here too. So, he did, leaving the little Hikari and her so called brother alone.  
Shizuka looked after her – crush? boyfriend? – with concern. She could tell that the whole thing with Ýri had hit him harder than he would admit.  
»Wasn't that quite the scene? The emotions, the drama!«, Gabriel chuckled next to her.  
Furious she rounded on him. »Is this all just a joke to you?!«  
He laughed even louder, making the young priestess want to slap him.  
»Oh, little one, sometimes I am just creating such situations for my own amusement«, he gloated and pulled an arm around her shoulders.  
Immediately she ripped herself free. She did not miss his smirk turning into a frown when she did so.  
»And every time you do something like that I have to ask myself, if I even know you at all!« she said solemnly.  
His expression softened and he approached her again to pull her into a familiar hug, one that had made her feel safe in the past. But now that feeling did not come. Despite this, she did not move away this time.  
»My sweet little Hikari, don't you think it amusing how easily people can be manipulated and exploited?«, as she turned to face him angrily, he added. »Besides that Viking brat deserved no less after humiliating me.«  
»She just made a joke for spirit's sake! That is no reason to ruin her life!«, she snapped back.  
A snarl twisted her older brother's face. »No-one jokes on my costs! And if her daddy gets her a nice tower, I will be the first one to ask her to let her hair down.«  
The sound of Shizuka slapping him echoed through the med bay. »That's enough!« The glare he sent her right after would have burned her to a pile of ashes, if she were anyone else.  
»You will supervise the Oxton-girl's training today and watch while she beats up your precious pet!«, he hissed with a deadly undertone.  
She stood her ground. »You can't give me orders!«, she snapped and then added, »And Genji and Lena will not beat each other up, it's just training!«  
For a moment neither of them moved. Suddenly Reyes took a step back, his spirit pulsing ominously. »Well, but maybe he will go after her instead, just like he did with the Viking brat«, he told her and made for the exit.  
Shizuka crossed her arms. »Pah, if he is not interested in Ýri like that, he won't be with Lena. I trust him.« Was it just her, or did that sound not as sure as she would have liked?  
A dark growl was heard from her elder brother again. It sent actual shivers down her spine. »You better do not forget to whom you really belong to, little Hikari.« His words sounded like a dark promise, which resounded in her head long after he had left. For the first time, she was actually scared of him.  
 _I belong to no-one_ , she thought to herself over and over again.


	14. Chapter 13: Just try (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 ** _SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in Hanzo's story parts: You will have to be patient a little longer, since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch._**

Thanks to all of you, who enjoy reading this story! Sadly, updates will be published slower since both authors are busy with exams and papers right now.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Just try (Genji x Shizuka)**

Genji came back from Torbjörns and was finally able to feel his limbs again. The dwarf had worked at this upgrade for months. It was still a strange feeling, but at least there was a feeling.  
He was on his way to the med bay for a final checkup – due to Mercy's orders – when something practically flew past him.  
»Genji! Quick, hide me!«, he heard the voice of his sort of liaison, before she ducked behind him. Confused he checked their surroundings for any possible threat. Nothing unusual turned up. Thankfully the Hikari elaborated in time. »Gabriel can't find me!«  
 _Right …_ The relationship with her older brother figure had been growing worse with every week. Genji tried to look at her over his shoulder. »Not that I mind it, but … why?«, he asked.  
»He is driving me up the wall with his constant nagging!«, she growled and pressed herself closer against his back.  
He stiffened. _The new upgrade is working better than expected. Way better …_ »You should find yourself a better hiding spot then. You may be short, but he will still see you like that«, he told her.  
Her response was to make herself even smaller but staying where she was, much to the pleasure of his remaining dragon.  
»Then just stay still!«, she hissed, »and act normal!«  
Now Genji spotted the angry Blackwatch commander as well. _Oh joy_ , he thought sarcastically. »No matter how I act, I am his favorite punching bag, so running would be the better option«, he said but nevertheless adjusted himself to hide her completely.  
»No, then he will catch me for sure«, she responded.  
Was it just Genji or did she feel saver with him than anywhere else? A smug mental purr from his dragon made him shake his head to get rid of such distracting thoughts. He sighed as he saw Reyes determinedly approaching him.  
»Don't move, hopefully he will go on quickly«, Shizuka whispered.  
He wanted to reply, but his wannabe superior was already directly in front of him and his expression was furious. Not that Genji didn't know that particular expression very well already.  
»What have you done to Shizuka, scum?! I can't find her anywhere!«  
Refraining from rising to the challenge, Genji concentrated to make his voice sound as calm as possible. »Haven't seen her all day. So I cannot help you with that«, he replied with a shrug.  
Reyes sneered at him. »Where is she?!« Genji rolled his eyes. »Obviously not with me. Or do you see her anywhere?«  
The bastard scoffed at him, but thankfully turned to leave. »Stay away from her, I am warning you«, he said, before he turned on his heels and marched off.  
Genji and Shizuka released a relieved sigh at the same time. Finally, the young healer stopped hiding and looked at him with a sheepish expression. »Sorry about that.«  
»Whatever … « He was just glad it did not end in another fight. »Well, what now?«, he asked after a while of awkward silence.  
Shizuka looked thoughtful. »I had been planning to go the Christmas markets later today. How about you come with me?«  
Genji wasn't really thrilled by the prospect, but how could he say no to those eyes? »Sure, why not«, he gave in.  
The smile on her face made it worth it. »Great! We'll meet in two hours at the base entrance.«

* * *

»Ah, this is lovely«, Shizuka said as they were strolling through the booths or getting dragged by Tracer in Genjis case.  
»Really Shizuka, why did I have to come, when you already got her?«, he complained for the tenth time.  
»Because we need someone to hold the bags«, Lena chirped.  
Genji grumbled. This was not how he imagined his afternoon. All those people cramped into the streets made him uncomfortable.  
»Oh come on, cheer up«, Shizuka said and then proceeded to drag him to a merchant selling sweets.  
He admitted that they looked delicious, but he was far too miffed to really appreciate them. »I am not one for all those sweets«, he complained, even though it wasn't true.  
The young priestess rolled her eyes. »They don't only have sweets, you know.«  
»I don't like the other stuff either.« He know he was being childish, but he really didn't want to be here.  
She let out an exasperated sigh. »If you want to go back, we will not stop you.«  
Her tone added to his irritation. »Fine«, he snapped and promptly turned on his heels to get back to the base.  
As he left his optimized hearing still picked up on the conversation of the two women.  
»Men. He can be such a brick sometimes«, Lena said.  
»No matter what you do, you can never make them happy«, Shizuka agreed.  
He stopped to listen further. »Guess it is in their genetics«, Genji bristled at that. He had always prided himself on acting respectful to the women he met.  
»Never mind, Lena. Let's just get the shopping for the Christmas party over with.«  
He couldn't hear more of the conversation since they had moved out of his range. In this moment he decided that he would proof them wrong and quietly went after them.  
Genji finally got the chance to catch Shizuka alone when she and Lena split up to shop for sweets.  
He sneaked up to her, looked over her shoulder at the treats and said: »You really are in a horrible mood, if you are buying that much chocolate.«  
To give her credit, the young healer did not jump. Instead she replied calmly: »Am I not allowed to be grumpy once in a while?«  
»Still, it's a bit much, don't you think?«, he said and absentmindedly wiped some off from the corner of her mouth. Both immediately turned red, then awkwardly tried to work around it.  
»Since I bought more than is good for me, do you want some?«, Shizuka offered.  
»Well … I never accepted chocolate from a girl before.« Although, if he had, he would have drowned in homemade chocolate every single Valentine's day.  
»Relax. It's not Valentine's day and it's just normal chocolate.«  
»Right … «, he mused and with a sudden sly smirk snatched all of the chocolate from her.  
»Oi! I didn't tell you to take all of it!«, Shizuka protested to which Genji only chuckled and walked away while already tasting some of it. »Hey, come back here!«, she shouted after him and began the chase.  
The Shimada had no trouble staying just out of her reach. »You have to be faster than that, darling!«, he taunted with a wide grin.  
»That's not fair!«, she yelled back, »My legs are shorter than yours and I am wearing heels!« Nevertheless she relentlessly tried to catch up to him.  
Genji chose to taunt her more by demonstratively popping another piece of chocolate in his mouth. »Mhm … yummy.« Something he should not have done.  
»Oh no, you didn't!«, she shouted and suddenly threw herself onto him.  
With a cry, both of them went down. Genji awkwardly landed on the ground. Thankfully since most of him was metal, he didn't actually feel any pain. It still was uncomfortable though, especially with the young priestess on him. He rather preferred his girls beneath him.  
»Gotcha! Now give me back my chocolate, you thief!«, Shizuka demanded with a smile that belied her no-nonsense tone.  
Genji groaned from his less than ideal position. »Crazy Hikari.«  
She stuck her tongue out and him and promptly snatched up her chocolate. »Maybe. But also one that got her sweets back.«  
No, he was definitely not pouting. At least he could finally stand up again. Shizuka watched his struggle with a smug smirk. »That's one to zero for me«, she cheerfully declared.  
Genji looked at her horrorstruck. »Eh?! Who said this was a challenge?!«  
»Me when you took off with my chocolate«, came the deadpan reply.  
Dusting the snow of his cybernetics, Genji tried to play it cool. »If you say so … A gentleman grants a girl her illusions.«  
That earned him a glare. »What do you mean with that?«, she demanded to know.  
Genji only chuckled and started to walk away. »Whatever.«  
She was right beside him. »You're just a sore loser.«  
Genji put an arm around her shoulders. »Whatever you say«, a sly smirk.  
»Baka.« Shizuka smirked right back, while leaning closer.  
With the shopping finished, the both of them decided to head back to the base shortly afterwards. Which was just in time, since the cold had started to bother the Shimada quite a bit and all his new metal body parts weren't helping.  
They were just about to leave the market, when something fell directly onto Genjis head. »Ouch! What hit me?« He picked up what looked like a little green plant and examined it. It was nothing he had ever seen before, so he turned to the young healer next to him. »What is that?«  
The groan and the mumbled »Goddammit, Lena!« coming from her surprised him. Thankfully she chose to answer him too. »It's a mistletoe. They are hung up around Christmas season. It's sort of a weird tradition.«  
»What kind of tradition?«, he asked now curious.  
She blushed. »Well … It's … if you stand under a mistletoe you are supposed to kiss the person standing under it with you.«  
Now he felt awkward too, dropping the mistletoe. »Eh … and when you are standing upon it?«  
»I don't know. Guess it's the same«, she said.  
 _The western countries have some weird traditions_ , he thought and then looked back to Shizuka realizing the blush still on her cheeks.  
»If it's tradition«, he shrugged before pulling her close. »It's not like I mind anyway.«  
Her startled gasp turned into a small moan when he deepened the kiss. Genji tightened his hold around her. She just felt so right against him.  
When they finally parted for air, his remaining dragon purred proudly upon seeing the flush on her face. He chuckled a little, yet did not let go of her completely. »Was that sufficient for the tradition?«, he asked jokingly.  
»Very much so … «, she whispered.  
It looked like he overwhelmed her a little. Something he certainly had no problem with.  
Suddenly she turned serious though. »I have to ask, especially considering the history between our two clans … Are you serious with this? Do you really want to be with me like that?«  
Genji tensed a little. In the past, the Shimada had abused the Hikari's gifts to create their dragons by forcing those women into marriage. He could understand her doubts. On top of that it was widely known, that he never had a serious relationship before and had rather fooled around. Nevertheless … this time it was different.  
Genji held her gaze and calmly answered. »Yes. It's not like I agreed with the way the Shimada worked anyway«, he gave her a small smile. »So I am willing to try and be serious.«  
Her happy expression helped him feel more confident about it. In fact, she was so happy, she gave him another clumsy kiss in her excitement.  
»Ups, sorry«, she told him right after.  
He chuckled and patted her head. »You still have much to learn in that aspect.«  
Her following pout was just too adorable. Genji stroked a white strand out of her face before he leaned down again. »Don't worry about it now«, he said, giving her another, softer kiss.  
»YES! Finally!«, came a sudden shout from right next to them, making both of them jump at least three feet into the air.  
Lena Oxton just stood there with the brightest grin imaginable.  
Genji stared at her, frustrated. »Oh come on, you had to ruin it.«  
»Spirits, Lena! You almost gave me a heart attack!«, Shizuka complained, beet red in embarrassment.  
The spikey-haired girl continued to stare at them with her suggestive grin growing wider. Feeling like he got caught doing something forbidden, he let go of Shizuka and tried to back off.  
But in this moment Lena had thrown her arms around them both. »I am sooooo happy for you two!«, she squealed.  
Genji groaned, then pried her of them as gently as he could. »What devil gave her such a skill for bad timing?«  
By now the Oxton girl was already leading them back home while jumping all over the place.  
Shizuka shrugged. »No idea. But by the end of the day, everyone in the base will know about this.«  
»Who cares?«, he asked, taking her hand in his.  
She smiled softly at him. »Not me.«  
Thankfully they made it home without Lena causing too much accidents.

* * *

Shizuka was doing the last of her work in the med bay, before she would close up for the night. Her happy humming filled the room. Genji had just left after the two of them spent another great day together. All in all, she could not be happier. There was just one single problem and as luck would have it, he decided to show up right in this moment.  
»Well, someone seems happy«, Gabriel noted with a dark edge to his voice.  
He had made his displeasure about her interest in Genji clear from the very first moment. So he must have been furious when he heard of them getting together. Nevertheless, she decided to meet his anger head on.  
»I am«, she said, crossing her arms.  
His glare got even darker. »No need to hide it from me anymore. I saw that scum giving you a kiss on his way out of here.«  
»So what?«, she quipped, »Who I am dating is none of your business!«  
»He is not even worth your attention«, Reyes snarled, while further advancing towards her. Slowly she felt cornered, especially since he was way taller than she was.  
A scowl twisted her lips. »And what makes you think you're the one to decide this? Genji is a great man!«  
Reyes laughed bitterly. »A man? He is no man anymore! Just a dumb machine!«  
»I don't care what he looks like! I like him very much! And if you're only here to talk bad about him, you can leave right away!«, Shizuka declared and pointed towards the exit.  
Gabriel was not impressed. »He is a Shimada, he just wants you, because you are what you are. Hell, you know about his infamous reputation of being a playboy! Wake up, little Hikari, you are just another plaything to him!«  
»I am not!«, she tried to defend him, but even though those doubts, which she had suppressed until now started to surface again. »He wouldn't do that to me … «, she added more quietly to convince herself.  
Gabriel lifted her chin up to make her look at him. »You will see the truth of my words soon enough. But I won't stand by and watch it happen just like that.«  
Shizuka glared at him. »You will not attack him again!«  
»If you don't want me to fight him, come with me!«, he suddenly proposed, throwing her for a loop.  
»What?«, she asked, flabbergasted.  
»I will leave this place. With you.«, her brother declared passionately, »We both know you can do so much more than patching up people. You can destroy them.«  
She was completely confused now. »What do you mean leave? Where are you going? And you know I like being a healer more than anything!«  
His expression turned sour. »That is too bad. I had such high hopes for you.«  
Something was definitely not right here, Shizuka could feel it in her very spirit. »What are you planning, Gabe?«  
Reflexively she reached out to him, but he brushed away her hand. »That's none of your business anymore! You made your decision!«  
She snapped at him. »What decision? You didn't tell me a thing! And I cannot just leave my family like that … not even for you.« His expression remained blank, yet she knew her last words had hurt him deeply.  
»Family?!«, he finally sneered, »You call this bunch of soft-hearted fools your family?!«  
»Of course! They all are. You are too«, she said.  
»Then come with me!«, he urged again, but she shook her head.  
»You are like a brother to me, but I just cannot let them down.«  
Gabriel stepped back, as if she had slapped him. Shizuka had no idea why he would act like this. Heavy-hearted she continued. »But lately … you are needlessly cruel and either indifferent or completely furious. It is like you are a totally different person … «  
His cold dark eyes stared her down. »I am still the same. You are the one that changed.«  
»I have changed, but for the better. Saving a life as a healer is far more rewarding then destroying it.«  
He growled, insisting. »That is where you are wrong. There is nothing more thrilling than a successful hunt rewarded by a kill.«  
She shook her head. »I know that you love that feeling, I also know that killing is necessary sometimes. I still want revenge for my clan after all. But what you are suggesting is killing innocent people for no reason other than your thirst for blood!«  
His cold aura was almost suffocating her now. »So you have turned your back on me, just like McCree did.«  
»I did not turn my back on you!«, she insisted.  
He almost roared at her. »You did just that the moment that Shimada scum appeared here! But you will regret it soon enough!«  
Shizuka had enough of this. She crossed her arms and glared up at him defiantly. »I don't think so.«  
In the next second her back collided with the wall. Gabriel's hand was crushing her throat. »You will see! We will be reunited again sooner than you think, my little Hikari«, he calmly threatened her.  
She struggled for breath, desperately trying to get free. And suddenly she was. Stunned she watched as the green glowing dragon, the one who had been resting under her skin since months now, threw Reyes off her and onto the ground.  
The Blackwatch commander was fighting against the snarling beast, but it was of no use. »Get that thing off me!«, he screamed. But Shizuka didn't dare.  
Only when the dragon raised his claws, ready to land a killing blow, did she step in. »Enough!«  
Thankfully the dragon listened to her. It returned to her side, where it curled protectively around her and hissed at Reyes. She started to pet it with shaky hands, trying to calm her racing heart.  
Slowly Reyes made it back on his feet. The glare he threw her, should have killed her on the spot. »Mark my words, Shizuka. This is far from over«, he declared before he disappeared through the doors of the med bay.  
The young priestess felt alarmed. How could this have gone so wrong?  
It took a while for her to get herself back together. She turned to the dragon, who hadn't moved an inch from his position the whole time.  
»It's alright.«, she told him, partly to reassure herself, »He can be a bit rough sometimes, but he would never seriously hurt me.«  
The dragons deadpan look and repeated snarl at the door spoke volumes. She sighed. »Come on, you had enough fun for now. It's time to go back.«  
But instead of merging with her skin, like she had expected, the dragon chose to stay out, curled around her shoulders. His eyes never left the door for even a moment. She did not have the heart to tell him off, so she just let him be and returned to her work. But her mind was miles away …


	15. Chapter 14: First Time (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 _SIDENOTE: For the ones primary interested in **Hanzo's story parts:** You will have **to be patient just for 1 - 2 chapters longer** , since in our storyline nothing really interesting will happen to him until the fall of Overwatch. _Thanks to all of you, who enjoy reading this story! Sadly, updates will be published slower since both authors are (still) busy with exams and papers right now.

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY FOR READERS 18+. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: First (Genji x Shizuka)**

 _It is about time …  
_ One year ago Genji Shimada had been murdered by his own brother. Now he had returned to the place about to take revenge. He was ready to put an end to the Shimada-Clan and drive his sword through Hanzo's chest personally. Dark anticipation filled him. The cause he kept on living for was finally within his grasp.  
The door to his hotel room somewhere downtown in Hanamura opened and closed silently.  
»Everyone has settled into their rooms. Tomorrow morning we are ready to strike«, Shizuka said.  
He stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. Through the window he could see the walls of the place he once called home. It was kind of funny. _How many things can change in such a short amount of time …  
_ »Hey, are you alright?«, the little Hikari asked worried, bringing him out of his brooding.  
Genji turned around to look at her. They had come far in this one year. He never thought he would care this much about a woman.  
He hesitated before he quietly spoke. »I would prefer you staying here in the hotel tomorrow.«  
She shook her head instantly. »And leave you and all the others? No way.«  
He sighed, having expected the answer already. Nevertheless, he was not happy about it.  
Shizuka read his expression effortlessly. »I can avoid the frontline, if that makes you feel better, but I want to be there. For you and for the victims of my clan as well … «, she spoke softly.  
Genji understood. She had all right to be there.  
»Okay. Just … be careful«, he said, already vowing to never let her out of his sight tomorrow.  
»I will. If you promise me the same«, she assured him.  
He managed to return her smile. »Of course I do.«  
It only took her a few steps to close the distance and their lips met in a soft kiss. Genji put his arms around her waist and deepened it. Ever since Reyes mysterious disappearance a few months ago everything had gone smoothly.  
Shizukas hands found their way into his hair, combing through the dark strands. A growl began to rumble in his chest. Reluctantly he had to let go of her or risk his instincts driving him to do something she might not be ready for.  
Shizuka stepped back with a cute blush on her cheeks. »Well, I better get ready for bed. We have a difficult day ahead of us«, she rambled, clearly trying to disperse the sudden awkwardness in the room.  
»Okay … «, Genji nodded and then started to dig his own grave by adding, »Will you stay here?« Shizuka looked surprised at his request.  
»If you want me to«, she responded unsure.  
»Yes. I do.«, he said and was relieved when she smiled at him.  
»Then I will.« When she disappeared into the bathroom, Genji had time to curse himself.  
What had he been thinking? His self-control was already crumbling and here he was, inviting her to spend the night with him. His brain, the traitor, happily conjured up flashbacks of all the times they had kissed. Highlighting the ones where Genji had simply wanted to rip off those robes, press her against a wall and fuck her senseless. A strained growl escaped his lips at the vivid images.  
 _Maybe it won't be so bad. Just turn you back to her and fall asleep_ , he thought to himself.  
The door to the bathroom opened and Shizuka stepped out, wearing nothing but a dark blue night robe. A very tight night robe. The Shimada swallowed and hastily lowered his gaze again.  
 _I am so doomed.  
_ The rustling of cloth told him she had made it to the bed. His bed, the dragon inside him pointed out with a suggestive purr.  
»We … we should probably get to sleep now«, she sounded as awkward as he felt.  
Genji only nodded and joined her on the bed in safe distance, all the while never once looking at her.  
»Everything alright? You seem tensed … «, Shizuka spoke up softly.  
Genji turned his back on her, hoping to avoid any kind of temptation that way. »I am fine.«  
But just like she always had, the little Hikari completely destroyed his plans. He could feel her inching closer. _Goddammit!  
_ »You don't sound nor act like it.«  
Genji tried to inch away, only to run out of bed-space. »Y-you are imagining things.«  
»I can sense something is wrong. Please, tell me what it is«, she urged.  
Her hand was placed on his shoulder, making him stiffen even more. His remaining dragon was purring wildly and he had a hard time not to just turn around and do something he would later regret.  
»It is nothing!«, he said with a desperate edge.  
»Do you want me to leave after all?«  
»What? No!«, he exclaimed.  
»Then why are you blocking me off all of a sudden?«  
»I don't«, Genji pressed out. Their skin contact was really distracting.  
Shizuka sounded not impressed. »Oh really? Because to me it looks like you are.«  
»It is just … hard. Staying in control … «, he hissed to which he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.  
»You are weird«, she said and cuddled against his back. Genji wanted to roar in frustration as his desire rose even more.  
»Relax, it is just me. You are as stiff as a board.«  
»You could say that … « Genji whispered, acutely aware of the large tent in his pants. Was she torturing him on purpose?  
Suddenly her hands were on his back, massaging the tense muscles, but he couldn't stop the dark growl escaping him at that.  
»Are you ok? Because that sound-«, she wasn't able to finish.  
Something just snapped. He turned around, pressed her onto the sheets beneath him and kissed her hungrily. She tried to reply it as best as she could, but she had no chance against his almost ruthless assault. Horrified by his own desire, Genji managed to get himself under control again and backed off. He had never lost it that badly before.  
»G-Genji?«, the soft call of his name turned his attention back to her.  
»I am sorry. I shouldn't have … « He broke up, ashamed of himself.  
Shizuka looked at him confused. »What do you mean?«  
He only shook his head. »Just go to sleep. Don't worry about me. I am okay, really«, he said and he meant it. He would not lose it like that again.  
»But you just … «, she helplessly said.  
Genji couldn't suppress the chuckle at her cluelessness. »You have no idea, what you are doing to me, huh?«, he asked her.  
»What are you talking about? I am just laying here. I'm not doing anything.«  
»What is enough already«, he purred with a husky voice. The little priestess really had no idea of all the sleepless nights she caused him.  
Her raised eyebrow made him laugh a little more. »Don't worry. I won't do anything without your permission«, he said, his hand rising to gently stroke her cheek.  
Shizuka leaned into his touch and then suddenly she looked away. »And what if you had my permission?«, she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

 ** _(M-rated content ahead. If you don't want to read it, skip to the next line-break)_**

* * *

Genji froze. Never had he imagined her to practically give him the go ahead. »Whatever you want me to«, he told her eagerly.  
A blush colored her cheeks. »If you don't mind that I have no experience in that … «  
Genji made her look at him and smiled softly at her. »Of course not.« He even preferred knowing she was still untouched. Until now.  
Carefully he pulled her closer to kiss her again. But this time his hand stroked up her side. He could feel her tension at the new touch. The Shimada tried to make her relax a little by letting his lips trail over her jaw and down to her throat. His actions were rewarded with a breathless gasp. She tilted her head to give him better access, something he took advantage of wholeheartedly.  
»Shall I go on?«, he asked, wanting to make sure that this was truly what she wanted.  
»H-hai.«, she answered shakily.  
With a purr, he bit down on the soft skin of her throat, which she– given the noise she was making - seemed to like. Genji slipped a hand under that annoying robe and stroked the bare skin of her upper thighs. It felt so good to finally be able to do it. He could feel her trembling from his touch. When she reached out and shyly stroked up his arm and shoulder, he couldn't stop the shiver and the soft growl escaping him.  
»I-is this alright?«, she asked nervously.  
Genji stared at her with hungry eyes. »It is«, he purred back, what made her smile and she leaned up to kiss him.  
He returned it, while his hand gently wandered upwards to slip off the straps of her nightwear. Then he stopped.  
»May I … ?«, he asked, his hand inches away from her breasts.  
She swallowed and nodded. So, he removed the fabric covering her chest and started to massage the small mounds. He relished in the breathy moan that action earned him. Getting bolder with his touches, he got back to work on her throat with his lips. Shizuka pressed her body tightly against him in response, her breath going more erratic. Genji loved it.  
 _Goddammit, she feels so good!_ The dragon inside him was growling and pacing now, making him struggle for self-restraint. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to take her. This desire grew worse, when her hands started to explore his bare skin once more. He hissed loudly.  
»Don't stop«, he practically begged her.  
She started to add her lips as well, driving him even more crazy. As her mouth traveled upwards from his neck to his lips, he caught hers in a longing kiss. Genji couldn't wait any longer. He swiftly removed the clothes and metal covering his own body before he stroked off her robe completely. The Shimada stared, drinking in every inch of her fair skin. He licked his lips, wanting to explore and taste all of it. From the corner of his eye he noticed her staring at him as well, her face in the color of a ripe tomato. He purred, showing off his assets proudly and chuckled when she released an embarrassed squeak.  
»Really now, due to your job you saw me naked before.«, he teased her a little.  
She found enough backbone to throw him a glare. »Not under these circumstances.«  
With another chuckle, he pulled her close to him again. They both groaned at the skin contact. Genji stroked her back, loving that it made her pressing against him more strongly. But it was not enough. Slowly his hand wandered lower, making her freeze up immediately.  
»I will stop at anything. You just have to say so.« In all the excitement he had almost forgotten, that this would be her first time. Although he dearly hoped she would not stop him now.  
»I know … but I don't want you to«, she admitted.  
He almost sighed in relief. More carefully he moved his hand downwards, widening her legs with a gentle nudge. There was the adorable blush again. He distracted her with a kiss, while he slowly moved his hand over her most sensitive place. At her surprised moan, he continued to explore. Teasing along her folds and gentle but firmly massaging her clit. Her gasps and moans were encouraging him to continue until she was wet enough for him to carefully enter one finger. He almost groaned at the tight heat which greeted him. Already he was imagining how that would feel wrapped around his aching erection. Shizuka squirmed beneath him, not used to the sensations. A breathless whimper escaped her, when he moved his finger in a tender rhythm. All the while he was fighting to hold back. To keep his dragon from taking over and pushing her too far too soon. When she started to subtly buck her hips against the intruder he added a second finger. It made her tense up again, leaving him with no choice but to stop and give her time to adjust. This slow speed was killing him though. The carnal part of him wanted to bury himself into her to the hilt right now.  
»You tell me when you are ready«, he told her, mostly to remind himself that this was about her and not to fulfill his need for relief.  
She looked up at him, took a deep breath and answered: »I am as ready as I ever will be.«  
Genji could see, that she tried to act tough, even though she was still nervous. »We have the whole night. I can wait as long as you need me to«, he soothed her. She smiled.  
»I am grateful for that … But I really want to get closer to you.«  
He made a pleased sound at hearing those words, before he laid back and pulled her on top of him. »Come here.«  
She looked at him startled. It was like dealing with a shy fox, who skirted away at every new movement.  
»It will be fine, just relax. You can do everything you want to me too«, he told her with a small smirk.  
She still hesitated, but then she laid her hands on his chest. As she started to explore his body, he closed his eyes and purred at the feeling.  
»Could you tell me, where to touch to make you feel good?«, she tentatively asked, making him grin at her.  
»Find it out«, he said with a wink.  
So, she did just that. His purr turned into a strained growl, when her hands moved farther down and got bolder. He put his arms around her, desperate to feel as much of her skin as possible. Goddammit, he had never struggled this much with his self-control ever before. Something about her just drove him wild. He couldn't stop his own hands from wandering again, as his mouth sought out hers in a longing kiss. Finally Genji had enough with waiting. In one swift move, he switched their positions again, so that he hovered above her. They stared at each other, his eyes wordlessly seeking her permission to go further. Her answer was to sling her arms around him to pull him close. With this motion, her hands touched the dragon mark centered on his back. A loud hiss was wrangled from him at the intense shock of pleasure it caused. Surprised by this, Shizuka repeated the motion. Genji tried to hold back but roared, his whole body trembling. Her hand trailed up his spine, over the whole length of the mark now.  
»Oh … gods … «, he groaned out.  
This was too much, he had to claim her. Immediately he moved down to kiss her, searching for the dragon mark around her shoulders. Her pleasured outcry as he found it almost made him loose the last bit of his self-control.  
»W-what was that … ?«, she asked with a trembling voice.  
»I am not quite sure«, he said and promptly did it again.  
She moaned loudly and her body arched up against his.  
That was it. With his lips working on her mark more fiercely, he used her distraction to widen her legs and entered her with a single smooth thrust. The moment her hymen was ripped apart, he saw her flinch. Cursing himself for his lapse in control, he remained still. Even if every fiber of his being just wanted to start moving. To thrust into her hard and wild like just a dragon would. Time went by in what felt like forever.  
»Sorry«, she said sheepishly.  
»No. It is fine. Just tell me when you are ready or want me to stop.« He hoped his voice wasn't as strained to her as it sounded to his own ears.  
»We already came so far, stopping now would be cruel«, she chuckled breathlessly.  
Genji took those words as an OK and finally started to move inside her. Keeping watch on her reactions, he set a maddingly slow pace. Nevertheless, it felt so good, he was barely able to keep it that way. In the next moment, he caught her hands, before they could reach his mark again.  
»D-Don't«, he growled.  
His control wouldn't be able to take any more stimulation there. So, he instead intertwined their fingers and continued the gentle rhythm.  
»But I don't want you to hold back«, Shizuka whispered, having no idea what she was asking for.  
He gave her a small smile. »Let me hold back. For you. At least for this first time.«  
She nodded her consent. Genji picked up the pace again, going a little deeper with every thrust. Shizuka writhed beneath him, clearly overwhelmed by the new experience. He feasted on the pleasured expression on her face. It was addicting. Doing this to her was addicting. He went faster, his own desire not able to be suppressed any longer. Shizuka tried to muffle her sounds of pleasure with her hand, but he was having none of it. Those sounds were too arousing and he needed to hear more. Removing her hand, he relished in the moans and gasps that spilled from her mouth. But it was still not enough. Genji needed to claim her fully, needed to feel her reach completion. So, he moved his hand downwards to tease her clit, while his lips sought out her mark again. The combined stimulation was too much for his virgin. With a loud moan, she came beneath him. Genji tensed when he felt her strongly tightening around him. He knew he would not last much longer. His thrusts growing erratic, he followed her with a dark growl soon after. Dark satisfaction spread through him. With this she was truly his now.  
Both panted heavily, slowly coming down from their high.

* * *

 ** _(M-rated content finished. It's safe to read again.)_**

Afterwards Shizuka cuddled against him. »Thank you«, she whispered.  
Genji laid down next to her and pulled her close against his side, his hand absentmindedly stroking through her long silky hair.  
»For what?«, he asked softly.  
»For being so considerate with me«, she said. »And thank you for enduring my moods.« She returned his smile.  
»I needed a lot of patience but it is worth it.« Genji slung his arms around her. »So … was it satisfying for you?«, he wanted to know.  
She blushed. »Hai.«  
His smile morphed into a smug smirk.  
»Good. We can repeat it whenever you like«, he whispered into her ear.  
»I would love to … «, she said with a red face, causing him to let out an amused chuckle.  
She huffed. »Just you wait. One day I will learn how to drive you crazy.«  
Genji tensed a little in anticipation. If she just knew, she was already doing a very good job at that.  
»I am certain of it«, he said with a laugh.  
»Well, one thing I already found out.«  
He managed to grab her hand just in time before it would have touched his dragon mark again. »Careful!«, he chided. If it was to react the same way it had to her touch before, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from a second round!  
Shizuka pouted. »I just wanted to know how it works.«  
»I would tell you, if I know myself«, he said and moved her hand away from the dangerous zone.  
»It's you're your mark, so you have got to felt it before.«  
Genji shook his head. »No. That was new.« He could almost see her glowing at his admission. But it was true, she was indeed something special. »Sleep now. We are going to need all of our strength tomorrow.«  
»You are right … Good night, Genji«, she said and snuggled closer against his side.  
He kissed her forehead. »Sleep tight, Shizuka.«


	16. Chapter 15: Inevitable (Genji x Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 _SIDENOTE:_ This will be the last chapter from Genji for a while, because next chapter Hanzos storyline finally beginns.

Sorry this took so long, this chapter was more trouble than it should have been. As always, thanks to all of you, who enjoy reading this story!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Inevitable (Genji x Shizuka)**

»ARGH!« The punching bag swung wildly when Genji's fist first made contact. Again and again. He could not stop hitting it.  
 _He wasn't there! Why wasn't he there?!  
_ Overwatch had laid waste to large parts of the once so proud Shimada Empire. All went according to Morrison's plan. But when Genji had stormed the castle, his brother was nowhere to be found. He turned the whole place upside-down. Absolutely nothing! Hanzo had obviously disappeared, leaving him bereft of his chance for revenge!  
With a feral roar, he punched the bag so hard, it flew off the hinges and against the wall behind. Genji panted heavily, those cursed metal hands clenched to fists. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. His sole purpose of living had been to eliminate the one who almost murdered him in cold blood. Without it, nothing was left for him anymore  
»Have you finally calmed down now?«, an annoyed voice made him turn around to see Shizuka leaning against the door frame.  
He hissed at her. »Don't. I don't need another one of your damn lectures right now!« He was on edge already, he didn't need more reasons to be irritated.  
The glare she shot back at him was deadly. »Sorry to disappoint«, she snarled, »that's not gonna happen after you tore down the whole base in your fit! What were you thinking?!«  
Genji growled at her, a clear warning to back off. »I don't care about your stupid base!«  
She strode over and repeatedly jabbed his chest. »Don't you dare shrug this off! Jesse got hurt because you had to act like an out of control maniac!«  
 _Oh, this little girl is asking for it!_ He slapped her hand away and got dangerously close.  
»It's his own fault he got in the way!«, he hissed. That fool had tried to stop him from working out his frustration on the medical equipment. So, he used him instead, he deserved it. _Too bad it didn't help me anyway. Nothing does …  
_ »What?!«, she froze for a moment, before her voice rose to a scream. »What in the name of the spirits is wrong with you?!«  
At this moment, his patience finally snapped.  
»How about everything?!«, he roared, and shoved her away, making her crash to the ground. For a moment he was shocked by his own action, but it was short-lived. His desire to lash out, to hurt someone just as strongly as he has been hurt, was just too great. And right now, he didn't care who that someone was.  
»You made a monster of me for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!«  
She looked up at him in shocked surprise and for the first time he could see fear enter her eyes. It was only for a second, but it was there and a darker part Genji felt so good putting it there. _This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. But why is this the only thing helping me breathe easier?_ Now that he started this madness, he felt himself unable to stop. _It was not enough._ He watched her getting back on her feet, her feistiness gone.  
»What are you talking about?«, her voice was subdued and sounded almost earie in comparison to her earlier high pitched screaming.  
Genji stared down at her mockingly. »Don't act so innocent now. You all knew exactly what you were doing!«  
 _Hanzo being gone is not her fault,_ some inner voice said, yet it was almost immediately silenced by the part thirsty for revenge and blood. _But she was the one, who dragged me back from the dead! It's because of her I have to exist like this!  
_ They both did not move for a while until she finally shook her head. »Genji, you are not making sense.«  
 _How can she not see it?! The proof is right in front of her!_ Genji gestured wildly down his metal body.  
»Don't tell me this is not your fault!«, he growled at her.  
She and her Overwatch friends probably enjoyed doing this to him. He was nothing but a dirty Shimada after all, nothing but their secret weapon. _You don't know that. Think about the friends you made here,_ the voice was back again. He silenced it immediately, because he knew very well that it wasn't true. It never was before.  
The glare she shot him at his accusation was fierce, but had lost its cutting edge. It was a clear sign he was getting to her, which should have been enough to make him stop, but all the feelings, the anger, the hurt and the pain, he had suppressed for so long had broken free and were destroying everything in their path.  
»We only did this to save your life!«, she defended herself, but it only made him fume.  
 _How dare she! Trying to make it sound like she did me a favor!_ Who said he even wanted to live in the first place?  
»And for what?!«, he exploded. »There is nothing left for me besides revenge and even that I got denied! And here you are nagging me about proper behavior?« He stalked closer, making her back up until she hit a wall. »But you know what? I don't fucking care about what you think! I don't care what anyone thinks! And I am sure as hell not obeying your every order like a good little weapon!«  
He punched the wall right next to her face, leaving a sizable dent in the material. She froze, probably because she had never thought him capable of such and neither had he. _Goddammit, why am I doing this? But she has to understand, has to stop expecting me to behave like she wants me to …  
_ His common sense was screaming at him to stop and to save what he could, but that cursed darker part of him was screaming louder. A cruel smirk played across his lips.  
»No counter this time? I am surprised and here I thought you would never stop talking.«  
At that she pushed herself forward, trying to get him to move out of her way, he wasn't budging though since her strength couldn't be compared to his.  
»Goddammit, what is your problem?! There is more to life than just revenge!«  
Was she really starting one of her goody-two-shoes-speeches? He really had no patience for those now. Right now his whole world was moments from breaking apart completely.  
»Oh, and what would that be?«, he mocked her. There was nothing more important than revenge, because if he couldn't have revenge, he would have nothing. So Genji waited for her answer and when she looked back at him with a hopeful gaze, he couldn't help it, he laughed. It was a cold sound, devoid of any humor.  
»You? My life's purpose? Don't make me laugh.«  
 _Why not?,_ that little voice asked. _Because it would never work. Just look at her …_ The pain-filled expression on her face satisfied him and despaired him at the same time. Finally, she understood that he could never be the one she wanted him to be. That he was nothing but a broken, angry mess and tired of it all.  
»B-but … why? Why did you start dating me?«, she asked, seemingly afraid of the answer.  
Genji shrugged, fighting to keep his face distant. »Because there wasn't anything else to do?«  
It wasn't true, but it was too late to save anything now, so he might as well end it, before he would hurt her even more in the long run. Tears started to fill her eyes.  
»I can't believe this! I thought you were serious with me!« And he had been, but at a time where he was sure his revenge would be fulfilled in a few months. He had thought there was still hope for him, a purpose. _But now?_ Who knew when he would be able to drive his sword through his brother's traitorous heart? It could be years or even decades. It probably wouldn't turn out well for himself either and he didn't want that for her. She deserved better, but he knew she would never let him go alone to do what he had to do. There was nothing left but for him to make her despise him. Anger was better than heartbroken despair. So, he took a deep breath, steeled himself and opened his mouth.  
»You have no idea how often I have heard those words before. They never change anything though«, he said with an empty chuckle, although inside he was screaming in despair. »And you are no different.« _Yet you are ….  
Thwhack.  
_Before he knew it, she had slapped him. The gentle little Hikari had slapped him. It shocked him deeply and made him feel even more guilty, yet he forced himself to look at the damage he had done. Tears were flowing freely down her face and her whole body shook, but her eyes were burning with a new fire. _That's what I wanted to see … even though I never wished for it to come this far.  
_ »Fine. Do what you want, for all I care! Go on your mad quest for revenge, get yourself killed, whatever! But don't you dare ever come to me ever again!«, Shizuka screamed, her voice cracking at the end.  
He had achieved what he needed, but it didn't made him feel proud, only empty. All his anger had vanished.  
»As you wish«, he almost whispered it, sounding more broken than before.  
The moment he stepped away from her, she stormed past him and out of the door. Genji was left alone in the training area. A roar filled with anguish and agony ripped from his throat. Before he knew it, he had completely trashed the whole place as well. And as he stood in the middle of the damage, a soft whine made him look up. His dragon, the one who took up residence with Shizuka, was hovering in front of him, looking the saddest he had ever seen him.  
»I hoped she would at least keep you to protect her in my stead … «, he sighed, knowing his appearance here was the final break. _It was over.  
_ They stared at each other in depressed silence. Slowly he realized the extent of what he had done and that his time here had come to an end. With a melancholic smile Genji offered his arm to the spirit.  
»It's for the best.« He clearly saw the reluctance emitting from the dragon. »She deserves someone better than me«, he muttered and it was a clear statement that it disappeared back under his skin without further protest.  
 _The situation is truly hopeless.  
_ With a heavy sigh, Genji returned to his room. There he began packing the few belongings he had. With things as they were, there was no reason to remain in Zurich any longer than he had to.  
»Wow, you really messed up this time.« Genji jerked around to find McCree casually leaning over his shoulder.  
»Just leave me alone«, he replied, tired. »Or I might end up hurting you again.«  
Jesse ignored him. »I am not worried about that. Everyone has their bad days. Want to tell me what happened? I have never seen you so ruthless before … «  
Genji winced, already knowing he broke far worse than just some equipment tonight. »I don't want to talk about it«, he halfheartedly snapped.  
The cowboy shrugged. »Alright, alright. But just ignoring it will not make your problem disappear.«  
He knew the other was right, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it just yet though. It would never work out with him like this. He would never be able to feel truly free until he got his revenge and he would only get it by finding Hanzo and ending him.  
Genji nodded curtly. »I have to go.«  
The cowboy stared at him like he lost his mind. »Eh? How'd you come up with that?«  
Genji gestured to all of him. »I cannot stay here, because I will never be able to find peace from my past, if I don't find my revenge.«  
He could see that his friend couldn't follow his logic, but to his surprise Jesse only shrugged.  
»Suit yourself. If you think that is what you need to do, I won't stop you.«  
»Thank you.«  
A small smirk lifted the corner of Jesse's mouth. »Can't believe I'm saying this: I'm gonna miss you, mate.«  
His smile, hidden under the mask, was rather sad. »Likewise.«  
Genji turned to leave, but stopped at the door. »Will you tell her I am sorry? And maybe keep an eye on her while you're at it?«  
He didn't need to say more for McCree to understand. »Of course.«  
He went over to his drawer, took out a small package and held it out to the cowboy. »Would you mind giving it to her on her birthday?«, he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. »It is something I got from our stay in Hanamura.«  
»Sure, will do«, Jesse took it without questioning him.  
»Farewell, my friend«, Genji said, turning towards the door.  
McCrees words followed him. »Just don't get yourself killed.«

So, in the dead of the night, Genji Shimada left the Overwatch headquarters in Zurich, never once looking back.

* * *

 **A few months later …**

Genji started his search for Hanzo somewhere in the US, when he saw the news.  
 _Overwatch got shut down_. Normally that was no big deal. He had seen it coming for a long time, since the public wanted Overwatch gone. But what made him stare at the holovid in shock were the images of the destroyed headquarters in Switzerland, where only smoking ruins were left of the once grant building.  
His first impulse had been to fly over immediately and check if everyone made it out alive, but in the next moment he calmed down. There was no reason for him to return, because there was nothing he could do anyway. His time with Overwatch was past already and he doubted they even wanted him back now. So, he remained where he was.  
Although that didn't stop him from listening to every news broadcast feverishly hoping one name wouldn't turn up on the list of casualties.


	17. Chapter 16: Lost Dragon (Hanzo, Shizuka)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 _Finally we start with Hanzo's part! Hope you like it._

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Lost Dragon (Hanzo, Shizuka)**

Hanzo was crouching on a roof in a shady part of Dorado, bored out of his mind. »Remind me while we are doing this again?«, he asked over the com.  
Instead of simply answering, Widowmaker chose to come over personally. Something Hanzo really didn't rejoice in, especially when she immediately got way too close again.  
»I don't know where the point in observing Sombra is either. Reaper is the only one, who doesn't trust her«, she said in that annoying French accent of hers.  
»Reaper doesn't trust anyone«, he stated, already regretting even opening his mouth.  
»Au contraire. He trusts Doomfist … and me as well.«  
He rolled his eyes. »Until you are of no more use to him.«  
Widomaker shrugged. »I am a weapon. Just like you and weapons do not lose their usefulness.«  
 _What a fool she is … Every weapon loses its edge with time and nobody wants a dull weapon._ His father had told him that more than once. »Everything has its limits.«  
She laughed. To him, it sounded like nails grating on a chalkboard.  
»Bien sûre. Especially that bow of yours.«  
He growled at her. Nobody insulted his trusty bow. »Don't you have your own roof to cover?!«  
She ignored him, as always. »Maybe you should be more grateful to get contracts from Talon. Considering that little rat, Junkrat, got away with your share of the treasure.«  
An angry hiss escaped him. Hanzo would have liked nothing more than to put an arrow through her skull this very moment. »Stop bringing that up every single time!«  
Widowmaker moved even closer to him, making him want to retreat to the other side of the roof.  
»You want me to stop mentioning the only time you tried to get around without Talons support, which ended in a disaster? I cannot grant you that favor, I am afraid.«  
»Just. Stop. Talking«, he pressed out.  
»Why so aggressive all of a sudden, cheríe? Your grandfather and father always worked so well with us. Why are you trying to escape us so badly?«  
He snarled at her and everyone else would have shaken in his boots, but her it left cold.  
»You know nothing!«, he spat, before he stood up to leave. He couldn't take this infuriating bitch any longer.  
»Really? You are quitting again?«, she asked, moving up to follow him.  
»No. Just going to cover your roof, which you refuse to do yourself«, he angrily replied.  
»What is wrong with you lately? It's just like in Lijang, where you weren't even able to kill this little brat!«  
»Just stop it. Pretending to care does not suit someone like you.«  
He could see her rolling her eyes this time, the most emotional reaction she had shown him beside her constant tries to get him to sleep with her …  
»That way you will never be able to rebuilt your empire«, she told him for the hundredth time now.  
»Maybe I don't even want to«, he shot back. Indeed he had no desire to return to this cursed place ever. The memories and the guilt would kill him right away.  
»And what else do you want to do? Settle in a house with some stupid girl and tend to the herbs in the backyard? Don't be silly.«  
Widowmaker came close again and laid her arms around him. He immediately shook her off, but it didn't stop her from stroking down his arm. He didn't even try to keep his disgusted grimace from showing at that.  
»Why are you so ›concerned‹ about my future anyway?«, he asked.  
»You were bred and raised a weapon. Such an ordinary life will bore you in no time«, she answered.  
»All you do is make assumptions. Besides, my life is none of your business«, he snarled.  
»Whatever«, she said and suddenly was back to her usual emotionless self.  
Without another word Widowmaker hooked herself back to her own roof, making Hanzo release a relieved sigh. Finally, he could actually concentrate on the mission.  
»Reaper, the target is preparing to move. Should I take the shot or not?«, he asked over the com.  
»We actually need her alive, just that you know«, Reaper replied.  
Hanzo lowered his bow again. »That's nothing like you-ARGH!«  
Suddenly the ground beneath his feet got ripped away as he was blown off the roof by an unseen force. Before he knew it, he hit the ground. He could hear Reaper yelling something, but wasn't able answer for he was thrown against a wall, losing his com in the process.  
»Argh!«, he tried to get up again with a groan. »What the-?!«  
He looked up to see the small form of a woman marching towards him. She looked unarmed, but from the smirk across her face, it had been her somehow throwing him around like a ragdoll. So without hesitations, he released his dragons, but to his very shock she just ignored them and kept approaching. It looked like they couldn't touch her at all!  
»How the mighty have fallen, Shimada«, she said, coming to a stop right in front of him.  
That close, he could make out the long almost white hair and her rather small and delicate stature. It wasn't the only thing odd though, for a soft blue glow seemed to flow from her chest _. This woman is far from normal_ , he concluded and reluctantly called back his dragons, since they were not able to do a thing anyway.  
»Huh? Who-?!«, he stammered, slowly standing up, while keeping an eye on his unusual opponent.  
A cruel smirk danced across her lips. »Wouldn't you like to know?«, she taunted and calmly raised her hand to draw out a long hairpin, the needle glinting silver in the moonlight. »What will you do now?«, she asked as if she had already won the battle.  
But Hanzo wasn't helpless just yet, he readied his bow. »Right between the eyes. Impossible to miss from this distance«, he told her curtly, it did nothing to make her falter though.  
»Are you sure? You are free to try, of course.«  
Without hesitation he released the arrow, but an inch before it reached her, it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
Hanzo's eyes widened in shock. _Impossible!_ Never had he seen something like that. This woman had destroyed his arrow without even moving, thrown him around like he weighted nothing and even triumphed over his dragons!  
Hanzo had enough. »What. Are. You?!«, he hissed, hands gripping his bow so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
She moved fast. Too fast for him to aim at her again. In the blink of an eye, the sharpened edge of her hairpin was pressed against his throat.  
»The last of a peaceful clan you tormented for centuries before you Shimada-monsters wiped them out!«, she scowled, increasing the pressure and making him feel the poisoned coating of her weapon.  
»What are you talking about?!«, he growled back as good as he could without drawing his own blood.  
»Typical Shimada. You don't even care to remember the ones you hurt.«  
Suddenly a symbol was thrust in his face. »Maybe this will jog your memory.«  
He barely suppressed the gasp at the familiar crescent moon cradling a lotus bloom. The symbol of the Hikari, his mother's clan. He couldn't believe it.  
»Some survived?«, he asked in an hoarse whisper.  
She shook her head. »None but me. You Shimadas made sure of that, but I will pay you back for the pain you caused tenfold!«  
Hanzo didn't even question, why a Hikari would suddenly break her own traditions of not taking another life. The shock was still too great.  
»I had nothing to do with that massacre!«, he meekly defend himself before he relaxed his tensed body. »But if it will give you peace, go ahead. Kill me. I don't even care.«  
He really didn't. There was no real purpose in his life anymore, instead he just wasted away his days. Maybe being killed by a Hikari was some weird form of justice being dealt. Maybe he could atone for all his sins, if he let her land the final blow. So he waited calmly, a sense of peace overtaking him. At the same time he could see his declaration had thrown her for a loop, obviously she had expected a fight.  
»You liar! You are all liars!«, she yelled, her trembling hands revealing how much this situation was truly affecting her.  
He let out a bitter chuckle, mindful of the sharp needle still pressed against his throat. »Do you really think I would have killed my own mother? The only one ever caring about me?«, he spoke softly.  
His mother had been the only one beside his brother to ever see him as a human being, capable of emotions. She had never demanded him to be something he didn't want to be, yet he ignored her, disrespected her and wasn't there when she needed him the most. Just another guilt weighting heavily on him, but he refused to take on any more of it, even at the cost of his own life.  
She shook her head and her hands stopped shaking, showing she regained her composure. »You were cold enough to kill your own brother! So why not?!«, she hissed. Now her anger did come forth again.  
»Because she was my mother!«, he cried, guilt and anger in his voice.  
For a long while none of them moved after the words stopped echoing in the air between them. They just kept staring at each other.  
Finally, the Hikari spoke up, it was a touch softer than everything she had said before.  
»You really do care … «, but in the next moment her expression hardened again. »But that changes nothing!«, she said, sounding more like she was reminding herself of it than telling it to him.  
»Indeed«, he agreed, »The only ones I ever cared about are dead. So do what you have to.«  
He wouldn't be angry at her or condemn her, because maybe, when he was gone, he would be able to see the ones dearest to him again. _Brother … Mother … I hope you will welcome me despite all that I have done …  
_ Now it was her turn to look shocked. »What?! At least fight me! Defend yourself!«  
He shook his head as far as it was possible. »No.«  
»Why not?!«, she shrieked.  
He stared into her eyes, showing his unshakeable resolve on the matter.  
»I won't lay a hand on a Hikari by all the honor I have left.«  
His words elicited a bitter laugh from her. »Honor?! What honor?! Shimadas never had honor and never will!«, she shouted, more broken than angry.  
Hanzo could understand, he had felt like that himself many times before. »And still I refuse to fight you, so you better make up your mind now.«  
For the longest time there was a tension, but then to his surprise she lowered her poisoned hairpin and stepped back.  
»I cannot do it. I cannot kill in cold blood«, she said in a strange tone, not happy but not angry either.  
»Sorry to hear that«, Hanzo said, knowing this world didn't allow people, who hesitated, to live long. And yet, he kind of had looked forward to seeing his family again, even if they would never forgive him for his deeds.  
Some of her fury returned at his words. She stared coldly at him. »Someone like you doesn't even know what regret feels like.«  
The Hikari had no idea what she was saying. He felt more guilt and regret than he ever thought possible to exist within a single person and he told her as much: »You know nothing.«  
There was still some rage inside of her, even though she refused to kill him just like that.  
»I know more than you«, she declared, while she stepped farther away from him, but what she didn't realize was, that she made herself the perfect target for Widowmaker to shoot.  
Hanzo couldn't allow it. He wouldn't be the reason the last of his mother's clan would die. He refused to have that kind of blood on his hands!  
»Step back to my side. Now«, he warned her. But the foolish girl wasn't listening to him and distanced herself even further from him.  
»Do you really think me dumb enough to-Argh!«, she broke off with a painful scream as the bullet pierced her shoulder.  
She had been lucky though, because if she hadn't moved in just that moment, the bullet would have pierced her head instead.  
Hanzo reacted instantly and called upon his dragons to cover them, while he helped her up. »There is a sniper on the roof right behind you. Someone else is down in the streets, so you better get out of here while you can«, he snapped, hoping that this time she would listen.  
The weakened woman stumbled onto her feet, clutching her wounded shoulder. Blood was already dripping onto the ground.  
»Why are you helping me?«, she wanted to know.  
Hanzo gave her one of his softer looks, his mother's gentle face flowing through his mind. »I made more than enough mistakes already … I do not want to add to the pool of blood at my feet. Not a Hikari's … not my mother's blood«, he answered while pushing her into the direction of the only possible escape road left.  
With a last nod, showing that he had gained some of her respect, she vanished into the dark alley. Just to be safe he commanded his dragons to aid her escape and hopefully buy her enough time.  
Especially when Widowmaker jumped down next to him, her expression as angry as it could get.  
»What is wrong with you?! She tried to kill you and you help her?!«, she immediately started to scream.  
But Hanzo wasn't about to let her push him around. »She confused my dragons and turned them against me. There was nothing I could have done!«, he hissed at her. Of course, it wasn't enough to pacify the blue skinned sniper.  
»You are a master assassin, you can always do something! Like distracting her so I can get a clear shot!«, she spat.  
»I thought you didn't need another's help to do your job«, he countered.  
She scowled at him, but thankfully didn't have anything to counter herself. Instead, she diverted the conversation. »I informed Reaper and he will handle the girl. You should be careful, Hanzo, Talon doesn't tolerate failure.«  
For a moment Hanzo worried, that Reaper would catch and eliminate the Hikari despite his help, but he refused to show it. Besides, she had held herself against him, so he had to be confident she would hold her own against Reaper. Maybe the man in black wasn't even that interested in her to keep chase …  
»Then fire me«, Hanzo told her with a deadpan expression.  
Suddenly her tone turned flirty, as much as one could call it that. »Believe me, when I say that this is the last thing I want to do, cheríe.«  
Disgust immediately took a hold of him. When was this woman going to stop trying to seduce him?! He wasn't interested in her at all! The closer she came, the stronger was the urge to get away from her or kill her, whatever would get her away from him.  
»You know, I could tweak a few things in my report in your favor«, she said, laying an arm around his waist, »for a price of course.«  
Hanzo brushed off her arm as soon as it touched him, barely suppressing the shudder as he did so. »I don't care for your bargains.«  
What would it take for this woman to get the hint?! Even though he showed no interest at all, she still stuck close to him like glue!  
»I want to help you, cheríe, you just have to let me«, she purred, creeping him out even more.  
»I do not need your help nor do I want it.«  
Still she did not quit. »You cannot keep denying your desires like that. Just give in, I promise it will feel good.«  
Now he stared at her. _She must have gone insane!_ »My desires? What desires? What are you even talking about?«  
»You are a man, one burdened with dragon instincts too. Sooner or later you will have to give in to them and I will be there for you when the time comes«, she answered with the same purring tone from before.  
Hanzo was just horrified. _The only dragon instinct I have concerning her is the one to kill._ »I really do not know what you mean«, he said hoping to keep her away with that.  
»Oh cheríe, do I have to spell it out for you?«, she continued despite his sour look.  
»Seems so«, he said, arms crossed and the picture of disinterest, which changed into mortification, as soon as he felt her sling both arms around him, pressing her body tightly against his.  
»A man like you surely longs for the touch of a woman.«  
Hanzo immediately shoved her away. »Stay away from me, goddammit!«, he hissed.  
»Oh come on, you don't have to play hard to get any longer«, she said, as if this was nothing more than a game they were playing.  
Hanzo decided on ignoring her completely, but of course that didn't work either.  
»Tell me then: Are the rumors true?«, she asked instead after realizing he wouldn't respond to her.  
»What rumors?«, he asked with a pissed tone.  
»That you … how shall I put this … prefer the hard body of a man rather than the soft one of a woman.«  
He couldn't help it, he gaped openly at her at the words. »What?!« It was official, he was now creeped out. »Let's just get to report to the Council«, he added, desperately wishing to escape this whole situation.  
Unfortunately, Widowmaker took his discomfort as agreement. »So it is true. That explains why you keep resisting me.«  
His discomfort turned into anger very fast. »I have no interest in men, goddammit!«, he yelled, beyond frustrated.  
»Then why are you pushing me away all the time?«, she asked and they were back again to the same topic.  
»Because I have no interest in women either!« Hanzo was seriously considering just to shoot her and be done with it, but Reaper chose this moment to show up.  
It was the first and probably the only time he would be glad to see the black clad assassin.  
»What took you so long?! Did you at least get rid of her?«, Widowmaker demanded to know.  
There was a long pause before Reaper spoke. »In some way«, was the only thing he said, a strange undertone accompanying it as well.  
Hanzo grew suspicious immediately, but it made him hope that the Hikari wasn't as dead as Widowmaker believed her to be.  
»Good. I am sure you didn't leave a trace either«, then she turned to Hanzo again, »At least one of you is doing his job right.«  
As they reached the shuttle, ready for takng off, he got a glimpse of Reaper. Hanzo wondered what interest someone like Reaper could possibly have in a Hikari …

* * *

 **A few moments earlier …**

Shizuka run until she could no longer. The wound throbbed painfully, making her clutch it tightly while she leaned against a wall in complete exhaustion. She knew the bullet had to go soon, or she would be in a load of trouble. If she could just get it out herself, but that damn thing was stuck in an angle she couldn't reach with just one working arm. Cursing under her breath she prepared to try it anyway, but the sound of clapping made her turn around to the end of the alley.  
A black-hooded figure stood there, hands still clapping slowly, as if to mock her rather than applaud her.  
»That was quite the show«, a dark raspy voice said from behind the gleaming white skull mask, »I am impressed.«  
Immediately she was on high alert, Reaper was no one to be taken lightly. But her actions and trembling voice probably gave away her nervousness.  
»What the-?! Why couldn't I sense you?!«, she shouted, ready to defend herself despite the shoulder injury. She had always been able to sense another being approaching far before she actually saw them, but with Reaper she sensed absolutely nothing, even now when he stood right in front of her.  
The Talon assassin gave her a shrug, coming closer. »Maybe because you can only sense living beings and I am no such thing«, he said calmly. With every step he took towards her, she backed off. »What are you doing in such a place anyway … little Hikari … ?«, he asked, igniting her anger.  
»No one is allowed to call me that!«, she shouted.  
»Aww … but I think it so fitting«, he almost purred, sending cold shivers down her spine.  
Every fiber of her being told her to run, to get away while she could and her instincts had never led her astray. So, without a second thought she turned around and run. Only to stop a few steps later, when Reaper materialized right in front of her. They both stared at each other, Shizuka heavily breathing. She saw his mask turn to her bleeding wound.  
»I could help you with that«, he said.  
She took another step back, defensive. »You?! An assassin?!«  
But she knew she had to get it out soon, if she wanted it to heal properly and she also knew that no one able to help her was even remotely close. Things where not looking good for her.  
»Why not?«, the shadow asked and she swore, she could feel the grin under the mask. There was really only one option here …  
So, she finally nodded her consent.


	18. Chapter 17: All About Money (Hanzo x Ýri

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

 _Now Hanzo's story really begins...  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: All about money (Hanzo x Ýri)**

The encounter with the Hikari shook him up like a blast from the past. All he could think of now were his brother and mother … both gone for good. _And one by my own hands …  
_ He fled into the Australian outback. But soon Hanzo had lost all hope to find Junkrat's treasure, so there was no point in staying. Once again he joined Talon. Not that he was thrilled to, but he needed the money badly. So he accepted Reaper sending him and Widowmaker on a contract in Washington.

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye made him tighten the grip on his Stormbow.  
»Stay calm, 'Anzo. It is just me.«  
He just grunted and turned away again. The blue-skinned woman's French accent gave him shivers of disgust. »So, what's in there for me? Decent payment?«, he asked.  
»Highly paid indeed, chérie.«  
»Good. Details?«  
Widowmaker stepped up to him. »Two targets, so I am coming with you this time.«  
He couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes. »Don't need your help.«  
»You do. A customer wants the strange Norseman killed, who is currently the captain of the president's guard – Sigúrd Ragnarfír.«  
»Heard about him«, Hanzo muttered.  
»Along with his daughter«, Widowmaker added.  
»Still, I am perfectly able to take down both on my own.« He hated company. Especially hers.  
»Don't worry, you can have all the money. I am just interested in a little target practice.«  
Hanzo turned back to her. »Lead the way then. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I am able to leave.«  
»You really want to leave us that soon?« Her hand reached for his shoulder. »You are breaking my heart, chérie.«  
»You have none.« He frowned under her touch and quickly stepped away. »Just get the job done.«

To his surprise Widowmaker led him away from the White House into some kind of park.  
»What do you want here?«, he asked, already missing the heights of the roofs.  
»Chut!«, she hissed, scanning their environment with her rifle. »There they are.«  
He squinted his eyes in the dark and finally found their targets amidst the trees. Just father and daughter silently talking to each other and somewhere the caw of a raven or a crow.  
»We need to get closer«, he stated and Widowmaker gave him an affirmatively nod.  
»You are going to their other side and aim for the girl«, she commanded.  
»Fine with me«, he replied, already moving to his position.  
Still, something did not feel right. The caw was getting louder and suddenly he lost sight of both their targets.  
 _Where are they all of the sudden?_ Hanzo rose an eyebrow in confusion and lowered his bow again.  
In this moment a young woman stepped out from behind a tree, glaring at him with light green eyes. Before he was even able to aim at her, something hit the back of his head with a loud caw and he accidently released the arrow. Hanzo could hear the woman gasping, when she dodged to the ground. His arrow did not hit her even at this close distance.  
As he started to ask himself what might have happened, he already spotted one of his dragons protectively floating over her head, snarling at him – his master.  
»You have to be kidding me!« He called for his second dragon, but that one did not even bother to appear. »What the- ?!«  
Too busy to figure out his dragons' suddenly strange behavior he forgot about the young Viking at his feet, what he paid with a sharp pain to his knee, when she knocked him down with a well-aimed kick.  
He crawled backwards, trying to get to his feet again and run from this terribly failed assassination attempt. _I really messed this …  
_ Widowmaker already left the place, but Hanzo did not get the chance to follow as a tall man with a long, red beard blocked his way – Sigúrd Ragnarfír.  
»Not my daughter, you bastard!«  
Hanzo ducked away from the axe's blow and the ancient northern story of Sigúrd the dragon slayer suddenly crossed his mind. He raised his bow as if he would wield a sword, but Sigúrd blocked it off only to kick him aside.  
Sliding backwards, Hanzo choked on air for a brief moment before striking again and swiping the Viking off his feet.  
»Don't you dare!«, he heard the woman crying from behind, but Hanzo managed to throw her against the nearest tree.  
»Now you've gone too far, assassin!« Surprised by the strength of the Viking's blow Hanzo lost the Stormbow and was barely able to dodge.  
The Shimada tried to stand straight again, but something hit his forehead hard. He was about to lose his balance when another blow hit him and he sunk to his knees.  
»You tried to kill my daughter?! An innocent and unarmed woman?! Don't you have any honor left?!« The Viking towered over him already.  
»With every death comes honor«, Hanzo answered with a bitter chuckle tasting his own blood on his tongue.  
»And with every life comes new strength«, Sigúrd replied.  
» … then kill me. I don't care.« The old northern European sagas about dragon slayers did not leave his mind.  
»Gladly, but first you will talk!« The Viking's daughter yelled.  
Hanzo did not even wince at her kick in his side. Nevertheless, the young woman proved much stronger than expected.  
»Do what you have to, but you won't get anything out of me«, Hanzo answered, unconcerned. _What does it matter anyways?  
_ »You dishonorable piece of horseshit!«, the woman slapped his face.  
»Ýri!« Her father's voice was calm and steady. »Leave him be. He is a broken man already.«  
»You know nothing!« Hanzo hissed, despite knowing they were right. _Indeed, I am. A broken, lifeless shell.  
_ Sigúrd was insistently eyeing him. »You are no ordinary Talon agent. And I know that sigil … a circle of two dragons biting their tails … you are a Shimada … «  
Hanzo didn't answer.  
»And far from home«, Sigúrd continued. »Who are you?«  
Hanzo remained silent.  
But the Viking seemed to know already. »Hanzo Shimada, the one, who killed his own brother. Who fled his clan and is now roaming the world like a lone wolf, getting from one contract to another without a home or someone, who would give a fuck about you … «  
Hanzo was frozen in place. _How does he know?  
_ »And neither do you give a fuck about your victims.« Hanzo noticed a slight change in Sigúrd's voice. »Aren't you tired of that?«  
Finally, Hanzo looked up. »Excuse me?« _I am tired of my whole being in fact …  
_ Now Sigúrd was not answering, but he handed him back his bow instead.  
Hanzo took it confused. »Why?«  
»You are no evil man. Just a fool making the wrong choices. You are already broken and I am tired of killing. Especially in front of my daughter«, the Viking replied. He indeed sounded exhausted.  
»Dad! Stop being ridiculous!« The woman shouted warningly.  
He could have struck now, but something was holding Hanzo back.  
»If it is just about the money, maybe I am able to help you. If it is killing people you like, then go now and spare my daughter at least.«  
 _A way out?_ For years he was looking for something like that. _Escape. Redemption. Maybe even his own death.  
_ »What do you offer?« These words were out before Hanzo could even think about it.  
»Not as much money as Talon, but a regular income and a roof upon your head if you are willing to protect my daughter.«  
»Wait! What?!«, the young woman shouted, but her father silenced her with a gesture of his hand.  
»These are dangerous times and being around the US president is a critical place. I need a new guard for her … «  
»Are you sure taking him as my guard won't actually be the cause of my death?«, she hissed.  
Sigúrd sighed. »What can I say? The last one resigned just after one week.«  
»I see why … « Hanzo eyed the girl who glared back grimly at him.  
»Father, why would you take someone like him in?! This is madness!« The girl shouted again and suddenly Hanzo got attacked by some light green, shapeless smoke.  
 _What the hell is that?!  
_ »Ýri! Don't!«, Sigúrd cried, rushing to his daughter's side as she sank to the ground.  
»What is that?« Carefully Hanzo stepped closer, realizing the green something originated from the young woman, draining her. Sigúrd ignored him. He could do it right now … killing them both … but he was still hesitating …  
»Ýri, stop! Try to concentrate!«  
»C-cannot … «, she whispered, already passing out.  
Before Hanzo could make a decision, one of his dragons peeled off him again, reining in the girl's strange powers.  
»Thank you … « Sigúrd sighed and picked up his daughter.  
»No need to … I somehow did it on instinct. What was this anyways?«, Hanzo wanted to know.  
»If I would know that, I could have helped her already«, Sigúrd replied, heading for the White House again.  
»It is a dangerous place for a young woman indeed, so why did you bring her here with you?«, Hanzo asked.  
»Because I couldn't keep her from it.« The tall man looked down at his daughter with deep affection. »She hates this place, but nevertheless she did not want to leave me alone here.«  
»I understand«, Hanzo muttered, but actually he did not understand her behavior at all. »So my job would only be to keep her safe?«  
»Kill whomever you want«, Sigúrd answered calmly. »You can even kill me, but her you will keep safe, yes.«  
»I cannot kill you. Not after you spared me.« It would just make him loose the last bit of honor he had. »But your daughter is right to be suspicious, so why aren't you?«  
»Because your dragons refused to attack her, whatever the reason was.«  
Hanzo felt embarrassed that the Viking noticed this lack of self-control. _I will find out what this was about soon enough.  
_ »So you accept entering my service?«, Sigúrd asked again.  
Hanzo replied with a short nod. »I do.«  
»I held back on you for my daughter's sake. She already saw enough people dying in front of her, but if something happens to her, I won't spare you again, Shimada.«  
The fierceness this man protected his daughter with, surprised Hanzo. »Agreed.«  
»Good. Because I would not just kill you, I would torture you until you beg for it, so you better keep your word.«  
 _This guy is serious._ »Understood.«  
»Talon sent you? I recognized Amélie … «  
Hanzo looked up, confused. »Who?«  
»Widowmaker«, Sigúrd replied. »Why is Talon haunting us?«  
»I only accepted because of the money. I did not ask for the reasons.«  
Hanzo followed him through countless corridors into a room, which was clearly the girl's. With a sigh Sigúrd lowered her down on the bed, where she remained motionless.  
»Good night, Hanzo. See you tomorrow.«  
»Have a good night, Captain«, Hanzo replied, watching one of his dragons protectively curling around the girl.  
 _Oh, please. Stop behaving like a stupid pet dog!_


	19. Chapter 18: Challenges (Hanzo x Ýri)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Challenges (Hanzo x Ýri)**

Weeks passed by much faster than he expected. Nevertheless Hanzo felt exhausted from his baby-sitting duties. To be honest, he fled into Sígurd's office to ask the huge Viking for some time out. But the Shimada did not even get a chance to start speaking.

The young woman stepped into her father's office right behind him. With a rapid movement she threw her messy, golden braids over her slim shoulders and glared at him with her incredibly light green eyes. Hanzo swallowed hard and took a step back. Somehow her stare made him feel uncomfortable.

Ýri approached the two men with crossed arms and a grumpy face. »Dad, do you still think hiring him won't actually be the cause for my death?«

Hanzo glared back offended. »I turned my back on the Shimada-Clan many years-«

»I am not talking to you, mercenary. I am talking to my father.«

His hands became fists. _I just want to quit so badly …_

»You keep ignoring my orders and wander around the city when I clearly forbid it! I hoped such a skilled warrior would finally be able to handle you«, Sígurd replied calmly.

»And now he is longing for a quit«, she smirked.

 _Oh, how much would I like to teach you some manners first. Your father clearly missed to do that_ , the Shimada silently growled.

»Nevertheless, he still made it weeks longer than I expected him to, so I guess it is safe to say, he won't kill you any time soon.«

 _Better don't be so sure about that, Viking._

»You cannot be serious!«, she yelled at her father.

»Quit that look, my dear. Hanzo is here to keep you safe, when I cannot.«

 _I won't count on that either. She is getting on my nerves far too much and far too long already._ He could not explain how, but he managed to keep his thoughts to himself again.

Still, Sígurd's daughter did not look like giving in. »As if I couldn't see to that myself … «

»Of course not. You have no training in combat. If we get attacked again, you may be able to stand your ground against one or two opponents but none more. So Hanzo is there to make sure you aren't doing something stupid.«

 _Am I? Should reread the contract's details._

»Why don't you teach me to fight then?«, the girl insisted.

»Because you shouldn't have to.« A dark shadow seemed to appear on Sígurd's face.

»You taught Hakon, because he was your eldest! Sadly he died much too early to teach me!«

Hanzo realized the Viking's hand tightening around the pen, before he answered: »Your brother's death was a tragic accident … but that does not mean you have to learn to fight as well.«

»You are blind, father. What happened to Hakon might have been an accident, but the world did not change for the better since!«

»Right. So Hanzo will make sure you do not have to be a part of this war.«

Father and daughter kept glaring at each other for another minute. Finally Ýri surrendered and left the room.

Sígurd looked after her with a heavy sigh. »Oh, what shall I do with her … «

»You could train her«, Hanzo answered. »Neither you nor I will be able to protect her all the time.« _Especially when I finally see a chance to quit._

Sígurd simply gestured him to leave without an answer, so Hanzo left his office even more enraged. _I am clearly a disgrace, if I accept this oaf ordering me around like an ordinary servant! Me! A dragon!_ He barely made it around the next corner before he ran straight into his bad-tempered ›ward‹ again.

»Oh, come on! You are really pissing me off with your constant need to stalk me!«, she hissed at him.

»I am not stalking you. Just doing my job as a guard«, he replied coldly.

»Well, that's refreshing. Finally a guard, who is not interested in ripping off my clothes.«

Hanzo raised one eyebrow. »I couldn't be less interested. Besides, I do not think your father would employ such men.«

»Just because I did not tell him, does not mean he accidently did«, she admitted. »But I did not want to add to his worries.«

He only shrugged. »You would have been easy prey.«

She turned around with a furious expression. »Excuse me?!«

»Guess they left you untouched and fled this place rather because you are incredibly annoying and the pay is obviously not worth the effort«, he stated and finally she shut up. For a few seconds at least.

»Say, Shimada, how does it feel to kill random people and even innocent persons, huh?«

»It is just work«, he answered. »I am a trained assassin, so what are you expecting?«

»Wow«, she shivered. »You really have no heart.«

»Good. Because it would only get in the way.«

»True.« A disgusted look appeared on her face. »What else is there to expect from someone, who does not even shy from killing his own brother.«

Hanzo froze in place. »Shut up«, he hissed through his teeth.

»You do not have a heart, nor do you have any honor«, she continued.

»What do you know?!«, he replied, his voice turning into a sharp and dangerous growl.

But Ýri did not even flinch. »How are you able to live with yourself?«

»Not your problem, is it?«, he tried to conceal his anger.

»Indeed, but pissing off guards is my only entertainment here.«

»Then try to piss me off all you want, but I will still keep the upper hand here«, he snarled back at her.

»Do, whatever you want! But that won't make me understand, why my father is hiring monsters now!« She slammed the door of her apartment right into his face.

Hanzo kept staring at it, hands to fists, trying to fight the feelings of guilt and despair from overwhelming him.

Hanzo did not notice the hours passing by. The hallway had gone dark already, but something must have disturbed his meditation and that he could not tell what exactly, unnerved him. After getting back on his feet, he stretched his shoulders and silently knocked.

»Hey, girl. Is everything okay?«

No reply came from inside.

»Hey, you brat! Answer me!«

Nothing but silence and the squeaking sound of an opened window swinging from the evening breeze.

»You've got to be kidding me«, he growled opening the door.

The room was empty as he had already feared with the window wide open.

»That sneaky little bitch … «, he cursed while landing on the roof top.

Where should he start? The girl could have been anywhere. Nevertheless his feet moved without himself thinking. Led by some strange instinct, which he could not name. He spotted large trees and a lake, knowing he must have been close to the park, but a sharp red spot of light made him look back.

»I see you have kept your handsome head, mon chéri.« He recognized the familiar voice with the French accent, which made him shiver with disgust again.

»Widowmaker«, he snarled warily. »What are you doing here?«

»Observing the little Viking? I've been told she keeps roaming the parks at night. But unfortunately she is unpredictable in time and exact place … «

Hanzo gave the blue-skinned assassin a warning glare. »She is off limits. Otherwise you will find yourself with an arrow through your blue throat faster than you can pull the trigger.«

»Mhm … « She did not seem to listen, obviously aiming at something out of his own sight.

»Go on and try«, he already had an arrow placed on his Stormbow's string. »Would finally give me a reason to get rid of you.«

Now she looked back at him confused. »I thought the whole reason for you to play guard was to find an opportunity to kill them yourself!«

»Think again«, he growled, pulling the string close to his face.

Widowmaker was unable to place his behavior at all. »What has gotten into you?! We were supposed to kill them!«

»This was the last time, you let me down on a mission!« He felt, he was losing his reservation.

»Stop crying and let's just get the girl's head. I do not care for the money, so you can have it all.«

»Talon used me for its dirty works far too long already.«

»Dirty works?« Widowmaker burst out laughing. »You were used and trained in matters of ›dirty works‹ all your life!«

»Leave her be!« The arrow shot very close past her cheek. »I won't tell you that again.« Hanzo struggled to regain self-control and not to let past memories affect him too much.

Widowmaker did not even flinch. »There is no use in saving a worthless life.«

»Leave«, he insisted.

Nevertheless, the blue-skinned woman just grinned at him, throwing one of her poisonous mines. »You will make this an interesting hunt tonight!«

The toxic gases made him cough, but not enough to really feel bothered, so he went after her immediately. Still he lost sight of the Talon assassin for a brief moment and the only hint were the red light of the laser pointer searching for its aim.

»Ýri!« He shouted a warning at the girl sitting in midst a tree.

She looked down at him confused having no idea about the current danger. Panic seized him, so he climbed the tree with the same ease and speed he usually overcomes walls. As he heard the shot being released, he made them both fall down, shielding her with his body while a sharp pain arouse in his left shoulder.

He let go of the still shocked Viking girl and stand in front of her gripping his wound. »Wrong move«, he growled as he felt the familiar trickle running through his arm while two large spirit dragons emerged from it.

»Merde!« Widowmaker used her hook to get out of range.

Hanzo was about to take aim with his Stormbow again, but a sudden twinge blocked him from raising his arm. _Kuso! The bullet must have got stuck!_

»Pardonne-moi, chéri, but you are in my way.« This time Widowmaker was aiming at him.

»NO!«, Ýri shouted and before Hanzo could act on it, she sent a huge cloud of her shapeless green energy at Widowmaker.

»Quoi?!« The assassin was forced to hook off even further.

She did not get a chance to take aim again with a large black raven encountering her now. Hanzo heard a last French curse, before he lost sight of her for the second time.

»We should head back. It is not safe out here«, Hanzo stated turning around to face the Viking girl. »Kuso!« He found her on the ground, obviously unable to reign in her powers once more. »Hey, don't pass out on me now!« He dropped on the ground next to her.

»I … cannot … « Her whole body was trembling from the force trying to escape it.

»Pull it back into yourself!«, he kept shouting.

»How?!«, she cried back at him.

»Calm down and breathe deeply«, he instructed her. »Yes, like that. Now keep concentrating on your inner center and draw it back with every breath.« Indeed her breathing was getting easier and fear left her eyes. »It is working«, he sighed.

»Thank you«, she whispered.

»What for?« He had already turned his attention onto his bleeding shoulder. »You only made the situation worse for both of us.«

»Excuse me?!« Now she sat up and yelled at him. »I just saved both our lives!«

»You should have run, while I was distracting her!«, he tried to deny her point.

»So she could have finished you and follow me afterwards?!«, she got back at him.

»I am the guard here, so when will you finally start listing?! If I say ›Run!‹, you run!«, he continued even more furious.

»First, you never said it and second, a Viking never runs«, she replied firmly.

Hanzo only rolled his eyes. »Then you are not only an annoyance but also incredibly stupid!« Finally she fell silent, but was approaching him nevertheless. »What are you doing?!«

Without any word she slapped off his hand to examine his wound. »Need to get out that bullet«, she muttered. »Just wish we had some alcohol-«

Hanzo handed her his sake bottle. »That should do- hey! What are you doing?!«, he yelled as he saw her drinking it with a disgusted face.

»Don't move«, she ordered.

Before he could make her back off, Hanzo already felt her lips on his shoulder. Some unusual sensation shot through his arm leaving his dragon mark glowing in a bright blue and his dragons purring inside his head with approval.

»Stop that!«, he shouted, unable to place his sudden emotions.

Ýri pulled back indeed, spitting out the bullet. »I do not know, which taste is worse. The one of that wicked drink or that of your blood.«

»Well, you certainly do not have to find my blood delicious … « He was relieved with this strange feeling vanishing.

But the girl only giggled. »My family are descendants of the Vólsungs. We have a thing for dragon blood.« He stared back at her, disturbed, what made her just laugh louder. »Never heard the tale of Sígurd, who has slain the evil dragon Fafnír?«

»I did«, he replied still glaring at her, while he ripped a strap of fabric from his Haori.

Ýri simply took it from him and started cleaning his wound while wasting his precious sake on it again.

Feeling the alcohol in his gunshot wound made him hiss. »You are a weird woman … «

»Why so?«, she asked while patching him up.

»You just are«, he replied ripping off another strap of fabric to wipe away his blood from her face. »No woman would do that so casually.«

She looked back at him in wonder and Hanzo just started to feel even odder, so he took her hand and pulled her on her feet. »Are you able to walk on your own?«

»I will«, she said, but her shaky legs gave her away.

»Stop being so stubborn«, he growled, throwing her over his uninjured shoulder.

»Hey! What are you even thinking?!«, she complained, trying to get off somehow.

»Stop this struggling, will you? There is no point in drawing this out longer than it has to. I still do not think us safe here.«

Hanzo could not believe it himself for a moment, but she did not move an inch anymore.

»I just wanted to see the trees … «, she whispered instead.

»What for?«, he wanted to know.

»They remind me of Norway. Of home.«

»Why don't you go back then?«, he muttered. _Would have spared me a lot of trouble._

»I cannot«, she replied miserably. »I have to stay at my father's side.«

Hanzo snorted. »He is more than capable of protecting himself.«

»But not actually able to protect himself from his own anger and sorrow«, Ýri said, obviously heavy-hearted.

»Meaning?«, Hanzo asked, while questioning himself why he kept talking to the annoying Viking girl.

»He kind of flees Norway since my mother has died … and he changed … a lot … «, she fell silent for a moment. »To be honest, I think I am the only one keeping him from going mad … «

»I see … « Fleeing from a relative's death, going mad and losing himself in rage and anger was a state more than familiar to Hanzo, but he did not want to think of his own mother now … or of Genji … »Well,« he harrumphed, »just tell me what you are up to next time and we will figure something out.«

»You would do that for me?« Now she truly sounded surprised.

»If it spares me the chasing, yes«, he said firmly, continuing: »Will your strange pet bird return on its own?«

»Yes. Huginn always does so«, she answered before whispering: »Thank you.«

»You do not have to thank me.« Somehow he felt relieved when they were finally reaching her apartment window. »I am just doing, what I was hired to.«

 _Maybe honor and redemption are not just gained from death alone …_


	20. Chapter 19: Stranger Bonds (Hanzo x Ýri)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Stranger Bonds (Hanzo x Ýri)**

He must have fallen asleep right in her room. The soft light of the morning sun made it through the window, where the large black raven was sitting on the frame. The cunning bird watched him suspiciously … and the window stood wide open. Hanzo jumped to his feet.

»Calm down, mercenary, I am right here.« She was laying on her bed, fully dressed already, her nose buried in some book. »By the way, you do not have to sit on the ground all night long.«

He did not answer to that.

»Just take a seat. I don't mind.«

He did so and the girl continued to ignore him, so Hanzo watched her silently. _I never met a girl being that riveted by a book before_. It indeed was a real book with leather binding. _How old-fashioned …_

The rising sun soon reached her softly curled hair and gave it a golden gleam. Minutes passed and the light made it to her eyes. Hanzo took a deep breath. It was a stunning emerald green reminding him of northern lights. _How unusual…_

»Could you please stop staring at me? It's quite distracting«, she suddenly muttered.

Hanzo was confused. She did not even look up from her book, so how was she able to notice him watching her? »Just asked myself what you might be reading. A cheap romance story perhaps?«

»It is poetry«, she replied.

»So it is romance«, he insisted.

»›Brothers will struggle and slaughter each other‹«, she recited. »Does that sound like some stupid love story?«

A sharp flash of a memory pierced his mind and filled his heart with unbearable pain and regret again. _Genji …_

»What the hell are you reading there?!«

She looked up at his raised voice. »It is called ›Völuspá‹. An ancient northern poem written some when in 900 AC«, she explained. »It is some kind of prophecy from a seer concerning the world's end and a new beginning.«

»What is it with the part about the brothers?«, he wanted to know.

»›Brothers will struggle and slaughter each other, and sisters' sons spoil kinship's bonds. It's hard on earth: great whoredom; axe-age, blade-age, shields are split; wind-age, wolf-age, before the world crumbles: no one shall spare another.‹«, she continued reciting.

A slight shiver overcame him. »Sounds terrifying.«

»Maybe a little. But it has a good ending. Do you want to hear it all from the beginning?«

He was nodding in agreement and she started to read the 66 rhymes aloud, stopping now and then to explain him a few backgrounds. Time started to fly by again and he realized, he had grown hungry.

»I will go and get a shower and find myself something to eat. Do I have to tell your father or can I trust you to stay right here?«

»If you ask me nicely, maybe«, she replied only to return to her poems again.

Hanzo gave no further comment and prepared to leave the room, just to bump into someone. »Sígurd … my apologies … «

The tall Viking glared down on him murderously. »Did you spend the whole night in here?!«

Hanzo knew immediately he was in trouble. »It is not like that! I just-«

Before he was able to finish his explanation, Sígurd had already seized his collar and smashed his back against the wall making him groan.

»What by Odin's beard have you done with my daughter?!«

Sígurd's grip was way too tight. Hanzo was not able to squeeze out one single word.

»Dad!« Ýri had appeared behind her father. »Let him go! Hanzo did nothing-«

»I am not talking to you!«, Sígurd silenced her protest, before he turned back to Hanzo. »Guess I was wrong taking you into my service, even though you had proofed useful during the past weeks.«

Hanzo tensed, ready to fight.

»If you really want to get rid of him, then let's just leave this stupid place and get home!« Ýri tried to ease the situation. »I understand that you are refusing to return, but shouldn't you finally face your past mistakes?«

Sígurd froze in place for a second, letting go of Hanzo, before starting to rant at his daughter. »How dare you?!«

Things happened incredibly fast from this point. First he realized Sígurd's raised hand aiming for his daughter. Hanzo immediately stepped between them, taking the blow for her and pushing the Viking back, but it was too late. Ýri had already been releasing her spirit energy in an attempt of self-defense.

»Ýri!« Fearing for his daughter's life made Sígurd forget about his former fury.

Sensing her panic, Hanzo crouched down next to her. »Remember: Breathe deeply and concentrate on your center.« Her despairing eyes searched his and she grabbed his hand. He took it looking back at her calmly. »It will be alright. Concentrate.«

He felt a soft trickle in his left arm, when one of his dragons left his body to join her for support. In fact, she was able to pull back her energy and control her breathing. Finally Ýri sat up again.

»Are you alright?«, Hanzo asked.

She was pale, but nodded.

Sígurd let out a relieved sigh. »Ýri, how many times did I tell you not to do that?«

Hanzo felt some wrath towards Sígurd, which he could not explain. Letting go of her hand, he stood up to face the much taller Viking. »You keep doing the wrong thing every time.«

Sígurd looked back at him, confused. »What do you mean?«

»She is simply acting on instinct. Whenever she feels in danger, she is releasing her energy without any control.«

The Viking shrugged helplessly. »She was born that way. No-one had nor has an idea how to handle it. So we were just keeping her from public.«

»Nonsense«, Hanzo snorted. »If she keeps suppressing it, it may harm her permanently.«

»So we simply have to keep her from any danger«, Sígurd muttered, before looking at him again. »Thank you«, he added.

»What for?«, Hanzo asked.

»For protecting her. Even from me.« Sígurd indeed seemed to regret his previous actions.

He started to feel very awkward and out of place. »I will leave you to sort things out.« Hanzo turned on his heels. »Stay away from any window, Ýri.«

* * *

The recent events happening this morning had a deeper effect on him than expected. Hanzo could not get Genji out of his mind … as well as his parents … After the shower; he put on a pair of pants, before he sat down rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

When he heard the silent swing of his apartment door being opened, he reached for his Stormbow and groaned at the pain in his still aching shoulder.

»It's just me«, Ýri said with an apologetic look. »Sorry, I did not want to burst in like that, but you did not answer my knocks.«

»It's okay … « He laid down his bow and continued drying his hair.

»I am sorry for what happened. I explained everything to my father and things seem fine now.«

He gave an understanding hum.

»My father wasn't always like that. It has been ten years now since my mother passed, but he is still acting as if it was yesterday.«

»As I said: It is fine. Even if I do not understand«, he replied, starting to examine the wound Widowmaker gave him.

»I am sure you do. Surely your parents had loved each other deeply.«

Now Hanzo looked up in disbelief. »Love? How naive are you. A Shimada does not concern himself with such impractical illusions.«

»Impractical illusions?!« His words seemed to have shocked the young Viking woman.

»As the leader of the Shimada empire marrying a Hikari is a necessity«, he explained.

»How can marriage be a necessity?«

»Only the Shimada gens combined with the ones of a Hikari results in new dragons. With that done, my parents never really exchanged words again.«

She looked at him horrified, before her expression changed to pity. »So you are actually a bred weapon.«

»Yes«, he agreed. »A bred weapon, which failed its purpose.« Hanzo had turned his back on her, but he was still able to feel her gaze. »Stop pitying me.«

»Shall I see to your shoulder?«, she asked instead.

He indeed struggled with the bandages, so he nodded and let her approach. Her hands were warm and gentle. Even pleasant. That strange feeling overcame him again and his inner dragons purred in approval like the time before. He slightly shied away from her touch. _What is the meaning of this?_

»Where did all these scars on your back come from?«, she asked all of the sudden.

»Some during fights. Some as punishment from my father, when I failed in training«, he answered factually.

»What?!« She seemed terrified.

»I am the weapon he forged. And with every failure, he broke the weapon to forge it anew.«

»Horrible … «, she whispered, while finishing with the bandages.

Hanzo only shrugged. »Guess I have grown used to it.«

»No child should endure such a thing«, she insisted.

»My mother tried to protect us. Indeed father was softer with my brother … but I was supposed to be his heir. I had to match certain expectations.«

She took a step back. »Would you teach me?«

»Teach you what?«, he asked putting on a new shirt.

»Teach me how to fight«, she repeated.

Hanzo shook his head. »To what use?«

»To defend myself? Maybe even to control this thing in me?« She almost sounded pleading.

»From what I saw, your energy seems indeed similar to my dragons, but … no.« He went on to his small apartment-kitchen starting to brew himself some Sencha.

Ýri kept following him. »Why not?!«

»It would simply be a waste of time.« He found himself a large tea cup. »You will never be able to handle it. You are far too weak, otherwise your father would have been making some efforts already … «

»You know what?!« She glared at him, hands on her hips. »Just go and fuck yourself!« She made for the door and slammed it after her.

»My, my, my … what a temper … «, he muttered to himself grinding some tea leafs. _But maybe I should teach her some lessons. I won't be around to look after her forever …_

These thoughts remained in his head even during today's time-off. He roamed a less popular part of the town, subconsciously searching for a suitable training ground far from other people's eyes and presences. Indeed he found an empty storehouse, which seemed fitting. Still, he was unable to explain his own action. Where was the point in helping the young Viking?

 _Maybe honor and redemption are not just gained from death alone … Maybe it is also gained from helping and protecting the innocent._

Usually people face him with fear, hate or disgust, but neither Ýri nor Sígurd showed the slightest sight of those three emotions towards him. He kept brooding over this confusing fact until he stopped in front of a bakery and caught himself buying one single doughnut. _I must have lost my mind …_

When he got back to the White House, he entered her apartment without knocking. »Greetings, bookworm.«

She shrieked up and the raven on her shoulder took up with a surprised caw. »Hanzo! Goddammit, now you frightened Huginn!«

He watched the bird, which settled on the top of a bookshelf. »He looks rather miffed to me.«

»What do you want anyways?«, Ýri snarled at him.

»You give me lots of trouble, you know that?« That put her off and she remained silent for a second. »And I do not even know, if it is worth the efforts or if I will ever gain something from this«, he continued.

»Is the end of your speech in sight already?« She still seemed upset.

Hanzo glared back at the obviously ungrateful Viking woman. »I have been thinking things through and I agree to teach you.«

Now her angered expression turned into a surprised one. »O-okay.«

»But I have a few conditions«, Hanzo went on.

»I am all ears.« It was the first time he saw Ýri laying a book aside while talking to him.

»First: During training sessions you will do exactly what I am telling you to.« He saw her commenting on that with a dramatic eye roll. »And second: You will stop trying to escape during my watch. I have had it with chasing after you, especially during the nights.«

»Agreed«, she said with a mischievous smirk appearing on her lips. »So next time I am planning to run off, I am telling you beforehand.«

»Good … «, was his frank reply. _I am going to regret this …_

»So can we now proceed with my conditions?« She threw him a challenging glare.

»I knew it«, Hanzo groaned.

»You will quit your ever resting bitch face during our lessons«, she stated with a totally serious face.

»My- WHAT?!« Hanzo glared back at her and Ýri suddenly started to giggle. »I see. You are mocking me on purpose«, he realized.

It was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't be mad at her. Despite his brother, no-one ever gave him so much attention as to ›mock‹ him.

He threw the little bag with the doughnut at her. »Take it as a sign of our ›alliance‹.«

She looked rather confused. »You bought this for me? Why?«

Hanzo only shrugged. »They are your favorites, aren't they?«

»You remembered that?«, she looked back at him, somehow awkwardly. »But you won't invite me for diner now or present me with some flowers?«

Now it was his turn to be puzzled. »Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?«

»No? Good. Otherwise I won't stop laughing at you.«

»Oh, I will find a way to make you shut up, little Viking, believe me.« He turned back to the door.

»Hanzo, wait.«

He looked back just to find Ýri holding out a half of the doughnut to him. »What am I supposed to do with that thing?«

She tilted her head to the left. »Eat it? It is called sharing and is regarded as a kind and friendly gesture.«

»Oh … « Hanzo was taking a bite.

»So? How is it?«, Ýri wanted to know.

»Awful!«, he scowled.

And she laughed again. A happy and honest laugh, which he found somehow beautiful. He closed the door behind him, getting to his usual guarding spot next to it. He stared down at his half of the doughnut. _A very strange girl indeed …_


	21. Chapter 20: Trust me (Hanzo x Ýri)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

INFORMATION: For those interested in Genji's story - don't worry, he will be back soon ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Trust me (Hanzo x Ýri)**

»I … do … not … see … any sense … in this!«

Her gasping and groaning made him look up from his meditation. »It's all part of your training. So stop whining and go for another round«, Hanzo replied calmly.

»Another round?! Are you kidding?! I am running in circles for over ninety minutes now!« Her face had already turned red.

»Yes … ninety minutes. And you will continue to do so, until I tell you to stop.« He closed his eyes to find his inner center again.

»How is this supposed to help me in controlling that thing or in fighting?!«, Ýri shouted at him, when she was finally able to breathe normally.

»Controlling a spirit needs strength and endurance. And you still lack both«, he answered without even opening his eyes.

»Argh! Fuck you, Shimada!« Her curses echoed through the empty storehouse. »You make me run and do strength exercises for weeks now! When will you finally add some weapons?!«

»As soon as you have enough training to stand your ground against me for two minutes at least. Despite, you cannot control a spirit, when your body is weak.«

»I hate you, Hanzo! Just that you know it!«

»I don't care. So stop talking and move.« When he heard her running again, he opened his eyes and watched her thoughtfully. _Many claimed to hate me … but the way she says it, sounds much different._

He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. _Just because she does not hate me, does not mean she likes me …_ Why would he even care if the young woman liked him or not? It wouldn't change a thing. Such feelings would have been wasted on him anyways … But on the other hand, he had already spent seven months in Sígurd's service and time never seemed to fly by that fast … not for him …

»It is enough, Ýri. It's better if we head back before your father notices that we were gone.«

She stopped, relieved. »Believe it or not, Shimada, I think, he already knows.«

»How should he?«, Hanzo asked while shutting the doors behind them.

»My father is not stupid, that's why«, she shot back at him.

»Maybe«, Hanzo followed her over the pond's bridge. »At least he seems to be more clever than you are.« Before Hanzo knew what had happened, he found himself in midst of the pond with a great splash. »ÝRI!«

It took him awhile to get himself out. In early October the air was still quite warm, but that clearly didn't apply to the water as well. His clothes were soaked and he started shivering a little. »Just you wait, you wicked bitch!«

Ýri continued walking as if nothing had happened. »You got what you deserve, buttface!«

Hanzo growled after her all the way back. No-one ever dared to call him names. No-one but Genji … and her … Indeed, that seemed to be his unlucky day for they also ran into Sígurd on their way through the White House and back to the apartment quarters. But to Hanzo's great surprise the tall Viking did not say one thing about their regular absence.

»You seem to get along very well lately«, was all the commander of the president's guard mentioned.

»No?!« was the quick answer coming from Ýri and Hanzo alike.

Sígurd chuckled at that. »So? How was training?«

Hanzo froze in place and stared back at him. »Well … «

»Told you, he knows«, Ýri said with one last glare before she returned to her quarters.

 _Damn Vikings …_

* * *

» … so how did you learn it?«

It was early in the morning and the little Viking was giving him headaches already. Once more Hanzo started questioning himself, why he signed up for this. _I knew I would regret training her_ …

»My mother taught me how to control my dragons«, he answered hesitantly. The memories still hurt.

»Lucky you. I never had anyone to explain it to me. I was just told not to use it«, Ýri went on.

Hanzo sighed. »That's stupid. Powers like these are instinctive. Suppressing them could proof fatal.«

»Thanks, Mr. Obvious. But what exactly is it anyways?«

He hated it when she called him that, but now he only shrugged. »Yours also looks very much like a spirit … in its most uncoordinated form.« He opened the storehouse and entered after her. »So, back to business now.«

»No!«, she protested. »No, no, no, no, no. You won't make me run in circles for hours again! Forget about it!«

Hanzo rolled his eyes. »You have to train your body first to handle the strain of your spirit powers.«

Ýri glared up at him, hands on hips. »We haven't done anything else for weeks! I am starting to believe you are just doing this to keep me quiet and busy!«

»Which is indeed a nice side-effect. And just that you know: Learning to fight is hard work.«

»So I am the stupid, little Viking girl, who knows nothing of the hardships of life! Is that what you want to tell me?!«

It was not even ten o'clock, but Hanzo was fed up already. »Circles. Now.«

She kept glaring at him, totally unimpressed. »How shall I learn to control my spirit or to fight, if you don't let me?«

»So it is a fight you want?!« Hanzo attacked her without warning or mercy. The young woman stumbled and immediately hit the ground.

»What now, little Viking? Defend yourself!«

She jumped to her feet and stormed right at him. Hanzo already saw her fist coming and blocked it with ease. »Is that all?! In a real fight, you would have been dead already!«

Her attempts got more furious, but Hanzo grabbed her arms before she could hit him. »Weakling … «

»I am not weak!«, she shouted, trying to bite herself free from his grip.

A growl escaped his throat, he did not let go of her though.

»Your pathetic attempts won't get you anywhere!«

He threw her on the ground.

»You lack the strength to free yourself, so how can you even think you are ready to learn how to control your spirit?«

She tried to hit his face again, while her knee was aiming for his balls.

Hanzo avoided both. »How predictable!«, he snarled, before something hard hit his temple. For a moment he saw nothing but white mice, but he still managed to get a hold of her again. This time he increased the pressure and closed one hand around her slim throat.

»It will take more than just a brick to take me down!«

Ýri stopped struggling. »If you don't do it, I will kill you one day, Shimada«, she hissed at him.

Her stare made him frown a little. »You will never be strong enough to fight against someone like me and win.«

»Why don't you just kill me, if I am not worth your efforts?!«

»Talon already offered me thrice as much as your father did, but I am sticking to my contract. So, how long do I have to pin you down now?«

A strange green gleam appeared in her eyes and Hanzo flew through the room crashing against a wall one moment later.

Surprised he looked up, but Ýri hadn't moved. »And here I thought, you did it on purpose.«

He got back to his feet, but when he started approaching her, he got thrown back again.

»Don't get careless now«, he said, when he saw the dangerous amount of shapeless green draining from her body.

»Concentrate«, he whispered, when seeing her struggle to get her spirit back under control. Indeed, her spirit managed to hold on to his own in a tight grip, which paralyzed Hanzo and made him fall over.

A great wave of different pictures and emotions overwhelmed his mind. He could barely withstand it and it took him a while to notice, that it were her feelings and pieces of her memories swamping him.

»What the-?!«, he gasped from shock as pictures of a dead woman on a bed with blood-stained sheets flooded him - the sounds of a crying child and Sígurd's desperate shouts in the back. »Take him away! I don't want him here!« Then the scenery twisted and turned until Hanzo recognized the corpse of a young man looking much like Sígurd found in the water. Hanzo was drained into grief and regret, responsibility and fear and something very similar to the devastating loneliness he already knew far too well.

 _If I can see and feel her like that_ … realization hit him even harder now and Hanzo immediately broke their spirits' connection, afraid of what she might have seen from him.

»Training is over«, he said with a shaky voice and turned to the door.

»You killed him … «, he heard her whisper. »Your brother turned his back on you and you killed him … your own brother.«

Hanzo was neither able to speak nor to move. Cold shivers ran down his spine.

»He trusted you!«, Ýri started shouting. »He trusted you and you killed him!«

»There is no place for trust amongst the Shimada«, was his quiet reply. »Are you afraid of me now?« This time it was Ýri, who did not answer. To his surprise her silence made something break within him. »I knew it … « For some strange reason he felt sad about that.

»I must be really stupid or totally insane, but … I am not afraid of you … «

Hanzo looked back at her in confusion. »But you should. Everyone is. I could kill you at any time.«

»But you won't«, she whispered. »You won't kill me.«

»What makes you so sure about that?« He was barely able to hide his disbelief.

Ýri shrugged her slim shoulders. »You had plenty opportunities already, but you never took one. Either Talon's reward is not worth the effort or you just don't want to do it.«

»The reward would be thrice as what your father pays me, but I have to admit I am getting tired of senseless killing.«

She met his gaze. »Others will try as soon as you are gone.«

»That's why you have to learn to fight.« He was barely able to maintain their eye contact.

»As you said, I am just some ordinary and weak girl not worth your efforts … «, she drooped. »The weakest link of my family …«

All of a sudden she had lost her big mouth and pig-headed attitude and Hanzo started worrying. »Maybe the weakest link but you are still the legal heir to a powerful family name.«

A bitter chuckle came from her. »Then you would rather do my family a favor in killing me. There is no use for a weak leader.«

»Ýri … « She suddenly behaved so much out of character. It actually pained him to see her like that.

»What?! This whole training is wasted! I will never raise to my father's or clan's expectations!«

»Ýri, listen, you have the potential and the temper to be a great fighter. You are just too impatient-«

»I am not like you, Shimada!«, she yelled. »You are, what you were born to be, while I am just a burden to my own family!«

»If I were truly what I was born to be, I would sit on the throne of the Shimada Empire doing to countless others what I did to Genji … «, he quietly replied. »I am not the perfect heir either and I regret my actions ever since.«

»You could still return and raise to your tasks.«

Hanzo shook his head. »I don't want to.«

Finally she looked up to him again. »Hanzo, what happened?«

»We had lost our father by assassination and on our elders' order I demanded Genji to finally be responsible and see to his duties as a member of the Shimada … he refused … «

»You could have just let him leave«, she said.

»You do not simply turn your back on the Shimada. You cannot just escape them. They won't let you«, he explained. »My brother was about to destroy everything what my family built up during centuries and disobedience means death among the Shimada. Still … I would give my own life to revive him, if I could … « He could not speak further. His memories already started haunting him again.

»Who was the woman?«, Ýri suddenly asked.

Hanzo looked back, confused. »Which woman?«

»The one with blue eyes. Just saw her for a short moment, but I sensed your deep feelings for her.«

Despair was gathering like dark clouds over him once more. »She was my mother. Got killed in a massacre, which wiped out her whole clan.«

Hanzo watched Ýri getting to her still shaky legs and walking over to him. Her small hand was warm on his shoulder and suddenly he felt her arms around him.

»W-what are you doing?«, he spluttered.

»Trying to comfort you a little«, she whispered. »I am sorry for what happened to your mother and brother. But your father was an asshole.«

A weak chuckle escaped him. »Genji once said the same.«

»That bastard's training methods were horrible. And why did he kill your puppy?«

 _She saw that too?_ Hanzo shuddered. »To teach us not to get attached.«

»Bullshit«, she loosened her hold a little and he instantly yearned for her warmth again. »Well, now you know, I feel just as lonely here in Washington as you do.«

He was unable to look away. »Never thought that possible.«

»At least with you here, things don't feel that worse anymore.«

A small smile crept upon his lips. »That's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me.«

»You barely said something nice either«, she talked back.

»Maybe I would, if you stop questioning my training methods.«

She sighed. »Fine. I will stop. Tomorrow.«

»I will hold you to that.« He helped her back up and guided her outside.

»Hanzo, what happened with our spirits anyways? This weird connection … «

Hanzo shrugged. »I thought it a part of your powers.«

»Actually I have no clue, what I have done.«

»As always … « Hanzo tried hard to suppress the deep sigh.

»Hey!« Ýri punched his arm looking offended.

»Just saying the truth!«, he laughed.

»Butt-faced miscreant … «, she snarled, walking on.

»Really? That again?« Still he couldn't be angry. Hanzo even stopped, when spotting a bakery.

»Hanzo? What are you doing?«, Ýri shouted after him, irritated.

»You need something to get your strength back«, he replied returning with a sugar-frosted doughnut.

She stared down at her favorite treat for a moment. »You are much more kind than you think you are, Hanzo.«

He stopped walking and looked back at her startled. »You have no idea, what you are talking about.«

»I have«, she said, walking past him. »And I know, I can trust you.«

He still did not move. »I told you, that this is a bad idea.«

»Prove me wrong then«, she said.

He kept staring after her. »You are a strange one, Ýri Ragnarfír.«

»But that does not have to be a bad thing, Shimada.«

»True.« He couldn't argue with that.

She turned back at him with a bright smile on her face. »Good!«

Her laugh had taken him aback. _You are brave, little Viking, and much stronger than you think you are …_ From that day onwards, Hanzo knew for sure, that he would never be able to kill her.


	22. Chapter 21: Have Faith (Hanzo x Ýri)

PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING: This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only!

INFORMATION: For those interested in Genji's story - don't worry, he will be back soon ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Have Faith (Hanzo x Ýri)**

It was getting colder and the days had grown short and gray. Late November rain started to cover all of Washington and now and then Hanzo was even able to spot a single snowflake. But just for a brief moment. He had spent many months here already … since Hanamura he had never stayed that long at one particular place again. But for some reason …

»Where are you with your thoughts today, Shimada?«

She nearly got a hit on him.

»I am still able to handle you!«, he shouted starting a counter attack.

She swiftly deflected his pole to the side and dodged away in a pirouette.

»You are getting better«, Hanzo stated. »but you still lack the stamina.«

»And you lack some empathy!«, she replied, getting closer with some quick and well-aimed hits.

Hanzo stumbled back surprised. He started circling her, attacking from time to time aiming for different spots. She dodged them all. So he stepped closer, wheeling the training pole over his head, striking. She ducked, rolled aside, jumped up again and nearly swept him off his feet. Slowly they began to find a common rhythm. Step, Step, attack, parry, step back, counter attack. Like a dance to the sound of the crashing poles. Hanzo picked up the pace, faster and faster to tire her out and push the little Viking to her limits. He had underestimated her. Very much in fact. She managed to keep up with a smirk and suddenly Hanzo realized it was her leading their movements now.

 _When did that happen?_

Her eyes had started to glow in an unnatural emerald green.

»Good«, he whispered. »We are getting there. Stay focused now.«

Green wads of smoke surrounded her like an aura and her strikes grew more powerful.

She started panting and some drops of sweat formed on her forehead.

»Easy«, he hummed. »Don't release too much at once.«

»I am trying!«, she shouted. »But again it is not working!«

»I know, but still. Pull yourself together and don't let it leak like some messy bunch of clouds! Control it!«

She started trembling. Terribly. He dropped his pole to catch her before she fell to her knees, but he was too late. Some force knocked him back. A tremendous roar echoed through the hall and Hanzo could not believe his eyes. The spirit of a giant bear leaped at him, but vanished into thin air seconds later, its young master on the ground.

»Ýri!« He returned to her side.

She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. »Yrsa … «, she whispered, smiling.

»Why are you crying?«, he asked irritated.

She tried to get back on her feet, still shaking. »You wouldn't understand … «, she avoided him, so he didn't press further.

»You are getting better.« He reached out to steady her. »Just a few days longer and- «

»No«, she interrupted him with a terribly sad expression on her face.

Now he truly was confused. »Why? You are finally making some progress.«

»I cannot endure this every day«, was the plain answer.

»You can and you will. Where is your stubborn Viking spirit?«, Hanzo wondered.

»I don't want to!«, she suddenly shouted. »I cannot summon her every day!«

»Her?« _What is she even talking about?_ He handed her his sake flask and watched her taking a deep gulp. »We can talk this out later. But your father will kill me, if I bring you back in such a poor state.«

»So what do you suggest?«, she handed him back the sake.

He took a mouthful himself. »We will get us something to eat first.«

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. »But the bill is on you this time. Had it three times in a row now.«

»Fine. The ramen bar it is then.« He couldn't suppress a light smirk.

Ýri rolled her eyes. »Not again! You always take us to that ramen bar, when it is your turn to pay our lunch!«

 _And I am already regretting these after-training-habits we recently developed …_

»First: There is nothing better to get back your strength with than a hot bowl of ramen. Second: I don't even have to invite you for lunch, so you better shut up and be grateful.«

She gave him a short snort and turned to the door. He followed her thoughtfully. _Father once told us about other clans able to control spirits as well. But he also said that the Shimada killed them a long time ago. Can she really be one of them?_ _And if she is, where is her mark?_ Deep down Hanzo already knew that he had probably met one of the last remaining Berserkers – the warriors of the bear. _Her eyes are the mark …_

* * *

»Take a seat, I will order the dishes«, Hanzo offered as soon as they entered his favorite ramen bar – or more precisely: the only one within close range.

»But don't bring me just chopsticks as cutlery again«, was the straight answer.

»You could at least try and learn to eat with those. It really isn't that hard.«

The waiter smiled when recognizing them. »Good day, mister. Your diner is already prepared.«

»How that?« It made him nervous, that the man knew they were coming.

»You tend to show up the same days each week exactly at the same time. So please, enjoy your meal.«

Hanzo gave him a short nod and returned to Ýri with two steaming bowls of ramen. »Eat. You need it.«

»Thank you … «

»So, will you tell me now, what that was about back at our training session? Why do you think you can't summon your spirit again? You are finally gaining some control.«

»Because it is a bear!«, she shouted and glared at him in a way, Hanzo could not place.

»And what's so wrong with that? Despite it being huge and furry.« He focused on his ramen now to avoid her piercing eyes.

»You are one to talk! At least your dragons don't remind you of your mother every single time!«

He placed down his chopsticks again and looked back at her. »They do … She taught me how to control them.«

»But … « She seemed irritated for a short moment. »It does not affect you … «

Hanzo shrugged. »Because I trained it away. You can't be distracted in battle with such impractical emotions.«

»›Impractical emotions‹. I hate you using that term. But obviously you trained away your whole heart.«

 _Am I really that bad? Have I already become like my father?_ He clenched his fists. »I did not have a choice! My father-«

»Oh, come on! Don't make your ass of a father responsible for your own actions again!«

»Still he was my father and the leader of the Shimada Clan!«

»Just because his father was some Yakuza boss and he splashed you into your mother's womb doesn't make him a leader or a father!«

When did the situation between the young Viking and him started escalating again? »Nevertheless disobedience wasn't an option!«

She nearly managed to smash her spoon into the table. »Bullshit!«

»You really think I would have been the only one punished if I stepped out of line?! No! He would have hurt my mother or Genji as well!«

»You should have killed him instead of your brother!«

»He was already dead by then.« Hanzo picked up his chopsticks again. »Your ramen is getting cold.«

She did not fight further and started eating again. Still, he hated it, when she was challenging him like that. He hated her for holding up a mirror to him. He hated, what he had to see …

»Can I ask you something?«, he spoke after a few minutes of silence. »What does ›Yrsa‹ mean?«

»W-what?« She looked up to him shocked and he immediately knew this wasn't a wise question to ask.

»Before you passed out in our training session, you whispered something that sounded like ›Yrsa‹ … «

»My mother's name … « She kept staring into her now empty bowl. »It means she-bear … «

This revelation hit him hard and finally Hanzo understood … »I see … sorry, I did not mean to upset you.«

»It's okay. I am also sorry for what I said.«

»So you were named after your mother?«

»In a way.« A weak smile appeared on her face. »›Ýri‹ is indeed a short form of ›Yrsa‹, but it means ›wild‹ instead of ›she-bear‹.«

Hanzo couldn't suppress a small chuckle. »Fitting.«

»So … «, she began, still hesitating.

»So what?«, he asked.

»You did, what you had to, to protect your mother and brother. You choose to keep them from harm then, maybe you can also choose to leave behind your past now and start anew. This is what redemption is about. Not your twisted code of honor and death.«

»You know nothing of what happened!« There it was again. Her wicked ability to show him his failures and what he truly was. It was creeping hell out of him. »You know nothing of redemption!«

She glared right back, unimpressed by his yelling. »Obviously I know it better then you or did killing people brought you any closer to redemption during your past years?!«

»Because it was not enough yet! You have no idea, what I am going through, so stop lecturing me!«

»Then tell me, what you are going through so I can help you!«

»I don't need help from some annoying woman unable to protect herself!«

Now her glaring turned into a hurt expression, what surprisingly cooled his anger. »You know what is funny?«, she asked silently. »I really thought, we might be able to become friends despite all, but you are just a cold-hearted bastard, aren't you?«

»Just stop«, he whispered. She reminded him so much of his dead brother for a second. »Just stop.«

»No. I won't«, she said, but her voice had grown softer. »Because I care about you and I want to help you somehow.«

»Why«, he asked exhausted. »Just why do you care about someone like me?«

»Because if I don't care about you, who else will?«

He was unable to look back into her now soft and forgiving eyes. He simply couldn't bare it. _I don't deserve any of her kindness …_ Hanzo threw some coins on the table realizing his hands were shaking. »Let's get you back, little bear.«

They did not speak a word on their way back to the White House. When they walked around the corner of the hallway leading to her quarters someone was already there.

»Do you make every man wait for you that long? Do you really think you are worth such efforts?«

Hanzo laid a hand on his Stormbow right away, but Ýri rather seemed surprised then troubled. »Björn! What are you doing here?«

»Obviously I came all the way from Norway to beg you for some attention!«, the tall young man chuckled.

And Ýri ran towards him overjoyed, hugging him close. Hanzo needed all his self-control not to actually draw his bow. He did not know, who this man with the blond braid and clean shaven sides was, but he hated him. He hated his grin and his deep blue eyes. He hated the way Ýri smiled at him and threw herself at him and …

»You know this guy?!«

»All my life I have!«, she was still wearing this disgusting smile …

»So some sort of childhood friend … «, Hanzo hummed, internally fighting with a kind of anger, he never experienced before. _Why is the whole situation just upsetting me that much?_

»Well, she is my girlfriend actually«, the guy bluntly stated.

»She what-?!«

»And actually we parted a few years ago«, Ýri corrected him.

»Just because you decided to accompany your father, so I never thought it a serious cutoff.«

Hanzo could just stare up to the tall Viking helplessly. »Fine. Seems like I am no longer needed«, he snarled.

»Yes, guard dog, we could surely use some privacy«, Björn smirked.

His dragon instincts took over and Hanzo could not refrain from dangerously growling at the Viking.

»Come on, you ain't ugly, so how many women did you have already? Five? Or more likely fifty?«

»Why are we discussing past lovers now?« Ýri seemed rather unnerved by the situation.

»Eh … «, Hanzo blinked, irritated. »This is not about women, this is about her safety alone!«

»And she is perfectly safe with me!«, Björn glared back.

Hanzo was fed up and turned on his heels, his dragons already wreaking havoc inside him. »Fine. Then you finally seized your chance to get rid of me.«

»Björn, shut up now!«, Ýri demanded. »Hanzo! What's just wrong all of the sudden?«

»Don't bother with me and do, what everyone would do and ditch me«, Hanzo snarled.

»Hanzo, what are you talking about?!« He heard her running after him, what only made him increase his pace. »Hanzo, wait! Where are you going?!«

Hanzo did not turn back. The distance was growing, but he still felt as if Ýri had driven a dagger through his back.

* * *

»Twice a day, mister? Where is your lady?«, the innkeeper asked as Hanzo returned to the ramen bar again.

»Gone«, he growled. »Bring me some Sake.« The innkeeper did so without question and Hanzo finished the cup in one gulp. »Bring me another.«

So he went on. One hour. Maybe two. It has gotten dark outside and a few snowflakes fell. Hanzo felt lost and alone again, just like when Genji had died at his feet. After all these months he had gotten used to the Viking woman's company. He had started to trust her, even grown a little fond of her. She had treated him like a normal man and not the cruel murderer and assassin he was. She had even acted like he was a friend, but now? What should he do and where should he go? Taking on assassination contracts suddenly seemed so pointless to him

… _What shall we do without her?_ , one of the dragons seemed to ask. _What a stupid question. We will continue with what we were doing before_ , the second answered. _Maybe we could have, if we hadn't met her_ , the first talked back. _Things will never be the same again._

»Oh, you look 'orrible, 'Anzo.« He froze at the familiar voice. »Trouble in paradise? Did your new friends want to get rid of you already?«

»Shut up«, he whispered.

»We are not like them. They will never understand the way we are. We are living for the excitement of the hunt.«

»SHUT UP!«, he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

»Cheríe, why don't we just go and take revenge on the stupid Viking girl?«, she asked, stroking up his arm, what made him shiver with disgust as always.

»So Talon is still after her?« After all these months? Well, Reaper was not one to give up on his prey easily …

»As long as our client wants her dead, of course. Besides, I do not care about whom I kill. Just point me in a direction and I will shoot«, she declared emotionless, sipping on her drink.

»Tell your client to call off this hunt«, Hanzo growled. »I won't allow it.«

»I am afraid, he does not care about your wishes«, her smile sent shivers down his spine.

»Who is it, Widowmaker?!«, Hanzo started to shout. »Who is this client, who wants to kill her that badly?!«

»You really think it is just her? It is all her remaining family he wants.« Widowmaker emptied her drink. The sweet scent made Hanzo want to vomit. »So, to get to the point, Doomfist asks you to-«

»Give me his name!«, he shouted not knowing, what had gotten into him.

»No, cheríe, that would be bad for our business.« Widowmaker grabbed her coat and pushed back her seat. »Please, be so kind and pay for my drink as well, will you?«

For the second time this day Hanzo threw some coins at the table. _I must warn Sígurd at least …_

He stormed out the bar's door and ran right into someone. »You … « It took him a few seconds to recognize the tall, blond figure. »Are you spying on me?«

Björn only shrugged. »After Ýri brutally turned me down, I had nothing else to do.«

Now Hanzo also realized the red remains of a hard slap on his cheek. »You!«, he snarled. »You will never touch her again!«

»Let Ýri be the judge of that«, Björn snorted. »But about the information this woman gave you … better keep it a secret for now. Sígurd still thinks losing his son was a mere accident … «

Hanzo nodded in agreement. »Knowing the opposite would break him completely and a furious, up-rearing snake is easier to behead. That's probably why Widowmaker told me about it … to finally get her hands on him.«

»But at least Leif should be warned … «, Björn muttered thoughtful.

»Who is Leif?«, Hanzo instantly wanted to know.

»Sígurd's brother. He is handling the clan's business in Norway with Sígurd being away now«, Björn explained.

»Fine. Off you go. I really like that idea«, Hanzo couldn't suppress saying.

»No. Not that fast. Not now.«

»Why not?« Hanzo wished for nothing more than to get rid of this Viking.

»Ýri still needs me«, he silently replied.

»She won't come to harm, I will make sure of it«, Hanzo tried to convince him.

»But she rather needs a friend then a watch dog! Especially this time of the year!«

Hanzo glared at him confused. »What do you mean?«

»It is this time of the year her mother and brother died. That, Christmas ahead, a bad-tempered father, a non-caring guardsman and far from home? She needs someone to be there for her.«

»Shut up, your talking makes me sick«, Hanzo snarled leaving the Viking standing there.

He directly headed back to the White House cursing himself for his own foolishness and blindness. _If I just knew how to be a friend … goddammit, I have not the slightest idea …_

* * *

He crashed through her door without knocking. Her head shot up from shock and surprise. Tears were still visible on her pale cheeks and her eyes were reddened. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Seeing her in such a broken state made something ache terribly within him. Without a word he took her into his arms. She just felt so small and fragile, but warm. Her scent somehow reminded him of a forest glade flooded with sunlight and she fitted into his embrace as if made for it – a strange, but pleasant feeling.

»You are still here«, she whispered against his chest.

»Why shouldn't I?«, he asked softly.

»Well, the way you stormed away … «, she began.

»Was just stupid«, he finished the sentence for her. »And I am sorry. I should have trusted you. By now I should have known, that you wouldn't go behind my back.«

»Don't blame yourself, Hanzo. It is alright.«

»It is not«, he replied. »I should have been less ignorant. I should have taken better care of you.«

A weak laugh escaped her. »Caring about someone is not exactly a special trait of yours.«

»And you never learn to listen to me«, he awkwardly smiled back. »You are even more stubborn than a dragon.«

She finally looked up to him. Her tears haven't dried yet, but she seemed much better anyways. »I am barely listening to anyone, so don't bother.«

»Not a chance«, Hanzo glared back challenging.

»So you think you can make me listen?«, she asked with a sly smirk.

»Of course«, he answered with a proud growl escaping him.

»Maybe we will find out about it«, she laughed before quietening down again. »Given you are staying with us long enough … «

»You did not manage to drive me off yet, so it is safe to say, you won't succeed in the future either«, he somehow tried to assure her – but mostly himself.

There was her smile again. »I knew it. You have a good heart after all.«

»You are probably the only one thinking that way.« Still it gave him hope that he would be able to change for the better.

»Of course, I know what you have done in the past, but I came to trust the man I got to know«, she whispered.

Hanzo could just stare at her, speechless.

»And just for your information: I did not break up with Björn only because I wanted to accompany my father to Washington. It was also because things somehow did not feel right with him. Nevertheless he is very persistent … «

»Let's just forget about that«, Hanzo muttered. He refused to waste another thought on the tall Viking. »So? What now?«

»I could surely find us some old-fashioned board game. What do you think?«

»You and your obsession with non-digital things«, Hanzo laughed. »But no objections. Want some tea as well?»

»Yes, please.« She got out of his hold in search for the game.

Hanzo looked after her for a few seconds. Today he learned something else: He would not just be unable to kill her, but also unable to betray her faith in him.


	23. Chapter 22: Jól (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only.

INFORMATION:  
For those interested in Genji's story - don't worry, he will be back with chapter 23 ;)

But let's enjoy Hanzo's christmas first. Have some nice holidays!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Jól (Hanzo x Ýri)**

During the next days Ýri became more and more silent. Hanzo knew the reason were her mother's and elder brother's days of death drawing closer. He wanted to help her somehow, but he did not know how. In fact he missed her usual confidence and almost rebellious behavior towards him. Hanzo stared at her closed apartment door and sighed.

 _This Björn isn't helping either …_

This was actually the opposite. The viking's constant advances made Ýri withdraw even further. Now she hadn't left her quarters for two days in a row. Not even for their daily training sessions. Hanzo still did not move. _Shall I enter or better not?_ However, during the eight months he had spent in Washington, the viking woman had become one of the very few persons he ever cared about – next to Genji and his mother and they were both dead. S _he is all I have now …_ But there was also another feeling growing inside him, which he was still unable to name. Nevertheless, it was running deep …

Hanzo raised one hand to knock, but he could not bring himself to actually do it … A warm trickle rushed through his left arm as one of his dragons detached from him and went right through the solid door. Hanzo sighed louder this time, his hand sinking again. _Don't make me worry about you too much, little bear. I do not know how to handle it …_ What had his mother done, when he had been sad? It took him a few seconds to remember, then Hanzo turned on his heels leaving the White House. But not for too long.

When he returned, the Shimada finally found the guts to enter. Ýri looked up surprised, his wayward dragon curled up in her lap releasing deep, satisfied purrs.

»H-hey«, he almost whispered, awkwardly standing in the door frame and feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

»How are you?«, she silently asked.

»Uhm … «, he started, confused. »I did not see you for two days and first thing you do is asking ME how I am?«

Now she seemed the one feeling a little odd. »Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?«

»Why, thank you.« He tried to smile at her, but immediately felt ridiculous and stupid.

»I am sorry for skipping training and our lunches without telling you. Did not mean to upset you«, she continued, stroking the dragon absentmindedly.

»Well … It's alright. Guess there is a lot going through your head and … with Björn here, you rather prefer talking to him.« _And not to me_ , he wordlessly added. Was it jealously he felt here? _Impossible …_

»Hanzo«, she sighed. »You know that is not true. At least I hope you do.«

»It would only be understandable. You know him all your life and me not even a year.« He hesitated a long while before sitting down next to her. »I … I hope you don't mind … «

She shifted a little to the side to grant him more space. »I don't. Not at all.«

»You want to talk about it? With me?«, he asked, almost hopeful.

But Ýri shook her head. »No. It is not because of you, I just do not want to talk at all«, she explained leaning her head on his shoulder instead.

Hanzo froze for a moment. _I-I do not understand … does she really feel that comfortable around me? How is that possible?_ Hesitatingly he put his arm around her.

»Did I tell you that I am glad, you did not leave, when Björn arrived here?«, she whispered.

For some strange reason he could feel his cheeks burning. »I already decided, that I wouldn't.«

»But why?«, Ýri asked. »Because of me?«, she added almost shyly.

Hanzo was unable to answer, but he managed to nod.

There it was. The smile he had been craving to see again. »Thank you.«

»Y-you are welcome.« The heat in his cheeks increased, still, he felt somehow … happy? _Currently you are the only reasonable purpose for me. I won't leave any time soon._ »Uhm … I brought us some ramen … «

»Alright. I will get us some cutlery.«

* * *

Christmas Eve was drawing closer and the White House was buzzing with preparations, even the northern-born residents. Still, Hanzo did not understand the meaning of all their gods' statues and straw goats everywhere. And what the hell was the difference between a Christmas tree and a Jól tree?

Hanzo kept leaning on the wall, arms crossed, watching Ýri joining the preparations from afar. _She seems a little better or at least distracted._ His mood turned from worry to annoyance as he saw Björn approaching her again. _Shame I left my bow in her rooms …_ He could not hear their conversation, but it did not last long and Ýri returned to his side, somehow enraged.

»This guy again«, Hanzo mumbled while following her. »What was it about?«

»He just wanted to ask me out again«, she replied.

Hanzo felt the displeased growl of his dragons echoing in his head and his hands turned to fists. »Can't he just find himself any other distractions?!«, Hanzo hissed louder then he actually wanted to.

»I am afraid, he can't.« Ýri closed her quarters' door behind him. »But is there any explanation to your wrath against him?«

»Wrath?«, Hanzo wanted to know, confused. »What wrath?«

»So you hate him for no obvious reason?« She grabbed one of her books and sat down next to him.

»I don't hate him!«, Hanzo insisted.

But Ýri seemed to know better already. »Just admit it, Hanzo.«

»The only purpose of his face would be for target practice«, he crossed his arms again.

Ýri did not even look up from her reading. »Oh yes, the hate is real, indeed.«

»I just hate the way he has to be all over you all day long!«, it burst out of him.

Now she looked up to him obviously startled. »You are complaining about him being all over me the whole time?«

»I do! This guy is an annoyance!«

He saw one of her eyebrows rising. »HIM being all over me?«

»Well, I don't see anyone else doing so«, Hanzo firmly stated.

»Really? What about you?«, she shot back.

»I am your guard. I am supposed to be at your side.«

»Right«, she returned her attention to the book. »Why don't you accompany me to this evening's feast then? Not as my guard, but … as a friend perhaps?«

Now Hanzo knew something was fishy here. »Why don't you ask Björn to accompany you?«

»He already asked in fact, but … with you I would feel less lonely there … «

»Fine.« Hanzo got his own holopad to read something as well, but with a side glance also noticed a shy smile on her face.

As his reading file finished loading, Ýri curiously looked over his shoulder. »Seriously? You are reading about Vikings' battle tactics? Again?«

»I am to educate myself!« Hanzo did not understand her criticism.

»What about pleasure reading, huh? Surely won't hurt you.«

Hanzo rolled his eyes. »I have no use for pleasure reading.«

Ýri got to her feet and pulled some book from her shelf, handing it to Hanzo. »Here. Educate yourself in this for you lack empathy and have no clue about certain obvious human interactions.«

Hanzo stared at the title horrified. _Pride and Prejudice._ »This. Is. Romance.«

»This is a classic«, Ýri talked back.

»But. This. Is. Romance«, he insisted. »Why on earth should I read some stupid romance?«

»Human emotions and interactions at its worst«, she said. »I am sure, you will find it very educational and entertaining.«

»I rather look up northern ›Jól‹ traditions … «, he started searching online. »Wait … there is a sacrifice taking place? Is that why you invited me in the first place?«

Again she did not even bother to stop her reading to face him. »Yes, of course. Hadn't had a fresh dragon heart in ages.«

»Ýri … «, he sighed, opening that damn classic.

They both read in silence for a long while and Hanzo couldn't help but starting to compare the main character of his novel to Ýri. _Same damn stubborn behavior … and that arrogant ignorant guy she fell for? Björn perhaps?_

It took him quite a while before he noticed Ýri watching him. »W-what is it?«, he wanted to know.

»Well, look at the clock.«

Hanzo did so. »It is nearly 8 p.m., so what?«

»Don't you want to get ready?«, she asked.

»Ready? For what?«, he stared back sheepishly.

»The feast, goddammit!«, Ýri reminded him.

»I am ready!« What was her problem now?!

She glared at him very disapproving. »In those clothes?«

Hanzo looked back confused. »I do not understand what is wrong with my clothing.«

»Don't you have anything fitting a festive purpose?«, she wanted to know.

»I am an assassin for hire! Why would I need-« From the look she was giving him, Hanzo knew immediately there was no use discussing this with her. »Fine, fine, fine! I got it.«, he mumbled, not understanding the fuss she was making. »I am going to change. Be right back.«

Before Hanzo actually knew, what he was doing, the Shimada was already rampaging through his stuff. Festive clothing was definitively not in his job description. On the other hand, she invited him as a ›friend‹, not as her guard. _What is the meaning of this?_ While his dragons were already bouncing up and down in excitement, Hanzo was still trying to get behind Ýri's intentions. He never had something compared to a friend, so why would she be willing to offer her friendship to him?

Finally he found a simple but elegant black shirt and tried to make his beard and hair look a little more decent.

»Well, that's better than nothing.«

He returned to her quarters and knocked. »Ýri? Are you ready to go?«

It to her a few seconds to open the door. »Well, I think so.«

She looked up to him, obviously a little unsecure and Hanzo couldn't do anything against the blood shooting into his cheeks. They both seemed to share a taste in clothing for she wore a simple but tight fitting, long-sleeved dress in a dark forest green, which suited her very well. She also untied her usual braids making her golden hair fall over her shoulders in thick waves.

»Uhm … «, Hanzo started to clear his throat, immediately looking away again. »Can we go now?«

»Of course, but I should warn you. My dad and his men tend to forget about their manners with too much mead getting to their heads«, she told him leading their way.

»Don't worry.« Nevertheless Hanzo kept staring at the ground. »It's impossible for them to top my brother when he had too much … «

»My elder brother was worse«, she answered with a sad smile.

»I don't think so … «, Hanzo felt his mood dropping at the memories of Genji again.

»I guess, we will never know«, Ýri whispered taking his hand, probably in an attempt to comfort him, so he let her. However, he was feeling somehow nervous all of the sudden. _Just why?_

Ýri did not let go of him, when they went outside, but Hanzo did not even bother. He followed her ignoring the Vikings' stares and shouts, which he did not understand anyways. She guided him past the reciprocating table filled with different kinds of foods and exceptionally large hams and the even larger bonfire into a more remoted corner next to a bunch of radiators.

Hanzo sat down next to her, feeling the glare of a certain blue-eyed Viking on his back. Actually Hanzo was unable to tell, if he rather felt nervous or uncomfortable.

»Basically Jól is some kind of get-together of families, friends and clan members to drink, feast and sacrifice to the gods to honor them … «, Ýri explained.

»But … no actual sacrifice?«, Hanzo dared to asked.

Ýri just laughed. »No, of course not. The blood once gathered from sacrificed men or animals was replaced by mead somewhen.« She handed him her own drinking horn to taste. »Here. Even though, I am almost certain, that it is not to your liking.«

Hanzo took it from her and risked a careful gulp, shuddering. »Damn right you are.«

She got back her horn, before leaning on him again. This surprised the Shimada. But it did not feel unpleasant. Not even in the slightest. In fact he liked feeling her close …

»You Norsemen are some strange folk … «

»I would probably think the same about Japanese traditions«, she answered.

»I wouldn't mind showing you some one day«, Hanzo added without thinking and felt himself blushing again.

Ýri also seemed a little awkward now and looked away. »Well, shall I get you your own mead? Or do you want to try some food? I promise, it won't hurt.«

»I am no stranger to pain, nevertheless, spare me the mead.« He intended to sound funny, but Ýri seemed rather horrified.

Carefully she stroked over his back, fortunately not where his worst scars were hidden. »I hope, you can forget about that some day«, she whispered.

Hanzo couldn't suppress the slight shiver. »Me too.« He did not even know his own voice now, suddenly sounding that hoarse. Some strange, warm feeling was overcoming him.

»I-I'll be right back … « She was still avoiding his gaze.

 _Why? Have I done something wrong?_ Hanzo watched her concerned, but his worries seemed causeless for she returned with two filled plates to him.

It wasn't too bad, so Hanzo started to enjoy his food, while watching the cheerful norsemen gathered around the table.

»They are drunk already«, he firmly stated as they started some harsh songs.

»Most likely.«

Suddenly one of the men turned around, calling Ýri's name and saying something Hanzo could not understand. He just felt her shifting against him, obviously uncomfortable. It did not take long and some others turned their attention to her as well, joining in an encouraging way.

»What are they saying?«, he wanted to know.

Ýri shook her head. »They want me to sing for them … as my mother did … «

»Oh … « He felt helpless. Ýri clearly wasn't okay with their demand and he did not know how to protect her from it. For a few seconds Hanzo hesitated. But as one of the Vikings readied something looking like an ancient, small harp, he reached out taking her hand to support her somehow.

She held on to it tightly, as she started some calming tune. Slowly her confidence grew, her voice was getting stronger.

»Are you okay«, he wanted to know as soon as she ended, but Ýri did not answer.

She set down her plate and walked back to the White House, her arms around her as if she suddenly felt cold.

He followed her without second thought and managed to catch up before she even got the chance to isolate herself in her apartment again. »Hey … what went wrong? You don't have to feel ashamed. You have a great voice.«

»It wasn't that … just … «, she fell silent again.

»It was the tune itself, right?« Hanzo was very certain with his suspicion. »What was it about?«

»It was old norse«, she whispered, before silently repeating some of the lyrics. »My mother is a queen, like the finest song. My mother is a flower, she is a living tree. My mother is my home, my safe place. She is the brightest light, lights my dark path. She is strong and leads me home safely. I stand by her and keep her in my heart … «*

He could relate to that. Very much in fact. Without a word he guided her back into her rooms, where she sank onto the couch. When Hanzo sat down by her side, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Again he was confused, but carefully laid one arm around her for it did not feel bad to have her that close to him again.

»Thank you … «, she whispered.

»No need to. I … actually like to … have your company.«

Hanzo could not tell for how long they just sat there in silence. But it must have been one or even two hours. When Sígurd knocked and entered, he tried to pull his arm away from Ýri, startled. But with her head still on his shoulder he wasn't able to withdraw completely. To his great surprise Sígurd did not seem to mind.

The tall Viking took place in the armchair next to him. »How are you?«

»Okay I guess.« Ýri did not change her position at all, Sígurd ignored it completely and Hanzo did not dare to move or speak.

»Hmm … « Her father just watched them thoughtful and Hanzo could feel himself shrinking in size already. »You surely brought some of your stupid board games along with you … «

Hanzo's eyes widened in confusion. _That's it?! The last time he thought me too close, he wanted to kill me on spot!_

A smile showed upon Ýri's face as she got up to get the game she taught Hanzo a few weeks ago.

»Ah!«, Sígurd laughed, rubbing his hands in excitement. »Hnefatafl! Fine, I will play the ›king‹. Let's see, if you both combinded are able to beat me.«

* * *

 _What a strange evening …_ Hanzo was on his way back to his own quarters to get some hours of sleep. Thoughtfully he brushed his shoulder, still feeling her warmth there …

»By Odin's beard! Watch, where you are going!«

Of course he had to run into Björn.

Hanzo could hardly refrain from rolling his eyes. »I cannot wait until you are gone again.«

»What I unfortunately have to after New Year's Eve«, the taller man growled at him. »And should she die, before you leave this place again, I will kill you more painfully than even an assassin is able to imagine.«

»Guess I have to disappoint you«, Hanzo was not in the mood to fight that drunk loudmouth. »But if she dies, I will be dead long before from protecting her.«

»If you did not run off before!« Björn shouted after him, as Hanzo shoved him aside simply walking on.

 _I won't … because I am finally done with running._

* * *

Original Song - Mín Móðir by Eivør


	24. Chapter 23: After all (Genji x Shizuka)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only.

INFORMATION:  
This is a short 2 chapter interlude with Genji before we return to Hanzo's storyline.

It's hard to believe this story is already one year old. So we want to thank all those of you who reviewed, favored, followed and kept reading this little fanfiction. You guys are awesome! We wish all of you you a (very) late happy new year. :) And we hope you will enjoy the story this year as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: After all (Genji x Shizuka)**

Genji was walking next Master Zenyatta through the dark streets of London. Little snowflakes fell silently on the ground between the people in thick clothes rushing along and throwing the pair suspicious looks. The Shimada didn't like it …

»This place … it is far from being at peace«, Master Zenyatta spoke up.

Genji nodded, spotting another graffiti sprayed square over a wall. »›Omnics stay underground‹ … very friendly indeed … «

»Now, which way were we supposed to take to the memorial sight for brother Mondatta?«, his master asked with his calm robotic voice, but Genji knew better by now. Even the tranquil and collected omnic was unsettled.

When he finally realized the question in the words, he had to stop. »I thought you knew the way … «, he answered sheepishly. _Looks like we are quite lost in the middle of London._ _Great, just great. And I am starting to feel the cold too …_ Focused on his mental lament, Genji almost missed his mentor pointing in a certain direction.

»It seems your dragon friend knows where to go«, Zenyatta said and made him look up after his quickly disappearing spirit.

Genji gaped for a moment. »Eh?! Hey, wait!« He immediately went after his wayward dragon. _That damn beast has been acting up ever since-…_ From behind him he heard the monk chuckle as he followed them in the mad dash through London's back alleys.

When they finally arrived at their destination, he froze. But not because of the cold. In front of him, Genji recognized two very familiar people. One girl with short brown hair, nosy and annoyingly cheerful and another girl on the ground with hair as white as the snow around them. It was this second person that made his blood ran cold with fear and made his pulse race in excitement at the same time. _Shizuka … Could it really be? After all these years?_

Thankfully they hadn't noticed him yet, because they were too occupied with his spirit, who was busy with cuddling the Hikari priestess.

»What the-?! Get off me!«, he heard the usually soft voice demand. »Where did you even come from?«

From the looks of it, she wasn't too happy by the dragon's advances. Something said dragon didn't care about at all in his mission to attach himself back to her.

»Woah, woah, woah! Don't go overboard. We have nothing to do with each other anymore.«

It hurt him incredibly to hear her say that, but it was the truth - one he had created deliberately. _How can it still hurt that much? After all the time passed?_ _And_ _here of all places?_ Genji was unable to move, he could just stare openmouthed. Thankfully his mask hid his dumbfounded expression. A fact, he was especially grateful for when Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer, spotted him.

He saw his own shock reflected in her eyes, as she stiffened. »Uhm … Shizuka?«, she spoke with forced calmness, her stare fixed on him.

The Hikari hadn't spotted him just yet still struggling to keep the dragon from crawling back under her skin. »I know, I know. I am trying to get up, but he won't let me«, Shizuka said shoving the eager dragon away with little effect.

Tracer tried a couple more times. The whole scene was almost comical in a surreal way.

»Shizuka!« This time Tracer shouted.

»What?!«, came the annoyed reply.

Tracer wordlessly pointed in his direction. He unconsciously held his breath, when she finally realized him being there. It felt like endless hours had passed before a breathless »oh« escaped her as she stared at him like he was a ghost, which he guessed to her was as good as true. His dragon wasted no time though and used her distraction to his advantage. With a triumphant growl he sank back into her skin, causing the Hikari to startle out of her trance.

»Oh no, you will get back out here right now!«, she immediately demanded. But of course, the beast didn't even think about listening to her.

»Shizuka«, Genji called out weakly. He just didn't know what to do, since he never imagined them meeting again. At least not this way.

Instantly she rounded on him, glaring. »You! I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but you will call back your dragon! Right! Now!«

He already had expected her to react with fury, but the sheer strength of it made him recoil. »You know that I cannot«, he finally spoke up.

»I don't care! He is yours, so take him back!«, she shouted.

»I … « He wanted, no, needed to say so much, but not one word left his lips.

Of course, his master Zenyatta chose this moment to appear on the scene. The cheerful greeting he gave the women almost caused him to jump in shock. _It is hard hearing someone, who floats, approach. Even for a trained assassin …_

»Oh my! Could you be a Hikari?«, he asked, seemingly ignoring the tense atmosphere. And Genji became witness to Shizukas demeanor doing a complete one-eighty.

»A Shimbali monk? It is an honor to meet you, master«, she said, bowing.

A bow his master eagerly returned. »To me as well. I noticed you seem acquainted with my student already?«

 _Goddammit, master, you know very well, who she is! I told you about her! Please, just stop making it worse!_

But true to Genjis incredible bad luck, that didn't happen at all. Shizuka threw him a scorching look, making him feel even more miserable.

»Your student? Him?«, a weary sigh left her lips. »I knew him, but that was a long time ago, so please don't bother.«

Something in him cracked at her words. All those years a small part of him had held onto the hope that he could still fix things between them somehow.

»Oh, I would think this a rather interesting story«, the monk answered in the same pleasant tone. Genji knew he meant well, but he was sure at this point, that Zenyatta was only making things worse.

»Master … please … «, he urged.

Shizuka looked away. »Believe me, it is not.« It was clear to everyone that she didn't want to talk about it.

»So why would a honorable master from the Shimbali be here after all that happened recently?«, she asked instead in an obvious topic switch trying to ignore him somehow.

But Genji couldn't stop himself. »To honor master Mondatta of course.«

Zenyatta nodded along. »He deserves it.«

From the corner of his eye he saw Tracer stiffen. _Now that I think about it, she was quiet the whole time. That's not like I remember her …_

»I see … « It looked like he wasn't the only one to notice Lena's sudden uncomfortable shifting. Shizuka sent a concerned look towards her friend before she turned back to them. »You will find it at the end of this alley. Excuse us, but my friend and I have to go now. Good evening.«

Before he could even speak up, she had already turned her back to him and made for Tracer.

»Sh-Shizuka! Wait!«, he called after her desperately.

»I will send you back your dragon as soon as I get him off my skin again.« With a last respectful bow, the Hikari took Tracers hand and all but fled the scene.

»Shizuka, please!«, Genji shouted after them. He couldn't help reaching out to her, his body already moving to follow, but a calm but firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

»Genji … don't«, Zenyatta said in a tone he knew all too well. It was final. At that, he sunk into himself, hopeless.

»I messed it completely … «, he muttered to himself.

»If you messed it, as you say, why not try to fix it again?«, Zenyatta asked.

Genji looked up to his master and gestured into the direction the two women disappeared. »Did she look like she would let me?«, he countered.

»So just because it seems complicated, you want to give up? That does not sound like you, my student«, his master pointed out with that annoyingly sound logic of his.

»I think this is over. I do not want to rip her healed wounds open again«, Genji answered.

But his master was relentless. »Can you say for sure that her old wounds have healed? Because judging from your behavior, yours have not … «

He shook his head. »I do not care about my wounds, as long as she is fine … «

»I do believe neither of your will truly find peace without talking to each other for at least one more time«, the monk told him with a patient voice. But Genji wasn't yet convinced.

»If she does not want to talk to me, I cannot force her.« Even to his own ears he sounded devastated. It was obvious he was desperate to talk to her to make amends somehow.

»The decision lies with you«, his master said, »But for now let us pay our respects to Mondatta.«

Genji nodded. »Yes master.«

* * *

 _This is so wrong._ Genji thought to himself, as he knelt motionlessly on the floor. _But this may be the only chance I will ever get._ He looked up when he heard the door open. From his position he wasn't able to see anything, but he could still hear her voice.

»Little guy, I know you like it there, but you will have to go«, she whispered, talking to his dragon. The one that was still attached to her, now that he thought about it. Genji almost laughed. Nothing would get that stubborn dragon to move from his newly reclaimed spot.

»Sorry, but you don't get to decide that«, now she sounded annoyed. And judging from the angry hissing noises the spirit had been forced to relocate after all. Sounds of a struggle reached his sensitive ears.

»Woah! No, no, no! You can't come back to me!«, she all but shouted.

Genji couldn't suppress the wince. _Does that mean there really is no hope left for us?_

His dragon must have thought the same, for he saw the green glowing form disappear under the bed. _Probably to pout._

A few moments later Shizuka fell onto the same bed with an exhausted sigh. »Goddammit.«

And true to his rotten luck, he shifted his weight in just that moment, causing the floorboard to creak. Immediately she was tensed and ready for a possible fight.

 _Since I got caught anyway, might as well just make it worse._

So he moved out of the dark hiding him. »I know it is nothing more than phantom pain, but this floor is terribly uncomfortable to kneel on for hours.«

When hearing his voice, Shizuka jumped in shock.

»Oh my spirits, Genji?!«, she all but screamed, her blue eyes impossibly wide. For the first time, he realized how his presence here might have appeared to her.

»Sorry, did not mean to upset you«, he told her honestly.

Before he knew what had happened, his head hurt from the strong whack she gave him with her staff. For a moment he wondered where she got it from, considering she was only wearing what appeared to be her underwear and … _and better stop that train of thought right there, before she actually kills you._

»What are you doing in my bedroom?!«, the little Hikari screeched.

He glared up at her, rubbing the abused spot.

»Ouch! Was that really necessary?!«, he complained to which she only glared back and told him »Yes.« in the most dry tone she could muster.

»Fine«, Genji gave in. _And after all that happened, I guess I deserved it._

»Now what were you thinking, breaking in here?!« Shizuka had not relaxed one bit from her attack position making him regret his decision to try and make amends this way. _But …_

»What choice did I have after you just run off?«, he asked instead. At her blank stare, he added a little embarrassed: »Besides, master Zenyatta recommended it.«

One elegant eyebrow rose into a look he had been subjugated to far too often. »A Shimbali monk recommended you breaking into Lena's and Emily's apartment? This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.«

Genji rubbed his neck. »Not that exactly, but he advised me to try and fix things between us«, he said.

That made her finally stop glaring at him. »Oh.«

Genji took this moment of silence to finally get a good look at her. She did look older, more mature, but she was the same beautiful woman he had come to care so deeply about. Her white hair had grown even longer, making him wish to run his fingers through it. Her deep blue eyes held the same sharp gaze as when they had first met. Furthermore, they seemed to glow in the darkness. _Wait, there really is something glowing!_ Although before he could identify the source, Shizuka spoke up again.

»So you only came here, because your master wanted it.«

»Of course not!«, Genji responded angrily, but she wasn't convinced.

»Then it's because you want your dragon back. He went under the bed.«

Exasperated he shook his head. _My stubborn dragon is the least of my problems now._

»Let him stay there, if he wants«, he said nonchalantly. As silence stretched once again between them, Genji was at a loss. He had spent hours trying to come up with the right words, but now when it was time to say them, they all had disappeared into thin air.

So, it was Shizuka, who finally spoke first.

»Good to see you have finally found your place in the world«, she said with such a calm tone, he almost believed it. Her stiff expression betrayed her apprehension nevertheless.

»Yes … Nepal is the first place I do not feel like an outcast«, he said solemnly.

»I see. Good for you. The Shimbali are great people.«

This whole conversation felt so awkward, but at least she wasn't screaming at him or worse, hitting him with her staff again.

»Indeed they are. It makes what happened to Mondatta even worse.«

She nodded. »Lena tried hard to protect him, but Widowmaker was always one step ahead of her. She was lucky to escape with her bare life.«

Genji jerked up, worried for the cheery girl, who had declared him her friend despite everything he stood for.

»Kuso. We heard Talon was behind it … Is she okay?«

Shizuka turned her head to the door, where he knew Lena would be somewhere in the apartment.

»It was mostly her chronal accelerator that got damaged. I managed to get it working again thanks to Winstons instructions. Lena is fine, but still feels guilty.«, she said almost tonelessly.

He nodded, relieved that at least she survived the terrorist attack. »Thank goodness. But it's alarming nevertheless. Talon's actions grow bolder everyday … «, he said, worry for her also influencing his thoughts.

»That is true, but there is nothing former Overwatch members can do without getting arrested as criminals«, she countered, shrugging.

The worst part was, that he knew she was right, but that wouldn't stop her from helping. For that he knew her too well, even after all the years that had passed.

»It wasn't your fault, Shizuka«, he finally said to which she just sighed dismissively.

»You don't have to lie to make me feel better, you know. It has been years already«, she said with a coldness that almost completely froze his remaining hope. _Almost._

»That wasn't a lie. Or did Jesse didn't give you- … ?«, he asked, referring to the present he had gotten for her birthday, despite leaving before the day had come. Instead of answering, Shizuka reached out towards her nightstand and picked up the hairpin in question. It's sleek silver design and the detailed metal work of a blue Japanese wisteria blossom hanging from one end told of extraordinary craftsmanship. While the overall design was rather innocent looking, he knew that the needle point was sharp and from his expert look, coated in poison as well.

 _So, she took up on my advice …_

»He did.«

Her hands fiddled with the small petals, causing chinking sounds to reach his ears now and then.

»You remembered«, she whispered as an afterthought.

Genji nodded. The Japanese wisteria had been growing all around her home village before it was destroyed in the massacre, which also took his mother from him. He could never forget, because the tender woman had loved it as well.

»It really wasn't your fault … «, he choked out. _Dammit, why is my voice trembling so much?!_

Shizuka only shook her head.

»I must have done something«, she said, laying the hairpin back on her nightstand. »Or I simply wasn't a good enough partner to you … «, she added quietly. Thankfully his cyborg ears picked it up.

»Don't think that for even one second!«, he declared and without thinking took her hand in his. She stared back, the hurt clearly there for him to see.

»Then why?!«, she hissed.

»It was me … «, he tried to explain, but from her reaction that one sentence wasn't enough. »Guess you can call it some worse kind of identity crisis. I was made weapon with the only purpose to destroy the Shimada. And after we did … I lost this purpose. I couldn't even get the revenge on my brother, which I so craved. With nothing to distract me, the full amount of my metal body hit home. In the end I didn't even know if I was a man or a machine anymore. I just didn't know how to handle it … «, Genji told her sinking his head in shame and guilt.

When she finally responded, Shizukas words were a mere whisper. »Why didn't you talk to me? I could have helped you … «

He shook his head, wanting so desperately to pull her into his arms again. »And hurt you even more? No, I couldn't do it«, his voice was heavy with self-loathing, »I didn't treat you even half as good as you deserve.«

The Hikari stared down at their still joined hands. »You left without a word or even a means to contact you … you left me with a broken heart.«

Genji winced. _If only I could turn back time …_

He tightened his hold on her small hand. »I am sorry. … But you would have tried to hold me back. I had to go … I wanted to sort myself out first, so that I could become worthy of you once day.«

Genji hoped he could make her see just how sincere he was. Tears shone in her eyes, as she spoke again with a strained voice.

»Worthy of me? I already loved y-«, she slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked over what she had accidentally revealed to him. Genji couldn't help it. He put off his mask, smiling. _Maybe there is hope after all …_

»Me too … «, he whispered. At her incredulous stare he felt himself blushing and frantically searching for a distraction.

»N-Never mind. I know that I was wrong in how I did it, but at that time, I did not see any other solution but to leave.«

Shizuka sighed, her body losing some of her tension.

»I cannot say I understand, but it was the choice you thought was best for you. I should not fault you for that.«

Genji was relieved at the apparent forgiveness. As his fingers absentmindedly stroked over her hand, he was distracted to feel metal instead of soft skin. He stared down to find her hand encased in protective armor that glowed softly in the darkness of the room. _So that's what has been nagging at me all the time!_

»W-what is that?«, he asked already fearing the worst. As the war went on, he had seen countless men and women wearing prosthetics made of cybernetics. His heart ran cold. _Please don't let her be one of them!_

Shizuka withdrew her hand from his grip as if it had been burned and hid it out of his sight.

»N-Nothing important. Don't bother.«

To him, it was all the confirmation he needed. She didn't even trust him enough to tell him. Disappointed he pulled back his hand as well.

The following awkward atmosphere was broken when Shizuka stood up from where she sat on the bed. Confused, he watched as she knelt on the floor.

»I just want to get you back your dragon«, she spoke as if she had read the question in his mind.

He shrugged. »Leave him be. He seems happy with you.«

In fact, he could feel the excitement from the spirit mixed with fear of not being able to stay with her. Genji knew that plight all too well.

Shizuka shook her head, while trying to get a good look at the curled up dragon. »He can't stay under there forever.«

As he leaned over the edge of the bed to get a better look himself, he caught her wincing. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough to ignite new concerns within him.

»Shizuka? What is wrong?«, he asked.

She froze for a moment, before she schooled her features back into a neutral expression. Genji wasn't fooled though.

»Nothing«, she spoke firmly and then added, »Have to change it soon … «


	25. Chap 24: Broken Heart (Genji x Shizuka)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only.

INFORMATION:  
This is the 2nd chapter from the interlude with Genji before we return to Hanzo's storyline. And a special thank you to the two of our wonderful readers, who reviewed. You guys honestly made our day. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Broken heart (Genji x Shizuka)**

»Shizuka? What is wrong?«, he asked.

She froze for a moment, before she schooled her features back into a neutral expression. Genji wasn't fooled though.

»Nothing«, she spoke firmly and then added, »Have to change it soon … «

That mumbled sentence only increased his worry for her. »Change what?«, he asked, almost instinctively moving closer.

Now she was fumbling and stuttering excuses, so Genji got confirmed that something was definitely wrong here.

»Eh … change the … eh … it's nothing you need to bother with«, she finally managed to get out.

Genji was far from convinced though he also knew that he couldn't force her to tell him. »If you say so … « He was so disappointed, yet she looked so relieved.

A high pitched noise wailed through the room all of a sudden. Immediately thinking of danger, Genji was on his feet looking for potential danger and how he could best protect her.

»Goddammit Mercy! You told me you deactivated it!« Shizuka groaned behind him, making him turn around again, confused. That's when he realized the sound coming from Shizuka herself.

»What is going on?«, he demanded to know.

»Just Mercy being her usual overprotective self«, Shizuka answered dryly, as she turned off the alarm on the metal covering her hand.

Genji couldn't help it. »With your knack of downplaying your conditions I am not surprised«, he drawled sarcastically.

The only thing that earned him was another glare. »Just shut up and turn around, will you?«, she snapped at him.

»Eh?! Why?!«, he just couldn't understand her abrupt change in mood. When her face went beet red in response, Genji almost regretted asking.

 _Well, almost …_

»You have seen enough of me already, so you don't need to see more. Don't turn around and don't look until I tell you to«, she insisted.

And although Genji wanted to remind her that he had already seen all of her and ask what the big deal was, he wouldn't risk any slim chance he may had with her. »Fine.«

It took all his willpower not to turn around though, when he heard a bunch of strange noises. There was clicking, hissing and a sort of low hum that only made him more curious. Finally, Shizuka told him he could turn back around again. When he did so, it shocked the living daylights out of him.

 _Her chest is wide open!_ Right over her heart, there was a diamond shaped hole that glowed bright blue. While he gawked at the obvious cybernetic, Shizuka calmly closed the metal cover again. It didn't extinguish the unearthly glow, but dimmed it a great deal.

 _No wonder I couldn't pinpoint it before_. A small round object, which glowed in the same bright, almost white color, drew his attention to her hand. Although, he only managed to move again, after she disposed of it. _Is that a biohazard box?!_ »W-what is that?«, he finally stammered out, shell shocked.

Shizuka didn't look at him. »Something that keeps my heart beating.«, she spoke with a hushed voice.

»What?! Why?!«, he desperately demanded to know.

She came closer, finally allowing him a good look at the cybernetic. From the centerpiece triangle-shaped forms extended over her chest. The sleek design actually reminded him of a star someone had stretched out into something with much thinner, sharper edges.

»Without that installed in my chest, I would die in about 5 to 10 minutes.«, Shizuka told him.

Genji couldn't take his eyes of it. It hypnotized him, drove the shock and the implications that came with it deeper into his mind. »What happened?«, he managed to choke out, to which she only shrugged. He had trouble comprehending her obvious lack of concern about the _freaking cybernetic in her chest_!

»During the fall of Overwatch, when the HQ went up in flames, I didn't make it out in time«, she simply said.

It was obvious she had left a lot unsaid, but he was still to frozen with shock to point it out to her. Hell, he wasn't even able to look at her anymore, so big was his guilt. _If I just had stayed, if just had protected her, this wouldn't have happened!_

»I was lucky that day … Many good people didn't make it out in time«, she whispered almost to herself.

Genji wanted to say something, anything, but his tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth.

After a pressing silence, Shizuka crossed her arms and spoke in clipped tones. »So, now you know all there is to know.«

It felt so final, Genji could only nod. _Should I stay, should I go?_

»What now?«, it seemed the little Hikari was just as stuck as he felt.

»Whatever you want me to«, Genji told her. The decision where they would go from here was entirely up to her and whatever she chose, he would respect it.

Surprisingly an angry expression crossed her face. »I am not spreading my legs and let you have your fun with me, if that is what you're after!«, she snapped.

»Of course not! What are you even thinking?!«, he shot back. She must have misunderstood his intensions. _Or does she really think that badly of me?_ Forcing himself onto a woman when she didn't want it was something he would never do _. Especially if it is her._ Genji refused to hurt her any more than he already had. Although from the looks of it, she didn't believe him.

»Oh please, I know your reputation with women! You can't tell me you didn't have lots of other women warm your bed in all those years! And I refuse to be a name on that list again!«

 _So that's what's really upsetting her …_

But why couldn't she see how special she was – still is? To him she never was just another fling and it was time she realized that. So, he took a deep breath and replied calmly, yet with an underline of steel. »No. I hadn't.«

That stunned her for a moment, before she regained her composure.

»But only because your master wouldn't approve«, she argued.

Genji shook his head. »Only because I wasn't interested.«

Even though she had lost most of her arguments, she was determined to grasp at every straw.

»Sorry, but I don't believe that. You said it yourself, women are your only stress-relief.«

Genji rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous. »Yes! But you changed my view on that!«

That finally did it. Her angry expression turned into a flabbergasted one. »What?«, she asked almost timidly.

When their eyes met, he couldn't help but bare his soul to her.

»You changed that, changed me. You were the only one I ever cared about, aside from my mother and brother.«

She didn't move. »Really?«

He nodded. »Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I just wanted to see you and tell you that I am sorry«, he said, already picking up the mask he had laid onto the bed. »Well, whatever, I should get going now.«

 _Don't lose it now, you can break down later._ He just couldn't show her how much this truly affected him, so he turned away.

»Wait!«

A delicate hand grasped his own, before he could take another step. Hope welled up within him, he tried to squash it down mercilessly though. »Shizuka, it is okay, really. I understand that I total messed it and that- … «, he began, but she interrupted him.

»Then let's try again. On a clean slate«, she declared and turned the little flame of hope into a roaring bonfire.

»I would like that«, he softly whispered.

A small smile graced her lips. _I had wanted to see that smile again for so long now._

»It's a deal«, she said and that was it. He couldn't believe himself first! He had another chance! _And I sure as hell won't mess this one up,_ he swore.

»I should get back nevertheless«, he admitted reluctantly. »Don't want to leave Zenyatta alone for too long. Omnics and everything alike aren't quite welcome here.«

She sighed sadly. »True. So you should be careful as well.«

He smiled reassuringly at her and nodded. »C-can I come back here tomorrow evening?«, he shyly asked. That would be the final confirmation he needed. Besides, he couldn't wait to see her again anyway. She had no idea how much he missed her in all those years they spent apart.

The priestess in question blushed. »S-sure. Just don't break in without a warning again.«, she said with an embarrassed voice.

Now he felt awkward. »Right, sorry. I can try.«

His eyes wandered through the room in an effort to escape his embarrassment somehow, when he remembered the dragon.

»What about that guy hiding beneath your bed?«, he questioned. Just because she accepted his apology did not mean she was comfortable around him and his overly cuddly dragon just yet.

At his words Shizuka also turned her attention towards the bed. »C'mon, you can't stay under there forever«, she told the dragon.

But judging from the soft growl, said dragon refused to come out anytime soon. Genji could understand the desire to stay with her all too well.

»Stubborn dragon.« Shizuka mumbled, before turning to him. »Any ideas?«

Genji only shrugged. »Leave him there.« At least that way, she would have someone there to protect her …

»I can't leave him there«, she responded and without warning, pulled down the collar of her black suit.

Genji almost choked on his breath, staring at the exposed patch of skin. His dragon faired similar, judging from the sudden tension he felt from him. It was a really tempting bait – for them both. _Get your thoughts together, Shimada! Now is not the time!_

Shizuka was unaware of his inner lament. »That way you are less likely to cause trouble. So hurry up, before I change my mind«, she said.

Faster than either of them could blink, the dragon shot out from under the bed and towards the Hikari.

»Woah!«, she shouted out, his dragons enthusiastic reaction making her stumble. Thankfully Genji was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

»Don't be mad at him, he is just overjoyed«, he tried to explain.

A small smile appeared on her lips. »I noticed.«

As for the dragon, he was curled snugly around her shoulders, sinking in seconds later with a satisfied purr. A shiver raced down Shizukas body at the action.

»That still feels weird«, she said, rubbing her arms.

»Can't say I feel the same«, he said, barely resisting to stroke over the mark with his thumb. Fortunately, Shizuka fixed up her suit again, hiding the mark in the process.

Reluctantly Genji realized that he would need to go soon. His master would surely be waiting for him at their hotel. Awkwardly he turned back to Shizuka. »See you tomorrow then?«

She blushed a little, making him suppress a smile. That still looked too cute to be fair. »S-sure. Tomorrow it is.«

He smiled at her, while he picked up the mask from her bed. »Sleep well, Shizuka«, he spoke softly.

»You too, Genji.«, she responded in the same soft tone.

After he made sure the mask was put on securely, he turned to the window. With one last look back, Genji Shimada disappeared into the snowy London night.

* * *

He had been right. As soon as he touched the ground in their hotel room, his master came floating towards him. »You have been gone for a while, my student«, the calm robotic voice of the monk flowed reached his ears.

 _Dammit. Looks like I made him wait for hours._ »I am sorry, master«, he said.

»I did not mean it as an accusation«, the omnic replied, stunning him yet again with his patient demeanor.

»Now, perhaps you would like to share what has kept you?«, he continued right after, causing Genji to blush beet red underneath his mask.

»Well … «, he choked out. It didn't look like his master would drop the topic any time soon either. »Shizuka«, he finally stuttered out.

»So you were able to talk to her?«, from the happy undertone, Genji could tell that the monk already knew the outcome had been positive. So, he only nodded, unable to stop the smile that took over his lips.

»You finally made peace with your past. I am proud of you, Genji.«

Genji felt pride dwell in his chest. An open praise like that was rare from Zenyatta. Although he couldn't completely agree to the statement … »Well, partly«, he admitted.

»Partly?«

Genji sat down on the bed, head in hands, his mood dropping again. »If only I could make up with my brother as well. I do not even know, if he is still alive«, he reluctantly shared his worries. _If it hadn't been for Zenyattas teachings, I would still wander the world thirsting for a pointless revenge. I owe him so much …_

»Be patient. If it is meant to be, it will happen«, his masters calm voice made it through his troubled thoughts easily. Just like it had been from the day he met him.

 _I acted like a total asshole and still he didn't give up on me._ His master truly was an amazing being. And wise beyond his years.

He gave a weak nod. »We will see … «

»Indeed«, the monk agreed, before he floated a little closer to him, obviously curious. »Say, would it be possible for me to meet your Hikari someday? I would love to talk to her«, he asked.

Genji smiled again. »Why don't you join us tomorrow evening?«, he asked, already imagining how much mayhem this would cause. _Still, just seeing her again will be worth it._

»I cannot wait for it«, his master told him.

Genji couldn't have said it better himself.


	26. Chapter 25: Departure (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only.

 **INFORMATION** **:**  
To get a little more continuity into our workflow and so all of our lovely readers know when the next update comes, we plan to update every 15th of every month from now on.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Departure (Hanzo x Ýri)**

»Ýri! I swear, if you don't get your stupid pet bird of me, I will have some grilled raven for dinner!«, Hanzo shouted through the Viking's apartment for Huginn had been constantly attacking him since he entered.

»You just deserve, what you got, Shimada!«, he heard her yelling from another room.

Hanzo sighed. After Christmas, New Year's Eve and during January and February up to the first weeks of March he thought their relationship was finally improving, but now … she had overheard parts of his conversation with Sígurd and was furious with him of course.

»Ýri, come on. I do not intend to stay in Hanamura forever! Just a few days and I will be back here!«

»I don't give a damn about what you do! So just leave!« Hanzo already saw the book flying towards him and dodged just in time.

»Oh, you do care! Otherwise you wouldn't set your raven on me and throw around your precious books!«

»And you really think yourself worth so much attention?!«

 _Damn that bakery for being closed today!_ So he wasn't even able to get some doughnuts to calm her rage again …

»Ýri, please … it's my brother's day of death; I just have to go … «

»Oh.« She immediately stopped. »I did not overhear that … «, she whispered silently. »Of course, you will go.« Finally she called her raven off and sat down beside him.

»I already talked it through with your father and he agrees. But please stop looking that sad. It won't be for too long«, he was trying to ensure her.

»No«, Ýri shook her head. »You will take as much time as you need.«

»And I will come back here, promise.«

Ýri seemed surprised. »But you do not have to. I am sure, my father does not expect you to either.«

He suddenly felt disappointed for some reason. Rejected even. »Maybe, but … your training, we have to-«

A shy smile appeared on her face. »Of course. I will wait for you to come back.« She carefully took his hand and he kept hers in a gentle but firm hold.

»Just don't do anything stupid. Do not roam the city on your own, especially not at night and-«

»Hanzo, really. I am capable of taking care of myself. You better tell me, when you plan to leave.«

»It has been arranged already. In two days … « He did not feel comfortable with leaving her behind, but … he had to. _For Genji. I owe him._

»Okay, so what do you want to do with the time we have left?«, she wanted to know.

»What about some ramen?«, he hopefully asked.

»Again?« Ýri rolled her eyes. »But the bill is on you.«

»Fine with me«, he chuckled.

* * *

A sad expression appeared on Ýri's face as they entered the ramen bar. »Hard to believe it is supposed to be our last time here.«

»How often do I have to tell you, that it is not«, he growled impatiently as he sat down in front of her. »And now I need some fine sake.«

»From your behavior one could think there is no other alcohol in the world.«

»Well, nothing decent enough, that's for sure«, he talked back and Ýri shook her head.

»You are afraid of trying something new, aren't you, Shimada?«

»I am not scared«, he snarled, slightly offended.

»Then try something new. I am sure you will even like it«, she insisted and Hanzo got a feeling it wasn't the sake Ýri was referring to.

»I-I stay with my sake, thanks«, he replied, his cheeks burning.

»No matter what kind of alcohol, it turns every decent man into a beast«, she said and Hanzo sensed the glance she gave him at her declaration. »Not that it would make any difference with you … «

»Then you have nothing to fear.« He reached for the cup the waiter just placed in front of him, but Ýri was faster. »Hands off my sake, Viking.«

»Snarl all you want, dragon, but you don't scare me«, she answered before taking a gulp.

»Just you wait until our next training session.« They were served two steaming ramen bowls and Hanzo brought all cutleries into his possession. »Today it is chopsticks for you, little Viking.«

Ýri glared at him. »Are you kidding me?«

»You took my sake, now I need some other entertainment.«

»Oh, and you think watching me, struggling with the chopsticks is one?« There was something in her eyes he couldn't place. Something bold and challenging alike.

»Definitively.« A purring sound escaped his throat before he even knew it.

Now Ýri stared back a little put off. »Okay, Hanzo, this is weird. Find yourself another distraction.«

For some reason he felt his ears burning now as well. »N-not like this … «, he said as he noticed her grip on the chopsticks. Clumsily he took her hand to guide her. »Like this. There you go.« But instead of finally starting to eat, Ýri just kept staring at him.

»Oh, bon dieu de merde! Will you stop be'aving like some couple straight out of a romance movie?!«

Hanzo turned around, shocked. There, a few tables away in some remote corner, she sat. »Widowmaker … «

»I would have waited until you finished eating, but then I was afraid I would never manage to stop vomiting in time.«

How he hated that terrible French accent. »What do you want?«

»Just the same as ever«, she replied with a wicked smile. »But this time I am not alone.«

Hanzo turned his head and in another corner close to the exit sat a man in black combat gear with the emblem of two dragons biting their tails on his chest. His blood ran cold.

»Ýri … «

His hand was searching for her to pull her behind him, but as he did so, he recognized a sizzling sound.

»ÝRI!«

He grabbed her, shielding her with his body from the exploding poisoned mines.

He was unable to spot anything beyond the smoke and couldn't hear anything over Ýri's coughing either. But something closed around his throat and ripped him away from her. He crashed to the ground with the Shimada assassin, trying to free himself from the garrotte.

While he fought for breath and against the threatening loss of consciousness, he could finally hear Widowmaker's voice and saw her laser pointer wandering through the smoke searching for an aim. »Where are you, little Viking princess? Come out, this world is no place for weaklings.«

He was able to recognize her silhouette. The Talon sniper was standing close to him.

»You will leave her alone!« Hanzo reared up, grabbed her leg and brought Widowmaker down to the ground. »Ýri! Run!«

As the poisonous smoke started to clear off, he saw the Viking right in front of them, her axe prepared. »I won't run«, she whispered.

Widowmaker burst out laughing. »How adorable. Seems like Hanzo found himself a friend.« She kicked his face to make him lose his grip on her.

Hanzo groaned when feeling his nose cracking. »What are you doing, Ýri?! Run!« He was dragged even farther away, his head started to spin dizzily from the lag of fresh air.

»Oh oui, what are you doing, little Viking? I like it better, when my prey runs from me.«

»I won't leave him behind«, Ýri snarled back.

»As you wish. Playtime is over.« Widowmaker took aim again.

»N-no … «, he weakly cawed, his movements getting more and more feeble.

Next thing he remembered was a dazzling green light, the roar of a bear, a shot and Widowmaker shouting something.

»You are not ready for this. Go, Ýri, now … «, he whispered.

But suddenly he heard some ugly cracking noise behind him and the insufferable pressure on his throat vanished. Still heavily couching he snatched Ýri's exhausted body and escaped the poisonous cloud to the outside.

She managed to get on her knees, still heavily trembling.

»What were you thinking?!«, he yelled as soon as his voice found enough strength again and Widowmaker was nowhere to be seen.

»Helping … you … «, she managed to choke out.

»I know!«, he started searching his pocket for some antidote and forced it down her throat. »But you should have left me behind to get somewhere safe!«

»To prove her, I am exactly the stupid weakling she thinks I am?!«, she yelled back.

»And exposing your spirit powers right in front of a Shimada assassin! Are you insane?!« He helped her stand. »Did you kill him at least?!«

She nodded weakly.

»Let's just leave and tell your father before the police is all over the place.« He picked her up to carry her. »I am the one protecting you. Not the other way around. I am your guard, so next time I tell you to run, you do just that, understood?«

»I would do so again … «, she whispered.

»Stupid girl«, he replied, but softer this time. »How can I leave for Hanamura, if you make me worry that much?«

»I am okay, Hanzo.«

»You are not. Widowmaker's poison is not to be taken lightly and she can still be close by. I will bring you to your room and you will stay there and rest, while I am going to talk with your father.«

»But you don't seem too effected by her poison … «

Hanzo suppressed a shudder. »I have been poisoned so many times during my training, I have grown resistant to most poisons out there.«

»That's horrible … «

Hanzo shrugged. »Daily life of a Shimada.« He hesitated before he continued to speak. »Why didn't you just run?«

»Because you needed my help. I may be weak, but I am no coward, Hanzo. I will never turn my back on you and run, when you are in danger.«

He stared down at her, touched. »Thank you«, he whispered, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

An adorable blush swamped her face and even made her freckles vanish. »W-what was that for?«

»I … I don't know … «, he started stammering. »I never experienced something like this before. I never had something like a friend … it just felt like the right thing to do … «

She smiled brighter now. »Alright.«

They both stayed silent until they reached her rooms again, where Hanzo immediately started working on a proper antidote.

»So that's what you are keeping in the small flasks on the belt of your quiver. Poison ingredients?«, she asked.

»I am still an assassin«, he handed her a small bottle. »Drink that. Should ease the poison's effects a little.«

Ýri did so without questioning him. And spit it out right after. »What in Odin's name is that?!«

»Don't be a coward«, he chuckled before handing her another.

She grimaced at him and run into the kitchen to get herself some water. »Ugh, this is disgusting!«

»Just stay here and rest a little, while I report to your father. Think you will manage?«

She rolled her eyes. »Yes. I won't leave these rooms. Promise. But you should get your nose checked though.«

The flapping of feathered wings made him turn around. The large black raven settled on his shoulder.

»Oh no, I am not falling for that«, he glared at Huginn. »You are just waiting to claw my face off.«

»Don't be so mean, Hanzo«, Ýri pouted.

Hanzo was distracted by her for just a moment and he already felt the raven's beak biting his ear. »I knew you were evil!«, he jumped, shoving off the bird, which escaped with a quick repeating caw like a laugh.

* * *

He left her apartment and found Sígurd pacing through his office. »There you are.« The tall Viking obviously had been expecting him already. »What happened?«

»We went out to have lunch and were attacked by a Talon assassin and one of the Shimada«, Hanzo explained. »While Widowmaker aimed at Ýri, the Shimada tried to kill me. But we escaped though. The Shimada is dead due to your daughter. She is in her room now.«

Sígurd sat down heavily sighing. »Now this war is becoming hers after all.«

»At least she is able to defend herself«, Hanzo replied.

»Still«, Sígurd whispered, opening a drawer. »Here.« He placed a huge bundle of bank notes on the desk.

Hanzo looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. »I just did my job. There is no need for a bonus.«

»It is not supposed to be a bonus. It is for you, when you are returning from Hanamura«, Sígurd explained.

»I do not need any cash incentive to return either. I said, I will be back within one week or two and I mean it.« Actually Hanzo felt offended. He hoped, Sígurd would have thought higher of him.

»It is not supposed to be an incentive either.« The Viking leant back in his chair. »It is meant as emergency fund. Talon's actions are growing bolder every week. Maybe you have to flee with Ýri one day.«

Hanzo shook his head. »Even if such a situation occurs in the future, I don't need it. You paid me well and gave me board and lodging. I have saved enough to pull us both through for a while, if necessary.«

»Hanzo-«, Sígurd started again.

»I refuse«, Hanzo insisted louder this time. »Despite, why don't you ask any of your other men to do that? Why me?«

Sígurd hesitated first and then silently spoke: »They would protect her, because I ordered them to. You would do it, because you actually care about her.«

»She is my friend«, Hanzo stated. »My only friend. Of course I will keep her safe, no matter what.«

»Even if I would entirely stop paying you?«, Sígurd asked with a bitter laugh.

»Even then«, Hanzo answered with a serious expression. »You gave me a chance, Sígurd. I want to make sure, you will not regret that. And now excuse me, please. I have to start packing.«

* * *

The night before his departure was the most terrible he had in a while. His dreams always were horrifying from time to time, when he was dragged back to his childhood and youth in Hanamura. But this was worse. It was dark and confusing. He had no clue, where Ýri was, but he had to find her in time. He stumbled over one dead body after another in a starless night. The only thing he heard was a river running. Then a shot and the roar of a bear.

»Ýri!«

He was running faster to the rhythm of flapping wings. Finally he saw her in the distance. Pale and frightened, another body at her feet. He was relieved, when he finally found her. He tried to get to her, but he did not notice the metallic gleam of the dagger in time.

»Ýri!«

She fell to her knees, reaching for him, but he was too late.

He fell from his bed in shock. Without even thinking he run down the hallways to her apartment. »Ýri?!«

»Woah, shit!«, she shrieked up. »What in Helheim has gotten into you?!«

Hanzo did not even care at her outrage. He stormed up to her and pulled back her covers to search her for injuries.

»Hanzo! Stop that!«

He sighed in relief, when he couldn't find one, so he started searching her rooms for anything suspicious.

»Hanzo! What has gotten into you?!«, she yelled after him. »What happened?!«

He couldn't find something strange at all and finally was able to calm down a little. » … It's nothing … Everything is just fine.«

Ýri went to the kitchen, obviously preparing some tea. »Hanzo, please. Talk to me.«

He sat down on the couch, his head buried in his hands. »Nothing. Just my imagination. Maybe I had a little too much sake … «

She forced the steaming pot into his still shaky hands. »Are you alright?«

»Yes … thank you.« _Now, that I know you are …_

»So … we can go back to sleep?«, she asked, still watching him concerned.

Hanzo took a deep gulp. »Of course.«

»And don't you want go back to your room?«

»I had enough sleep already«, Hanzo replied.

»Hanzo, your flight is tomorrow. It is going to be an exhausting day. You need to sleep«, she talked back.

»I said, I do not need to!«, he snarled.

»Fine … « Without another word she turned off the lights and laid back down.

He finished his tea and waited a few minutes until her breath got easier again, before he moved closer.

»What are you doing?«

Hanzo almost jumped in shock. »I thought you were sleeping again!«

»Maybe I could, if you stop acting weird«, was her blunt answer.

»I am not acting weird!«

She moved aside. »Come here. But if you are trying to steal my blanket, I will choke you with my pillow.«

He stared at her wide-eyed. _She cannot be serious, can she?_ But what shocked him even more was the fact that he really considered doing so. Hesitatingly he laid down beside her, scrupulously ensuring he did not get too close.

»Couldn't sleep either«, she admitted. »The man I killed, I still see his face.«

»I … «, he cleared his throat. »Just had some nightmare … « He laughed, feeling stupid now. »It's idiotic … «

Nevertheless, she placed one hand on his arm. »I am here«, she whispered. »Don't worry.«

»I know … « _And I will make sure it stays that way._

* * *

He did not think parting with her would be that hard. But after the last night, he felt so torn about leaving her behind to honor his dead brother or just to stay in Washington. Feelings of guilt were overcoming him … _I owe it to Genji_ …

He turned back to Ýri, who had accompanied him to the gate together with two men of her father's personal guard. She seemed troubled.

»There is something you want to tell me«, he noticed.

»Yes … « She avoided his gaze though. »But dad forbid me to.«

Hanzo was surprised. »Doesn't he trust me?« What could it just be, Sígurd forbade her to tell him?

»I guess it is to protect you«, she answered.

Now he was even more confused. »Protect me? From what?«

Ýri sighed heavily and shook her head. »Just be careful in Hanamura, okay?«

»Okay … « He reluctantly let her drop the topic. »And you refrain from doing anything stupid while I am away.«

A weak smile appeared on her lips. »I will try.«

»Promise me«, he demanded.

Her smile grew brighter. »I do.« She stepped closer and pulled him into a hug. »Have a safe travel.«

She released him far too quickly for his taste, but he had to go. He forced himself not to turn back either, before he entered the shuttle. A gloomy sadness had taken over him. He did not want to go. Both, father and daughter seemed to accept his dark past without questioning him or looking at him like some killing machine or a deadly monster. He was no longer alone and for that he was grateful.

Especially Ýri was a gift, he did not deserve. A small light of kindness amidst the darkness inside him and he would do everything to keep it burning. _I will just make it quick and get back here as soon as possible_ …

Still, some uneasy feeling remained …


	27. Chapter 26: Dragons (Hanzo, Genji)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. And it is for mature audiences only.

 **INFORMATION** **:**  
To get a little more continuity into our workflow and so all of our lovely readers know when the next update comes, we plan to update every 15th of every month.

Don't freak out at the chapter's title. Of course it is not only about the Dragon's cinematic. Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Dragons (Hanzo, Genji)**

To be back in Japan felt familiar and strange at the same time. The announcements in the _shinkansen_ , the sound of its opening doors, the sight of Fujiyama that close. The town started dressing up for the upcoming cherry blossom festival season. Even the billboards showed weather forecasts in a soft shade of pink with predictions when and where you should be to best watch the cherry blossoms. But still, Hanzo could feel that he did not belong here anymore. Not without Genji.

He did not care about his steps for just a few minutes and suddenly he stood there. The ramen bar in front of him and the pachinko hall to the right. Places, where he had to pick up his brother countless times. He decided to endure the rambling noises of game machines until nightfall. Surely there would be guards waiting for him. More than last year, but still not enough to overcome him.

Darkness came quickly and he didn't have the time to dwell in memories any longer.

»Come on, let's make this quick«, he said and turned around surprised, when he did not receive an answer. Hanzo shook his head because of his own foolishness. Again he had forgotten that Ýri wasn't with him. Not this time.

He sighed heavily before he ran straight to the front door with the two tail-biting dragons. Of course it was closed. Hanzo did not hesitate and simply climbed the wall, all his training sessions here getting alive within him again. Nevertheless he was startled, when he just found minor guards and one omnic securing the area around the gigantic, ancient bell and the zen garden. There were four of them. No challenge at all.

 _Ridiculous. Is that really all?_

He shot down the omnic first, striking his main data base. Before the next guard could react, Hanzo was already throwing him down from the terrace into the dainty raked zen garden, where he remained motionless. While taking care of a bald-headed hulk, Hanzo realized another guard near the great bell about to call for back-up. He got the bald one into a headlock, choked him until he lost consciousness while hitting the cell-phone with another well-aimed shot. Its hopelessly overstrained owner ran right into the bell, head first. After a loud clunk, he fell to the ground.

 _Poor fools …_

Hanzo went on, but highly alert at the lack of this year's security measures. Maybe they have been placing a trap somewhere else? Passing the gardens with its blooming cherry trees, Hanzo felt watched. There definitively was someone waiting for him, but he couldn't care less.

 _Shall they come._

Hanzo ran straight into the main hall to the shrine. It still looked the same as always. Since ten years the broken edge of the sword of the Shimada masters rested beneath the blood stained banner. Hanzo got down kneeling in front of the blade he killed his brother with.

He thought, he would be saving the clan with his action, but he just killed an important part of himself. The wound was still inflicted and burned. Guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. He placed a cup of sake and a single sparrow feather on the tatami and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember his brother's face. It was getting harder with every year passing.

A silent shifting movement in the roof beam made him open his eyes again. _So there is the expected trap._

»You are not the first assassin sent to kill me and you will not be the last«, Hanzo whispered, placing the incense.

Behind him he realized some green glow and a metallic figure landing on the tatami without a single sound. _This is no common omnic_ …

»You are bold to come to Shimada castle. The den of your enemies«, a mechanical voice answered as the omnic got to his feet again.

»This was once my home.« Hanzo reached for his bow. »Did your masters not tell you who I was?!« He turned around quickly releasing the shot, but the omnic dodged with ease.

»I know who you are … Hanzo.«

 _H-how?_ His eyes widened surprised at the informal address and he drew the bow once more. The omnic just dodged again, not even bothered.

»I know you come here every year on the same day.«

 _Who programmed this omnic?!_

Hanzo shot two more arrows, but the coward hid away behind a lantern. Still the bamboo could not shield him and he ducked down.

»You risk so much to honor someone your murdered.«

Hanzo recognized the shuriken and deflected them with his bow, so they got stuck in the wall behind him. Fury was starting to burn inside him _. What does this pile of metal know?!_

»You know nothing of what happened!«, he growled, running a few steps forward and firing again. The omnic deflected his arrow another time, but its force surprised him and he broke throw the bamboo lantern, landing on the lower levels of the hall.

 _Don't run from me, you coward!_ Hanzo got to the edge and shot a scatter arrow after him. _He cannot possibly dodge that!_

But Hanzo was proven wrong. With its back against a wall, the omnic deflected every single arrow split, flipped back on the higher grounds and vanished in a green flash on the balcony.

 _How?! How is that even possible?!_ Hanzo followed him, his bow drawn.

»I know you tell yourself, that your brother disobeyed the clan … « The voice came from behind, so Hanzo turned around and shot without thinking. But he hit nothing. Just the blank wall.

» … and that you had to kill him to maintain order … « Finally he located his opponent and swiftly turned again. » … that you know, was your duty.«

»It was my duty … «, Hanzo growled, grabbing another two arrows from his quiver and aiming the first. » … and my burden.«

He fired, but again the omnic blocked it with his short sword. So Hanzo readied the next and was drawing harder this time.

»That does not mean, I do not honor him!«

The omnic's weapon sliced through his arrow like cutting butter. Hanzo stared at him in disbelieve and by his count he had run out of arrows too. He grabbed his Stormbow like a two-handed sword and attacked the strange being with a furious roar.

 _I won't die today! I will get back to Ýri!_

But he had underestimated the omnic. Very much in fact. After a severe exchange of blows Hanzo had to realize that he was much too slow and in the end, he wasn't able to block the omnic's jump kick and crashed against the balustrade. The omnic – now up in the air – was aiming at him again. Hanzo was barely able to dodge him with his bow and groaned at the force of the strike as the omnic landed on him. He could even feel the wood splintering beneath him.

His hands were starting to tremble while he still tried to hold against the furious stranger. He was trembling harder. Hanzo knew he wouldn't be able to withstand any longer, but he had to, if he did not want to get stabbed. He just had to. He promised her to return.

»You think, you honor your brother Genji with incense offerings?!« He barely realized the angry green light in the omnic's mask. Instead he was eyeing for one of his still intact arrows stuck in the solid floor. »Honor resides in ones actions!«

»You dare to lecture me about honor?!« His rage gave him new strength. »You are not worthy to say his name!«

He grabbed the stranger in a headlock with the help of his bow. But where was the sense in choking a lifeless being? So Hanzo simply kicked the omnic away from him, slid over the floor to his stuck arrow and instantly drew his bow, feeling the familiar trickle and the blue glow in his arm as his dragons awakened.

»Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!«

The two large blue dragons emerged on command, growling at his enemy.

Now the omnic unsheathed his katana, whirling it in a complicated circle, shouting: »Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!«

His eyes widened in surprise. Hanzo couldn't neither believe his ears nor his eyes. A huge green dragon emerged from its master's sword, twirling around his own so they were ignoring his commands while the omnic made them change their path and charge back at him.

 _No way!_

Hanzo raised his arms in an attempt to shield himself with his bow, knowing it useless though. He stumbled back, feeling his life energy being drained from him. All three dragons vanished into thin air and Hanzo fell to his knees, still not getting what had happened the last few seconds.

»Only a Shimada can control the dragons … « He finally dared to look up at his enemy. He at least wanted to know one thing, before he had to break his promise to Ýri and leave this world:

»Who are you?«

The omnic got to him in flash, setting his short sword at his throat. A moment of strange silence followed. Although it was awkward, the slight pink cherry blossoms in the wind were the first thing he realized after feeling the cold steal. He felt peace. The kind of peace, you feel, when you are finally getting what you deserve …

Hanzo just kept kneeling there frozen, not daring to even move a single finger.

»Do it then. Kill me.«

He wasn't afraid of what was to come now. He just regretted not being able to bid her farewell – her, who meant everything to him in the mess his life had become since he murdered his own brother.

But the omnic did not do it. For some reason, he hesitated to give him the final blow. A few seconds nothing happened at all, then the omnic withdrew his sword, standing tall again.

»I will not grant you the death, you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life … «

There was only one face appearing in front of Hanzo's inner eye at the word _purpose_. There was only one. A stubborn blond viking's.

» … brother … «

It was nothing more than a mere, metallic sounding whisper. But the shock hit him deep. _What did he just call me?!_

»No … « Hanzo looked up, raising to his feet again. »No«, he weakly replied, staring at the stranger being. »My brother is dead … «

The omnic moved both hands, taking off the mask with a clicking noise. The green light got pale and Hanzo was unable to look away. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized, that it wasn't an omnic. _More some kind of cyborg._ Even though it was just the eyes being revealed, Hanzo immediately recognized them. The same color and shape as his, but without the familiar mischief twinkling in them. _Could that really be him?_

»G-genji … «, he whispered, feeling like he would faint any moment. He was unable to bear his brother's gaze. Guilt overcame him heavier than ever before. »What have you become?«, he asked weakly.

Genji put the mask back in place and the green glow reappeared.

»I have accepted, what I am«, he replied with a calm voice, which was just partly his own. He was carefully stepping towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. »And I have forgiven you.«

Hanzo looked up confused. Despite his expectation, his brother's hand did not feel cold. _Still, how is this even possible? He can't be alive!_

 _»_ Now you must forgive yourself.« Genji withdrew his hand and went on, turning his back on Hanzo again.

Hanzo felt anger burning inside him again. _Forgiving myself?! As if he could ever know, how I am actually feeling! His death weighing down on me all these years and now he stands here, telling me, he forgave me and that I have to forgive myself?!_

Genji neither seemed to notice nor to care about his inner struggle.

»The world is changing once again, Hanzo … « He stopped at the balustrade and turned back towards him. » … and it is time to pick a side.«

He jumped off to the roof of a small gardening house at the edge of the castle grounds.

Hanzo just watched him. _It is impossible. The way he is talking … that is not the Genji I knew._ He rushed to the wall, pulling out the arrow still stuck there, taking aim again.

»Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing so!«

»Perhaps I am a fool, thinking there is still hope for you, but I do … «

He couldn't do it. Genji stood there motionless, facing him, but Hanzo just couldn't release the arrow. He dropped his bow, thoughtful. Maybe Genji was right. Maybe there was still hope for him. Ýri was still there for him …

»Think on that, brother … «

Before Hanzo got the chance to say something, Genji vanished into thin air, just one single sparrow feather remaining. He was still staring at the very spot, where just a second ago his brother had stood. The brother he thought dead for years. He put his last remaining arrow back into his quiver, returning to the shrine.

 _With every death comes honor. With honor, redemption._ Maybe there was no need for him to seek that kind of redemption any longer. But now he had to find the strength to forgive himself.

* * *

Recent events left him in some state of numb shock. Maybe it had been a dream or the Shimada had been playing some sort of mind trick on him. The stranger had been totally calm and serious, not reminding him of Genji in any way.

 _Despite, why would he reveal himself now?_

There was no need for Hanzo to stay in Hanamura any longer, so he took the _shinkansen_ back to Narita. But when he arrived, unfortunately all flights back to the USA were sold out already. He had no choice but to book a flight departing the following afternoon.

Not knowing, what to do while waiting for his departure and afraid of the way his thoughts may choose, Hanzo impulsively got into a train of the _Yamanote_ _line_ to _Ueno Station_.When he had to spend the night in Tokyo, he better kept moving and hopefully no-one would expect him to visit a cherry blossom festival in the _Ueno_ _park_ area.

When he got off the train the crowd already led him there. He climbed the stairs, passed the blue-illuminated fountain with couples taking pictures in front of and followed the path lined with white and pink lanterns leading to the _Benten-do_ temple near the _Shinobazu_ pond. The lotus was not blooming yet, nevertheless the temple was full of people. Countless food stands lined up at both sides of the street offering different kind of sea food. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

 _Ýri would have found them both, fascinating and disgusting. Especially the impaled cucumbers would have amused her._

He went on and lost himself between the blooming cherry trees. Every space between the trees had been taken by several groups having a picnic. But not far, Hanzo noticed an old man. His clothes were ragged and he sat there in silence craving tiny animals. Perfectly detailed models of real life animals but not bigger than a fingertip. Hanzo stopped, fascinated. There also was a tiny brown bear.

»How much is it?«, he asked immediately.

»3,500 yen.« The elder replied with a light bow.

Hanzo nodded and got out his wallet. »I would like to have the bear then.«

The man handed him the small bear figurine and accepted the money with a deep bow. »Dômo arigatô gozaimasu.«

Hanzo smiled. He was sure Ýri would like it. _Hm. If I now find a jewelry shop to add a leather strap …_ He did not want to search too long, so he decided to return to the train station. Surely he would find something close by.

»Irasshaimase!« The shop owner greeted him.

»Sumimasen, can you add something to this figurine, so it is possible to wear it on a leather strap or chain around the neck?«

The shop owner adjusted his perfectly round glasses. »Of course. Just one moment please.«

The result was more than satisfying and Hanzo was about to leave the shop again, running straight into someone.

»Sumimas- you?!« He hadn't seen his ›dead‹ brother for nearly ten years and now twice in one day. First in Hanamura and hours later in a jewelry shop in Ueno. This could barely be a mere accident.

»Are you following me?!«, Hanzo growled.

»N-no!« For some reason Genji seemed very nervous. »I was … actually … shopping … «

Hanzo stared down at his brother's purchase and raised one eyebrow.

»So you just walked in here to buy an obviously very expensive ring … excuse me, ›brother‹, but this one looks far too girlish for you, so tell me the truth.«

»It is for my girlfriend, okay?!«

Now Hanzo was sure, something was fishy here. »A girlfriend. You?! You weren't even able to stay in the same bed for just one night back in Hanamura!«

»Well, I changed and have been in the same ›bed‹ since … well, since you nearly killed me.«

Hanzo crossed his arms. »I don't believe one word you are saying!«

»Fine, then don't. Now get off my way, I have to pay this now«, Genji tried to get past him.

»A ring?«, Hanzo laughed. »Do you even remember her name?«

»Shizuka Akagi … «, his brother silently replied.

»WHAT?!« Now Hanzo was truly put off. He remembered her name from somewhere. »You are not making this up, are you?«

»What?!«

»What what?!«

»What's your problem?!«, Genji wanted to know.

»Nothing. Just cannot believe you having a long-term relationship«, Hanzo answered.

»So what are you doing here, huh?«, Genji asked.

Hanzo tried to keep a blank face. »Nothing.«

»Of course.« Genji rolled his eyes. »And surely you suddenly like bears for no reason.«

»It is for a friend … «

Genji chuckled as if he had been making a joke. »You? A friend?«

»My student, to be more precise«, Hanzo mumbled.

»Who on earth would you think so exceptionally talented to take in as student? Must be an extraordinary girl«, Genji said in a mocking tone.

»Who said, it is a girl?« Hanzo felt his cheeks burning already.

»Well, either it is a girl or a queer boy. You can tell me, Hanzo, I won't judge you.«

»I am not- argh!« Hanzo hesitated. »It is a girl.« He finally admitted.

»Oh!« Genji seemed truly surprised and excited all the same. »Oh … «

Suddenly his expression darkened. »Don't tell me, it is Sígurd Ragnarfir's daughter.«

Hanzo stared back flabbergasted. »How do you know?!«

»Overwatch.«

»Overwatch?«

»After you gave me the final blow an undercover overwatch agent in our castle's staff found me. They took me in and saved me. Sígurd also was an Overwatch agent, responsible for-«

»Why didn't he tell me?!« Hanzo couldn't believe it. Genji had been alive! All these years! And Sígurd knew! Maybe even Ýri and neither of them said a word to him!

»I will go to him and ask immediately, when I get back!«

»I am afraid you can't«, Genji said silently.

»I can! And I will!«, Hanzo growled in his anger.

»I am here on a diplomatic mission with my master, Zenyatta. One of the Shimbali. Why don't you join us, brother?«

»You? Working with Shimbali monks?!« This definitively wasn't the Genji he once knew. »No. I will get my answers from Sígurd right away!«

»You won't get any answers from him anymore, Hanzo! He will soon be executed!«, Genji shouted at him.

»Stop talking nonsense!«, Hanzo talked back, leaving the store.

»It is true, Hanzo.« Genji went after him. »He is accused of murdering the US-president! It is all over the news already!«

Hanzo froze in place. »Impossible! The president was his friend! Sígurd would never-«

»I do not know what happened, but obviously someone is playing really bad on him right now. I just know, that Sígurd contacted several former Overwatch agents for help to protect his daughter, especially with that bounty on her head, but the girl has vanished ever since.«

He felt Genji's hand on his shoulder. »Give it a rest, Hanzo. There is no contract for you to return to.«

»No!«, he cried. He couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon to return to Washington! If Genji was right, Ýri would be out there on her own with who knows how many assassins and bounty hunters on her heels! He just left her for a few days and obviously Talon took advantage of that! It did not matter any longer, what she knew of Genji and what she had been keeping from him. She needed him. The first time in his life, someone truly needed him.

»I have to find her!«

»Hanzo, get yourself another contract. As I said, there are several former agents on the case already«, Genji said, trying to keep up with him.

»They won't find her«, he simply stated.

»So you think yourself more competent?«, Genji growled after him.

»Yes! Because they don't know her! But I do! And her safety is my concern alone!«


	28. Chap 27: Home (Genji x Shizuka, Hanzo)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs,drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

This is just a short glimpse into Genjis life after the dragons' confrontation. Next one will be about Hanzo again.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Coming home (Genji x Shizuka)**

As soon as the shuttle touched the ground in the small swiss village, Genji was out of the door and all but running towards a little house. He didn't even check if his master was following, so strong was the urge to see her again. He almost took the door out of its hinges in his impatience.

»Genji, how often did I tell you that the door opens easily on its own?«, her voice reached his ears.

Oh, how he missed hearing her, even if she was reprimanding him. He wasted no time, scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around.

»Tadaima~ I am finally back«, he said with a laugh.

Shizuka smiled, returning his hug.

»Okaeri«, she answered in the traditional greeting. _Welcome home indeed._ He placed a kiss upon her head, having removed his mask in the shuttle already.

»I missed you«, he told her honestly, even though he had only been gone for two weeks.

»And I missed you«, she said and then added. »Did you leave Master Zenyatta alone to tend to the shuttle again?«

He blushed. »Woops, my bad. I just couldn't wait to see you again.«

Shizuka rested her head on his chest. »I know. I would have done the same.«

It didn't take his master long to catch up with them. Shizuka immediately greeted him with a formal bow. Ever since he had introduced these two to each other, they had formed an easy friendship by talking about religious teachings. It all went over Genji's head, but he didn't care as long as the two most important persons in his life were happy.

»I have made tea and some biscuits, so why don't we sit down to catch up properly? I am sorry I can't offer you something as well, master.«, Shizuka said with an apologetic bow, which the monk waved off.

»It is fine, my dear. The good company is enough for me«, he replied.

Genji made for the kitchen, hoping to steal some of surely delicious food without his little priestess noticing.

 _Ouch!_ No such luck. Shizuka looked at him sternly, after smacking his hand away from the plate.

»I think, you can wait the few seconds it will take to get everything on the table«, she chided him before she took the plate with the biscuits – chocolate chip, his favorite – to the table in the living room. Grumbling he followed her, carrying the tea.

After she prepared everything according to her satisfaction and Genji was finally allowed to devour the biscuits, she turned to Zenyatta. »Did you have any trouble on your latest journey, master?«, she asked, taking a sip from her sencha.

»None at all. In fact I think we made quite the progress this time«, his master answered calmly.

»I am glad to hear that«, her blue gaze landed on him as she continued. »Did you stalk your brother again?«

Genji sputtered. »I did not STALK him! I observed him!«, he defended himself, only causing her to roll her eyes.

»Sure. So how did the ›observation‹ go?«, she asked instead.

He tried hard not to let his embarrassment show. »Well … it kind of … got out of hand?«, he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

 _Nothing is worse than the fury of a woman. And no woman's fury matches up to Shizuka's._ But he could be biased in that area.

»How so?«, she asked her tone icy calm. Genji's instincts screamed danger and damn it, if that didn't turn him on. _Two weeks apart were definitely too long …_

»He took notice of me and we clashed. That's all about it … «

Her eyebrow rose. »Oh really?«

 _Goddammit_ , he felt like a little boy again, who got scolded by his mother.

»Fine. I showed him my face. After I had him at my mercy and spared him.«

»You what?!«, he winced at her sudden yell. When Torbjörn enhanced his cyborg ears, it certainly wasn't with angry females in mind. »Do you know how dangerous that was?! He could have tried to kill you again!«

He snorted as he remembered Hanzo almost immediately pointing another arrow at him. »No, he was much too shocked to think about that. All in all I would say it went better than expected.«

Shizuka settled down at that, having noticed his calm and peaceful expression. She knew the matter had bothered him for a long while now. So, she nodded. »That's good to hear«, she took another sip of her tea.

»Indeed«, he replied, drinking from his own cup.

A comfortable silence settled over the three persons in the room. Genji let his thoughts drift off and they involuntarily came back to the second confrontation he had with his brother in Japan.

 _The universe must really hate us Shimadas. That meeting couldn't have possibly been a coincidence. Not with the place being a jewelry store._

»What's on your mind, my love?«, Shizukas clear voice called him from his musings.

»I was just thinking about what happened after my clash with Hanzo in Hanamura castle.«

A wordless prompt from her urged him to continue, so he did.

»Well … «

* * *

 _He stood next to a slack jawed Hanzo in front of the giant billboard broadly displaying the truth. The president of the United States had been murdered. And Sìgurd was held responsible._

 _»What?!«_

 _Genji winced at Hanzos outburst. Carefully he guided him away from passersby's, who all gave them strange looks._

 _»How could this have happened?! I was only gone for a little while!« Hanzo looked to be in a state of mild hyperventilation._

 _Something not at all surprising if you knew what consequences this turn of events would bring._

 _»I know, brother. But you have to calm down. There is nothing you can do for him«, he told him softly._

 _Hanzo's eyes were almost empty, when he turned to look at him._

 _»Are you sure Ýri got away?«, he whispered, desperation coloring his voice._

 _»She is nowhere to be found. Since the news got out, she disappeared completely. Not even the two Overwatch agents on the case could find her yet«, Genji tried to calm him. Again._

 _»So there is hope, that I will find her.«_

 _Genjis heart grew heavy. It was obvious Hanzo cared for her more than he had ever cared for anyone before. Not even his younger brother …_

 _»Brother, even if she managed to escape, she can't stay hidden forever. Not with every bounty hunter and assassin after her head. It will only be a matter of time.«_

 _Instead of accepting his words though, a new determination lit Hanzos eyes aflame._

 _»Then I will just have to find her before them«, he said with a conviction that startled Genji. The last time he had seen his brother that determined was seconds before he tried to kill him. That meant, he had to be careful now, or he would land his brother in even more danger._

 _»And how do you plan to do that? You have no idea where to start.«_

 _Hanzo shook his head. »Maybe I don't, but I bet on my bow that Sígurd knows at least something. If only I could talk to him.«_

 _A sick feeling churned in Genji's gut. Should he tell him? Or should he leave his brother to his own devices?_

 _With a mental curse he realized, no matter what, Hanzo would go after that woman. Might as well make sure he would survive to actually have a chance of finding his missing student._

Just a student, my ass. Poor Hanzo, I wonder when he will realize, what it really is, that he feels towards her. _And he pitied the woman, who had managed to make the Hanzo Shimada, the cold block of ice, fall in love with her._

 _»My master and I could give you a ride to Washington. We could make it just before they execute Sígurd«, he said slowly._

 _Hanzos head snapped towards him. »Really?!«_

 _Genji nodded. »If we play our cards right you may get to speak with him.«_

 _He had to stop at the determined look that entered his brother's eyes. »Oh no, don't even think about that. Not even you would be able to break him out of the security hold. Or even if you could, there is nowhere for you to run.«_

 _At his words Hanzo deflated, having come to the same conclusion._

 _»He doesn't deserve this«, he spoke quietly._

 _Genji shrugged. »Life is not fair. We both know that better than anyone else«, he continued. »So do you want to go there anyway?«_

 _After a while he nodded. »I have to. I owe it to him and Ýri.«_

 _»Very well. Follow me, I will talk with Master Zenyatta about making a detour.«_

 _Without looking back, Genji set of to where he knew his master would wait with the shuttle. He had asked for the extra time to decide on the perfect gift for Shizuka. Even now the ring and its implications weighted heavily in his bag. But it was the good kind of heavy. You just knew it would change your life forever and you couldn't wait for it to happen._

 _»Master«, he said, bowing respectfully, which Zenyatta returned._

 _»I see you have returned. Did you find what you were looking for, my student?«_

 _He nodded. »I have. But I have also found someone else.« He gestured to Hanzo, who stood awkwardly to the side, throwing suspicious glares to anyone who got too close to him._

 _To his credit, the omnic didn't show any visible reaction to his company._ Well, not that omnics are easy to read in terms of facial expressions, _he thought wryly._

 _»I see. You have found yourself a lost soul«, even with his back turned towards his brother he could feel his bristling at the remark. Genji smiled beneath his mask._

 _»You could say that«, he answered having trouble to keep his amusement out of his voice._

 _Next thing he knew, was his master floating in front of Hanzo. »I am delighted you chose to follow your brother's guidance and join us in our search for tranquility.«_

 _»Huh?« Hanzo's confused face was so priceless, this time Genji actually broke down laughing._

 _»No, no, master, he is not here for your teachings and I doubt he will ever indulge in them.« Genji spoke up, after he could finally breathe again._

 _»Right. My brother offered to take me with your shuttle to Washington.« Hanzo spoke up awkwardly, obviously not knowing how to deal with the situation._

 _»Oh, why is that?«, Zenyatta enquired._

 _»There is someone I need to meet there. And another one I need to find quickly«, Hanzo said, leaving out just who exactly he was talking about._

 _»If that is the case, we will be happy to help you.« Zenyatta said and gestured for them to enter the shuttle. »If time is of the essence, we should not waste more of it.«_

 _Hanzo was only too readily agreed. The urge to go and find his student was obviously very strong within him. Another wave of pity overcame Genji. He kind of wanted his brother to find her before anything tragic happened, but he also wanted to tell him to leave it to McCree and Dr. Ziegler. He knew they were better suited to take care of her._

 _Somehow, he found himself sitting next to his brother, when the shuttle started. After ten years of having no interactions with each other, one hating the other regretting … it was bound to be one awkward ride to Washington …_

* * *

»And was it?«, Shizuka asked.

»Oh yes. Most of the time we just spend in awkward silence. But I felt it every time he stared at me, but whenever I turned my head, he would pretend to stare at the opposite wall. It was nerve wrecking to be honest«, Genji answered, suppressing a shudder.

»Although, if we consider their history, I would say it was quite tame«, his master spoke up nonchalantly.

»In your opinion maybe. Let's just say tensions were high and leave it at that« he said, taking another biscuit and scarfing it down whole, not even caring about the stern look his priestess girlfriend gave him for his lack of table manners.

»So what happened, when you arrived in Washington?«, Shizuka asked instead, taking a sip of her tea in such an oversophisticated fashion, she knew would annoy him. He gave a low growl at that but began to recount once again.

* * *

 _»We're here«, Genji said, shaking Hanzo's shoulder to rouse him from the light doze he had fallen into about half an hour ago._

 _His brother blinked a few times, took a look around and he could see the exact moment awareness returned to him._

 _»Right«, a cold determination colored his voice as he stood up._

 _»Wait a second«, Genji stopped him. »You can't just waltz in there. They will catch you and execute you right next to Sígurd«, he continued. Hanzo's glare was something he was still used to, despite the long time not seeing it, so he wasn't affected by it at all._

 _»Then I won't get caught«, he said stubbornly. Genji suppressed a sigh. Was this how Zenyatta felt when he first began teaching him? How did his master stand him?_

 _»Shimada skills or not. With that kind of security, you will be caught. Especially since we came here unprepared.«_

 _»So, you are saying we came all the way here to do nothing?!«, Hanzo yelled._

 _Damn, his cyborg ears for amplifying sounds even more._

 _»No, of course not. What I am saying is you need a plan.«_

 _Hanzo crossed his arms. »I already have a plan.«_

 _»Busting in there and killing everyone is not a good plan, Hanzo«, Genji said, having trouble to keep the exasperation out of his voice._

 _»What else do you want me to do?!«, Hanzo shouted instead._

 _He stepped back to let his master float forward, carrying a bundle of clothes._

 _»It's simple. You disguise yourself as a monk.«_

 _Now confusion replaced the anger on his brother's face. »Eh?«_

 _Zenyatta continued: »The Shimbali monks are well received in many places and we have a wide ranged authority as priests. Pretending to be one of our students to give a last prayer to a doomed soul, they should let you in.«_

 _Hanzo raised his eyebrow as he took the offered clothes, unraveling them to find a simple robe in the Shimbali colors._

 _»There is only one problem with this. I am no omnic. They will never believe me.«_

 _Genji picked up the question underneath. »That's why master Zenyatta and I will accompany you to the gates to verify you.«_

 _A slight sliver of hope wormed its way into Hanzo's next words. »You really think that could work?«_

 _Genji shrugged. »We have to find out.«_

 _Hanzo nodded and went to change._

 _Genji thanked the gods that there was a hood included, otherwise they would probably have recognized Hanzo right away. It didn't take long before they walked down the shuttle doors into the direction of the gates of the prison._

 _As expected the guards stopped them immediately. »Who are you?! State your names and purpose?!«_

 _Zenyatta floated forward. »Greetings. I am Zenyatta of the Shimbali order. We have heard what happened, such a tragedy«, he calmly stated._

 _»Yeah, yeah. Why are you here?«, the guard grunted, not impressed._

 _»We came here to offer a last prayer for the convicted Sígurd Ragnarfír.«_

 _The guards exchanged confused looks. »Seriously? You don't really think we believe that, do you?«_

 _Genji stepped next to his master. »If not, why don't you ask your superiors if they really want it to get out that an honorable member of the Shimbali was turned away on their guards' orders. The press will tear you apart for that. You know that, right?«_

 _Now the guards looked visibly uneasy._

 _»We'll ask. Just stay here until then.«_

 _Genji smirked underneath his mask. He knew they would get permission. After what happened to Mondatta the popularity of the Shimbali monks rocked sky-high. Everyone who didn't mind omnics sympathized with them. It was a different kind of influence than he had with the Shimada clan, but he preferred it._

 _The guards, who had retreated a little farther back to converse with their superiors stepped closer again._

 _»You got permission. But only one of you and only for five minutes.«_

 _Zenyatta raised his hand placatively. »We need no more«, he said and gestured for his disguised brother to step forward._

 _»This is one of my acolytes. He will be the one to do the honor of this task«, he told them._

 _Left to say, the guards didn't like it. »Him? We thought you will do it.«_

 _»I am sad to say I have to leave right away. But my acolyte has another mission here and has the time to make a slight detour.«_

 _Hanzo gave a short bow. »I assure you I can perform the task the honorable master Zenyatta gave me.«_

 _His voice was steady but Genji knew that under the hood, Hanzo was cringing. His brother was a straight forward kind of guy, subtlety and acting really wasn't his forte._

 _Thankfully master Zenyatta helped out again. »He possess the same qualifications as I do, so he is suited to carry out this task. I prefer my students to get hands on experience themselves after a certain level of training so they may understand my teachings better.«_

 _And that wasn't even a lie. The monk had done it with Genji more than once._

 _Finally, the guards relented. »Very well. He may go.«_

 _With a last nod and bow towards them, for appearances sake, Hanzo followed the guards inside the building._

 _Back in the shuttle Genji turned to his master. »Do you think he can do it?«_

 _»Your brother is very determined to achieve his goals.«_

 _And if that was a yes or no, Genji would never manage to figure out._

* * *

»So you just left him there? In the middle of a security prison?« Shizuka's incredulousness was tangible.

»We had no other choice«, he told her. »It was that or get into even deeper trouble.«

She had to relent to that. »Do you know what happened to him afterwards?«

He shook his head. »No. But since the news haven't been all over his death, I believe he made it out in one piece.«

She nodded. »Then there is nothing more we can do, but wait for either Jesse and Angela, Hanzo or the bounty hunters to find her«, her voice was grave.

»Indeed«, he answered just as troubled, reminding the strong-headed blond Viking.

From there on, the conversation took a lighter turn again, when Zenyatta spoke up and asked Shizuka about her doings in their absence. His little priestess was only too eagerly to fell into an exited story telling about her work at the local hospital and how she took over her mentor's position, when Dr. Ziegler went out to search for Ýri. Ever since, she got her medical degree four years back Shizuka's career as a doctor took a straight upwards path. She still traveled with her teacher all over the world, never losing her passion for the medical arts.

Genji didn't notice when a stupid smile overtook his face as he got lost in thought while staring at his love. His master must have noted his adoring look and decided to embarrass him. At least that was, what it looked like to Genji.

»That is wonderful, my dear. But it makes me wonder, have you ever thought about a more permanent arrangement with my student?«

Genji choked on his tea in shock. Yes, he had told his master about his plans and why he wanted to make an extra stop, but that didn't mean he was ready to tell Shizuka of those plans yet!

»A permanent arrangement?«, she asked confused.

Next to her, Genji shook his head frantically, trying to get his master to stop talking. _That's not how I want to ask her!_

»Yes, with you still accompanying Dr. Ziegler and my student still feeling the need to protect me on my travels, there is hardly time at all for the two of you to spend in private«, Zenyatta continued as if he hadn't seen Genjis panic at all.

Shizuka nodded, suddenly a lot more subdued, making him turn to her in concern.

»I know. But with the world being as it is, I guess it can't be helped«, she said quietly. Genji felt guilty. He knew their situation wasn't ideal, but if it bothered her that much, why didn't she say anything?

 _Because she's Shizuka._ He thought, and out of instinct put an arm around her.

»That is why I thought a permanent living arrangement would help with that«, his master said and before Genji could ask what he meant, Zenyatta added: »If you want to and if your teacher agrees with it, I would like for you to live with us in Nepal, when you are not out traveling.«

Genji gaped. His master couldn't possibly mean that. _That has to be too good to be true!_ Shizuka had a similar surprised reaction.

»R-Really?«, she asked, voice trembling. Then a brilliant smile lit up her face. »I would love to!«, she all but shouted.

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest. They were going to live together soon. Like a real couple. Well, they would still travel most of the time, but they would have a place to return to and just be with each other. They would finally have a place to call home. Overwhelmed by that thought, he pulled her close and kissed her. Shizuka let out a surprised squeak, giving him the chance to deepen their kiss. _Gods, how I've missed this._ When she melted into the kiss, one of his hands wandered down to her waist to press her even closer.

A polite cough startled them both out of their private moment. Immediately they jumped apart, Shizuka with a beet red face and even he blushed slightly.

»Sorry, master. I don't know what came over me«, he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Normally he didn't care, if someone watched them kiss, but somehow his master was another matter.

»Peace, my student, no harm has been done. Yet I see, that the two of you still have much catching up to do. So I will take my leave now«, Zenyatta spoke calmly but with an air of parental amusement.

»Thank you, master«, Shizuka said, still with that adorable blush.

 _Goddammit, you haven't seen her for two weeks and here you are acting like a horny teenage boy!_

»There is no need to thank me, my dear. It fills my processor with joy to see the two of you in such harmony.«

Genji was sure, that if Zenyatta could have winked at them, he would have done it.

Since he couldn't though, the monk simply floated towards the door. They waved him off and waited until his ship was no longer visible on the horizon.

Genji pulled her back inside when he felt her shiver against him in the crisp air of the approaching dusk.

»So how long do we have?«, she asked, starting to clean the table.

He leaned against the door, watching her. »Don't think about that now. Tonight I just want to be close to you.«

She let out an agreeing hum, not realizing that his thoughts took a lewder turn. Especially since she presented her backside to him. Genjis inner dragon purred at the sight. _Get a grip Shimada, it's only been two weeks!_ He took another look and almost growled out loud.

While he tried to get his thoughts back in order, Shizuka went past him to kitchen.

»How about we call it a day?«, she asked when she came back out again.

Genjis head snapped up at that. _Argh, who cares?!_

»Sounds good to me«, he purred and pulled her in another kiss. When he ended it again, both of them were panting. When he saw the dazed look in her eyes, a seductive smirk lifted his lips.

»You didn't really think I would allow you to go to sleep just like that, did you?«, he whispered in her ear.

In the next moment, he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the direction of their bed. _There is that cute blush again~_

»But I have to be on time tomorrow!«, she squeaked.

»Not my problem«, he cheerily responded, shifting his hold on her so he could get the door open. Once inside, he almost threw her on the bed and followed so that he was hovering over her. »Don't worry, I will take good care of you~«, he said and leaned down.

Left to say, none of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

[Next chapter is to be published at the 15th June.]


	29. Chapter 28: Fear (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

And back to Hanzo. We hope you enjoy it!

(BTW: The latest chapters will get a layout update so you can better read them and the earliest ones will get a rewrite as soon as real life stops being so time consuming^^" so stay tuned to that ;) )

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Fear (Hanzo x Ýri)**

He had never been that scared before. The hours from Tokyo back to Washington he spent listening to the news fearing to hear about Ýri being captured. He hadn't been by her side to prevent these events from happening. He wasn't there now either to protect her, because he went to Hanamura mourning a lost brother, who wasn't dead after all. _I should never have left her!_ Hanzo cursed himself for his foolishness again and again. He cursed Genji, who came back into his life a few hours ago. He cursed Sígurd and Ýri for keeping this information from him. But the strongest emotion he felt at this moment was fear. Cold and razor-edged fear.

 _Don't be mad at her. She wanted to tell you so many times, but I forbade her to._ Hanzo started recalling his last conversation with Sígurd, when Zenyatta's influence helped him to visit the Viking in his highly secured prison cell.

 _Just why, Sígurd?_ , Hanzo had been asking. _Don't you trust me?_

 _When your brother joined Overwatch and served Blackwatch under Gabriel Reyes' command, he was to be a deadly weapon in the first place. His purpose was to help us destroy your family's criminal empire. But he was unpredictable. I wanted to keep him from knowing your location and you from searching for him. I did it to protect you. But with recent events I had to reveal having you in my service to the remaining Overwatch members. It could be valuable information for them to find Ýri_ , Sígurd had explained.

 _You should have told me. I would never have left for Hanamura, if I had known_ , had been his answer.

 _I still don't understand Talon's reasons for these actions, but promise me to keep her save from them_ , the once so tall Viking had pleaded. _She is alone in a vast snake pit now. She needs someone, whom she can trust._

 _I grew up in a snake pit myself, Sígurd, and I know how to balance my steps on countless snakes' backs. I will find her and I will protect her._

Hanzo stared down at the golden torc bracelet with the two dragon heads Sígurd gave him. An ancient heirloom of the Viking's family, which had been handed down from father to son since 1300 years ... The execution was to take place at 12 o'clock on the following day without any magisterial judgment. A fact that just proved something was very fishy with this case, but Sígurd had already accepted to die for a crime he did not commit.

 _This is not right …_ Hanzo looked up to the place, where the Shimbali shuttle had left. Genji had helped him to get back to Washington and Zenyatta's influence opened doors for Hanzo to speak to Sígurd one last time. But with that done, his brother insisted on returning to his so-called girlfriend. _Strange …_

Hanzo shook his head and got to his feet. He had to start his search somewhere and it might as well be Ýri's now empty quarters in the White House. Guards had been placed in the whole district, especially the government building, but Hanzo managed to sneak inside nevertheless. Sígurd's bracelet was a heavy weight on his arm the whole time.

Hanzo looked around the empty room. _There must be something … I cannot lose her. I just can't._ She was his purpose now and the only thing in this world he could return to. It felt even worse than the time when Hanzo thought he had killed his brother. He knew, what would follow, if he couldn't find her in time: Guilt, emptiness and a never-ending darkness would consume him once again.

He sat down in the middle of her room, which clearly had been searched. The Shimada closed his eyes to meditate and focus on clues, but his dragons proved far too uneasy. _Where could she be now? Where would she go? She wouldn't dare try to get back to Norway. Her persuaders would have that way covered and she is no fool. It must be somewhere she knew, she could survive on her own._ Hanzo stared into her empty room trying to put himself into her position. _A girl, who grew up in some isolated village with few people, where she couldn't accidently harm someone with her unpredictable spirit. A secluded village in a fjord somewhere on the Lofoten Islands, surrounded by mountains, forests and the ocean …_

 _»_ That's it … «, he whispered. _She would choose to leave civilization thinking her chances better in the open wilds. …_

 _»_ Northwards«, he continued considering. »Out of the United States towards Canada, where the landscapes are resembling her home … there she knows best how to survive on her own.«

Hanzo started packing up some of her personal things, which she had left in her obvious rush, along with some clothing and her favorite book. He shouldered his backpack and vanished into the night _. I will find her and I will keep her safe by all the honor I have left._

* * *

Hanzo had followed Ýri's trail for four whole days before he finally had the feeling of catching up to her. It was past eight and terribly dark. Thick drops of rain were swamping the streets and gathering in large pools that reflected the street lights. The tiny village seemed empty and Hanzo wasn't surprised, that the citizens preferred to stay inside, when he found the first corpse. It was a Talon agent, no doubt. Hanzo bend down to examine it. The body had been ripped open by the claws of some big animal. _A bear …_

Hanzo got back to his feet looking around. Not far from him was another dead agent with exactly the same markings. He followed the trail of blood, his heart beating loudly. He heard the roar of a bear echoing through the starless night, or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him? Nevertheless he started running, barely able to hold back the dragons, who urged him to rush forward. He noticed the stream of a river close by, and cold shivers crept down his spine as he recognized his latest nightmare's scenery. An agitated caw made him stop.

»Huginn!« He spotted the large raven on a roof top. »Where is your master?!«

The bird stared down at him, cunningly clicking its beak before it spread its wings taking off. »Wait for me, you wicked bird!«

Hanzo started running again, following the bird through empty streets until it led him to some kind of market place. There he saw her, striking down another one of her pursuers. »ÝRI!«

She looked up, surprised and overjoyed all the same. »Hanzo! What are you doing here?!«

»Keeping my promise of course!« He wanted to get closer to her, but froze in his movement at the sight of glowing steel behind her. »Ýri, watch out!«

Her own facial expression grew into horror and she pointed at something. »Behind you!«

Hanzo did not even have the time to draw his bow. Both his attackers were too close already. He pierced the first one's throat with one of his arrows. The second he struck down with his bow. He turned around to Ýri and his blood ran cold in his veins.

»NO!«

He hit her attacker's head with a well-aimed shot. Nevertheless, he was too late again. In the weak glow of one street light, he saw the red stream leaving from a spot at her right hip. As if it wasn't enough yet, of course Talon had positioned a sniper on a nearby roof. Hanzo recognized the laser pointer at the middle of Ýri's forehead.

»No, no, no! Run!« To his immense relief, Ýri did not question his command this time, running towards a shutoff, before climbing over it and throwing herself into the river beneath.

»Hanzo! Don't be a poor sport!«, Widowmaker shouted in a very pissed tone.

»I told you to leave her alone!«, he roared in his fury. »And what did you do to her father?! I guess that was a well-planned conspiracy you pinned on him!«

»You have become very annoying, dragon.« Without any warning, she released another shot, but the projectile never reached him. Instead a messy bunch of black feathers fell out of the air right to his feet.

»YOU GODDAMN WHORE!«

It was rare that Hanzo couldn't control his rage, but the Talon assassin had gone too far. Both dragons broke free starting to rampage all over the market place. But Hanzo did not care. He did not care at all, whom his rage consumed as long as it wasn't Ýri. Carefully he picked up her pet raven, gently laying him into one of his pockets and keeping an securing hand on it.

»Thank you, Huginn. You have done well, but now rest. I will find your master again.« His heart was heavy. Now he had lost his only friend a second time. He could just follow the river stream and hope to find her alive.

The next hour topped this already terrible day. He felt like a ghost and could do nothing but trust in his dragons' instincts to find her. His heart jumped from incredible relief, when he indeed saw her sitting on a river bank, where she was patching up her wounds. »Ýri!« He ran up to her, pulling her into his arms. She was alive, she was fine, she was back with him. »Thank goodness, you are alright!«

Her fingers clawed into the fabric of his jacket and she started to tremble uncontrollably. »Everything was just so fast! They were all over the place already, when it happened! I wasn't able to help him! I just ran away like a coward, when I should have stayed with my father and his men. I should have been fighting and dying by their sides … «

»It is not your fault«, Hanzo whispered keeping an even tighter hold on her. »There was nothing you could have done to prevent that and your father knows it. He has already accepted his fate.«

»Have you seen him?«, she looked up still sobbing.

»Yes«, Hanzo replied gravely. »And he will die in peace knowing you are save with me.«

»I didn't want to drag you into this, Hanzo. You shouldn't have come back.« She had stopped crying and her head was now lying on his shoulder, exhausted.

»That's what friends are for, is it not?«, he whispered, with a weak smile. »I came back to protect you and to keep you safe. I would never have left in the first place, if your father and you had told me about Genji.«

»Oh, Hanzo, I know«, she admitted, obviously guilty. »But dad forbade me to. We wanted to protect you from a possible revenge act.«

»It wouldn't have changed a thing though. The only difference would have been, that I fled the town together with you«, Hanzo said with his fingers gently stroking through her messy hair. »Now come on. We need to find something safe for the night. You need to rest.«

An abandoned shed near the forest was all they could find, but it was still a roof over their heads shielding them from the rain. First Hanzo helped Ýri to patch up her pet raven. Despite the bird's poor state, Hanzo couldn't spot a single tear on the young woman's face. With a blank expression she looked after Huginn keeping her mouth shut.

»Let me see to your wounds now«, Hanzo asked silently. »You got stabbed and who knows what else they did to you.«

»I can see to it myself«, she firmly replied.

»O-okay … « Hanzo did not want to press her. So he handed her his backpack. »I have brought some medical supplies with me. There are also some dry clothes from your room and a blanket. Rest a little. I will go and secure the area.«

He left the shed starting to set up some improvised traps around the house. As he returned, Ýri seemed to be sleeping, curled up in the blanket. Hanzo sat down next to her, his ears focused on their surroundings and his eyes watching over her. What should their next step be? Cities and public transport was off limits for them. _Far too risky._ Bringing her home to Norway could also prove dangerous and he could hardly hide with her in Japan … _Into the wild is it then … We don't have any other options … Maybe we find an isolated ranch or a mountain cabin to stay for a while …_ Slowly he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

The sun had barely risen, when Hanzo shot up alarmed by his own traps. He looked at the spot, where Ýri had been sleeping, but it was empty.

»You wicked little-« He stormed out the door just to find her struggling with one of his setups. »You would make a terrible assassin, you know that?«

He knelt next to her and helped her to get free. »What were you even thinking? Stealing yourself away like that? Forget it. I would have found you again.« When he did not receive an answer he looked up at her. »Ýri … «

Her beautiful face was pale and her emerald eyes filled with tears. »He is dead, Hanzo … He is dead now, I can feel it … «

»I am sorry, Ýri. I am so sorry.« He pulled her into his arms trying to shield her from the rain. »Now the Valkyries have summoned him home, where he will drink from curved horns and be reunited with his wife and eldest son … «

»Nonsense«, Ýri weakly replied. »But thank you though.«

So Sígurd, the dragon slayer, died and now a dragon was guarding his most precious treasure … _That irony_ … Hanzo got to his feet and pulled Ýri up with him. He put her hood on her, shouldered their backpack and took her hand leading her away …

»Where are we going?«, she asked.

»Somewhere safe«, he answered.

»And where is that supposed to be? My father got executed, my elder brother murdered, my mother died in childbirth, when our operation base in Oslo got overrun by Talon. My uncle, little brother and grandma are certainly being watched and every other family member was killed during the attack in Oslo too.«

She sounded so hopeless and Hanzo's blood run cold at the thought, that he might have killed on of her relatives, when he had been in Norway with Talon … Another thing he had to find redemption for …

»It might not be much, but you will always have me by your side«, Hanzo spoke shyly. »As long as you want me to.«

»I hope you have a lot of time to spare then.« A weak and teary smile appeared on her face. »This is more than enough, Hanzo, thank you.«

The following days were very dull. Basically they were just walking and walking, camping in the wild before continuing to walk. They did not meet a single soul, but Hanzo was glad about that. When they didn't meet someone, there wasn't a possible threat for his charge. He was still worried about Ýri. She barely talked and since they had to bury Huginn she remained silent. She was growing weaker day by day and got more easily exhausted. Hanzo also noticed their medical supplies were running out, especially the painkillers.

Hanzo watched her over the campfire's flames. Her cheeks were a burning red, but otherwise she was deathly pale. Maybe the light was just playing tricks on him …

»You will stay here and rest a little. I will see, if I am able to hunt us something to eat.« She did not even nod and Hanzo sighed heavily. _What am I just going to do with you?_

It took him about one hour until he returned with a skinny rabbit and some wild fowl.

»I know, you are no big fan of eating animals, especially when you saw their ›whole‹ form before, but you have to regain your strength … « Again he did not receive an answer. Hanzo just saw her lying on the ground.

»Hey, are you sleeping already?«

He placed down his prey and walked up to her. She did not look like someone, who laid down to rest. It rather seemed like she dropped to the ground. »Ýri!« He carefully felt her head just to find it burning hot.

»Goddammit, what is wrong with you?!«

Cold fear was slamming its claws into his heart. He turned her around to check for a possible cause for her sudden fever and it did not take him long to find one. »Gods, why haven't I realized before?!«

Hanzo cursed himself that moment. He should have paid more attention! The clothes on her right side were soaked with fresh and also dried blood at the high of her hip. He pulled out a sharp knife to cut his way through the fabric just to see her stabbing wound from the day he found her again. It should have started healing already, but instead the wound was heavily infected.

»You stupid little- … why haven't you told me?!«, he shouted at her, but she did not react at all. He could try and cut off the infected flesh and burn the wound out, but she also needed medical treatment at once!

»Don't give up now, Ýri«, he whispered. Hanzo could not remember when he ever felt so helpless and despaired. He quickly extinguished the campfire, leaving their backpack and carefully picking Ýri up. Hanzo released both his dragons. One to light the night for them and the other to find something, anything that could help them. He tightened his hold on Ýri.

»You won't give up on me now, do you hear me?! I forbid you to!«

[Next chapter at 15th July.]


	30. Chapter 29: Stay with me (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

We want to give a big thank you to our new beta-reader: _Caucasian Commando_ for fixing all of our big and small mistakes. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Stay with me (Hanzo x Ýri)**

He went on deeper into the night, and finally Hanzo recognized the lanterns of a ranch's driveway. Without a care, Hanzo walked straight up to the front door and kicked it open. A small entry hall led him to a somewhat simple but nevertheless cozy kitchen. After throwing Ýri over his shoulder to get a hand free, he swept the flower pot and an already used plate from the long table and carefully placed the Viking's body on it. He switched on the lights, ignited the gas stove and placed one of his knives into the flame to heat the metal. But when he was about to turn back to Ýri, he felt a gun's cool muzzle in his neck. Hanzo heard the silent click as the weapon got unlocked and breathed in the smell of cigarettes.

»Please …,« Carefully he raised his arms. »She needs to be treated right away.«

»J-Jesse?,« Hanzo suddenly heard Ýri's weak whisper and the gun was being withdrawn from him.

»Missy, what happened?!« A tall man with messy brown hair beneath his cowboy hat and a barely accurate trimmed beard was leaning over her.

»L-long story … ,« Ýri silently answered.

»Wish you would have stayed unconscious … ,« Hanzo sighed, loosening his belt. »This is going to be painful now.«

»Luckily I have some decent liquor at hand.« The cowboy offered a large flask to her. »Here, you go, missy. Take one big gulp.« While Ýri was drinking the offered alcohol with a disgusted face, the stranger turned to Hanzo. »You're right. I have a healer at hand, but she won't be here on time, so we don't have a choice.« The cowboy took his flask back.

Hanzo nodded gravely. »Bite into the leather, Ýri. I will make this quick and clean, I promise.« He looked up to the cowboy. »You will hold her down, tall-hat,« Hanzo commanded.

»Name's Jesse McCree.« The cowboy threw away his cigar.

»I don't care,« Hanzo hissed. »Just do as I say.«

»'lright. Don't want to be the one causing our darlin' a nasty scar here.« The cowboy's easy-going nature couldn't distract Hanzo from the serious and somehow mad glare McCree was shooting towards him. »We will have a long talk afterwards … «

Hanzo rolled his eyes at him before ripping Ýri's shirt aside. »Stay strong, little bear.«

He cleaned another knife with the cowboy's whiskey before he started to cut off the inflicted flesh. Her body was trying to rear up against Jesse's hold and her pain felt like torture for Hanzo himself. His hands started trembling as her blood covered them, but he had to focus. He needed to continue.

»You know, I never meant to hurt you … ,« he whispered miserably and returned to the stove to fetch the other knife.

The blade was glowing from the heat already.

»It will be over soon.«

He pressed the hot metal on the bleeding wound and heard her screaming even through his belt. Hanzo saw the steam rising and her skin reddening.

»I am so sorry, Ýri, I am so sorry … ,« he repeated again and again, before finally withdrawing. Her body sunk back on the table, completely exhausted. Hanzo dropped the knives immediately to the ground to clean his hands. Done, he turned back to her, now carefully stroking the hot skin of her forehead.

»It will be alright. Just close your eyes. I will be watching over you.«

The cowboy released his grip on her. His face had turned pale and he was taking off his hat, wiping the sweat from his temple with the back of his hand. »Tough work … «

»Do you have anything to clean and dress her wound? An antiseptic crème perhaps? Maybe even some painkillers?,« Hanzo asked.

»Got a first aid kit and a few standard drugs in the cabinet over there.« McCree pointed in some direction behind Hanzo, but the Shimada did not even look. He did not intend to move an inch away from the Viking's side.

»Fine,« the cowboy grumbled, getting the necessary supplies himself and handing them to Hanzo.

The dragon got to work again. Now and then Ýri flinched a little, but she remained silent otherwise. »She needs antibiotics as well … ,« Hanzo demanded. »The doctor you mentioned, can he be trusted?«

»She«, Jesse corrected him. »But yes. Especially when it was us whom Sígurd called for help in the first place.«

»That's why she recognized you,« Hanzo stated coldly. »You are one of the Overwatch agents looking for her.«

Jesse crossed his arms in front of his chest. »Former Overwatch's, yes. But how do you know?«

»My brother told me … « Carefully Hanzo picked her up. »Is there any room where she can rest?«

»Bring her upstairs,« the cowboy replied. »Most guest rooms are still unused.«

»Good.« Hanzo already made his way up. »I need some clean towels and fresh, cool water as well. And call your damn doctor, while you are at it.«

»Do I look like a geisha to you?,« McCree growled at him.

»No. But I have to bring her fever down,« he glared back at the taller man until the cowboy finally followed his command.

When Hanzo was guided into said empty bedroom, he gently laid Ýri down again and took off her blood- and dirt-stained clothes, simply dropping them to the ground before arranging the blankets around her.

»You are not going to take advantage of that, are you?,« the cowboy asked still standing in the door frame.

»Of course not!,« Hanzo hissed, almost ripping the towels and the bowl from him.

McCree silently watched him prepare a bunch of cool compresses and placing them on Ýri's forehead, around her upper body and her mid along with her arms and legs. »It will take Angela a few hours to get here … ,« he finally told Hanzo.

»I will stay with her«, the Shimada firmly answered, settling on Ýri's bedside.

»Then you better don't put your hands in places, where they don't belong … ,« the cowboy said.

»I am grateful for your help, but do not besmirch my honor,« the dragon growled.

»I'm doubting its mere existence,« the cowboy replied. »I will prepare her something to eat. Surely Missy will be starving when she wakes up again.«

The next passing hours where the longest Hanzo ever experienced right after his passage back to Washington and his search for Ýri afterwards. The strong chicken broth Jesse had prepared quickly lost its heat, while Ýri just did not stop twisting and turning restlessly. Again and again Hanzo changed the wet towels to keep her cool, caressing her face softly humming an old Japanese tune he knew from his late mother in a desperate attempt to calm her somehow. _Don't stop fighting, little bear. You are everything I have …_ It was long past midnight already, but she did not get better. Instead heavy shivers started to shake her whole body …

»Hanzo … I am so cold … ,« she weakly whispered, her teeth chattering.

His eyes widened in shock. _Did I overdo it and just made it worse?_ Hanzo cursed himself heavily. _Again I have been inattentive and made her feel bad because of it …_ Still he knew, he would have been unable to leave her side, even if it was for her best. _… I just can't_ …

»Shhhh … Don't worry, Ýri. It will be alright. I will get your soup warmed up again. You will feel better, when you eat something … «

She shook her head. »N-not h-h-hungry … ,« she chattered. »J-just c-cold. So c-c-cold … «

»I understand.« Hanzo threw back the blankets and removed the cool towels. Her skin was still hot and feverish. _Seems like some kind of chill caused by her infected wound … She definitively needs those antibiotics … What is keeping that damn doctor?_

»Just leave it to me, little bear,« he softly answered as he took off his own clothes, not really knowing his own voice or even himself. Carefully he laid down beside her and pulled her body tightly against his. »Come here. I will keep you warm personally … Just do me the favor and try to sleep again, will you?«

Ýri weakly nodded. She kept her eyes shut and cuddled even deeper into his embrace. »T-that's much better … «

»Good,« Hanzo hummed, while arranging the blankets anew. »Now sleep.« He really felt like somehow taking advantage for a short moment. But even with her being ill, it just felt too good to hold her that close and judging from the dragons' purrs in his head, they were quite comfortable with the current situation …

* * *

Hanzo could not say, if he had been sleeping at all. His only concern was Ýri. In regular intervals he checked her temperature, her pulse, her breathing to ensure himself, that she wasn't getting worse … _One cannot be careful enough …_ The only thing he knew for sure at the moment was that dawn was breaking, when he felt a weapon's cold muzzle again.

»Cowboy, don't you have any manners at all?,« he asked while turning around just to face a tall woman with a blond pony-tail instead. »You are not McCree,« he added frankly.

»Good to know you are not as stupid as you look,« was the woman's blunt answer and she did not stop aiming with her blaster at him. »Now get slowly out of this bed, put on your clothes and get off even further. Away from her and preferably beyond this room's door.«

»Who are you?,« Hanzo demanded to know, inching for his bow even though it was out of reach for the moment.

»Doctor Angela Ziegler, now move,« she insisted.

»So you are the doc the cowboy mentioned and another Overwatch agent on the top of it. That cursed organization my brother betrayed me for … ,« Hanzo growled.

»Will you finally move away from my patient?« She was obviously growing impatient.

»Depends,« Hanzo answered cunningly. Ýri was finally sleeping peacefully and this so-called doctor really wanted to wake her now? »What are you going to do with her?«

»First checking her overall-state before I am trying to repair the damage you caused,« Dr. Ziegler told him in a cold voice. »Furthermore I am going to stabilize her enough for travel. I left my shuttle waiting for immediate departure.«

Finally his hand had reached the Stormbow. »Where are you planning to take her?!«

»You are no relative of hers, so what I do, is a thing between doctor and patient alone,« she glared at him.

»You know as well as I do that you won't bring her to some ordinary clinic just to treat her,« the Shimada dragon snarled warningly. _They will try to use her like they did with Genji. Even worse is that they are all criminals by now._ »You won't. If she wants me gone and decides to leave with you, maybe. But you won't take her anywhere against her will.«

»This is not for you to decide, Shimada.« She raised the gun to his eyelevel. »I am the doctor, so I know what is best for her.«

A furious roar escaped his throat and he felt the dangerous trickle in his left arm. »YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!«

Dr. Ziegler stared back at him, obviously startled. Slowly she lowered her gun. »Strange … for one moment you strongly reminded me of your brother … «

»We are nothing alike!,« Hanzo snarled while getting off the bed and raising to his feet. He could feel his eyes starting to glow in a light blue with the angry dragons being ready to defend their most precious treasure at any costs.

»Hanzo?« Her soft hand grabbed his and his dragons immediately calmed down again, purring softly in his head.

 _They won't take her from me. I won't let them_ , Hanzo kept thinking, while his fingers closed tightly around hers. »I am here, Ýri. Don't worry.«

But before he was able to stop her, Ýri already sat up groaning from pain. »Dr. Ziegler?«

The doctor finally put away her blaster. »Ýri. How are you?«

»I feel weak and feverish, I guess. And as if I could sleep through weeks,« the Viking replied with an afflicted smile.

»So it is a good thing Jesse found you. I will give you something against the pain and antibiotics, of course.« Dr. Ziegler started preparing an injection.

»When am I fit travelling again?,« Ýri asked, while laying back again and exposing her arm.

»Travelling on your own? Ten days minimum,« Dr. Ziegler declared, when setting her weird scanning drone loose before giving Ýri two different shots and inspecting her wound. »At least that the Shimada seemed to handle properly … nevertheless, we can bring you to the Lindholms at once. You would be much safer with them. Safer as with that lone wolf roaming the wilds, that is for sure. Please, consider it.«

Ýri nodded and finally the doctor gathered her tools and quietly left the room again.

»I don't know if I am really safe with them. But it would surely endanger Torbjörn, Ingrid, Brigitte and the others, when I stay with them,« Ýri seemed to think aloud.

Hanzo only shrugged. »What do I know?« He suddenly felt scared and his dragons became restless and uneasy as well. _What if she decides to leave me? There is nothing I can do, I guess …_

»Hanzo? What is wrong?,« she now asked when noticing his mood swing as if reading one of her books again.

»Nothing,« he hummed. »I will go and fetch our backpack. Guess it is still out there, where I left it last night.«

Her head sunk and she avoided looking at him now. »I am sorry, Hanzo. I understand, that you rather want to leave … «

»Huh?« He put on his clothes again and looked back at her irritated.

A sad smile had appeared on her lips. »I am much more trouble to you than what it is worth … «

»Indeed … ,« he replied making for the door and while walking down the path to last night's campfire, he felt even more miserable.

* * *

He spent far longer outside than necessary. To be honest, he was actually afraid of heading back to the ranch. Somehow Hanzo couldn't help but to feel like being flat on his back. Was it selfish wanting her to stay with him? Nevertheless, he did not want to get in the way of her decision. She should choose on her own what she thought best for herself … _It would surely do her some good to be among friends … real friends, but how can I be sure, that they are able to protect her properly?_ , he kept brooding, but a slowly moving figure made him look up again.

»Goddammit! What are you doing outside?!« Of course Ýri would not even listen to a doctor's advice! »You will just get worse, you foolish Viking!,« he yelled.

»You were gone for hours! I had to go out searching for you!,« she glared at him.

»I just gathered our belongings, so you will have everything for your departure! Now back to bed with you at once!,« he ordered.

»So that's it?! You actually want me to go with them?!« Her eyes were piercing him.

Hanzo was not able to look straight into these glowing emeralds. Instead he walked past her back into the house. »Bed. Now.«

»Look at me, you damn coward!« She shouted after him. »Look at me and tell me, you want to get rid of me!«

Hanzo turned on his heels and faced her. But his mouth felt dry and his dragons were tying up his throat. He wasn't able to. He just couldn't bring himself to say it – even if it had been for her own good.

»Or do you want me to stay with you?,« she asked quietly now.

At least Hanzo managed a weak nod at first. Then a stronger, firmer one again. »T-there is … I brought … well … I thought … because you … like bears, … so I … «

Awkwardly he pulled the necklace with the tiny bear figurine out of one side pocket. » … this is for you … «

A bright smile lit her face, when she approached him again.

»Hanzo, this is … «

She carefully took it and tied it around her neck, keeping the figurine in her hand whole-heartly admiring it.

»Thank you.«

For a few seconds she just stared down at his gift before she raised her head again, watching him with a serious expression.

»Still, I have to make sure. I need you to say it, Hanzo. Please, tell me, if you want me to stay with you or not.«

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. His reply was silent and even though he meant every word, he had to fight for every single one to leave his lips:

»I … don't … want you … to go … with them … I want you here … with … with me … «

»Okay.« Before he knew it, she had already put her arms around him. »We will leave together then.«

»As soon as you have recovered,« Hanzo added and gently placed one hand on her back to keep her this close. »But now you are going back to bed or I will drag you there … «

»Will you come too?« An adorable blush flushed her cheeks.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought for a brief moment and now felt somehow stupid. »Ehm … to make sure you stay there this time? Of course.«

»Alright.« Ýri guided their way back up the stairs in her own pace, mindful of her wound. In the room again, she lied back down with a relieved sigh. »What about you? Don't want to have a room of your own? Or a mattress or sleeping bag at last?«

»No, I am fine,« he answered, sitting down by her side. »I will stay right here, where I can make sure you rest and that you are safe.«

She rolled her eyes at him and moved to the side a little to grant him some space. Hanzo stared down at her, unsure. But she did not move again and closed her eyes. So after another long while of hesitating, he lied down beside her again and after another few minutes past, he even dared to carefully pull her into his arms once more.

* * *

[Next chapter already on 12th August due to the authors' holiday trip.]


	31. Chapter 30: Contract (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

INFORMATION:

Due to our vacation, we might be unable to have the next chapter finished in time. So instead of the usual update on 15th September we will post rewrites of the first two chapters instead. Don't worry, we will be back on 15th October with the new chapter at the latest. So stay tuned. ;)

Once again a big thank you to our beta-reader _Caucasian Commando_ for fixing all of our big and small mistakes. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Contract (Hanzo x Ýri)**

It only took about 3 weeks for Ýri to recover, which was much too fast for Hanzo's taste. Yes, he wanted to leave the ranch and both ex-agents as soon as possible, but now Ýri was bursting with fresh energy and he heavily struggled to hold her back and to keep her safe.

Since they crossed the Canadian border unnoticed and were somewhere in the wild, Hanzo made them stop in every town or village for smaller contracts, which would have been much easier without her nagging him about damn moral codes. Especially the ›right people‹ in her eyes, who might need their help, were unable to effort it most of the time and Hanzo refused to work for free.

At the other hand, it got almost impossible for him to deny Ýri something … _Sometimes, she is just too kind_ …

So they ended up with most of their customers paying them with board and lodging. Not that profitable, but at least not entirely for free and compatible with Ýri's conscience. And that alone spared him a lot of arguments. Well, until now, because she started to refuse to be left behind somewhere safe while he was working on the missions.

»Hanzo, in every town you are stopping to take on one or two contracts to pull us through!«, she started again. »I just want to contribute my share!«

»You are not ready,« he refused, as always.

»I am ready! It is you who is not ready to let me!,« she declared. »Or don't you trust me at all?«

Hanzo tried hard to find something to weaken her point, but there wasn't anything.

»YOU ARE NOT READY!,« he replied much sharper, but she just stared back at him arms crossed, totally unimpressed and with a look on her face saying: ›I piss on what you are saying, so go and fuck yourself.‹ A somehow helpless sigh escaped him, before he turned back on her, growling:

»Ýri … You will do as I say and stay right here.«

»Fine. Guess you are perfectly able to handle that old lady's contract on your own,« she answered nerve-wrecking dry.

»Eh?!« Of course he was able to find that old hag's nine cats on his own! What was she even thinking?! »Why wouldn't I?!«

»Because you have a great lack of empathy concerning human interactions. And interactions with animals … Or almost all living beings now that I think of it.«

» … « What could he have possibly answer to this? _Nothing, I am afraid …_

»And you also seem to forget that there is a deadline to the contract you accepted from that charming brothel owning lady. That fat white-slaver won't stay in town forever,« she reminded him for the five hundredth time.

»If I need a secretary girl, I will hire one, so will you finally stop nagging me about it?« He already felt a huge headache growing because of her rants.

»You will need my help on that one and you know it. That's why you are still pushing it off.« Sometimes this woman hit more nails on the head than any craftsman would.

»If I want your opinion on the contracts I am taking, I will ask for it,« he snarled. »So shut up now.«

»I see. So you want to sneak into the brothel and seduce him into the shadows and away from his bodyguards on your own?« Of course she would not hold her tongue on his command! »You better look stunning in the little black dress.«

»Alright! Alright, you win!,« Hanzo shouted back at her, defeated. »We will work out a foolproof plan, when I am back«, he promised already knowing he will take the longest way available, when returning to their accommodation.

* * *

Everything seemed to work according to plan, even though he brought all nine cats back to their owner with a fair amount of scratches. At least it was late enough already. If he was lucky, Ýri would be asleep by now, so he could rest a few hours and vanish again to take care of that bastard of a target without her even noticing. Well, it would have worked, but there was one aspect he of course forgot to consider: Ýri.

»You are still up? I thought you asleep already,« he wondered when pushing their shared room's door open.

»Why would I? This is the perfect time to visit a brothel, don't you think?,« she replied while sitting in front of the small mirror doing who knows what.

 _Stupid and completely unnecessary women stuff most likely …_

»My, what happened to you? Did the kitties prove a little feisty towards you?,« she giggled, when spotting him in the mirror.

»Shut up. And forget that other contract. You don't even have suitable clothes to wear,« Hanzo said, when entering the bathroom.

»I went to the owner while you were away and borrowed some«, she called after him.

»You wha-« He shot up without thinking about the low-leveled rack above him. »WHAT?« He got out of the bathroom again, rubbing his head. »What are you even doing?!«

»Putting on some make-up?« She did not even bother to stop, while talking to him.

»And what for?,« he demanded to know.

»Did you ever see a whore without make-up?«, she asked with a tone as if she would expected him to know by all means.

»Ehhm … « What should he say? That he never had any interest in running into one of his brother's orgies? »I guess not.«

»Hanzo, don't worry. I will manage on my own and be back before you know it.« She seemed very confident indeed.

»Do you have a plan?« Hanzo pulled of his jacket and shirt before returning to the bathroom to freshen himself up again.

»Of course. I will just do what all the other whores are doing,« he heard her saying without a care in the world.

»WHAT?!,« he was barely missing the rack again.

»You know there are some towels in the corner? No need to drip over the entire room.« Instead of explaining herself, she started to undo to her messy braids.

»Ýri! This is nothing to be taken lightly!,« he growled, furious because of her lack of seriousness in that matter.

»Hanzo, calm down, will you?« Finally she laid aside the comb to face him. »I will flirt and seduce the target, until he wants me in private, where I can easily round him up. And now, shoo, I need to get dressed.«

She pushed him out the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Somehow he still managed to snatch one of the towels.

 _Accepting this contract was a bad idea_ …

When Ýri returned from the bathroom he got another proof for that. She was wearing her hair open and it was running down her back and shoulders like wavy, golden cascades. The simple black dress fit perfectly but was far too figure accentuating. Not to mention her high-heels, which made her slightly taller than him and hurt his manly pride. She watched him with her emerald eyes and gave him one of her confident smiles again.

 _Damn, she is hot …_ _I never realized before …_ The blood rushed into his cheeks as he got the meaning what he just thought along with a strange feeling below his waist level and suddenly his pants also seemed too tight. Much too tight!

 _W-what is going on with me?!_

In addition he felt some odd desire, which was completely new to him. Not to speak from his still growing boner. »Oh my god … «

 _What is suddenly wrong with me?!_

»W-what? Does it look terrible?« Obviously his shocked face made her feel uncomfortable.

»Well, I-I am … not sure … « He was far too embarrassed about his own body's reaction towards her then to think of an answer.

»Not sure?!« She turned around while watching herself in the mirror.

Hanzo gasped, when noticing the dress was revealing too much skin on her back as well. He could not even stop his eyes from traveling lower from this point. A silent growl escaped him.

Ýri turned back at him confused. »Do I look like a good and expensive whore or not?,« she wanted to know.

»W-What?« His dragons were running havoc within his lower body parts and he fought the urge to just throw her on that bed and- _NO! STOP!_

»Would you want to fuck me like that or not?,« she simply asked. Maybe even provoking him on purpose?

»Eh?!« _Now that she is mentioning it_ … _Oh, no! Dear gods, no!_ What ways were his thoughts even taking?!

»You are no help,« Ýri sighed with him still staring at her unable to answer, so she placed her foot on the chair, pulling up the fabric and revealing even more of her thigh to get her small dagger attached.

Hanzo swallowed hard. He really tried to look away, but was completely unable too. Especially with the dragons buzzing through his body like that. _W-what is this weird feeling? What is happening with me?_ Simply ripping said dress appeared so tempting right now …

»See you later.« Before Hanzo knew it, she was out the door.

»Make it quick!,« he yelled after her. »A-and don't let him touch you by all means!«

 _Oh gods, what is just going on with me?!_

He immediately retreated to the bathroom and after a long while of hesitating and inner struggle he pulled down his trousers, grabbing himself tightly. _Can't believe I am actually doing this_ , he thought ashamed.

 _Goddammit, just be done with it and let this distracting thoughts vanish again!_

He never ever stepped this low before! But in his head, he still imagined her hands running down his body and closing around his highly erected cock … He came with a load primal groan and started cleaning up afterwards, feeling even more confused and stained. He had never felt such an … urge … before … What the hell had gotten into him?

 _W-wait!_ _If the men in the brothel see her like that …_ _This is wrong! So wrong!_

He had to get her out of there immediately! If HE – he of all people – was already thinking in that way of her, others might as well and he won't allow any other men seeing her in that dress or even thinking of her in the same way as he did a few seconds ago!

»I have to get her back right now!« He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his jacket and followed her at once.

* * *

He soon had to realize, that he spent too much time … on himself. Hanzo had taken the most direct way to the brothel and Ýri was nowhere to be seen.

 _That means she must be inside already …_

Without a second thought, he entered. First he got pushed over by a thick smoky wall of pachouli incense. Next thing he noticed was him being totally underdressed. This did not seem to be some ordinary brothel. It was rather an extraordinary, elegant club somehow reminding him of the exclusive teahouses his brother used to visit. The room was divided into small oriental-themed niches filled with candles, dim lights, low tables and oriental couches separated by exquisite looking curtains to give the customers some illusion of privacy.

Hanzo retreated into an empty booth trying to spot Ýri somewhere. _Where are you, little bear?_ , he thought restlessly.

»What can I get you, handsome?«

»Huh?« Hanzo faced the tall woman in the red sari with the long black hair and deep brown eyes irritated.

»So you are a shy one,« she laughed. »Maybe we should warm you up with a drink first.«

»Aww~ He looks more like he could use some company to get himself distracted.« A blond woman with a similar dress like Ýri's sat beside him placing her hand on his leg.

Hanzo turned to her disgruntled.

»Detach yourself from me at once,« he demanded, but got distracted when he finally found Ýri by looking over the blond's shoulder – in a booth out of his reach alone with their target. He couldn't see his face, but he was a huge person. And the way she was laughing at him and leaning even closer with a seductive smile made him feel sick. He hadn't been interested in that contract before, but now he just wanted to kill that guy on spot.

»Say, who is that man?«

»The one in the white suit? Clayton Sanderson,« the dark one answered. »But the girl I did not see before.« She turned to her coworker. »Is she a new one?«

»I do not know.« Hanzo realized her frowning.

»What can you tell me about him?,« he asked at that.

»Clayton? He is an asshole. One of the sort of men thinking themselves above common morals, rules and justice. But I guess men in his position and with his money and influence can just do as they please,« she answered.

»What else?,« he kept pressing.

He saw the woman with the darker hair exchanging confused looks with the blond. »Well, mostly rumors, but-«

»Leave the man to his work.« Hanzo recognized the face and the for women unusually deep voice of his contractor. »I see your girl is already on it.«

»Yes … « Hanzo replied, while watching Sanderson seizing Ýri's wrist and guiding her away. This already made him feel uneasy, but when he saw his other hand blatantly running down her back grabbing her rear, he almost jumped in shock with his blood boiling and a furious growl escaped his throat.

»Ladies, please be so kind and show our guest around,« she ordered with a meaningful look. »Just in case … «

Hanzo nodded his thanks while the blond grabbed his hand and the dark one wound her arm around his waist.

They stopped next to an elegant stairway in the back of the house. »Sanderson prefers to rent the room close to the exit into the gardens, when he is here,« the blond told him.

»Thank you,« Hanzo replied, following the dimmed corridor on his own.

* * *

His hands were trembling and in addition to that Hanzo now noticed he forgot to bring any weapon. But there was no turning back for him. _Not without Ýri_ … He stood still for a moment, listening into the silence to make sure he had been directed to the right room. The low grunts of a heavily-build man let his blood freeze and a large block of ice seemed to form in his stomach. The following outcry of a man at his climax made him leap forward.

»ÝRI!« The door next to him got pushed open and he bumped right into the Viking. »Ýri! Are you okay?! I heard … noises … «

She stared at him mouth open, before making sure no-one was on the floor and pulling him into the room closing the door again. »What are you doing here?!«

She suddenly seemed so small, fragile and pale. Her hair had become messy, her dress got partly torn off and her nose was bleeding. »Are you okay?« He took her face in both his hands, caressing away the blood stain, before cautiously watching the big pile of man still lying on the bed motionless.

»I am okay … ,« she weakly whispered.

»Ýri, did he … ?« Hanzo couldn't bring himself to speak his worst fear out aloud.

She shook her head. »He tried to, b-but no. W-when he was all over me, … I-I drove the dagger … through his back … into his kidney … like you showed me … ,« she explained with a shaky voice.

»Alright,« he nodded, carefully lifting her chin a little, when seeing the marks of the brute's hands on her neck. A dangerous growl escaped him once more and he pulled her into his arms on instinct.

»That bastard … Wish I could have seen to him myself. I will tend to you as soon as we are out of here.«

»After you then,« she whispered, her head still on his shoulder.

Hanzo took off his jacket, gently covering her with it. »I told you, you are not ready. I should have handled this myself.«

Now she looked at him rather angry. »Hanzo, I managed, didn't I?! I am unharmed and we got the contract done!«

»I don't care,« he answered, while placing his arm around her. »I will not let you do something like that ever again.«

»But-,« she already was about to start objecting.

»I am your mentor,« he reminded her – and also himself in regards to what happened in their room earlier or in his own head to be more precisely. »So only I decide on what contracts we accept and what your role is in the process.«

* * *

On the way back she stayed silent. Back in their accommodation, she wordlessly took off that dress and let him see to her wounds and bruises. This time, it was even harder for him to keep focused and stop his eyes from wandering below her eye-level.

»I will go and collect our reward,« he simply stated when he finished treating her. »You better have your things packed, when I return. We will leave this place at once.«

»But-«, she started again and he already felt annoyance growing inside of him.

»No buts from you!,« he interrupted her in a sharp tone. »Not this time, Ýri! That could have gone so wrong! You could have lain there drugged, beaten up, raped and displaced to who knows where! I could have lost you!«

This time, she lowered her gaze and remained quiet. »Now get packing … I will be back soon,« he sighed, exhausted.

On his way out, he picked up the dress from where she had dropped it to the ground. _I am definitively going to burn this wicked thing …_

* * *

[Rewrites of the first two chapters to be published on 15th September.]


	32. Chapter 31: Confusion (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

INFORMATION:

Surprise: We managed to finish the new chapter in time after all. On top of that the first two chapters of the story have been edited as well. So feel free to check them out again.

As always a big thanks to our beta-reader _Caucasian Commando_. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Confusion (Hanzo x Ýri)**

The cool mountain breeze made the hut's door squeak and he jerked up in his sleeping bag. Different horror scenarios were already rushing through his mind. He looked down to the floor on his left side and froze in shock. Her sleeping bag was empty.

He ripped his own bag open. »ÝRI!« Of course it was foolish to think her safe in an abandoned hut in a forest in the middle of the Canadian mountains far from public!

Hanzo grabbed his Stormbow, blew the unnervingly squeaking door open … and felt even more stupid … there she was. Down at the river she was practicing the fighting moves just as he had told her the evening before (even though she first talked back to him, stating her movements were perfectly fine and he, Hanzo, was just too finical).

Hanzo let the bow sink until it thunked to the ground and leaned himself against the doorframe, simply watching her from afar. _One day you will cause me a heart attack and a bald head at the same time, little bear. I cannot afford to lose you …_

He tried to shake of this sudden thought along with the softly flittering feeling in his chest. But despite all his efforts it only seemed to get stronger and more persistent. Hanzo sighed helplessly and his thoughts took an even stranger turn.

One of his dragons seemed to snigger silently. _I have never touched a woman before. Never in that way_ , he thought slightly uncomfortable and even more insecure.

While watching Ýri working on her movements, he kept wondering. His eyes wandered up her slim, but after all the months of training now strong, figure. Now his look was resting on her cleavage for a second. When he realized it, Hanzo forced himself to rise his eyes upwards instead, but it didn't get better there.

Somehow her neck seemed even more appealing. His dragons started buzzing through his head so wildly that it gave him a migraine. A few pearls of sweat started to form on her soft skin glistening in the rising morning sun.

How would it feel to touch her there with the tip of his finger? Or his lips? Or simply burying his teeth into that delicious soft skin of hers right there …

 _Goddammit, she is my student! My ward!_

His only friend on top of that! The closest thing to family he had! Everything he had left in this rotten world … would it be worth risking that now just because he started seeing her in a different light? And even if, how should he proceed for now?

 _She is beautiful, isn't she? Just perfect …_

Both his dragons purred in agreement.

 _We don't deserve her though. We don't deserve one bit of that. Not even a little place in her far too kind heart. Not after all we have done …_

One dragon detached from him and before Hanzo could have called it back, it already settled around her shoulders with deeply content purrs. _Damn snakes …_

Ýri stopped and raised her head looking straight into his eyes with her piercing emeralds. It was as if she could see right through him and a light shiver ran down his spine.

Oh gods, how much he wanted to reach out for her, to pull her close to him and feel her body in his arms, her soft skin against his … he shook his head to get rid of these thoughts, which were troubling him in shorter frequencies every day … and night …

»Will you finally join me or will you just continuing staring at me?,« she asked him.

Hanzo reddened a little. His dragons' instincts went havoc. He rather wanted to throw her down, hover over her, rip her clothes away and _… no, no, no. Stop thinking, stop thinking … I won't force myself onto her like a wild animal!_ Especially because he did not know how.

»Hanzo?« She watched him with a confused head tilt.

»H-huh? Oh! Yes … « He steeled himself again, locking his heart away from those emotions, which he did not understand. »You could use every bit of practice after last week's disaster in that damn brothel … «

»You will never drop that, will you?,« she glared at him while tickling the loudly purring dragon on her shoulders under the chin. »But just to remind you: You are the one who fucked it up by running into it and ruin our plan.«

»This plan was bullshit. Completely suicidal,« he hummed back.

She squared her shoulders. »Nevertheless you agreed to it … at first.«

»Mhm. What was totally foolish. Now get into position,« he commanded. »Hand-to-hand combat. We have to focus more on your weaponless fighting skills.«

»Yes, master,« she replied in a drawly tone.

Hanzo frowned nevertheless. »Don't call me that … « It awakened far too dark memories, which he preferred to forget.

»Sorry,« she whispered, but after one second a mischievous gleam entered her eyes and before Hanzo knew what happened, he found himself on the ground.

»You! Come back here, you wicked little bear!« He jumped back to his feet chasing after her.

»You are too slow for me, old man!« she shouted back over her shoulder and vanished between the large spruces.

»Whom are you calling old here, greenhorn?!« Hanzo was cluelessly looking around.

The Shimada had to admit that Ýri was much better in using the wild environment - similar to her homeland - to her advantage. But the cracking of a branch made Hanzo look up and gave her away. A louder crack followed and the Viking landed directly on him with a surprised shout.

»I am sorry!,« she said unable to stop laughing.

»Mhmm, sure you are …,« Hanzo hummed, but couldn't suppress the small smile.

Suddenly she was completely quiet and a very serious expression appeared on her face.

»What is wrong?,« Hanzo asked confused.

Ýri did not answer and just continued to look down at him with strongly determined and fearless eyes. Slowly she leaned deeper down towards him and Hanzo could hear his heart pounding hard against his chest like a wild animal trying to escape its cage. Inch by inch her face got closer to his and Hanzo felt paralyzed. Gently, almost careful, her nose brushed along his until her soft lips met his own. Hanzo closed his eyes in amazement.

 _So this is how happiness must feel like …_

When she broke her kiss, Hanzo opened his eyes again. But he could neither move nor speak. His head felt totally empty, but in his chest a balloon of pure joy seemed to swell bigger and bigger, so that it almost hurt.

Ýri now looked at him as if she was expecting something … waiting for something to happen. Her former serious expression turned into confusion first, then she seemed rather shy and insecure. Hanzo tried to say something. To raise his hand to her beautiful face, but he couldn't. His arms did not respond and his throat was dry.

Hastily she got off him. »I-it seems like there is a storm coming. W-we should get back.« She did not look into his eyes again and her voice sounded so disappointed, almost hurt.

But Hanzo was still unable to do anything. He heard her walking off, while he could only continue to lay there and stare into the darkening sky with both his dragons buzzing through his head like very excited bumblebees. _Did this really happened or am I just dreaming?_ His dragons were not helping in this. One was already flying off after her.

* * *

The sky above him become dark and thunder started to growl. It needed the first cold drops of rain to free him from his numbness. Carefully he sat up and after all the hours past, he was convinced that it must have been a dream. It was surely just an accident. Ýri would never do something like that on purpose. That was ridiculous.

The remaining dragon gave him an angry fling with his tail.

»Hey! What was that for?!«

The large blue snake glared at him and showed his sharp teeth while lowly hissing.

»What got stuck in your ass, huh?« Hanzo started shivering due to the strongly increasing rain shower. »Whatever. We really should get back, you dim-witted snake.«

The dragon gave him a very offended look and rushed off in the direction of the hut. Hanzo followed him with an irritated headshake, but when he arrived there, the hut was empty.

»If that stubborn girl wants me to chase her again, she can forget about it,« Hanzo muttered while huddling himself into a blanket.

»Get down here,« he told the dragon, who was flying restless circles over his head. »She is okay. Your brother is with her and would let us know if she is in danger.« The beast was simply ignoring him.

Hanzo sank back against the wall with a sigh. _Of course, she will be back. I did not do anything wrong, did I?_

For a short moment he thought about starting a fire, but he somehow got lost in his thoughts again. The darkness grew larger around him. Hanzo could almost smell the blood. His brother's motionless face was a pale point in all the black.

»HANZO!«

He shrieked up, scared to the bone. »Ý-Ýri …,« he stammered confused. »I-I … where … ? How long … ? But Genji … !«

»Shhhh. I am here she softly whispered and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

»I-I just … saw him lying there … and all the blood … on my sword … « Despite that he slept and rested the whole day, he suddenly felt incredibly weak and tired.

She pulled him into her arms and Hanzo was finally able to breathe easier. »You are completely soaked,« he suddenly realized.

»I am fine,« Ýri replied, trying to cover the sound of her chattering teeth.

»You are soaked and cold.« Hanzo did not allow himself to be deterred by her and forced himself out of her embrace. »Take those wet clothes off, we need to warm you up again before you get ill … «

She gave him an irritated look and then turned her back on him to follow his command. Hanzo immediately threw a blanket over her more to cover her from his eyes than to keep her warm. But even then, she did not stop shivering.

Wordlessly Hanzo got a small campfire going in the fire place and with some long seconds of hesitation, he pulled her close against him.

»W-what are you doing?,« Ýri's voice sounded alarming and her body went stiff like a poker.

»Warming you up,« was his dry reply while Hanzo did everything to avoid looking at her directly. »Now sleep.«

He heard a loud sigh from her, but she cuddled closer to him nevertheless. After a few minutes, he realized her breathing become more silent and frequent. _Sleep, little bear_ , he thought while gently stroking over her back. _I won't let anything happen to you._

* * *

The buzzing sound of Ýri's com woke him up the next morning, but before Hanzo could react on it the call was ended already. He was unable to move anyway with her still peacefully sleeping on him. Hanzo felt the small smile forming on his lips. He could see the sunlight finally breaking through the clouds and hearing the song of some mountain bird.

 _It won't last long_ , it suddenly struck his mind and the smile vanished. _But maybe I can make it last_ , he thought, now more determined.

Once again Hanzo did not know what has gotten into him. The kiss was there in his head again and he still felt her lips on his. But that did not make him feel less helpless. Carefully he let his fingers stroke through her curls. A silent sigh of comfort escaped her and she even huddled herself as close against him as possible.

»What did I just do to deserve you, little Viking?,« he asked himself and gently loosening her braids while the morning sun gave it a golden gleam.

»Don't stop,« he heard her suddenly whispering, almost giving him the next heart attack.

»W-what?,« he replied, feeling caught.

Slowly she raised her head and her emerald eyes were piercing him once more. Her face was so close that her nose nearly brushed his. Hanzo did not know how many minutes went past, but he felt paralyzed like the day before. He couldn't move at all.

Ýri did not do anything either as if she was waiting for something. Then she sighed deeply and got off him. Her stern expression had turned to obvious disappointment. One of his dragons covered its eyes with its tail and the other gave Hanzo another angry fling with it.

 _Goddammit, what shall I do?!_ Hanzo pushed of the blanket to go after her, but the com started buzzing again.

»Jesse?,« Ýri answered totally surprised. »What happened?«

A long, long silence followed and minute after minute passed before Ýri let the com sink. Her face was unusually pale.

»Ýri?,« Hanzo asked, already knowing that something was terribly wrong. »Ýri, what did he say?«

»I have to go!« She run past him starting to pack her things in an urgent rush.

»Ýri!,« Hanzo stepped behind her. »Tell me, what happened!«

She did not react.

»Ýri!« He seized her arm and turned her around for her to face him. Her cheeks were wet from tears and her hands were shaking. »What happened?«

»M-my family's estate…,« she whispered. »It was … someone … during the night … «

»Calm down and tell me what happened,« Hanzo insisted.

»Someone started a fire during the night! My little brother … my uncle … « She broke free from his hold. »I have to find them!«

»Ýri, we cannot go there!,« Hanzo shouted. »You know the risks!«

»I PISS ON THE RISKS!,« she yelled back at him. »THEY ARE EVERYTHING LEFT OF MY FAMILY!«

A short sharp pain cut into his heart. And here he thought that he was somewhat part of her family as well … »Where is the estate?,« he wanted to know nevertheless.

»Near Stavanger,« she replied.

»Given they have survived, do you have any idea, where they might be hiding?,« Hanzo went on.

»Yes,« she weakly nodded.

»We will leave in five minutes,« Hanzo stated.

She stopped her packing and looked back at him. »Really, Hanzo?«

»Of course. I will stay with you and nothing will keep me from doing so,« he answered in a softer tone. »Let us go home.

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th October.]


	33. Chapter 32: Adjusting (Genji x Shizuka)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

As always a big thanks to our beta-reader _Caucasian Commando_. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Adjusting (Genji x Shizuka)  
**

»How did you manage to survive in here?,« Shizuka asked aghast as she stared into the room he had called his own ever since he decided to become master Zenyatta's student.

He huffed, not understanding her problem. »I know where everything is.«

His girlfriend pointed into the room. »I can't even see the floor under all that junk!«

Now she was overreacting. There were only a few things lying around here and there … and pretty much everywhere.

Genji forced the first hints of embarrassment down ruthlessly. »I can still walk around and find all my stuff, so what?« he shot back.

As her answer the little ball of angry fluff just crossed her arms and gave him a glare that drove grown men to tears. Not him of course, he was immune to it … mostly.

»If you want me to live with you here in Nepal things got. To. Change.« she told him sharply.

Terrified for his life, he nodded hastily and after a while added »But not right away, right?«

He didn't stand a chance when all she did was glare even harder. _How can something so small be so intimidating?_ , he managed to think before his attention was drawn back to her voice.

»Oh yes right away. I refuse to sleep in there before all of this isn't cleaned up and at least halfway livable!«

And there was the look in her eyes that meant she would not relent until her goal was achieved. Genji loved and hated it at the same time, because talking her down from it was nearly impossible, but her resolve was kind of sexy.

 _Damn his dragon hormones and damn his little priestess for having that effect on him without even trying!_

And so he did what any sane man in his situation would do; he surrendered completely while grumbling swear words under his breath.

A dirty hoody to his face and an indignant yell of »I heard that!« was his reward.

Once again he asked himself how he got into this situation, but when he looked at Shizuka again and how she was rolling up her sleeves with a determined look, he found that he wouldn't have it any other way. So Genji leaned against the door frame and watched the small woman as she marched against the warzone that was his bedroom, with a bemused smile dancing over his lips.

Well, until she found something she definitely wasn't supposed to find. He froze in horror when she pulled out an unusually soft rich blue piece of fabric that shouldn't belong in a single man's bedroom.

She stared at it for what to him felt like an eternity, then reeled back. »Hey, that looks like one of mine!,« she exclaimed.

Genji was sure he had never been so pale in his life. »Hey, give that back!« His hand moved of its own accord and snatched the silky lingerie back, hiding it behind his back in the vale hope it would make Shizuka stop talking about it.

She stared at him as if he had lost his mind, which he may have, but at the moment couldn't care about.

»Mine,« he softly growled.

Shizuka rose an eyebrow and mustered him. »Since when are you wearing womans lingerie?,« she asked him deadpan. He refused to answer. They both knew who it belonged to and that it had no right to be in Genjis room.

Shizuka slowly stood up again and came closer, making him clutch the sleepwear tighter in his hands.

»Genji,« she spoke almost too softly but with an undertone of steel, »this lovely piece has been missing from my wardrobe for roughly ten years. Do you want to tell me something?«

He shook his head slowly, not daring to move.

»Oh really?,« she inquired.

A nod.

»Then what else of mine am I going to find here today?,« she asked still in that dangerously soothing tone.

For both their sakes Genji refused to answer this one as well. If she had known the reason he took these things from her, she would strangle him with his own headband, priestess or no priestess.

To him it wasn't a big deal since the clothes were hers anyway, but he knew better than to say that out loud. Thankfully she relented after a whole minute of staring at him, turning back to the mess still in his room. Immediately she was back to complaining about the state of it.

»How can you have so many dirty clothes when you wear your armor for most of the day?,« she asked without waiting for his answer, stuffing said dirty clothes into a basket she found somewhere in between.

He shrugged and answered nevertheless. »Call it a habit, I guess.« Although he didn't need them, clothes - especially hoodies - were far more comfortable than the cold and hard armor.

Genji let her loose to her heart's content; he knew it would help her calm down and she only did it because she cared about him. It was kind of sweet, though he could deal without the constant rants.

 _The things you do for the person you love_ , he thought with a chuckle.

Yet before he could ponder the thought further, he spotted a familiar picture. Snatching it without Shizuka being the wiser he hid it in the folds of her nightwear he was still clutching. The photo was the only thing he still had of his life in Hanamura. Even without looking he knew exactly what was on it, having stared at it for hours on end some days. He would see his brother, younger and with that horrible long hairdo and himself as he had once been, cheekily grinning and slinging an arm around his older brother. Times had been easier back then, but he also knew that he didn't regret leaving his ignorant self behind.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice how Shizuka made short work of his mess. When he looked up the next time, he gaped at the three neat piles in front him. The little priestess stood proudly behind them, pointing at each of them and declaring what they contained with an air that screamed: »Look, I made this.«

»Dirty laundry here. Used lunchboxes and other trash here. And all the random shuriken I found here.«

Genji stared at the third pile. He had no idea how it was the biggest of the three. »Now I know where all my shuriken went.«

Shizuka looked even prouder if it was possible and moved her cleaning frenzy onto the furniture now that the floor was clean. But not before she shoved the basket containing the dirty laundry at a bewildered Genji with the instructions to »Go get them washed.«

He stared down at the pile, as if afraid they would somehow come alive and bite him. He had never even seen a washing machine in his life before. A ridiculous thing, now that he thought about it, but he had never bothered before. In the castle the servants did all the washing far away from the Shimada family quarters, in the Overwatch base they had workers, who did the exact same thing and here in Nepal, well … he had simply put them outside on a day deemed »cleaning day« and received them later that evening in a nice clean stock. But since today wasn't cleaning day, he had no idea what to do and he certainly wouldn't ask Shizuka.

He would never be able to live that embarrassment down. Left with no other choice he went out in search of the fabled washing machine.

* * *

Three hours later he soundly regretted it, waddling back through the dark snowy streets with the basket in hand. Debating for the x-th time if he should just dispose of the basket holding his failure. Maybe if he just pretended that they were still being washed … no, she would find out sooner or later and then he would be in for it. Better get it over with and hope for the best.

»Ah you're back, I was wondering if you fell in the washing machine yourself,« Shizuka said without looking up from where she laid on the bed reading on her holopad. Genji stopped to stare for a moment when he saw her wearing a similar nightwear to the piece he had »borrowed« from her all those years ago. It looked as soft as silk and barely covered her breasts down to her inner thighs. He swallowed, having trouble banishing the suddenly very attentive dragon part of himself back under his control. The smoky blue color coupled with the delicate black lace suited her extremely well.

Desperate to get his primitive instincts back in line he averted his eyes and found an entirely different reason to gape.

Genji stared at the now completely spotless room, astonished how it could look like this in just a few hours.

»I am fine,« he brought out still distracted. Although he did notice when she stood, took the basket from him and got her first look at his disaster.

Shizuka paused. »How? Just how?,« she asked, pulling out the now way too small hoody.

Genji blushed under the mask. »I don't know! It just happened! The washing machine must have had it in for me!,« he tried to defend himself. Judging from her look though she regretted not giving him further instructions on what to do.

»They are small enough to fit me!«

He shrugged, not actually minding the thought of her wearing his clothes. She would look good in them and it would inform other men that she was spoken for.

»At least that way they can still be used,« he said with another shrug, glad to have escaped her wrath for now.

»I guess you're right,« she admitted and proceeded to sort the clothes into the free spaces in the closet.

»You did great with the room,« he noted absentmindedly as he began the meticulous task of removing his armor.

»Thank you,« she responded after a while with a strange tone. And then he caught something that she definitely didn't want him to hear and which caused his head to snap up.

»At least I know I am good for something.«

»What do you mean?,« he immediately demanded to know, even though a small part of him already knew what this was about. Ever since they had gotten back together there had been days that were the most wonderful of his life … and then there were those days. Shizuka said she loved him and acted like she did, but after ten years of believing he didn't give a damn about her and not even knowing if he was still alive, it was hard for her to accept him back without being suspicious about his intentions.

Genji was hurt immensely every time she so openly doubted him but knew that her fears were understandable even if he swore time and time again that he loved and would take no other than her.

Lena had been right when she warned him, that their road would be a hard one and that he had to earn her trust all over again. But Genji thought he had been doing a good job. Until now that is.

Shizuka looked at him with an unreadable expression.

»It's good to know I am fulfilling your expectations,« she replied in such a crisp tone that it sent shivers down his spine. A cold hand squeezed around his heart and he stepped closer to her.

His voice calm and soothing as he tried to get her away from her current line of thought before she could hurt them both further.

»Shizuka, I didn't bring you here to clean up after me. We wanted to start anew, remember?«

She weakly nodded her head, now more melancholic than everything else. »But it will be only be a matter of time before you find someone else better suited to your tastes.«

This time he wasn't able to hide the wince. »Do you really think so little of me?« he asked and regretted it instantly. Of course she would doubt him in that regard, their break-up and his former reputation as the playboy of Hanamura castle did little to reassure her.

»I know that you care about me,« she amended but her eyes were looking on the ground as she continued, »but why now? Why after all those years? You could have sought me out. We met again only because of a coincidence.«

Genji sighed having heard those words before. A sad smile appeared on his lips.

»You little fool,« he whispered. As she looked up, ready to throw an angry retort at him, she broke off surprised as his arms encircled her small form.

He pressed her gently against him.

»I don't believe in coincidences,« he spoke quietly. His dragon had searched her out after all. It was something he had wanted to do ever since Zenyatta made him see the error of his ways, just that he had been too scared to do so.

Finally, he felt her melt into his embrace. A quiet hum against his chest told her that she acknowledged his point. With a relieved chuckle that he had managed to avert a crisis, he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

»You won't get rid of me that easily,« he promised her.

»And I don't want to,« Shizuka mumbled with a weak smile. Then she looked up, a sudden shy expression overtaking her features.

»Can you show me?,« she asked hesitantly.

Genji tilted his head in confusion. »Show you what?«

»Show me that you mean what you said. That you are here to stay, that you care,« she answered quietly and with a blush beginning on her cheeks.

Suddenly he understood exactly what she wanted and what she still was too shy to ask for openly. A low purr rumbled in his chest.

»I would love to,« he said and leaned down.

* * *

 **(Warning: Mature content ahead~)**

* * *

Her arms encircled his neck, leaning closer and closer. Her soft skin stroked over his, electing a gentle smile from him. His nose brushed against her cheek as he breathed in her scent. Their lips found each other moments later. No rush and no hurry as they explored each other. He pulled her closer against him, relishing in her warmth. His eyes opened again to watch her as she fitted herself so well against him. He pressed another kiss on top of her head while his hands caressed her back.

He knew she needed this reassurance, caring touches and a quiet admission of his love. Something he was more than willing to give. His thumb stroked over her cheek as she leaned into his touch. Slowly he stepped backwards, towards the bed. She followed him willingly, making him smile. Sitting down, he guided her to stand between his legs, one of his hands resting her lower back.

She looked down at him, letting him see her swirling emotions of insecurity and trust equally.

He pulled her closer in answer, burying his head against her stomach. In the next moment he felt her delicate hands stroking through his hair, soothing the beast further. He smiled.

 _Still so worried about other's wellbeing._

His nonmetal hand rose to gently stroke the strap of her night robe over her shoulder. The other followed soon. A soft swish sound was heard as the fabric sank to the ground fluidly. His eyes glazed over her now exposed skin until they met hers. A deep blue shining in the dim light of the candles.

He didn't know who moved first, but their lips touched again as she leaned over him. One hand sank into her rich white hair, the other wound around her waist to pull her closer as he begged for entrance to her mouth which she only too willingly granted.

Gently he eased her onto his lap until she sat on top of him with her legs spread to either side of his hips. The kiss never broke. Not even his cold metal parts deterred her as her hands found their way to his back. As they teased the edges of his mark he let out a soft growl in reflex. She leaned down to kiss his neck, but before she could move further he put two fingers under her chin to make her keep looking at him.

»Not yet,« he whispered gently. He wanted this to last and he knew how easy it was for her to provoke his inner dragon. Leaning down he trailed kisses along her throat and shoulder and was rewarded with soft, barely audible moans. His hand traced a path from her shoulder down to her breasts where he gently massaged the firm mounds. The moans grew louder and she clang to his shoulders now. But he was not in a hurry, tracing circles over her back, he released a soft purr.

With a gasp she gave him more access to her neck, leaving herself completely to his mercy. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to be loved fully and wholly and he would prove his intentions to her. He would show her just how much she meant to him.

»Close your eyes,« he asked against her skin, knowing she would do so without having to look. And so he captured her lips in another kiss as he gently let himself fall backwards onto the bed, taking her with him, then he carefully rolled over so that he was hovering over her. His eyes drank in the sight of her naked form, bared so completely to him. As if she knew he would never hurt her again. He stroked over her warm skin once more, worshipping every inch he touched. She hummed pleasantly, letting her head fall back into the pillows as she enjoyed his caresses. Getting rid of his remaining armor he grabbed one of her legs underneath her knee and slang it around his hips. His nonmetal hand found hers and intertwined their fingers.

»Genji,« she breathed softly.

»I am right here,« he whispered back as his lips found the soft spot right underneath her ear. She moaned again as he trailed the path his hand had taken moments ago with his lips.

His inner dragon was purring in content at having her so close to him. It was something they had both longed for in the lonely years they spend in this room. They had never dared to hope that they would have it again and swore to never let it glide through their fingers a second time.

With a small smile, he pressed a kiss to her most intimate part, his purr turning a pitch darker at the hitch in her breathing. He took his sweet time. Showering her in kisses and gentle licks, even nibbled on the skin from time to time until she wriggled beneath him, moan after moan slipping from her lips.

»Genji,« she gasped out »p-please!« Yet he was not in a hurry to answer her pleas as he continued to tease her, biting the inside of her thigh to make his plans for the night to her.

»You-!«, she began but had to break up with a moan, leaving him chuckling softly at her plight. Tonight, he would drive her crazy first before taking what he needed. So, he lowered himself back to his meal with a purr. Her soft heat was alluring, and he loved hearing her reactions when he teased her like this. Her legs found their way over his shoulders as he continued his slow assault. In a side thought, he thanked his past self for having used the internet to read about how to properly please a woman with his lips. In Hanamura he had never allowed himself to step to this level of intimacy. There it had been only the act himself he allowed. Not even blow jobs he found appealing. But with Shizuka he had no problem wanting to try it out. And he found it addicting, the way he could make her come just with his bare touches.

He smiled against her wet skin as her gasps and moans reached an almost constant frequency, a sure sign she was close to completion. But he wouldn't have it, not so soon. So, he retreated until he was barely touching her.

She opened her eyes to weakly glare at him, but he wasn't fazed. Just leaned down to give her a short kiss.

»Not yet, my love,« he whispered into her ear and chuckled at the disappointed sigh his words evoked.

»Why not?,« she pouted.

»Because the night is still young,« he answered, and with that he entered her wet heat with one finger. The feeling eliciting a darker growl from him as he imagined how that would feel around another part of him. But he forced the dragon instinct to calm.

He chose a gentle pace instead, thrusting into her slowly and without force. All the while his eyes never strayed from her face, feasting on her expression as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure his touches evicted.

His purr grew louder and louder without him noticing as the dragon enjoyed his chosen other in a different kind of lovemaking. Slow yet agonizing in his drawn-out pleasures. Only when he felt her tensing more and more around his fingers did he withdraw them.

Looming over her, he kissed her deeply as he entered her in one smooth trust, swallowing her responding moan. Not letting up from the kiss, he captured her other hand in his and started a slightly harder pace. Now he wasn't able to suppress the growls and groans in his throat anymore as they spilled forth to join her higher voice. His dragon was slowly starting to take over, instincts he had kept under control forced themselves forwards as his pace grew more erratic. He knew he would not last much longer. Bending down he softly bit her green dragon mark. »Let go my love, I've got you.«

Throwing her head back with a loud moan, she obeyed. He felt her climax and was unable to prevent himself from following her with a deep groan.

Barely able to keep himself from crashing on top of her, he laid down on his side and gathered her into his arms.

For several moments they panted heavily into each other's skin, despite having kept their gentle pace for most of the time.

Burying his face into her hair, he said softly »I love you.«

He felt her cuddling closer against him and an equally quiet voice respond. »I love you too.«

He smiled, knowing he had succeeded to calm her fears. Not forever-that would take some more time, but he hoped it would vanish entirely when he finally gathered the courage to ask her to become his wife.

 _Soon_ , he promised himself as he tucked them both in and with a last kiss to her forehead closed his eyes.

 _Because once a dragon finds his treasure he will never let it go again._

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th November.]


	34. Chapter 33: Taking Chances (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

As always a big thanks to our beta-reader _Caucasian Commando_. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Taking chances (Hanzo x Ýri)**

One week later they arrived in Stavanger, Norway, and Ýri became very quiet. Again. Hanzo did not really know what to think of her behavior and these lands. On one hand, he was glad arriving in a country, where they were not running at risk of being observed or getting a passport control in public. According to Ýri, the Norwegians were doing such things rarely, which was a huge advantage.

But now watching her going through the stuff left in her family's destroyed residence nearly broke him as much as it broke her. Still, the fact, that her younger brother's clothes were completely missing, gave them hope and so they headed for the Lofoten Islands to some ancient but abandoned family holdings.

The archipelago was not to his liking at first. But at a second look, it was just perfect. The landscape was stunning and offered many opportunities to hide. It was windy, rainy and a little cold, but the towns and villages were small, remote and with thin populations. Minimum chances for them to get caught by Talon, the Shimada or who knows whom.

The next few days he had to rely on Ýri completely. She led them along shores and bays, through forests and a swamp. An incredibly calmness had taken them in and the air was so clean and fresh unlike anything else he had experienced before. Hanzo shrieked at the sudden appearance of a fully grown moose, an eagle diving into a close-by river and he could barely sleep with the seagulls constant cries. Ýri on the contrary seemed to be able to sleep even better.

»How much longer?«, he asked after another day of walking had passed. He had much endurance. Very much in fact. But obviously not enough for several days of hiking.

»Just over the hills«, she replied not even running out of breath just a little.

 _Hills? Hills? The hills she is referring to are about 3 000 feet tall!_ But Hanzo kept his thoughts to himself and accepted his fate.

They spend the night camping on a plateau of rough stones and far too high above sea level for his taste, but when dawn broke, Hanzo could not believe his eyes. The sun was rising into a clear blue sky. Thick clouds of mists left the large pine forest extending from the mountains into the dale. A large waterfall found his way down diving into a sea hundreds of meters below them and forming a river, which was winding like a snake into the narrow fjord. The blue sky was mirroring itself in the water. And down there on a soft green hill laid the village. It was just perfect. Beautiful, peaceful and calm, just like he imagined what a home would be like.

 _Just the cherry trees are missing …_

»So that is where you have been growing up«, he said.

»Yes. My younger brother and I spend most of our time here with our uncle«, she answered. »It was … easier for me to control my spirit in a calm ambience. And if I lost control … I could not harm someone.«

»I understand the reasons, your father wanted you to stay here. But why your little brother as well?«, he wondered.

»Well, father was not that … fond him … with our mother having died while giving birth to him … « She seemed a little bitter at the memories.

»I see.« He took her hand in his. »Let's go home then.«

She smiled and he never saw a happier expression on her before. Her whole face, especially her eyes, seemed to glow in the whole process. _Now is the right moment_ , he thought and carefully caressed her cheek. _Now I will just take my chance_. He leaned a little closer.

»Ýri!«

»Björn!« She ran up to him and he twirled her around.

 _I. Hate. This. Guy._

»I knew you would make it! Leif and Ivar will be so relieved to see you … but why did you bring along that fat doofus?« Björn gave him a death glare.

 _Will you get your filthy paws off her?!_ Hanzo returned the look with an even deadlier glare.

To his great relief, Ýri pushed Björn off. »Let's just get to the village, before you two start beating each other up.«

* * *

It took them another two hours climbing down, but Björn kept some distance at least. When they got closer to the village, Ýri's steps were getting faster. They reached a great building, which reminded Hanzo of a ship wreck turned upside down. The light inside was dim and Hanzo recognized a fireplace and a long table. Then there was a sudden outcry. A blond teenage boy run up to Ýri and flung his arms around her. A huge man with a grey ponytail and an incredible resemblance to Sígurd shouted something in Norwegian and followed.

 _So that's it. She is with her family again … What now? Will she send me away, now that she does not need me anymore?_ He tried to push those thoughts aside, but he couldn't help himself. _I cannot return to my old assassin's life style. Not after I have seen, what could have been …_

The large man looked up and approached him, while the boy kept all of Ýri's attention. He came to a halt and stared down at him with crossed arms and the same piercing emeralds like Ýri's. Hanzo even felt his dragons shrink inside him.

»Leif Ragnarfír«, the Viking introduced himself.

»Hanzo Shimada«, he replied. »So you are her uncle.«

The Viking nodded and then turned towards Björn. »Stop glaring and give the assassin, what we owe him.«

Hanzo stepped back feeling somewhat offended, when he recognized the large money bag. »Keep it. I don't need it«, Hanzo said immediately and shoved Björn away.

»Of course, you do. It is your payment for a job well done«, Leif replied coldly. »We Ragnarfír pay our depths.«

Hanzo growled warningly. »I. Don't. Want. It.«

Björn rolled his eyes and tried to force the money into his hands. »Take it and finally piss off, Shimada!«

»By Odin's beard, stop that!« Leif gestured Björn to step away. »Why don't you want it, Shimada? She is home now and does not need a guard any longer.«

Hanzo could not look into Leif's piercing eyes. Instead he was searching for Ýri, who was still too focused on her younger brother. »I … promised Sígurd to protect her and bring her back home. A promise fulfilled does not require any kind of payment.«

»But if your promise is fulfilled now, you might as well as leave«, said Leif and followed his gaze.

Hanzo didn't take is eyes of her. He was just unable to. »That is all up to her. If she wants me to, I will stay.«

»No objections«, Leif hummed.

»Huh?« Hanzo now looked back at Leif surprised. »Really?«

»It seems that you both got attached to each other after what you have been through together«, the Viking said with a knowing smirk.

Hanzo tried his best, but he was unable to fight the blush appearing on his face and the strange feeling in his chest – as if his heart would have made a large jump.

»I think, you have a fair chance«, said Leif.

»Y-you do?« Hanzo did not want to make his voice sounding that hopeful and he failed … miserably.

»Actually I think so, yes«, the Viking replied and Hanzo could not prevent a foolish smile to appear on his lips.

»I will do my best to keep her safe and happy«, he told Leif.

The Viking nodded. »Just don't mind the people around here. They can be … very distant towards strangers at first.«

»I know«, Hanzo replied with a long look at Björn.

Said Viking answered him with a murderous glare. »You are practically giving him a complimentary ticket to fuck your niece!«

»Excuse me?!« Hanzo yelled back outraged, nevertheless he felt his ears getting red at the mere thought.

»You are a Shimada after all! A damn Yakuza boss, who is used to getting exactly what he wants by all means!«

»You are just jealous, that Ýri rather wants to spend her time with me than with you!«

Their yelling was not something to overhear, not even for Ýri and her little brother. »Goddammit, Björn, what is just wrong with you?!«

»I am just telling your dog, where his place is! But he isn't listening, so can you please make him go back home?!«

»He. Is. At. Home«, Ýri snarled with a dangerous gleam in her eyes and Hanzo couldn't help himself but to feel proud.

»Oh, come on!«, Björn ranted back at her. »Just because you want him between your legs doesn't make him one of us!«

There was a very long silence, in which Hanzo choked on air heavily. _Damn that Viking!_ That wasn't something he wanted to think about now! Better he didn't think about such things at all! But suddenly both his dragons seemed very attentive!

A loud smacking sound followed said silence, when Ýri gave Björn a hard slap in the face before she disappeared down to the fjord. Leif groaned and shook his head, Ivar looked at Hanzo confused, not knowing, what happened and Björn … laughed?!

Hanzo hated him more and more by every passing minute. »Was that really necessary? To embarrass her like that in front of her family and … her friend?«

»You call yourself her friend? You don't know her. You have no right to her.« His smirk grew even wider.

Hanzo just wanted to smash his grinning face so badly. »And you haven't either.«

»She is my girlfriend«, Björn firmly stated. »I have every right.«

Hanzo's hands became fists. He couldn't remember the last person making him furious like that besides Genji. »You broke up a long time ago.«

Björn only shrugged. »That's just what she said.«

»So her word means nothing to you?« A warningly growl escaped his throat and Hanzo had trouble to keep his dragons under control.

Björn seemed confused. »What do you mean?«

»She told you, what she wants, yet you are ignoring it.« Hanzo did not bother to hide his disgust. »Will you do the same too, when she refuses your advances further? Just taking what you desire from your so-called girlfriend? I will not let you get anywhere near her, without her explicit permission.«

»You are just stupid!« Ivar obviously couldn't hold his tongue either and was now ranting at Björn as well. »She will leave again because you are a mean fat dobber!«

»Mind your tongue, boy!« Björn was about to seize Ivar, but Hanzo stepped between them shielding the boy.

»Björn, if we are to rebuild these halls, you should start cleaning up the rooms in the back«, Hanzo suddenly heard Leif's quiet and calm, but yet decisive voice.

»But yesterday you told me, we don't have the resources to do so!«, Björn protested.

»I changed my mind«, Leif firmly stated. »Now go.«

»He is really annoying«, Hanzo said while watching a miffed Björn turning to the hall.

»He descends from a respected family nevertheless. Still, you are right in a way. He is a child in a man's body, but my niece needs a man.«

Hanzo felt his cheeks burning now and just hummed in agreement, before he realized Ivar watching him curiously. »What is it, boy?«

»So you are … ?«

»I am Hanzo Shimada«, he replied hesitatingly, not sure how the child would react.

»I know Ýri was with a Shimada, but … «, Ivar paused. »I imagined you more … scary?«, he ended after a moment.

»I am very scary, if I want to be«, Hanzo growled.

»Not impressed«, the boy said calmly and Hanzo asked himself, what he might have done wrong. »But I read, that all the Shimada are assassins! It is one of the largest Yakuza empires in Japan and they own a lot of brothels and are dealing with drugs and weapons and-«

»Ivar!« Leif shouted in a warning tone.

Hanzo only shrugged. »Well, he is right?«

»And I read that the Shimada feed their children poison!«

»Ivar!« Leif shouted again.

»It is the truth … «, Hanzo answered after a long while of hesitation. This kid was just weird …

»But why are they doing that?« Ivar continued asking.

»To build up immunity of course … «

Now it was Leif seizing the boy by his scruff. »What did you not understand, huh?!«

»Hey! I need to get to know my sister's boyfriend before I can allow him to go on dates with her!«

»B-boyfriend?! D-dates?!« Hanzo stared back at the boy bewildered. _I do not even know, how a date works!_

»Sure«, Ivar replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world. »But I am not convinced of your honorable intensions yet!«

The boy's glare made him just as uneasy as his sister's or uncle's. »M-my intensions? I assure you, they are as honorable as it can get!« Could he blush even harder as he already was?

Leif just rolled his eyes at that. »Beware us of that little know-it-all … «

»But we have to make sure, he is worthy of her!« Ivar struggled, when his uncle dragged him away.

Hanzo watched after them in his confusion for a while, before he turned his back at them, still headshaking. _What a strange family …_

Lucky for him, his dragons' instincts led him to where he wanted to be. He found Ýri down at the water near a cabin, which seemed like an abandoned workshop. But obviously someone left the tools behind, because she was working on a boat and trying to get rid of her frustration using a wood planer.

»What is that place?«, he dared to ask.

»The workshop belongs the Lindholms. Our families used to be friends though they haven't been here for years now.« She neither stopped nor did she look up to him.

»I see«, Hanzo paused. »Are you alright?«, he asked after a moment.

»Why wouldn't I be?« There was no hint of emotion in her voice.

»I don't know.« Hanzo grew more and more uncomfortable. »Maybe because you came home and first thing you do is violating that poor boat?«

»Just getting the planks in shape«, she said.

»With so much force? Is that really necessary?«, he asked. _Or is she really that angry because of what that big idiot said?_

»Did you just come down here to annoy me?«, she replied.

»N-no?« Now it felt more like she was angry with him. _But why?_

»Whatever. Then just stop tailing after me. It is getting on my nerves.«

Hanzo suddenly flinched at her icy tone towards him. »So you think me checking on your well-being is annoying? Good to know.«

»First of all, it is no longer needed. I am not your ward nor your student any longer.«

That hit him much deeper than it should have. Like an icy bucket got emptied over his head and a rhino hitting his stomach. Like his heart was torn from him and scattered to pieces. He never felt so terrible before. Except, when he thought he had killed his brother. Nevertheless he managed to stand straight.

»So you don't want me here after all. And here I thought we had become friends … «

»You are free to go wherever you want and to do whatever you please. I am home. No duty and no promises bounds you to me or my family any longer.« Her words cut deeper than any weapon could have.

»I-I know … That's why I wanted to ask, if I could stay here with you, but … I guess you have given me your answer already … « His voice sounded weak and trembling, while his dragons curled up tightly somewhere deep inside of him, terribly hurt.

She did not answer, neither did she turn around or put her tool away. She just continued violating that boat without even looking at him. Hanzo wanted to scream. He wanted her to look at him! To say or to do something! Anything! But she did not … _And now? What now?_

»Where are you going now? What do you plan on doing?«, she suddenly asked.

»I don't know, but I will get by somehow. Stay safe, Ýri.« He turned his back on her and felt like tearing up any moment. _She doesn't need to see this._ _I don't want her to take me in, because she pities me …_

A loud dull noise came from her tool, when it hit the ground followed by an even louder curse, which made him turn around again.

»Are you alright?«

She held her bleeding hand and he could see the tears in her eyes. »Nothing. I am fine. It is not deep.«

Without thinking further he stepped towards her and took her injured hand. »Let me take care of it … «

»I am perfectly able take care of it on my own! I don't need you!«, she yelled at him.

He dropped her hand as if it had burned him. »My apologies, Ms Ragnarfír … You are right. You don't need me anymore and I know better than to stay somewhere I am not wanted.«

»I want you here.« Her voice was just a silent whisper. »But only if it is what you want for yourself as well and not because of some job or duty or twisted kind of honor or redemption or a promise you made to a dead man or because I am the only one who cares for you! Just stay, if it is what you truly want yourself!«

He looked at her disbelieving. He would never understand a woman's complicated way of thinking. »This promise was fulfilled the moment we arrived here and yet I wanted to stay, because I care about you, you stupid little fool!«

»By Odin's beard, how shall I know that?!«

»What is that supposed to mean?!«

»How should I have known, that you care about me and that I am not just your investment fund?!«

»I did show- Wait?! My … investment fund?! So I am just like any other Shimada to you?! Now I really do not know, why I considered staying with you in the first place … «

»You won't turn your back on me just like that! It may have escaped your notice, but I kissed you! And you did nothing in return! So what am I supposed to think according to you?!«

And here he thought it just an accident … »It just went too fast! You did not even give me a chance to make up my mind!«

»Too fast?! You had every chance! Despite, what is there to make up your mind about?! Either you feel something or you don't!«

»I … do … « He managed to press out and that were the hardest words he had ever said in his life. He never felt that vulnerable before. »I … just did not know, what to do … I still don't … Something like this had never happened to me … «

Not to mention that he had never kissed or laid with a woman, but she obviously expected him to have experience on that matter, what did not make it easier for him …

But before his thoughts could trouble him further, she leaned forward to him. He felt her nose gently brushing along his, while her warm and soft lips met his own. Hanzo closed his eyes and pulled her closer on instinct. It was so good to feel her body against his own. He had never tasted something sweeter, never did he feel happier and it almost broke his heart again, when she ended the kiss.

»I am sorry, Hanzo«, she whispered, her forehead still resting against his. »I did not mean to hurt you.«

»I-it's f-fine … «, he stammered, while trying to ignore the dragons flying overjoyed circles in his chest.

»It is just … when you did not react at all, I thought … that you are only staying, because you don't want to be alone again, even if it means to endure someone like me.«

He chuckled weakly and carefully stroked over her cheek with his thumb. »After all the people I met, you are the only one, who isn't annoying me. Driving me up the wall in regular intervals, yes, but I care about you and I enjoy being with you«, he managed to say in a hoarse voice.

A shy smile appeared on her face. »You are much more than just a Shimada assassin.«

»Then … what do you see?«, he asked silently, afraid of breaking this pure moment of closeness.

»You are a little dumb and pigheaded sometimes and shoot up like a rocket, when you are angry ... but you are also brave and kind ... loyal and caring ... «

Hanzo stared at her in shock, but there was no lie in her emerald eyes. Just something deep and soft …

»Besides, you are also my best friend and most trusted advisor. Of course, I don't want you gone.«

»Then I won't. Not as long as you want me by your side«, he replied unable to take his eyes of her.

»Even if this place will bore hell out of you?«, she asked.

He gathered all his courage and gave her a careful kiss on her forehead. »Peace and quiet amidst people, who see more than just a weapon in me, is more than I could have ever hoped for.«

»Hey! Are you done? Lunch is ready!«

»I don't think it will be too quiet with that brat of a little brother«, he chuckled when seeing Ivar running towards them.

»I am afraid, you are right.« Her smile was enlightening the sky for him. »Welcome home, Hanzo.«

»Well, better the Shimada than Björn«, Ivar firmly stated.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. »Of course, I am better than him.«

»And you better don't prove me wrong in that«, the smart-alecky boy replied. »My sister needs someone caring and attentive, because she is hardly asking for help. She needs someone who knows her and what she has been through!«

»Okay, now this is enough, you insufferable brat!« Ýri detached herself from Hanzo and pushed her brother back towards the hall.

Hanzo watched after them for a while. _I know, what you mean, boy, and I will try to become the man, she deserves_ with all my might _._ He smiled. _I am finally home now._ He watched the blue sky mirroring itself in the clear water of the fjord and the small village on the hill. _Yes. That's it. Maybe we can even plant some cherry trees …_

Slowly, he followed them.

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th December.]


	35. Chapter 34: Recall (Hanzo x Ýri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

Sorry for the delay, we had some technical issues. But now enjoy the new chapter. :)

A big thank you to our beta-reader PawsForEffect for fixing our mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Recall (Hanzo x Ýri)**

The following weeks passed so fast, Hanzo wished he would have been able to pause or slow them down somehow. He did not want time to fly by so quickly, especially since he started to enjoy himself. Life had never felt so easy for him before, so full of light and happiness. All he had known so far were his many duties. Duties to the Shimada-clan. Duties to his family's empire. Duties to his father and his legacy. Duties to the clan's elders. Duties as the firstborn and heir.

But here in the far north, surrounded by clear fjords and enormous mountains, all this seemed so far away that Hanzo finally started to realize that his assassin's life was really in his past – just a memory and nothing more. He had a home and a family now. A real home, where he felt safe, happy and comfortable. With a real family, where its members were not only living their lives alongside each other but living and working together instead.

Hanzo even enjoyed their daily routine. Leif had told him that the village was nearly abandoned with just a few elderly people living there when he went for Stavanger to take care of his nephew while Sígurd left to work in the U.S. But when Leif had heard of his younger brother's death, he had returned to the village in order to protect Ivar and to rebuild a safe home for the remaining Ragnarfírs.

So they would all wake up early in the morning and after having breakfast together, they would go out to rebuild the houses and workshops in the village, the nearby fields and they even managed to reinstall the old ferry terminal. Slowly, a few other families returned to live in the village.

When Ivar came back from school by ferry in the late afternoon, Hanzo gave him training sessions until dinner and most of the time Ýri joined them in sword practice. On the weekends they tended to leave the work in the village and Ýri and Ivar were showing Hanzo around in the forests, fjords and mountains, which he called his home now.

But what Hanzo really loved were the nights.

Even now, he and Ýri did not stop sharing a room or even their bed. Hanzo loved to fall asleep and to wake up again next to her. To hold her in his arms during the nights. Sometimes he worried what Leif might think of this … arrangement, especially because Hanzo was ten years older than the Viking's niece. But Leif treated him as if Hanzo had always been here, right at her side. Still, Hanzo couldn't stop wondering where this unusual friendship might lead him next …

Or when Björn would stop mocking him every chance he got …

»Finally.« Leif was already waiting. »It is getting dark. Where have you been all this time?«

»Practicing of course!,« Ivar said running past them to get himself something to eat.

»Try not to eat like a starving animal again,« Ýri reminded her brother before handing everyone a well-filled plate.

Hanzo nodded his thanks and sat down in front of her.

»By Odin's beard, Ivar, sit straight and don't eat like a bear before winter!«

»Boy, listen to your sister. At dinners you represent your family and first impressions are the key here,« Hanzo started lecturing Ivar as well.

»First impressions?,« Ýri looked at Hanzo with a raised eyebrow. »It is not like you cared about that when we first met.«

»What happened when you first met?« Ivar asked right away and Hanzo ducked his head again.

»He tried to kill me,« Ýri answered in a totally dry tone.

»What?!« Ivar lost is fork and Hanzo could hear it hitting the ground under the table.

»It was only that one time and your father tried to kill me as well, so we are even,« Hanzo replied quickly and he could hear Leif silently chuckling.

»Oh good. Dinner is ready.« And here came the person Hanzo would rather want to chop the head off of. But that didn't seem necessary at the moment, because Björn already looked terrible and ragged.

Leif and Ýri looked at Björn confused.

»What happened to you?,« the old Viking asked. »You look like you were laying in the mud all day long.«

»Dunno, actually. Just remember something hit the back of my head and when I woke up again … it was dark … « Björn seemed a little disorientated and for some reason Ivar now dived under the table to retrieve his fork.

»And here I thought you Vikings had skulls of steel,« Hanzo said, secretly petting Ivar's shoulder.

»It was an accident!,« the boy said in a low, but nevertheless guilty voice. »I did not know he was there! I did not even realize that he passed out!«

Björn missed the chair when sitting down and crashed to the ground.

»My, my, … « Ýri helped him up again with an angry glare towards her little brother. »There is a wound at the back of your head. It is bleeding … «

»Sorry … guess the stone was a little … big … « The boy whispered.

»We will talk about that later,« Ýri hissed. »Now I will help you get home and clean your wound, Björn.«

Suddenly Björn seemed very focused again. »Oh, you will? I will surely need someone to look after me for a while.«

Hanzo threw a murderous glare at him and Björn grinned back in triumph.

»Ýri, don't«, Hanzo whispered. »I don't trust him.«

She had gotten a first-aid-kit and looked back at him confused. »What should happen?«

»Oh, that I would like to know as well,« Björn added with an even brighter grin.

»Ýri, please. Stay.« Hanzo tried again.

»It won't be long, I promise.«

Before Hanzo could say something again, she was guiding Björn out. Leif watched the scene without comment before he focused on his food again. Ivar did not dare to move or speak and Hanzo pushed is plate away from him in anger. He wasn't hungry anymore …

* * *

When Hanzo returned to their room, he sat on the bed and waited. It was growing darker and darker outside and he hated the old-fashioned clock's ticking even more with every passing second. Finally, after what seemed like hours to him, he heard her footsteps in the hall.

»Hey,« she greeted him with a warm smile. »You have been waiting.«

»Obviously …,« he answered with a low growl in his voice.

Ýri raised one eyebrow. »What is wrong?«

»Nothing,« Hanzo replied with a sharp hiss and turned away from her.

Ýri seemed confused. »Well … okay … ?«

»Hope you had your fun with Björn,« it slipped past his lips.

»Excuse me, what?!«

»From the looks he gave you it was clear he rather wanted to eat you for dinner,« he replied with an icy tone.

»What. Are. You. Implying?« She replied just as sharp.

»You obviously couldn't wait to hurry to his house with him,« Hanzo answered.

»You don't really think so low of me, do you?,« she said in a heavily disappointed tone.

»What else am I supposed to think?! He is even your former boyfriend!«

Now her voice started shaking from anger. »Did it ever cross you mind that I just might have felt guilty because it was my brother who caused his injury?!«

»Then why not send your brother to help him instead as a punishment?!,« he replied.

She stayed silent for a long while before she said: »Good to know you are taking me for this village's whore.«

Hanzo rolled his eyes. »You are no whore. But first you kissed me. Twice even. And a few days after that, you run off with your former lover practically drooling over you?«

»I did no such thing and you know that!,« Ýri yelled back at him. »And if you don't, I regret even getting close to you! Yes, I kissed you! Twice! And even after we talked at the shore that day, you are still not acting on it!«

Hanzo stood up facing her. »You don't even know in how much more danger you would be if we were to enter a relationship!«

She looked back at him with a stern and unmoved expression, but nevertheless he could almost feel her sadness. »Then why are you still here?«

»Because I like you too, you stubborn little thing, didn't I make that clear already?«

»Really? I am still not sure, because you tend to say one thing and then rather do the other.«

»Oh yes«, he growled. »I like you more than I should and more than is good for you!«

»You are an idiot, Hanzo Shimada! Such a dump-headed fool! I give a damn fuck about your clan, you hear me?!«

Her outburst shocked him at first, but then he allowed himself to act on his instincts. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her – hard and rough, but she did not seem to mind at all and was even pressing herself closer against him.

His next instinct was to just rip her clothes off her and lay with her, but instead Hanzo ended their kiss and took a step back. _I won't take her like some wild and barbaric animal … I cannot disappoint her … not in that …_

»W-what is wrong now?« Ýri seemed confused and an adorable blush was reddening her face.

»N-nothing. I just … I never thought you would ever … consider someone like me … for something like this … ,« he weakly replied. »I mean, I am 10 years older. What will your uncle think?«

»This is my decision alone, Shimada, and I have chosen you.«

His heart was overflowing with a deep and strong yet gentle feeling that he couldn't name exactly. _Is this some greater kind of affection?_ Nevertheless he released her out of his embrace. »We should get some sleep … «

»Alright … « She stepped away from him and turned to her side of the bed, while she slowly started to undress.

Hanzo was unable not to stare and again his eyes stopped on the soft spot on her neck. His breathing increased. He forced himself to look away again and took off his shirt before he laid down. Ýri followed him. Hanzo put an arm around her and pulled her close against him.

He was about to shut his eyes, when he realized her sleeping shirt had been sliding from her shoulders a little and was revealing the soft skin of her neck yet again. Hanzo stared down on it freezing and fighting the sudden urge to touch it, press his lips on it or to sink his teeth in that soft spot of her skin.

 _I can't be trusted around her anymore. I do not know how much longer I will be able to control myself …_ _maybe we should get separate rooms after all …_

But not tonight. Tonight, he would just hold her in his arms again …

* * *

When Hanzo woke up the next morning, Ýri was already gone. _Strange … did I do something wrong again?_ He got up and dressed immediately, but at breakfast in the great hall he just found Leif.

»Don't tell me, she went to look after Björn again?«

»No«, Leif answered. »Don't worry. For him this is more like some kind of competition. Ignore it.«

»Why would he compete for something he already had … « Hanzo growled into his beard while stabbing his already dead scrambled eggs. He just couldn't get over the thought that she had been sharing such an intimacy with Björn. Something she would probably never share with him …

»Are you actually okay with … well, Ýri and me?,« he now asked Leif and immediately felt terribly awkward.

»Why wouldn't I?« Leif seemed irritated.

»Well … maybe because I am a Shimada? Once I was their heir even … and maybe because you are her guardian in a way?«

Leif shrugged. »Sure, she is like a daughter to me, but she is also a grown woman. It is her decision alone. I have nothing to say in this.«

»Well … nevertheless you are the head of this family,« Hanzo replied. He did not understand Leif's reaction at all. Wasn't he not even a little worried about his niece … having chosen someone like him?

»And why is my opinion of importance on this matter?,« Leif asked back.

Now Hanzo stared at the Viking as if he had grown a second head. _These people … are just so different from everything I have known …_

»If you are the one she wants, it is fine with me. You are a decent man and earned yourself that place in her heart,« the Viking said in a casual manner while finishing his breakfast without even looking up to Hanzo.

»I have never been called a good man … just by Ýri … once or twice … «

»Guess you have been around the wrong people then.«

»Maybe … « Hanzo stared at Leif still trying to figure the Viking out. »Well, where is she by the way?«

Suddenly Leif's expression changed into a more serious one. »She wanted to hike up the cliffs. To think, I guess. We received a call during the night … «

Now Hanzo felt alert. »A call?«

»Winston, a former Overwatch member is calling on the other ex-agents to rejoin and fight … «

»So? I know that Sigúrd once worked for Overwatch, but what has this to do with Ýri? She is not really thinking about answering that call, right? Not when she got back home just now,« Hanzo said.

»I don't know. I guess that is a decision she has yet to make,« Leif answered.

»I will talk to her«, Hanzo told him and got to his feet immediately. _I won't let her throw herself into harm's way once more. Not if I can do something against it. She will stay, where she is safe!_

* * *

Hanzo looked up the mountain. The plateau was covered in thick clouds. »This irresponsible little thing! Really?! In these weather conditions?!« Nevertheless he started his up-climb and of course he regretted it later. The fog got thicker and thicker until Hanzo wasn't even able to see his feet.

»Ýri? Ýri?!« He heard a foot step. »Ýri, I know you are here!«

»Stay there!,« she suddenly shouted from somewhere behind him.

»No, I am coming to get you!« Hanzo went on.

»STOP RIGHT THERE!« Now she was yelling and in his shock he just did as she told him to.

»Don't move, Shimada.« He could hear her getting closer.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned around. »Goddammit, stop being ridic-« The stone under his feet cracked. With an surprised outcry he slid down the cliff, but in the last second managed to grab a hold on a jagged rock.

»Hold on! Hold on!« Hanzo could feel her hands closing around his wrists and helping him to pull himself back up.

He could feel her breathing. It was just as heavy as his. He could even hear her heart pounding just as loud as his own.

»What were thinking?!,« she ranted on him again.

»Me?! What have you been thinking climbing up here in that fog?! You could have died!,« he shouted back, too proud to admit his own mistake.

»Oh, please! I would find my way along these cliffs with my eyes closed!,« she said.

»I only went out to search for you!,« Hanzo defended himself, when realizing his first point was invalid.

»I would have come back, you moron!«

»Oh really?« Hanzo wasn't that easily convinced.

»Of course! You idiot! You goddamn bastard! Fucking coward! You damn pig-head!,« the Viking shouted, grabbing his wrist even harder.

»And you are so stubborn, bullheaded and reckless!,« Hanzo shouted back and he did not see her other hand coming, but her slap was just a light one and did not hurt at all. But it silenced him, what was surely her intention.

»Don't do that again,« she whispered. »Coming up here in fog and rain!«

»Just if you don't … ,« he weakly answered.

»Now stop being so damn proud or I will beat you black and blue!,« she continued yelling.

This time he knew better then to talk back again. Instead he pulled her close against him. »I could have lost you,« he whispered. The mere thought of losing her terrified him beyond any means. Nothing ever scared him that much before.

»No. I could have lost you, jerk.« Her tone was growing softer.

»Stubborn Viking.« Hanzo was only holding her more tightly at that. »But why don't you want to stay and instead leave for Overwatch? This is your home and your family. Overwatch was your father's duty, not yours. You don't owe them anything,« he got right to the point.

»That's why you came searching for me?,« she silently chuckled. »Afraid that I leave you behind?«

»N-no … of course not!« Thank the fog that she couldn't see his face now.

»Jesse and Angela helped us once, remember? And perhaps you will be able to make up with your brother again. Besides, joining Overwatch might be the only way to find out why Talon killed my father and why they are now trying to kill me. Our home and our family won't be safe for long without us knowing their reasons.«

»But if we just stay here and keep a low profile-« Hanzo started.

»But I don't want to run and hide for the rest of my days! I just want a normal life! With my family … with … you … «

His heart was bursting with joy at her last words. »Me too,« Hanzo whispered. »But can't we just do so without Overwatch's involvement?« He did not want to leave this village again. He was happy here …

»We don't have the resources to gather the information we need ourselves, but perhaps they can help us,« she said. There was truth in her words, but still …

»I don't like this, not one bit,« he replied.

»I know, « she said silently, »but I will be back. I promise.«

»That is not good enough,« said Hanzo. »I know how quickly you can get into trouble. If you really think that we should go, we go together. As always.«

She leaned her forehead against his. »Thank you.«

»And I will make sure we will get back home again as soon as possible.« By all means, he would protect her, whatever lies ahead …

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th January.]


	36. Chapter 35: There and Back again (H & G)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

And once again a big thank you to our beta-reader PawsForEffect.

We hope you had a great start into the new year and will enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 35: There and Back again (Hanzo, Genji)**

It took them hours to arrive in the Overwatch base in Gibraltar, but since they left, Hanzo and Ýri did not exchange a single word. He had a bad feeling about this. He did not want to move from the Lofoten Islands at all and the closer they got to Gibraltar the darker his mood grew. He did not even move an inch until their shuttle met the docks in the evening.

Hanzo didn't even take the first step out and was already met with a woman charging towards Ýri.

»Whoa, easy, Brigitte!,« Ýri laughed.

»You are finally here! Papa and I are already working on your armor!«

»Now look at that!« A very small man with the most … unique beard Hanzo had ever seen came up beside him. »The little she-bear has all grown up!«

»The dwarf is right!« And there came yet another man. The largest Hanzo had ever seen. »My, Sígurd's little spitfire has grown into a beautiful woman!«

Ýri laughed, obviously very comfortable around these strange people. »You were always such a charmer, Reinhardt.«

 _What am I just doing here?_ , Hanzo started asking himself. _She clearly won't need me with all those people._

The fear that she might leave him behind cut deep. Very deep. He felt completely out of place here and took a few steps back. Hanzo felt even more awkward when he saw his brother approaching.

»I am not surprised to see you here, brother« Genji greeted him.

»How so?,« Hanzo crossed his arms, cunningly watching the younger Shimada.

»Genji?« Ýri had recognized him as well. »It is good to see Shizuka and you being well and back together.«

»Well, yes. So, brother, this is my mate. Shizuka.« Genji put an arm around the little white-haired woman.

Hanzo had been frozen in place. »You … you are together with … the Hikari?«

»Good evening to you too, Hanzo,« Shizuka answered in a rather reserved tone.

Ýri and Genji both seemed confused. »You know each other?«

»We met briefly a few years ago,« Hanzo replied.

»It was just a brief encounter. We exchanged a few words, then headed our separate ways again,« Shizuka added.

»You never told me that,« said Genji to Shizuka before turning his attention towards his brother again. »Now that you know my mate, you could properly introduce your girlfriend as well.«

»Why?,« Hanzo answered. »She is not my ›girlfriend‹ or something like that. And you know her already.«

Now Genji looked at him very irritated. »Well … I-I thought … «

»You were never a great thinker,« Hanzo told him.

»Something you both have in common then«, Ýri spoke up next to him and Hanzo turned towards her, confused by her sudden icy tone. »But I guess it is at least good to know where we stand.«

Suddenly Shizuka was between the two of them and took Ýris arm. »Come. Let me show you around.«

»A-alright.«

Hanzo looked after them, not knowing what was wrong with her now. »Ýri?«

She ignored him. She did not even look back at him. »Genji, would you mind getting my belongings from the shuttle?«

His brother nodded. »Don't worry. I will bring them to your room.«

»Thank you.«

»Ýri? W-wait! Where are you going?!,« Hanzo shouted after her.

She turned to face him, but her eyes were empty. Hanzo shuddered at the sight. Then, in one movement she ripped his necklace off and threw it at him.

He caught it and looked back at her, hurt. »What are you doing?«

»Just piss off!,« she snarled back at him, before she followed Shizuka.

»You know … you should not have broken up with her right in front of us,« his brother told him silently.

»I did no such a thing!,« Hanzo ranted on him, still not understanding what he had been doing wrong here. »T-this wasn't my intention!«

»Well to me, and obviously also to her and Shizuka it rather sounded like: Let's end it – for whatever it was between the two of us.«

Now Hanzo looked at his brother bewildered. »I was just stating a fact! I just meant … our situation is far too complicated as to refer to her as just my girlfriend!«

»There is nothing complicated here!,« Genji told him. »Either you are in a relationship or you are not. ›Complicated‹ is just a coward's saying, who is not willing to enter a serious relationship. But since you made it clear you don't want to be in a relationship with her, nothing has changed for you. So let's just change the topic.«

»Just keep your nose out of my business!« If they had just stayed in Norway, nothing of this would have happened!

»Sígurd's daughter belongs to us! She is part of our family! So if you need some random fuck, find yourself a whore, because this poor foolish girl was obviously serious with you! She does not deserve that!,« Genji shouted at him.

»She surely does not belong with your kin! It is my responsibility to protect her and I would rather die than letting you or that Cowboy lay a hand on her!,« Hanzo yelled back, releasing his fury and confusion upon his brother.

»What are you even thinking of me?!« An angry green glow appeared on some parts of Genji's enhanced body. »I really thought this woman would mean something to you, but obviously I lost my mind! You are just the same stone-hearted bastard as always!«

»You have no right to judge me, brother!,« Hanzo snarled.

»I don't, so leave! No-one cares about you and no-one wants you here! But I guess you are already used to that!,« Genji scoffed.

»At least I don't lie to myself,« Hanzo defended himself. »Do you really think they want you here as well? You will stay a Shimada to them. We're destined to end up alone.«

»I have Shizuka. I have my mate,« Genji told him. »I managed to change into the man she deserves. In that hell, you are rotting on your own, brother.«

»I may be damned but don't try to make yourself seem good,« Hanzo replied in a cold tone. »You are just playing with her to get what you want. She's a Hikari after all.«

»I see you are still completely Shimada inside,« Genji answered and headed into the shuttle getting Ýri's luggage. »And concerning the fine jewelry you are currently clutching … there is a merchant back in town to sell it to. Or several trash bins.«

»Over my dead body … ,« Hanzo whispered and was even tightening his grip around Ýri's necklace.

»Fine. Then proceed and do us the favor. No-one will miss you,« his brother growled, turning his back on Hanzo and just leaving him standing there.

»Don't I know it, Genji … don't I know it.«

* * *

Hanzo did not remember how he managed to make it back to the small town. He simply did not care. He felt like a solid rock, determined to not let any feeling get close to his heart. He only ended another contract. That's what it was and nothing more. He protected her and left her with her friends in the safest place possible. He would just take one of these late trains and move on. To his old assassin's life. To a new city. To a new contract. And then to the next and so on …

Hanzo checked the time table and purchased his ticket. Nevertheless, he had some time left before the next departure. It did not matter anyhow where the train was going to bring him. He would find contracts everywhere.

He stopped at a nearby Asian bistro. They offered just three different kinds of ramen, but it would do. Hanzo ordered two and retreated in to the remotest corner he could find. He stared down onto the table admiring the structure of the wood and only looked up as a confused young Asian served him two steaming bowls of ramen.

»Why two?,« Hanzo wondered.

»Because you ordered two, sir,« the lad answered irritated.

»Why would I-« Now that Hanzo could get a closer look at the second bowl, he recognized: Udon noodles in a curry ramen with chicken and several vegetables as topping – Ýri's favorite …

His rocky shell cracked and the pain rolled over him like a tsunami. It became unbearable very fast and with a furious outcry he swept both bowls from the table. They gave a loud crash.

»Leave! Get out of my eyes!,« he yelled at the poor lad, who ran back into the kitchen in fear.

Hanzo returned to the train station hoping the fresh air would ease his pain. It did not and cut even deeper when he saw the forest on the other side of the rails. The trees reminded him even more of her. He fell to his knees clutching the necklace in his jacket's pocket. He smashed the other fist into the ground and released another cry of pain and frustration. Meanwhile his train arrived and disappeared again, but he did not move.

From one minute to the other, he had lost everything important to him. _Why did she send me away? She knows what an … idiot I can be sometimes …_ But maybe that was an excuse she was no longer willing to accept …

* * *

Genji breathed in the wonderful scents of the market district in a small town not far from their new Overwatch base in Gibraltar. The air was humid and the fresh sea breeze gave a welcoming feeling. He pulled his arm tighter around Shizuka's waist and ranted good-naturedly.

»Phew. One more mission and I would have gone crazy. Who would've thought Winston to drown us with so many of them.«

Shizuka put her arm around him as well. The amused glint in her eyes told him that she was enjoying their free time just as much as he did.

»And yet here we are, going shopping like two completely normal people. Not even a week after we arrived.«

Genji watched a passerby giving him a guarded, almost hostile look.

»Well, almost. Cyborgs are still not what the most people would consider normal.«

Shizuka rolled her eyes. »Let them stare, I don't care. Besides, it is because of you that we're here now.«

His cheeks grew red. »It's not my fault your clothes rip so easily!«

Now it was her turn to blush. »Not so loud! Or do you want the whole market to hear?!«

He grinned cheekily. »Well, now that you mention it … «

She slapped him lightly with the shopping bags she carried. »Idiot,« she said fondly.

»Your idiot,« he purred back.

After a while of comfortable silence, he mused out loud what he had been thinking about ever since the two of them had been allowed some down time.

»It was kind of Ýri to volunteer to go on the mission in our stead,« he said and continued a little more reluctantly, »She seemed to get over the whole mess with my brother pretty fast.«

Shizuka sighed. »Oh sweetheart, this is far from over. Women don't get over it … they get even.«

He had to pause at that. _Don't I know that too well myself …_

»But … she seems okay. She did well in every one of her missions and she acts completely normal with the others at base,« he pointed out.

Shizuka still didn't lose her sudden melancholy look. »That is all a façade to hide her true feelings.«

He tilted his head. »Is that why she rather sleeps in the forests near the base? I thought that just had been an old habit of hers.«

His little priestess shook her head. »No, more likely she is seeking refuge there.«

Genji shrugged and said: »She will find someone better in time.«

That comment earned him a raised brow. »Just like I was supposed to?«

He winced. That one struck true. Nevertheless he tried to defend himself. »Oh come on! Everyone is better than my brother! Literally everyone else, even Jesse!«

Shizuka remained unimpressed. »And Angela told me everyone is better than returning to you. Yet here we are, together again, because I still chose you, despite what she says.«

He smiled a little. »Can't deny I'm not glad it turned out this way. I have no idea what I did to deserve that chance.«

»You were willing to change,« was all she said on the matter.

Genji thought to himself: _If only my brother were willing to change as well … they could be so happy together …_ He looked back at the woman at his side. _Just like we are._

They were passing the train station on their way back to base and Genji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar flash of black and blue. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear …_

He nudged Shizuka. »Look. There,« he pointed at his brother leaning against a wall in near the departure zone, »What is he doing here?«

Shizuka didn't take her eyes of the still form of Hanzo, appearing for all the world as if he were just another traveler waiting for his train. »I don't think it would be wise to trouble him right now,« she finally said.

But Genji wasn't so easily deterred. »Why hasn't he left already?« Then he scoffed and answered his own question: »Probably hasn't found a new contract yet.«

Shizuka sounded strangely certain when she spoke. »He is not searching for something like that.«

»He just stayed because Ýri was the only one who cared about him. And with her now out of the picture there is no reason for him to linger here any longer.«

»You care about him.« It was said with even more certainty. He wanted to scream and curse and blast it all, but she was right. He still cared about his brother. _Who is about to make the same mistakes I did years ago … argh, dammit!_

»I hate you.«

She smiled. »Love you too.«

He grumbled, causing her to laugh softly. »Now go and talk to him. And when you come back home, I will have tea and dinner waiting for you.«

Before he could usher a single word in protest, she kissed his cheek and disappeared in the crowd.

»That wicked woman,« he said to no-one with a small smirk.

* * *

Genji sighed and made his way over to his brother, who still hadn't moved from his spot. But as he got closer, he could see that Hanzo had something clutched tightly in his hand. Genji didn't need to guess that it was the necklace his brother had once brought for Ýri …

Something within him twisted at the pitiful sight.

»Hey … Hanzo?,« he carefully called out. His brother didn't even react. So he kicked him. Lightly, of course. It earned him a vicious growl.

»Sod off! Leave me in peace!«

As if Genji would do that. »What are you still doing here?,« he asked instead.

»Can't wait til I'm gone?,« Hanzo scoffed.

He shrugged. »Honestly? Yes. But that doesn't answer my question.«

The snarl grew louder. »This is all your fault!«

A pause. »Pardon?«

»You and your ›We must save the world‹ Overwatch buddies. Everything was fine until that damned message from Winston reached us!,« Hanzo barked out. Thankfully the passerbys didn't seem too interested in the brothers' squabble.

Genji rolled his eyes. »Sure. Maybe you should search the blame by yourself first instead of placing it on the next best thing.«

Hanzo didn't ease up. With a bitter laugh he said: »Oh, I know my mistakes clearly. But it was coming here that changed things between us!« Hanzo didn't have to specify just who exactly he was talking about. Genji resisted the urge to facepalm. Barely, but he did it.

»I can hardly believe your interactions were any different in Norway than they were here. You still are the same obnoxious bastard I know from all those years ago.«

»We were happy there!,« came his brother's angry response.

Genji sighed and decided to sit down next to his brother. _Patience,_ Shizukas voice chided in his head. _You won't get anywhere here if you force it._

»And what did you do there that actually made you happy?«

Now Hanzo sank back into himself, like all the anger suddenly vanished. _I hate it when Shizuka is right … even when she isn't here …_

»We could spend time together. Just the two of us. Without someone judging us or interrupting us with constant missions,« he said wistfully.

He couldn't help it. »So you … have been sleeping with her.«

Hanzo suddenly turned into a suffocating ripe tomato by the look which overcame his face. He had to cough a few times just to be able to speak again. Genji had to admit he found it quite amusing.

»N-NO! What are you thinking?!«

He shrugged. »By the way you are looking at her? What else am I supposed to think? Nevertheless something must have happened between the two of you. Otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she did,« he continued.

»Well … we both wanted it … a relationship, I mean,« Hanzo finally admitted.

»Then what's stopping you?,« Genji asked already feeling a deja-vu creeping up on him. The reasons then were different, but he had made the same mistake with Shizuka as his brother was about to make with Ýri and it cost them precious years.

»The better question would be: What isn't there to stop us! The whole world seems against it! But it's safer that way for her … «

 _Deep breaths … Beating my moronic brother to a pulp in the middle of a train station isn't the best way to go about this._

»No. You know what the main problem is? You may have left the Shimada ten years ago, but you are still stuck in their ways. Which makes you nothing more than a coward, too afraid to think for yourself and start living your own life.«

Hanzo growled threatingly. »And have you forgotten that as soon as a Shimada, even a deserter, openly cares for something it is taken from him by force sooner or later?!«

Genji wasn't impressed. »So you are content with just being a silent observer of her life? Being forced to watch her eventually taking a lover, marrying or having a family? Without you?«

Hanzo opened his mouth a few times, but no words came forth. Finally in barely a whisper he said: »I rather have her living without me than dying early as my beloved.«

Genji chuckled dryly. »I guess she sees it the other way around. You have to realize that it's not only you making the decisions here. Ýri is part of it as well and deserves that much from you at least.«

Hanzo scoffed, but he looked like he was beginning to doubt. _Finally, it looks like I am getting through that thick skull of his._

»And you know that so much better than me, how?,« Hanzo asked with a sarcastic edge.

»Because I made the exact same mistakes ten years ago«, Genji responded dead serious.

»Y-You did?« came the hesitant question.

»Yes. I left Shizuka behind, because my fury and longing to take revenge on you was so much greater. Shortly after I left, the base she was working in was ... blown up,« Genji said in a heavy voice and continued, »She almost died that day. And I wasn't there, because I thought my revenge more important. ... I was a fool.«

Hanzo nodded. »I heard about it. Many died on both sides that day. Is that also why you don't want my death any longer?«

A small smile made it onto Genji's lips. »One of the reasons. But mostly because killing you wouldn't have reversed your actions or that of the Shimada or my own and I wouldn't be happier either.«

»But your duty-,« Hanzo began.

But Genji interrupted: »The only duties I have are to her and my friends and family. Not to the Shimada. Never again.«

»But you're risking her safety that way!,« Hanzo argued.

Genji wanted to sigh. They were making such headway and now his brother's stubborn side seemed to have emerged again.

»Her safety is always at risk, no matter what I do. Better I am right at her side and make sure she comes out of it alive then sit back or walk away and one day hear of her unfortunate demise. Besides, she is a strong woman on her own and survived so much already. So is Ýri.«

As Hanzo wanted to argue, but Genji held up his hand. He was determined now to say his piece and then leave to let his brother think over his words alone and make his decision.

»Hanzo, you are nearly forty now. Almost half your life is over, if you're lucky enough to die of old age. You have to ask yourself now how you want to spend the remaining half.«

He put his hand on Hanzos shoulder. »Don't make the same mistake I did. I wasted years brooding in the Himalaya cursing my existence. Years I could have spent together with her. Even though I knew there would never be another woman for me. You have to ask yourself, if Ýri could be that woman to you and if you are willing to try and change for the better. For her.«

With that said, he stood up. »Either way, you have to decide on your own and before it is too late.«

Hanzo didn't look at him. It was a long while before he spoke again. »I … I will think about it.«

 _Well, this is better than nothing at least._ His brother obviously needed time to think still. No matter how much Genji would like to pound his head into the wall until he saw sense.

»Very well. I will go home now. If you need me, you'll know where to find me,« he said, turning around and walking away.

Genji did look back once, but shook his head and carried on. There was a lovely priestess waiting for him with tea and dinner ready.

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th February.]


	37. Chapter 36: Trying Again (Hanzo, Genji)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

And once again a big thank you to our beta-reader PawsForEffect. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Let's try this again**

It had started to rain. Hanzo couldn't tell for how long already. He had not noticed. He also did not know how long his brother had been gone. Had Genji even been there? Was it just his imagination or wishful thinking? One train after another arrived and departed again, but Hanzo couldn't bring himself to take one. At least one thing he learnt during the hours he had been standing here brooding: _I don't want to leave. I just can't. I can't go on like that._

And there was another voice deep inside him – the dragon's whisper growing stronger until he wasn't able to deny it any longer: _Screw the Shimada or Talon or Overwatch. Over the past years, she became the most important thing! I want her to be mine! Forever!_

But would she accept him back at her side after he left her thinking she would mean nothing to him? Would she even listen? Would he even be able to tell her what he felt when facing her? What would he do if she sent him away? Hanzo wouldn't be able to bear a rejection from her. But if he stayed away, he would never know … _I have to wait for the right opportunity to approach her. I need to think of what to say, if the moment comes … if she is even willing to forgive me for my foolish behavior …_

Finally, he found the strength to move again. Hanzo threw his backpack over his shoulder and went straight for the forests. Even if she wasn't there at the moment, it was still a place he would have been able to feel closer to her and sooner or later, she will turn up there. She always seeks refuge admits trees and natural silence. Sometimes Hanzo even thought she might prefer the company of animals over men's. He couldn't blame her for that though. He was one of the worst exemplars himself.

Nevertheless, something felt odd. When Hanzo entered the forest, it wasn't the silence of peace and quiet surrounding him. It was the silence of fear and sorrow after something bad happened. _Maybe_ _I've been in Norway too long. The forests there are different. …_

Hanzo marched deeper into the woods until he found the first stains of blood … _What on earth … ?_

* * *

»Hanzo will never change. I'm telling you!,« Genji shouted later that evening, but mindful not to spill his freshly brewed tea.

»Give him time,« Shizuka answered patiently. »You needed it as well. To think things through.«

She was right of course, but Genji couldn't help the frustration as he saw his brother making the same stupid mistakes he did so long ago.

»And then what?«

»Sometimes, people have to make their own mistakes to learn. As long as both of them are still breathing, there is still hope for things to work out,« she argued back calmly.

»I hate waiting,« he grumbled, sitting back down in his chair.

»As always,« she said with a amused undertone, coming closer to give him a kiss on his forehead.

With a purr, he snaked one arm around her to pull her onto his lap. But just as he wanted to move in for a proper kiss a loud knock echoed through the room.

Genji groaned. »Seriously? At this hour? Don't they have their own business to deal with?«

Shizuka chuckled. »Obviously not.«

He groaned again, but got up to open the door. Whoever was on the other side better be prepared to deal with a very grumpy dragon.

»Yeah, yeah, yeah! Coming goddammit!,« he yelled, almost ripping the door of its hinges. Then he stared.

»No dogs allowed here,« he finally said to his brother, who was clutching a furry thing close to his chest.

Hanzo opened his mouth to say something, but Shizuka interrupted him.

»Aww he is so cute,« she cooed, before her expression suddenly changed to the one she wore in the med bay. »And injured!«

Before either he or Hanzo could react, she had already snatched the little furry thing out of his brethren's arms and brought it inside to treat it.

»Ehh … Is she always like that?,« Hanzo finally managed to ask.

Genji only shrugged. »When someone is injured there is no holding her back.«

He went back to mustering Hanzo. »Where did you find a puppy of all things?«

»It's not a puppy, it's a wolf. I found him in the forest where some hunters tried to kill him … killed his pack in fact,« he trailed off, but Genji was already alert.

»You killed the hunters, I take it. … And would it coincidently be the wolf pack Ýri has spent all her time with lately?«

Hanzo froze, a suspicious red hue dusting his cheeks. Genji couldn't help the cheeky grin overtaking his lips. »Thought so,« he teased.

»W-Why would it matter?,« Hanzo finally growled. That anger brought his mood right back down.

»Well, you got him to us and we will make sure he survives the night. Was there anything else you wanted?,« he ground out, already fed up with his brother's attitude.

»I … well … ,« Hanzo hesitated.

»You can stay with us, if you want to,« Shizuka's voice piped up from the living room.

»What?!,« both brothers shouted, one in shock and the other in indignation.

»Shizuka!,« Genji almost whined. He was still a dragon after all, and dragons didn't whine.

»He obviously needs a place to stay and we have enough room to take him in for a while,« she said evenly.

»He can go back outside!,« Genji argued, ignoring the offended »Hey!« from his brother at those words.

»We will not leave him outside to fend for himself,« she insisted.

»What am I? A stray dog?,« he heard Hanzo mumbled. But he knew that nothing he could say would deter his love from turning away someone who she thought needed her help. _I love you, sweetheart, but sometimes your overly caring side can get annoying._ Especially when it was focused on his brother.

»Fine. But what about Ýri? She will know he is here sooner or later,« he pointed out.

»She will, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it,« she said.

»Thank you. I would appreciate it,« his brother spoke up from where he finally entered their quarters to escape from the pouring rain outside.

So it was final; Hanzo would be staying with them for the time being. He let out an even louder groan.

»Great. This means med bay sex only for the duration of my brother's stay. Oh Mercy is going to kill me … «

»Genji!,« two mortified voices answered his laments. He chuckled mirthlessly.

»What? We can hardly get going with my brother in the next room. He is scared of sex. And I will not wait until he mans up to talk to Yri to be with you again, otherwise we'll never get anything done again, ever!«

He only heard his brother's hand meeting his forehead, but he could care less. Some points had to be made.

Thankfully another knock interrupted the angry rant he could just see coming from his little priestess.

»Seriously, what is it with today?!,« Genji ranted, still frustrated of his brother's sudden stay. So he just shoved Hanzo into the kitchen and closed the door before opening the front door with an irritated »What?!« Only to choke on it a second after as he got a good look at a messed up and soaked looking Ýri at his doorstep.

»Oh … sorry, Ýri. My, what happened to you?,« he asked. Internally though he now lamented this being more like a cheap movie drama than he would have liked … and all he had wanted was to spend a nice evening with his love and maybe end up in bed together where he could destroy their newest purchases. _But nooo … the rotten Shimada luck got in the way, like always._

»There were hunters in the forest. And they didn't like me being there as well … so … Can I just see Shizuka? I don't have the patience for one of Mercy's lectures right now,« Ýri finally spoke up, ripping him from his self-pitying thoughts.

»I can understand that. But … well … ,« he started, but Shizuka forced herself past him and dragged Ýri inside.

»Let me take a look,« she said, already back in healer mode.

»But-,« he tried again but got ignored. Genji groaned. This whole situation was a bomb just waiting to blow up in his face.

And apparently it would do so in the form of a wolf pup making a ruckus.

Immediately Ýri perked up. »What was that?«

He shared a panicked look with Shizuka.

» … Coyotes?,« he tried half-heartedly.

Ýri only glared at him. »Seriously?«, she asked in the tone that normally meant bloodshed. It didn't help that the pup got even louder.

 _It probably recognized her scent, dogs and wolfs can do that, right?_

In that moment, said pup stormed in and made right for the Viking.

She in return picked him up without a second thought.

»I didn't know you had- … wait, this is no ordinary puppy! It's a wolf cub from the pack that got killed today! How?,« she spoke now excited.

Shizuka shrugged. »The most important thing is that he's fine, right?«

Ýri looked him over and then her eyes trailed across the room from where he came from, and saw Hanzo's stuff still by the door.

She stared. »Hanzo … «, she breathed before she started shaking.

»Ýri?,« Shizuka asked hesitantly.

»Hanzo brought him here, didn't he?,« she asked instead. They both only nodded. There was no reason to deny the obvious.

»If he was here … then why didn't he … ?,« she continued.

Shizuka laid an arm around her shoulders.

»Would you have wanted to see him?,« she asked carefully, pulling her closer to her into a comforting hug.

Ýri didn't look up. »I don't know … I just … ,« her voice was heavy with the tears she refused to shed. She was still strong despite her pain.

»What is wrong with me that he doesn't like me?«

Genji and Shizuka both winced at her words.

»There is nothing wrong with you,« Shizuka stated firmly. »If he can't see your worth than he is blind.«

Genji nodded. »My brother is too stubborn and ignorant to realize what he has. Don't be upset over him.«

Ýri just shook her head. »But I thought we could manage, I really thought so!,« she all but screamed.

In the silence that followed after, Shizuka stood up and went into the kitchen, coming out moments later with a steaming cup of tea. Genji wondered for a moment where it came from since their own tea had gone cold long ago, but then decided he didn't want to know.

So he just leaned against the wall and watched the two women on the couch and keeping an eye on the bathroom door. Where he knew Hanzo was watching their every move and listened attentively to every word they spoke.

»Here. Drink this. Tea always helps me to calm down,« the Hikari said as she pressed the cup into Ýris shaking hands.

»But I don't need tea! Argh, fuck those Shimadas! They can freeze in Helheim for all I care!,« Ýri continued to rant.

»Hey!,« Genji couldn't help but cry out, miffed. _I am in no way like my brother, thank you very much!_

»Drink,« Shizuka insisted calmly and finally the Viking did as told.

A few moments later she was asleep against said priestess shoulder.

Genji stared. »You spiked the tea, didn't you?«

His love only nodded with no remorse in her expression.

»You WHAT?!,« came the indignant cry from the bathroom, followed by an enraged Hanzo a few seconds later.

»It was for the best, believe me. I can't count how many times Angela had to do it to me, but it will take the edge of and give her the rest she desperately needs,« she said in her defense.

»I guess she was getting pretty overworked lately«, Genji mused.

Hanzo went over to sit next to Ýri. His miserable expression said all the things his mouth refused to.

»You should decide what to do soon, brother.«, Genji spoke up.

But Hanzo didn't seem to have heard him.

»Come on, love. Let's give them some privacy,« Shizuka said, took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

»Why?,« he wanted to know, »It's not like my brother deserves any time with her.«

She only shook her head. »They both need this.«

»Are you sure this is wise? We can't hide him here forever so he can pine for her in secret.«

She let out a small chuckle. »Of course not. I think the best thing we can do now is show him that a Shimada can be a part of a happy couple,« she said, laying her arms around his shoulders. Almost automatically his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body even closer against his.

»I learned enough to just follow your lead in such things. But I hope for both their sakes that you are right with this,« he said, then put a short kiss upon her forehead.

After a short moment, he looked back into the living room, still seeing his brother in the same spot as before.

»What now? She won't sleep forever,« he asked.

Shizuka slipped from his hold and went back towards the tea pot.

»No. But it is Hanzo's decision alone if he wants to be here when she wakes up,« she said while preparing another batch of tea – this time not spiked.

Without being asked he helped her prepare a tray with four cups. When they returned to the living room, Hanzo had the wolf pup on his lap and one of Ýris hands tightly clasped in his.

Genji couldn't help but speak up. »You want her back with you, don't you?«

A soft and mournful »yes« was his answer.

Shizuka smiled. »Then tell her that.«

Hanzo only sank more into himself. »She will never take me back. Not after what happened.«

Shizuka shook her head. »I don't think so. She will yell, curse and hit you, but she will take you back.«

Genji nodded. »I have no idea why, but this woman likes you enough to want to be in a relationship with you. Don't throw away this chance.«

He put an arm around Shizuka again. »Let me tell you, the outcome is worth it. And not only because of the amazing sex you will have all the time.«

Both Hanzo and Shizuka went red and chocked on air.

»G-Genji!«

»What? I am saying it as it is. And from the looks my brother is giving her, he wants to lay with her as soon as possible.«

Hanzo by this time had his head buried in his hands. »Why do you always have to say such things?,« he asked.

He shrugged. »Because someone has to say them.«

»Listen, yes I want to be … intimate with her, but that does not mean she or I are ready for it yet.«

Genji chuckled, putting the cup of tea in his brother's hands.

»Oh, she is definitely ready for it. And so are you. You are just scared for whatever reason.«

»I am not!,« came the indignant reply.

»Then what is stopping you?,« Shizuka asked.

That got Hanzo to pause. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused again.

»If you both want it, you should go for it,« Genji used the silence to his advantage.

»But what if I-!«

»If you what?«

»What if I hurt her?«

Genji almost facepalmed. »If you learned anything from walking in on me so many times, it's how to properly lay with a woman without hurting her.«

»How did you come up with that nonsense?!« Hanzo almost shouted, but with a look towards Ýri, reined himself in.

»Fine. Just be gentle and keep your eyes open for what she likes, the rest is simply instinct. Not even you could mess something like that up.«

The glare he received from that should have murdered him on the spot, but thankfully his brother wasn't able to shoot lasers out of his eyes.

»If you still have doubts, you could just use the internet for research,« Shizuka spoke up. At once both Shimadas stared at her.

»What?,« she asked. »The internet is filled with enough stuff about sex to at least offer some useful information.«

»Or you could just go with it and see where it leads. With how much you already messed up, she won't notice you failing at sex as well,« Genji finally continued.

Hanzo was now beet red. »I will not fail her at … that!,« he shouted.

In the silence afterwards, a rustle of fabric drew their attention to the couch. They all froze.

Unknowst to them, Ýri had woken up.

»Oh shit,« Genji said.

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th March.]


	38. Chapter 37: Returning Home (Hanzo x Yri)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

This chapter is still un-betaed, but we didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So here it is anyway.

EDIT: Now it is, thanks again PawsForEffect. You're awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Returning Home**

 _Shit._ Panic seized him. Hanzo stared back at her feeling helpless. Ýri still seemed a little dizzy from fighting Shizuka's sleeping tea, but it was clear she noticed him. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to do something. Right now she was just staring back at him clearly in shock.

 _Say something_ , Hanzo prayed. _Anything._

»You … « Her voice was just a whisper. »What are you doing here?«

He could not answer. He wanted to. He wanted to say something. Something meaningful. Something to make her understand how much he missed her, but instead he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

He tried once more. »Ýri … « His voice was weak and immediately crashed again. Hanzo had never felt that vulnerable before.

»What are you doing here?« Her tone was icy.

Hanzo frowned. »There was the little wolf I found, I thought … I mean … if I … we could … «

She carefully picked up the little puppy from his lap. »Thank you.« There was still no emotion in her face or in her voice. »Now be on your way.«

»Ýri, please. Hear me out,« he pleaded. She couldn't send him away just like that, not without hearing him out at least. He wouldn't be able to take it.

»What is there to talk about?!« She suddenly yelled at him. »Just leave like the coward you are! And you two,« she now glared at Genji and Shizuka, »that you would go behind my back like that! I can't believe it!« She seized the wolf pup and made for the door.

»Ýri!« Hanzo tried to grab her arm, but she avoided him. »Please, listen to me!«

»What is there to hear?! You left me behind without any explanation, in case you have forgotten!«

»Well, excuse me for trying to make sure you live a little longer!,« he replied. »You have enough people after you even without me adding the Shimada to that!«

»What a cheap excuse,« she shot back at him with a glare that would have murdered everyone in plain sight, if only possible. »The truth is much more simple.«

»It is.« Hanzo said, arms crossed. »I did not want you to get hurt. This is indeed very simple.«

»Not hurting me?!« A pained laugh escaped her. »Seriously?! You couldn't have hurt me more with what you did!«

»With protecting you?!« Hanzo did not understand.

»No! Leaving me without a word!«

»I did and it was wrong,« he admitted. »But I still care about you more than about anything else and that is why I will not take advantage of you!«

»This whole relationship was to your advantage!,« she shouted and then added »Ohhh, wait! In your eyes it wasn't even a relationship, sorry, I forgot.«

He felt close to tears, when seeing her so furious and unforgiving towards him. »I would have loved nothing more than to call you my mate, but I don't even know how a proper relationship is supposed to work! Sooner or later you would have realized too, that I am not what you need nor what you deserve!«

»Now there is the cowardly dragon speaking again!,« she snarled, but her voice started trembling a little.

»Goddammit, Ýri! What is it you want me to say?!«

»I just- why are you still here?! Why don't you just-« She gestured towards the door.

»No,« he replied with a now stern voice. »If you want me to leave, then tell me. Look at me and tell me that you want me gone never to return again and I will.«

She looked at him with emotionless eyes and Hanzo already felt his heart breaking, but when she opened her mouth, not one word came forward. She turned her head away, cursing him in Norwegian, before facing him with a determined expression, but still no word came forward.

»Just do it,« he continued to provoke her. »Curse me, beat me, hurt me all you want but I still have to hear it from you.«

Instead of unleashing her frustration and pain on him, she just turned to the door and left his brother's quarters.

Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, internally counting up to ten before he breathed out again. Again. And again. And again. Then he went after her.

* * *

It took him a while to find her. He chose a wrong turn twice and ended up close to Genji's rooms again, but after another try he found a large practice range. The little wolf pup was lying in a corner yawning, but his ears went up and he started wagging his tail when recognizing Hanzo.

»Still exhausted but at least happy, I see.« Hanzo gave him a short pat. »So? Where is your mistress?« He did not have to ask again, because in the next moment he heard the pitiful whines of some practice dummies.

Hanzo carefully approached her from behind and winced as another dummy's head was forcefully swooped off his metallic shoulders by a training pole. It hit the floor with a loud clank that made Hanzo shiver. _Goddammit, I am a dragon and certainly not scared of a bear. A she-bear … a very furious one …_

»Aim a little higher,« he said on impulse.

»Did I ask for your opinion?!«, was her sharp reply.

»Of course not, I apologize.« He was surprised at his own sarcastic tone. »No idea what came over me.«

He could not help himself but to watch her for a while. He admired her strong and precise movements, her slim but yet toned body, the well-trained muscles showing on her arms while she was swinging the pole with such force, the slight drops of sweat forming on her skin, her panting breath …

 _Gods, she is beautiful …_ , he caught himself thinking. _Oh, dammit. It is surely not the time to think of such things now_ , he cursed himself.

»Why can't you just piss off?!« Another dummy crashed under her blow. »How shall I ever be able to forget you, if you keep showing up whenever you want?!«

»Maybe I don't want you to forget,« he answered hoarse.

»But it hurts!,« she yelled, smashing another dummy. »It hurts every fucking moment!«

»And I am sorry for having caused you to feel that way!,« he shouted at her. Then he groaned and stumbled back when her training pole hit his stomach. »I deserved that one, but don't think I won't defend myself if you are continuing like that!«

»Pathetic!,« she yelled before attacking him again.

»You want a fight?! I give you a fight!« Hanzo blocked the pole and disarmed her, before he brought her down – all in one move.

She jumped back to her feet like he taught her what seemed to be ages ago. She moved swiftly and well-coordinated. Before he knew it, he felt one of his own daggers pressed against his throat.

»If you really hate me that much, go on. Do it,« he whispered. »Do the world a favor and get rid of the big bad dragon.«

»No … ,« she withdrew from him. »I am no cold-blooded Shimada.« She wanted to hand him the dagger.

»No. It was a present long ago and still belongs to you,« Hanzo refused. »Like I do,« he whispered.

Now she fell silent. The fury left her face and turned to surprise and disbelief.

Hanzo tensed. »I was a fool,« he was finally able to say and suddenly all the words burst out of him like a storm breaking lose. »A total and complete fool, leaving you like that. I just … seeing you with all these people. Better people. Your friends … I suddenly felt so out of place and not needed any longer … I got scared. I still am. I know, I do not deserve you. Now less than ever, but … the last few days, I realized that I want to be with you, Ýri. Not just as a mentor or friend … I … as your mate … if you are a willing to grant me that chance.«

»Scared?,« she whispered after a while. »Why?«

He sighed. Hanzo had hoped for a different response. Nevertheless he felt like he owed her an honest answer. »Every time I had something precious, it was ripped away from me. But it is not just that … «

»What else?,« she demanded to know.

»I was scared of failing you as a partner … the feeling wasn't so strong when it was just the two of us. But when we arrived here, I thought … now you will realize that I am not … the ideal man to get involved with.«

»Then why did you return?,« she continued, her tone slightly losing its sharpness.

»Because … I do not know what to do anymore. I cannot guarantee your safety any longer. But I cannot leave you behind either. I don't want to be without you and I am just sick of running.«

»So what are you going to do now?« Her voice grew weak.

»Try to grow into the mate you deserve,« he declared. »If … if you are willing to let me.«

»I need to think this through … ,« she finally said and Hanzo felt as if she had hit him with the pole again.

 _But at the other hand, what did I think would happen? Forgive and forget? I left her behind, hurt her, betrayed her trust … of course she needs time._

»As you wish,« he silently replied. Hanzo had said all he left unsaid for too long. Now all he could do was to wait. It was not a »No« but still he felt somewhat rejected as she picked up her pole and left the practice range.

* * *

From the edges of the practice range he stared into the depths of the ocean. Watching the waves meeting the building calmed him somewhat. Suddenly a small huff and a scratch at his side distracted him. He turned and looked down.

»You again? Has she forgotten you here?« The pup stared up at him with a pitiful whine. »Hungry? What else … « He got to his feet and picked the wolf up. »I will bring you to her then … «

He made his way through this maze of an operation base. When he found her room, his heart-beat increased. Hanzo did not dare to knock. _Am I really that pathetic?_ He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Finally he managed a knock. Then another. Still no answer.

»Ýri? Are you here?« Silence. Hanzo started worrying and pushed the door open.

»Goddammit, can't you just wait for a minute?! I was taking a shower!« There she stood with only a towel covering her and obviously very angry at him – what was obviously nothing new.

»I-I did not … I did not hear … I … I just wanted … you forgot your puppy … « Hanzo finally managed to say. He placed the wolf on the ground and turned away, beet red. »My apologies.«

»There are some meat-leftovers in the fridge,« she sighed and retreated to the bedroom.

Hanzo tended to the hungry wolf in the meantime and when she reappeared it almost caused him another heart-attack. »A dress? You?,« he asked. The thing she was wearing was simple, short and way too tight fitting. _Damn, this situation is getting more and more awkward …_

»It is comfortable,« she answered, »and the climate here is far too warm for my taste.«

»Ýri, listen … « He approached her hesitatingly. »I am sorry. I know I made a grave mistake. But please, give me some response. Any response.«

She looked up and let him reduce the distance between them, but still she gave him no answer.

»Ýri, please. This is killing me,« Hanzo pleaded with a voice he hardly recognized as his own.

»You will never do that again, you hear me?,« she finally said. »If we enter a relationship together, death is the only excuse I accept for you leaving.«

 _If we … ? She is not sending me away?_ A giant wave of relief swept over him.

»I will never leave again as long as you don't want me to.«

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, afraid someone or something could take her from him again. His lips met hers. She felt warm and soft against him. He suddenly noticed his hands wandering down her sides on instinct, so he put them around her again pressing her body against his. She wrapped one arm around his neck responding to his touch, even deepening their kiss until it became rough and longing. A throaty growl escaped him and Hanzo breathlessly pulled away, afraid he would go too far otherwise.

»I hope this means you allow me to stay?,« he asked.

She gently stroked a strand of hair off his face and watched him closely. »Stay. You look like you could use some good rest.«

Hanzo followed her into her bedroom and sat down. »I haven't slept much during the last few days, indeed,« he confessed. »I don't know … I just … don't sleep that well, when you are not there … lying next to me.«

She was standing right in front of him. Despite the dim light Hanzo thought he saw her even more clearly. The tension which had seized them during their kiss had not worn off yet.

»You are the first woman I … « Hanzo looked away, a little ashamed. »I never felt like this before and I never wanted to be with someone either … «

She did not say a word. Instead she gazed back at him. Somehow determined, but also a little shy. She did not break their eye contact, not even for a second as she brushed of her dress' straps off her shoulders. His eyes followed every move, admiring every new part of her pale skin being revealed.

Hanzo gasped, when the fabric dropped to the ground and immediately looked up into her face when he realized she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. Her gaze turned from determined to insecure. She started to tremble and tried to cover herself with her arms.

»No, don't,« he whispered and slowly got to his feet. Hesitatingly he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. »You are so beautiful … «

She wanted to say something and her hand went down trying to hide the burn scar on her hip, but he caught her hand with his and slightly shook his head. »You don't need to hide from me,« he whispered.

In fact he wanted to see all of her, just as she was and no scar could diminish her beauty in his eyes. He gently stroked over the scar, his hand wandering up her side, up her arm, further up to her shoulder until it was resting on her neck. She shut her eyes and leaned closer to him until he could feel the heat of her body through the fabric of his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her again and gently caressed her back, placing soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. A silent gasp escaped her and Hanzo chuckled against her soft skin. Her own hand was wandering down his side now, stopping at the edge of his shirt. She looked at him and he nodded his agreement, tensing while she pulled the cloth off him.

Now he was the one feeling insecure with all the scars of his Shimada-life revealed for her to see. With one finger she gently traced over the scar on the right side of his chest. Hanzo shivered, closing his eyes, while she continued exploring his upper body. Her hands went lower and then stopped again. This time on his belt and a short strained hiss escaped him.

The rest of his clothes met the ground soon after and Hanzo hesitatingly reached out, pulling her into his arms and pressing their bodies together. He groaned at the sensation of feeling her bare skin against his. This feeling of intimacy, closeness and silent comfort was far beyond what he had always imagined in his dreams.

 _This is better. Much better_.

The most beautiful thing he ever felt. Gently he guided her down on the bed. Then he hesitated again, before hovering over her. He carefully caressed her face, not letting his eyes leave from hers for one second – hers almost seemed to glow bright green in anticipation and he got enraptured at the sight. Hanzo leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

With no rush he started to explore her body. He kissed her again and again until he felt bold enough for his lips to travel down her jaw line, along her neck and a soft moan escaped her when he gently bit the sensitive spot, while his hands moved on to her breasts carefully squeezing them until another moan escaped her. He felt her widening her legs beneath him and he reached down to her private parts with one hand, but then stopped, unsure.

»W-what is wrong?,« she asked and Hanzo looked up into her face with the adorable blush of arousal.

 _How many times did I dream of her looking at me like that? With such affection … and desire._ He felt a tension raising inside him, growing with every passing second. The dragons were urging him to proceed, but … »I don't want to hurt you.« That he never touched a woman before sprung back into his mind. »I-I don't want to do anything wrong … « A weak, nervous chuckle escaped him. »And I at least want to do this better than Björn.«

She gazed at him with a rather serious expression. »I never let him touch me.«

»W-what?« Hanzo looked back in sheer disbelief. »But I thought … He always said … «

She shook her head, blushing even more.

»That little bastard … « _So the damn Viking lied to me_. »I am … your first as well?«

She nodded.

Being the first to touch her, the first to lay with her, the first she was granting herself to … being able to experience that together with her aroused him incredibly.

The soft smile did not leave her face when she was stroking his cheek and kissing along his throat. Then she obviously gathered her courage, took his hand and guided him down between her legs.

»Are you sure?«, he whispered.

»Yes.« She paused. »I want it to be you,« she continued after a moment.

Hanzo nodded and moved down the last few inches himself. He gently touched her privates trailing down from the small pearl deeper into her already wet and hot cave, carefully inserting one finger. She moaned silently and moved towards his touch, when he started a slow pace.

That was it. He could not take it any longer. With a feral growl he settled himself between her legs pressing their bodies together. She embraced him with both arms kissing him senseless.

But when he managed to enter her with his tip, she flinched. Hanzo retreated immediately, disgusted with himself. »I-I am sorry … ,« he whispered ashamed of his impatience. »I shouldn't have … «

»Don't you dare,« she said, when he tried to remove further.

Hanzo froze in place and hissed loudly as her hand reached down seizing his cock. With silent sighs and little by little she guided him back into her. Hanzo clawed into the sheets beneath her as her hot wetness started to embrace him. He trembled as he fought for self-control trying not to move. Instead she was the one taking the lead now. With moving her hips in slow circles she made him push deeper into her until he sunk inside her to the hilt. Hanzo groaned.

 _How shall I be able to hold back with … feeling her like that? Gods, this is so good …_

He slowly started to thrust into her, intensely watching her for any sign of pain, but there was none. Instead she was panting. Her eyes had fallen shut and her mouth was slightly opened, while her hands wandered down his back, stopping at each side of his hip and … pressing him closer down on her towards his rhythm. Again and again. Faster. Harder. Encouraged he increased his pace, hitting her harder with every thrust. His groans turned louder. Even if he wanted to stop, he wouldn't be able to now. He thrusted himself into her, again and again and again, trying to go even faster, he felt like a man possessed.

Suddenly she dug her nails into his hips and started tightening around him. Hanzo felt the tension boiling up inside him as well. When she cried out in pleasure tightly holding on to him, Hanzo was unable to endure it any longer. After another hard thrust his climax was overwhelming him and he sank his teeth into the soft skin of her neck to cope with it.

When she had drained every last drop out of him, he finally relaxed. He still felt breathless and unable to move. He was not even willing to move away from her. He wanted to feel her like that as long as he could.

»You are the most important thing in the world to me,« he whispered as her fingers were running down his back in gentle lines. »That felt amazing. Thank you.« He kissed her tenderly again.

»Well, we can repeat it any time,« she giggled when he broke the kiss again.

»In about an hour?,« Hanzo asked.

»You think you are able to manage that?,« she laughed.

»Just watch me,« Hanzo answered with a smirk. »I am a dragon after all.«

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th April.]


	39. Chapter 38: Marked (Hanzo, Genji)

**PoVs/Protagonists/Couples:**  
Hanzo (character belongs to Blizzard) x Ýri (OC)  
Genji (character belongs to Blizzard) x Shizuka (OC)

WARNING:  
This story will be a very long one, full of dialogs, drama and violence as well as grammar mistakes because none of the authors is a native English speaker. Some parts are for mature audiences only.

Sorry for the delay, but our jobs and master papers are keeping us terribly busy these days.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Marked by the dragon**

Genji had a great morning so far. He woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen and after devouring an entire plate of them, he had a nice morning quickie on the counter with Shizuka.

After they said their good-byes and she went off to her work at the med bay, Genji decided to spend his day-off with training on the practice range.

Shortly after Jesse came around and they had a few great spars. Now they were eating lunch together on top of one of the container-units around the Gibraltar base and enjoying the warm sun on their skin – well, plating in his case.

»So you really tried to pick up a girl in the middle of your last mission?«, Genji asked his friend, laughing.

Jesse grinned. »I did. And it would have worked too, if our dear doc hadn't dragged me away before I could hook up with her.«

Genji shook his head. »You're an idiot.«

»Hey, we can't all have sex when we want to like you do. So cut me some slack«, his friend said.

He chuckled. »I can't deny that the sex is awesome.«

Jesse took a swing of his drink that definitely didn't look like water. »Seems like everything's working out with you two. Glad to hear.«

He sighed wistfully. »You're right. I wouldn't give this up for the world. But there's something … I've been thinking about it for a while … « he broke off with a heavy voice. One hand went to the ring safely stored away on his person almost on its own.

Jesse laughed. »Don't tell me you of all people are having performance issues.«

»What? No! For your information: I please her excellently almost every night.«

»Then what's crawled up your ass and died? Sometimes you're almost sickly happy and other times you look so gloomy and thoughtful.«

»I am not gloomy!«, Genji insisted, »that is my brother's job. I just have something important on my mind lately … «

Jesse groaned. »Just spit it out, I am not good at guessing games.«

Genji hesitantly pulled the ring out and showed it to his friend.

»I have been thinking about … asking Shizuka … to marry me«, he said in a quiet voice.

For a moment Jesse was completely still, the next second he burst out laughing.

»Good for you, pal!«, he brought out patting his back. »I can't believe it but good for you.«

Genji couldn't help the smile. »What? No asking me if I am joking or if I thought this through?«, he asked teasingly. He had feared his friend would only mock him for his decision to become a married man, but he should have had more faith in the old cowboy.

»Are you serious? I can tell from the look on your face that you're dead serious«, he said and then added for good measure, because friend or not, Jesse McCree was still an ass: »I mean sure you have to be absolutely mad to want to tie yourself down like that, but who am I to judge?«

Genji raised an eyebrow. »Wasn't that you judging me right now?«

»No that was just me teasing you«, he said with a bright grin. »Be sure to expect a lot of it in the future.«

He chuckled and took another bite out of his meal. »And I wouldn't have it any other way. But joking aside, what do you think about it?«

Jesse shrugged. »You two are clearly all over each other and if you think that she is the right one to settle down with … ?«

He nodded. »She is. I will have no one else but her.«

»Good for you. Then by all means, go for it. To be honest, with all those catastrophes happening around the world, we could all use a bit of cheer. A wedding between two of Overwatch's agents will do wonders for morale«, Jesse went on.

»Did you hang around with Winston too much again? Because you surely sound like him.«

Jesse mock-gasped. »Perish the thought!«

Genji rolled his eyes amused, but then paused again and nervously asked. »Do you think … she will say yes?«

Now it was Jesse's turn to roll his eyes. »The girl waited almost ten years for you to get your shit together, of course she will say yes.«

Genji nodded, still not able to fully shake off the doubts. But before he could voice them once more, Jesse put an arm around his shoulders and offered his definitely-not-water. »You will see, it will be fine. That woman is just as much in love with you as you are in love with her.«

With a stronger nod this time, he took the bottle from his friend and shallowing a large gulp.

»You know what?«, Jesse continued, »We should go out and celebrate the occasion!«

»Shouldn't I ask her first for us to be there something to celebrate?«, Genji asked.

With a snort Jesse waved him off. »Just you thinking about it is enough, but we can have another one after you actually asked her.«

»Are you really happy for me or just looking for a reason to go and get drunk?«, he wanted to know.

»Oh, please. You know me. I don't need a reason to get drunk.«

Genji chuckled. »True that.«

They spent the next moments in comfortable silence. Jesse's lax attitude and joking demeanor helped the Shimada a great deal to calm down.

»Hey, Jesse?«, he spoke up again. »If she says yes, will you become my best man?«

The cowboy beamed. »Sure thing, Genji.«

He couldn't help but to smile back. Once Jesse saw you as a friend there was nothing he wouldn't do for you. He was lucky to have him.

»Thanks. Just try not to embarrass me to death at the actual wedding«, he told him.

Jesse just grinned back mischievously. »No promises, old friend. If I see the chance, I am going to take it.«

»Why didn't I expect anything else from you?«, Genji responded with a fond smile.

»Because you know me too well«, Jesse said and finished his lunch.

»Where do you even want to have the wedding?«, he asked as they were preparing to return to the practice range.

»I don't know«, Genji retorted, »I would have loved to return to Japan for it, but right now that wouldn't be a good idea. A normal church is out of the question too.«

Jesse thought about it. »You make a point. But what about that Nepalese monk master of yours? I am sure a day trip to Nepal should be possible.«

Genji paused, then grinned. »Jesse, you're a genius! I will ask master Zenyatta right away, if it is possible.«

»Ask master Zenyatta if what is possible?«

Genji stopped dead in his tracks. That was his brother's voice. Next to him, Jesse wiped out his gun and pointed it at Hanzo, who stood just a few steps away, leaning against a wall.

»What are you doing here?!«, the cowboy demanded to know.

Genji mentally cursed up a storm. There was no way for him to separate these two without some kind of confrontation.

He paled when realizing that Hanzo and Ýri must have made up, if his brother was still here. Jesse would never accept that. Genji just knew it.

He held out his metallic hand into Jesse's line of fire. »Jesse, don't«, Genji urged, »Hanzo is not here to cause a fight.«

Hanzo shrugged. »It was not my intention, but if he wants one so badly, I can give it to him.«

Jesse snarled. »You sure as hell deserve a good ass-kicking for what you put Ýri through!«

Now Hanzo was growling too. »I kept her alive until now!«

Genji groaned. He felt like Shizuka trying to keep him and his brother from tearing out each other's throats. _No wonder she always needs tea and chocolate afterwards. This is exhausting._

»Jesse, calm down. Hanzo is back here to stay for good this time. Right, brother?«

Hanzo nodded. »I will not leave her side again.«

That only made Jesse angrier. »And for how long will that last?! Until the next fancy strikes you or a better contract comes around?«

»How dare you!«, Hanzo shouted.

Jesse crossed his arms. »You have no idea, how much you hurt her with leaving and now you stride back in here as if nothing's wrong?«

»I know what I did was a mistake, but I returned to fix it«, Hanzo retorted.

Genji tried to intervene but was interrupted by Jesse marching towards his brother. »This isn't just fixed by a simple apology! After what you did, you don't even deserve to be near her!«

»This is not for you to decide. Ýri decided she wants to give me another chance«, Hanzo revealed.

Genji, who by that point was just resigned to let fate run its course, perked up at that. _Looks like I was right and they really made up. Good for Hanzo, maybe that will finally get the stick out of his ass._

Jesse though was everything but happy. »I have no idea what she sees in you or why she would even accept you back here.«

»Actually«, Hanzo said smugly, »We are mates as of last night.«

»WHAT?!«

Genji groaned under his facepalm. »Hanzo … «

»Well, I lost count, but once you know how it is done, you can repeat it multiple times«, his brother continued.

»You filthy- how dare you?!« This certainly was no way to calm Jesse, who seemed more than ready to go for Hanzo's throat.

»Not helping, Hanzo«, Genji sighed. »Despite, how many times can an amateur like you actually manage? Two? Three?«

Hanzo shook his head.

Genji's eyes widened. »Four? No, it can't be five!«

But Hanzo's smirk only grew.

Genji could not believe it. »Six?! Six times in a row?!« How was that even possible? His inexperienced brother was supposed to be … not as marvelous as him!

»I am still a dragon«, Hanzo simply replied.

»Well, you know what they say: quality over quantity?« There must be something fishy. Genji just knew it.

»But quantity combined with quality is even better. Don't you think?«, his brother answered evenly.

Jesse now was a mess of fuming disbelieve. »Where. Is. She?«, he demanded to know.

»Still sleeping. Probably exhausted«, Hanzo told him and Jesse marched off without another word. »What is he going to do now?«, Hanzo turned to Genji. »Throw her out the bed and try to give her a good shake? That won't end well for him.«

»That was a little mean, you know?«, Genji faced his brother.

Hanzo shrugged. »As if the cowboy was ever friendly towards me.«

Genji put the ring away safely again. He was certain that Jesse was now angry with him as well. _Not without reason, of course._ He should have told him about Hanzo's return.

»So what were the Cowboy and you going on about?«, Hanzo asked.

»Nothing special. Just some friendly banter.« Why was he keeping his plans from Hanzo? _Maybe I don't want him to feel pressured … or disappointed that I did not ask him first or … he would just question everything making me feel unsure and ultimately ruin it for me. But I certainly won't let him._

»Say … «, Hanzo suddenly started obviously feeling a little awkward. »When you and Shizuka … you know … «

Genji couldn't suppress the wide smirk. »Well, well. My older brother asking me for advice on that matter? What was that you said about the six times, hm?«

»That was the truth, just that you know it. But … is your … mark also acting strangely towards her?«, Hanzo asked absentmindedly rubbing is arm.

Genji couldn't help but teasing him a little. »Towards Ýri? Certainly not.«

»Shizuka of course! Stop mocking me!«, his brother glared back at him.

»Define strange for me then.« He won't make it easy for Hanzo. By now he had counted seven different shades of red on his brother's face already and he won't stop until he reached at least ten.

»I-it's … « Hanzo seemed suddenly so unsure, it was too hilarious to watch and too good not to fully enjoy it. »I mean … whenever she touches me … my mark especially … it's like … «

»Yeeeeeeees~?« Genji grinned. _This is too good._

»Argh! Do I really have to name it?!« Eleven shades of red achieved.

»Definitively. Just because you are such a prude.« _Maybe I will even see fifteen different shades?_

»Hey! I am no- argh, fine! It is arousal! But- worse! It is impossible to bear! I feel like I can't hold back and-«

»I know that, brother«, Genji finally admitted.

»So, it is a random thing that always happens when a woman … ?«, Hanzo started to ask.

Genji shook his head. »No. I just … feel it with Shizuka. Never felt it before. And she feels it in turn.« Now Genji was more serious. »But that can't be possible with you two, right? Or did one of your dragons join her?«

Hanzo raised one eyebrow. »So that mark on Shizuka's shoulders really is one of your dragons. … Well, no. My dragons are still with me. Both of them … « Hanzo sounded a little disappointed.

»Well, mine joined Shizuka almost immediately when we met. But Ýri already hosts a spirit, so she cannot take in another«, Genji replied thoughtfully. »But, Hanzo, she does not have to host one of your dragons for you both to be together and happy.«

»I know … « Still, Genji could read in his brother's face, that he wanted to be as close to her as possible. _He always was the all-or-nothing-type._

»Are you happy, brother?«, Genji asked after some minutes of silence had passed.

»Are you?«, Hanzo returned the question.

Genji couldn't hold back the soft smile. »Yes. More than I ever thought possible.«

»Yes«, Hanzo replied and his face lightened up. »I am as well. Incredibly. Even though I don't deserve it.«

»See?« Genji patted his shoulder. »Then everything is just fine.«

Hanzo hummed his agreement and turned away from him. Suddenly, for the glimpse of one moment Genji realized a blueish glow on his brother's arm.

»Something wrong?« Genji asked concerned.

»Something made her upset. I need to get back … «, Hanzo told him and walked away without any further explanation.

Genji watched him thoughtfully. _Dragon mark or no, there is some connection between them though._ Slowly he started following his brother. _Mmmh … maybe if I just-_ Genji stopped startled. Right in front of him stand two monstrous white wolves. They calmly looked back at him and then trotted off.

 _What on earth … ?_ He went after them around the corner and saw them vanishing into thin air after his brother.

Genji blinked twice. »Ehhh … Hanzo … ?«

»Yes?«

»Your dragons are acting … weird?« Genji did not even know how to describe it. _How could his dragons just turn into wolves? More Nordic themed, but still …_

»Do they?« Hanzo called them forward and the large blue beasts – now back to dragons – appeared, trying to look as innocent as possible, one already darting off towards Ýri, who seemed to be in a huge argument with Jesse.

»Your eyes must have tricked you, Genji.« Hanzo moved on to get to Ýri.

Genji rubbed said eyes. »But I swear they just … nevermind.« He finally got into earshot range and saw Ýri poking her finger into Jesse's chest.

»This is not for you to decide!«, she snarled.

 _I really shouldn't get on her bad side._

»Sweetheart, really! He is unreliable and an assassin and-«

Ýri took Hanzo's hand into hers as soon as he was close enough. »Then he just fits very well into our merry band, doesn't he?«

Jesse's hands turned into fists. He released a frustrated shout and walked off. Ýri had her chin raised high and threw her golden braids over her shoulders while sending some Nordic curses after Jesse, but Genji noticed something else. Barely visible blue scales on the pale skin of her neck shimmering in the bright sunlight.

Genji chuckled. »Got a new tattoo, Ýri? Suits you.«

»I-what?« Ýri looked at him irritated and Genji pointed on her neck.

Ýri blushed and covered the spot with her hand. »Your brother … bit me … «

»Well, then he is an impressive biting artist, because this looks pretty much like a dragon mark.«

»A what?! Do I look like some cattle ready to be branded?!« Now Ýri ranted on Hanzo. »Couldn't you have asked me first?!«

»I-I swear, I did not know-«

»Oh, Ýri, I swear it will be a lot of fun for you as well«, Genji chuckled. »Just give it a try on your seventh, eighth or ninth time.«

Ýri blushed for a moment before she unleashed more Nordic curses on Hanzo.

Genji laughed at his brother's misfortune and turned to leave the base. _They will be fine_ , he thought with a smile. _So … to the town then. I have a lot of preparations to do._

* * *

[Next chapter on 15th May.]


End file.
